


No Words Spared

by itai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blind!Ignis, Breaking the Bed, Electrocution, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Parental Death, ardyn being an ass because that's wat he does best, because i love them and i'm pathetic, how do smut, i may get some stuff wrong b/c this story is just...a mess, ignoct is a side pairing, loqi makes a minor cameo, lunyx makes an appearance, promptio is the main because they deserve it, prompto has a speech impediment, research is hard you guys, this is LOOSELY following canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itai/pseuds/itai
Summary: Prompto had never once had confidence in himself. And he was living just fine that way. Until he meets three boys who suck him into experiences he never asked to be a part of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to acknowledge some things:  
> a) speech impediments and disorders in general are not meant to make a character look cute/quirky, they are serious issues affecting real life people and i'm going to try and portray this in the most sensitive manner as possible, though i might not be a hundred percent accurate at it.  
> b) i was largely inspired to write this after watching videos by the youtuber drew lynch, who has a severe stutter and i highly suggest you check him out he's so amazing.  
> c) this story DOES NOT take place in brotherhood or the official FFXV canon universe, though there are a lot of elements from the two loosely incorporated in.  
> d) more like a warning but, this is gonna be a long story, but that also means it's going to start out slow af (imo) so yeah if you're not into that
> 
> okay i think that's all, enjoy the story!

            Prompto couldn’t feel anything except the sweat dripping from his forehead and his palms. He stood outside the door to his new classroom, in his new school. His parents had gotten a new job away from their old home, which meant they had to move and Prompto had to change schools. Again. He was just starting his second year in high school so his nerves were already a wreck. But maybe this school would prove to be nicer than his last one; though Prompto wasn’t getting his hopes up.

The teacher who had introduced him to the class nodded for him to come inside, and Prompto gripped tighter onto the strap of his messenger bag before taking tentative steps into the classroom. He avoided eye contact from the class while grabbing the chalk and tried to write his name on the board as neatly as possible, though it always turned into a mess of scribbles. Prompto turned around, still with his head down, and spoke with little confidence,

“H-H-Hello every-everyone…My n-name is Pr-Prompto Arg-Arg-Arg…”Goddamnit, “Argentum. And-and I ha-have a st-stutter.”

Silence.

“You can take a seat right near the window there, Argentum.” The teacher pointed to the right side of the classroom and Prompto finally rose his head. Immediately, he noticed the stares. He couldn’t focus on the features of any of his classmate’s faces, only their eyes. Some squinted, others wide open, and some shaped like a crescent. He took his seat and decided not to look at anyone for the rest of the day, and that plan worked well until the bell rang. In his old school none of the students wanted to talk to him, in fact, they stayed as far away from him as possible. Here, though, he was swarmed by people, all talking at once and in different volumes. It was impossible for Prompto to process all those voices, especially when there were thirty already in his mind, so he decided to remain silent and pray that they would leave him alone.

“Ouch, hey!” One of the classmates got shoved aside by a large figure who Prompto only caught the back of. “Move.” The figure’s voice was a deep baritone, and Prompto would have doubted that he was a student if not for the uniform he was wearing. His hair was cut into a faux hawk and even from where Prompto was sitting, he could see that the man was built. “Ass.” The classmate mumbled, but stiffened when the larger male turned to face him. That gave Prompto a chance to steal a look at the other’s face and…Holy shit. Prompto didn’t think he was possible for him to get any sweatier. The mysterious figure had such a sharp jawline and defined nose, and his eyes looked like it could pierce through anything. In that moment Prompto felt as if it pierced through his heart. The handsome man didn’t say anything, just stared at the classmate who had begun trembling noticeably, before he left without a word.

“Are you dumb?” A girl with pigtails smacked the back of the trembling boy’s head, “No one insults Gladiolus Amicitia, especially not in his face!”

Prompto didn’t know what motivated him to get out his seat (probably the lack of oxygen), but he pushed past his classmates and tried to follow after this supposed Gladiolus. Just as he left the room he bumped into someone.

“S-S-Sorry.” He stutters while taking a few steps back.

“It’s fine.” The boy responds with a monotone voice, and walks past him. Suddenly, the sea of people who had mauled him seemed to be taking their turn with the boy.

“Your highness!”

Highness?

Suddenly, Prompto remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Stepping out of the room, his heart sank when he realized he had lost sight of Gladiolus. Sighing, Prompto went back to his desk and sat down. He took his lunch out from his bag as well as a pair of earphones and his MP3 player. He proceeded to drown his mind in ballad songs while quietly eating his salad, allowing the rest of the lunch period to pass peacefully.

 

            When the last bell rang, Prompto was finally able to stretch out. He quickly packed up before anyone could come to him with questions or “small-talk”, and made his way out of the building. Right as he exited the front doors, he noticed Gladiolus standing at the gate. Prompto stopped so abruptly some students ended up bumping into him from behind, and mumbled complaints while walking around.

He was standing right there. Prompto. Grow some balls and just walk over. Just walk over. Just—

“Highness!” Gladiolus waved in the distance, and Prompto followed the other’s gaze to see the boy he had bumped into that afternoon. He was walking with three girls who were practically throwing themselves over him, but his expression was still as blank as ever. At this point, Prompto didn’t know what this boy’s deal was. Right as the boy passed the gate, a black convertible pulled into the drive way, and Prompto’s mouth hung open. Gladiolus stepped in front of the girl’s as the boy got into the car. Prompto heard whines of defeat before the girls retreated back to, where ever they came from, and the boy thanked Gladiolus from inside the vehicle.

“It’s my job, Mr. Caelum.” Gladiolus said with a bow that seemed over exaggerated. The boy grimaced before waving and shutting the door, speeding away in the vehicle.

Now was his chance. Prompto willed his feet to move forward. It felt as if he was learning how to walk for the first time—each of his movements were shaky and uneven. They stopped working again once Prompto was about a meter away from Gladiolus.

Oh God, what now? What does he say? Should he even be speaking? He’s just going to stutter and the other is going to laugh—

“Do you need something?” Gladiolus’ voice made Prompto jump without thinking. It was so rough and deep, like…A macadamia truffle. Was that weird?

Prompto opened his mouth, but closed it. He didn’t want the other to hear him stutter. It would be too—

“Oh, you’re that new kid, right?”

Well, so much for that.

Prompto glanced to the ground before nodding. Then, awkward silence ensued. The air felt thick and each second ticked by in an agonizingly slow pace. The worst thing was, Prompto had no idea what he was going to say. Yeah he finally approached Gladiolus, but now what? He knew he should have properly planned before this.

“Well…” Gladiolus’ voice made Prompto look up.

“I’m gonna go now. See ya.” And his heart sank. Prompto watched the other glance around before walking past him and back into the school.

He was getting further and further away. If Prompto didn’t act soon—

“I-I-I’m!” Prompto whirled around, face flushed and hands clenched so tight that his palms were starting to hurt. Gladiolus stopped short and turned to face him, expression confused.

“I-I…I-I’m Prom…Pr-Pr-Pr-Prompto.” The words stumbled off his tongue like rough pebbles.

A minute of silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, before a smile broke out on Gladiolus’ face. Jabbing a thumb towards himself, he responded, “Gladiolus! But you can call me Gladio.” With that, he disappeared back into the school building.

Prompto stood in the open field, probably looking like a tomato-faced fool, before he covered his face with his hands and started giggling uncontrollably.

He was so, so far gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys don't know how anxious i get writing and posting for this story i'm always scared they're not gonna be good enough but you guys have been amazingly supportive so i just want to give a big THANK YOU for reading chapter one!!  
> hopefully this chapter is better, it certainly did not go where i thought it would ouo;;

          Days; weeks passed, and the only thing that lingered in Prompto’s mind was Gladiolus. Or Gladio, as the man had gracefully allowed Prompto to call him. It didn’t matter what Prompto was doing: homework, groceries; his mind would drift to the expression Gladiolus had left him with, and Prompto would instantly become a flushing, distracted mess. The smile he witnessed that evening had been so bright, so genuine, at least Prompto would like to think so. Any thought of Gladiolus being a scary, intimidating person had faded and was replaced with feelings of awe, admiration, and possibly love. Prompto knew it was ridiculous to “fall in love” with a person you just met, but how else would someone describe the fluttery feeling in his chest and the way his legs seemed to melt underneath him whenever Gladiolus did so much as pass by in the hallways. The only downside to this mess of feelings was that it was causing Prompto’s academic performance to sink. Prompto didn’t realize it on his first day because he was so distracted by the crazy new environment; but he sat just two seats from the left of Gladiolus, which meant he would notice everything about the other. Every time the older male came in late (which was more often than not), when he would kick back in his seat, and even the way he twirled his pen so fast it seemed to disappear across his knuckles. The problem was that these were all a distraction, so when Prompto turned his gaze back to the front of the class, he realized he'd missed everything the teacher had said. And the thought of raising his hand to ask for clarification was too terrifying to even imagine. So he stayed silent at the expense of his grades, which did not escape the eyes of his parents.

          “A ‘D’? In reading comprehension?” Prompto’s father was flabbergasted and showed his mother the paper which she glanced over before gasping and then placed a hand on her chest. “I don’t understand,” she said, “you’ve always done so well in school. What happened?”

Prompto did know how to respond, plus he was a terrible liar. So he decided to stick with a half-truth, “I keep g-g-getting dis-distra-distracted.”

“Because of the new environment?”

“…Ye-yeah.” Well, it technically counts as a new environment. Prompto had never met anyone that good looking in his former schools, or in his entire life.

His parents exchanged looks before sighing as if they both thought the same thing. “Prompto, your birthday is coming up, and I’ve been saving up for something special for you—“

“W-W-What is it?”

“Listen to me—I’ve been saving up for something special, but I need you to promise me you’re going to try harder from now on, and get those grades up.”

Ah. The classic bribery technique.

“Fi…Fine.” Prompto mumbled, and his father smiled before patting the other’s head, “It’ll be worth it. Trust me.”

 

          Prompto learned something new about himself that day: his love of material possessions went greater than anything else. It might not even be a material thing, but Prompto still felt excited knowing his father always gave the best gifts; things that, at first glance, Prompto never thought he would keep, but to this day he still had them. For example, the giant Chocobo plushie his father got for him from the Moogle Carnival in town, on his fifth birthday.

The point was, his father's words spurred Prompto to study extra hard and review material covered in class on a regular basis. He figured out that the trick to not getting distracted by the divine being sitting beside him was not to look. Not even a glance, because if Prompto even dared to sneak a peek he’d be trapped forever, and the only thing able to snap his attention would be the dismissal bell. So Prompto kept his gaze either on the teacher, or his desk, or the back of the head of the student sitting in front of him. And it seemed to be working fine, and Prompto felt the greatest relief when he started getting his papers and tests back and the lowest thing he managed to get was a ‘B.'

Things were finally looking up.

 

          “Noctis!” Prompto glanced up from his table and saw his classmates swarming the usual dark-haired boy. Prompto didn’t know much about him aside from the assumption that he’s probably filthy rich, Gladiolus is some bodyguard for him (Prompto always saw them together after school), and he really, _really_ loves to sleep. Honestly, Prompto wasn’t sure how the other was allowed to stay in the class with just how often he dozes off. But that’s the privilege you have with wealth.

“Noctis, wanna go to the Chocobo Post with us? It just opened yesterday, and I managed to reserve the afternoon session for three people.”

Prompto nearly dropped his lunch. Chocobos were honestly his biggest weakness. He always begged his parents for a pet Chocobo whenever he got the chance, but they shoot the idea down before Prompto can even finish. Something about it being too hard to clean up after and the price of food, but honestly it’s all worth it just to be able to ride the most majestic creatures in the world.

Prompto placed his lunch on the table while continuing to listen intently. “Nah,” Noctis replied with his usual nonchalant tone. “What?!” The student responded, and honestly, Prompto was thinking the same thing in his head. Who would ever willingly pass up an opportunity to visit a Chocobo post? Unless they were allergic to Chocobo feathers, there was no reason to refuse.

There was a squeaking of chairs and Prompto noticed Noctis leave his desk and out the door. Staring down at his lunch, Prompto tried to understand what sort of person Noctis was after all his encounters with him. Well, not encounters, but observations. He was not very social that’s for—Wait, that’s it! Prompto straightened in his seat and couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. Maybe the other was shy, just like him! Prompto didn’t know why, but the idea of someone being just as afraid of speaking as he was, made him feel a significant amount of comfort. Maybe it was because it’d been so long since Prompto had been able to relate to someone. And for once, Prompto felt an urge to approach someone.

Prompto was able to find Noctis outside under the shade of a birch tree. Surprisingly, the other wasn’t asleep, but on his phone, so Prompto slipped beside him as casually as he could, but it probably turned out more awkward than anything considering the look Noctis shot him, before going back to his phone. Stifling silence had ensued and Prompto broke it by clearing his throat,

“S-S-So…Do y-y-you not-not like t-t-ta-talking?”

Noctis glanced at Prompto, “Not really.”

Prompto’s heart fluttered in happiness, “Are y-y-you shhyy?” His tongue felt too thick for his mouth, causing him to slur his words from pure excitement.

“…No?”

A soccer ball landed near them, and a student picked it up, “Man, you kicked it too far!” He hollered to his friend before joining him on the other side of the grass.

“…Eh?”

“I just don’t feel like talking. That’s all.”

Prompto swore he felt his heart drop to the bottom of his ribs. Every happy thought and expectation were replaced with a disheartening one. This boy was nothing like him.

“Are-are y-you kidding me?” Noctis didn’t even have time to react before Prompto was grabbing the other’s collar, probably wrinkling it beneath his grip.

“Hey—“

“D-do you eeven kn-know h-h-how luck-lucky you-you-you are?” Prompto’s voice hitched and hit all sorts of different octaves, but he had no control over it considering the anger that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach, like a volcano that was disturbed. He didn’t remember the last time he felt this furious.

“Ar-ar-ar-are you—“

“Is there a problem?”

Prompto froze at the familiar, deep voice that seemed to cut through his squeaky one. He looked up to see Gladiolus towering over them with an expression so dark it shut off all of Prompto’s thoughts. Noctis tore the other’s grip off his shirt and straightened his tie before getting up, his expression unreadable as always.

Gladiolus whispered something to Noctis, but Prompto couldn’t make out what it was over the blood pounding in his ears. “Just forget it, Gladio.” The boy mumbled before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading back into the building. Prompto was sure his expression was frozen on his face, but his limbs were trembling like a leaf. Then, Gladiolus looked at him with an expression that was the complete opposite of what Prompto had witnessed the first day they talked. This one was cold, and the soft amber eyes seemed to transform into a piercing gold, and Prompto felt like he was being gutted. He felt sick. Even when Gladiolus left Prompto’s mind couldn’t function. It was almost too horrible to believe.

Only when he came back to the classroom was it confirmed to be the reality. All eyes were on him; murmurs and whispers broke out. Apparently, some students had witnessed Prompto’s explosion in the courtyard and news travels fast here. The blonde took a step into the classroom, and all the students parted like the Red Sea. Prompto didn’t think it was possible to feel any more nauseous. Apparently he underestimated his stomach. On his way back to his desk, he heard the side-comments made at him,

“He attacked the prince in the courtyard.”

“Who does he think he is?”

“A-A-A-Asshole.”

Prompto allowed his knees to buckle when he got to his seat, causing him to slump down on the hard surface. Prompto didn’t know what provoked him to look, but he caught sight of Gladiolus sitting in his usual spot, apparently staring at him because when Prompto looked, he ended up making direct eye contact with the bodyguard. Something that usually caused his heart to flip in excitement instead made it crash down in fear. Gladiolus was mad at him. He lost any hope of gaining his trust or forging a friendship with him. It was over.

Prompto didn’t even register the teacher entering the classroom until he tapped his binder on the counter.

“Okay settle down. Your English teacher will be absent today due to a common cold so I will be taking over the class for today. So—let’s see. We can get started with the reading for this week?”

Prompto didn’t want to be in class at that moment. He didn’t want to be anywhere; he wanted to stop existing. There was no point—

“Mr.Argentum?”

Prompto stiffened in his seat and looked up at the substitute teacher with a bewildered expression, “H-Huh?”

“Could you read the paragraph in the box on page seventeen?”

…What?

The murmurs began again. Everyone knew this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. None of Prompto's teachers ever called on him; they knew about his condition. But this teacher didn’t.

“Is everything alright?” The teacher was genuinely confused at this point, and Prompto glanced around the room for someone—anyone, to tell the teacher. To defend him. When he saw the blank expressions, that’s when he understood: he was on his own. No one was going to defend him. No one wanted to defend him.

Prompto slowly rose from his seat and tried to flip to the page with shaky fingers. The pages stuck to them from how sweaty he was becoming, and his face was probably flushed red at that point.

When Prompto finally found the page, he wet his lips nervously and tried reading, “L-l-l-l-l-l—“

A snort, and then the whole class broke out laughing. The teacher had an apologetic expression on his face, but Prompto didn’t think he would ever be able to forgive him. Then, something slammed on the desk, causing the whole room including Prompto to jump. Glancing behind him, Prompto noticed Gladiolus with his fingers touching the edges of his textbook, and expression clearly fed up.

“Uhm, Prompto, I’m sorry—“

“So-so-so am I.” Prompto cut the other off before leaving his seat and bolting out the door before anyone could stop him. Not like they would anyways. He made his way to the bathroom, navigating with his vision blurred by tears. Hold it in. Hold it in.

Prompto chose a random stall and slammed the door shut behind him before leaning his weight against it and then sliding down to his butt. Hold it in; you’re stronger than this. This was normal. It was to be expected. You were never going to fit in anyways. Prompto fisted the dry strands of hair in his fringes. He was never going to fit in anyways.

“Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (oh no sudden angst)  
> hope you enjoyed reading~  
> updates will come every Monday  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thank you to everyone who commented last chapter, it was extremely encouraging you guys truly are the best <333  
> hopefully you all stay till the end of the story because i have a lot of things planned!!

          “Prompto.”

Prompto’s limbs went rigid, and he sucked in a breath; he recognized that voice. But he didn’t want to see that person. Especially not right now.

“I know you’re in there.”

Prompto hugged his knees close to his chest and tried to control his breathing. Maybe the other would leave if he just stayed quiet.

“You’re not going to come out?”

No, Prompto was all right staying there for the rest of his life. That option was looking in his favor considering his current situation. After a brief silence, Prompto heard the bathroom door open then close, and he was finally able to exhale. He peeped out the small opening beside the door just to make sure the coast was clear before exiting the stall.

“Hey.” Gladiolus greeted him while leaning against the wall. Prompto let out a shriek in surprise before covering his mouth just as quickly. “Woah, chill. It’s just me.” Gladiolus said and took a step towards Prompto, causing the shorter male to begin retreating back into his stall, but Gladiolus stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“Hey. You never explained yourself back then.” The other’s voice sent shivers through Prompto’s body, and he glanced at Gladiolus before looking to the stained tile floors.

“Prompto. I want to hear your side of the story.” Prompto’s heart clenched tightly in his chest from how softly Gladiolus was addressing him. He didn’t like it. He wanted the other to yell at him and cuss him out; it would be easier to handle than this. The longer the silence drew out, the more suffocated Prompto started to feel. He could feel the tears pricking the back of his eyes, trying to leak through. He didn’t want to cry in front of Gladiolus. He didn’t want to be an embarrassment. He wanted—

“Prompto. It’s going to be okay.”

Those words were enough to break him. He didn’t realize how much he wanted to hear them until they left Gladiolus’ lips, and Prompto felt the hot tears break through the barrier behind his eyes and down his cheeks. Before Gladiolus could say anything else, Prompto gripped the front of the other’s shirt with trembling hands and pressed his face into the fabric, dirtying it with his tears and muffling his sobs. Gladiolus stood tense and awkward for a moment, before wrapping his arms loosely around the boy’s slender frame and held him close.

“It’s okay…It’s going to be okay.” He repeated, barely above a whisper, and his eyebrows scrunched together when he heard how broken Prompto sounded. Why did it bother him so much? His heart felt heavy—like it was being weighed down by something. Gladiolus didn’t know what to do in this situation, he never had to deal with Noctis’ breakdowns, Ignis always took care of them for him, and Gladiolus had never exactly had “friends.” Gazing down at the blonde who seemed glued to his chest, Gladiolus raised a hand tentatively over the other’s head and slowly brought it down.

But not before Prompto decided to pull away; sniffling and wiping his face with his palms. “I-I-I-I-I’m…I’m s-sorry…” He was hiccupping and stuttering at the same time, which was the worst possible combination, especially in front of the person you liked.

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” Gladiolus said while forcing a weary smile. He saw Prompto look up at him, and his heart nearly stopped when he noticed the other’s lower lip start to tremble again, and his eyes glaze over before his entire facial expression contorted into one of pain, and then the boy was latching onto him again, sobbing against his already-ruined uniform.

 

          “I-I’m s-s-s-sorry abou-about y-y-your sh-sh-sh-shirt.” Prompto mumbled after school had ended and Gladiolus suggested that the two of them go home together. “Don’t sweat it. I think I managed to get most of the booger-stains out.” Gladiolus said, and glanced at Prompto and saw the other was close to tears again, “It’s a joke! Don’t worry about it!”

“I-I-I’m sssorry…”

Gladiolus sighed and thought to himself for a moment, before coming up with an idea. “Hey, you don’t need to hurry home, right?” He continued without waiting for the other to respond, “Let’s go to the sports store.”

“Th-the what?”

“It’ll be fun, trust me.” Before Prompto could even blink, Gladiolus had hailed a cab that took them to one of the largest shopping malls in town. “W-Woah…” Prompto remarked as they exited the vehicle. The building was white as snow and stretched across the entire block, so far that Prompto couldn’t even see where it started nor ended. His heart jerked in surprise when Gladiolus grabbed his wrist and started taking him inside through the doors that seemed as tall as pillars, and the sea of people talking all at once. Prompto had never been to a city like this before.

Prompto couldn’t even formulate proper thoughts or say anything; other people’s conversations kept disrupting him. Only when they arrived at the sports store, was Prompto was able to calm down and think.

“T-t-there’s a mall in-in-in-inside a m-m-mall?” The size of the sports store was immense, and in addition to all the other stores they passed by earlier, Prompto didn’t know how anyone would be able to get out of the entire store after coming in.

“First time in the city?” Gladiolus chuckled before taking Prompto deeper into the store and past all the bikes and sports outfits. Prompto stumbled to keep up, eyes glued to all the bikes hanging from the walls and just how many sports they had squeezed into one store.

“Ah, there they are.” Prompto looked forward to where they had arrived and—

“…C-c-camping equi-equi-equipment?” Prompto looked to Gladiolus in disbelief, but the smile on the other’s face begged to differ. “Yeah! Isn’t this great? Look at all the equipment they have—they even have Coleman!” Gladiolus gushed while examining all the tents and foldable chairs they had on display. Prompto rubbed his palms down his face in disbelief. Gladiolus was into camping. Who would have thought?

“Sleeping bags!” Gladiolus looked and sounded like a child on Christmas Eve, and Prompto couldn’t help but find the other’s energy contagious and smiled a little to himself as he watched the other examine the insides of the various sleeping bags.

“…H—“

“Come look at this!” Gladiolus ushered for the other to come closer as he opened up a large tent and started going inside. Prompto blinked in confusion,

“Are-are-are we allow-allow-allow-allowed?” Prompto whispered while glancing around. “Just come in!” Gladiolus urged, and Prompto swallowed before taking off his school bag and going on his hands and knees. He joined Gladiolus in the tent that seemed too small to hold both of them at once.

“So what were you saying earlier?” Gladiolus asked while looking around and feeling the sides of the tent. “Oh, w-w-well I was ju-ju-ju-just won-wonder-wondering…” Prompto wrung his hands together nervously, “…If y-you c-could te-te-tell m-m-m-m-me more a-a-about No-No-Noctis.” Gladiolus glanced at Prompto, “Noctis huh? Well, he’s the son of King Regis—“

“W-W-What?!” Prompto exclaimed but covered his mouth when Gladiolus shushed him. Well, that explains why everyone kept calling him “Highness.” “W-wh-what is a pr-pr-prince doing in-n-n a public schooool?”

“His highness only joined public school after finishing middle school. Before that, he was tutored by Ignis.”

“Wh-who’s Ignis?”

“He’s, uh, it’s hard to explain.” Gladiolus rubbed the back of his neck, “anyways, King Regis wanted Noctis to live a normal life despite being born into royalty, that’s why he put Noctis in a public school. The prince doesn’t seem to be enjoying it that much, though.”

Prompto thought silently for a moment before opening his mouth, “Wh—“

“Why’s he such an ass?” Gladiolus finished for him, and Prompto winced at the bluntness in the question but nodded.

“He doesn’t know how to interact with anyone outside of his immediate family. Except for Ignis and me, the prince had never exactly made any friends.”

But he’s always surrounded by people. “I don’t un-under-understand.” Prompto replied eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Gladiolus gave a small smile before tousling Prompto’s hair, “I know you don’t. All I’m saying is to give him a chance. He’s not a bad person.”

“…A-a-a-a-alright.”

 

          Gladiolus ended up buying almost every sort of camping equipment he could get his hands on after he deemed them suitable. Prompto helped the other carry some of the stuff out, though he didn’t know how Gladiolus was able to balance two foldable chairs and the stove all on one shoulder. He was struggling with just one cooler.

“I’m gonna call a ride for us.” Gladiolus said while taking out his phone. “…Hey, Drautos? Could you pick us up? We’re at the central mall. Yeah just outside the West parking lot…Great. Great, thanks.”

“Di-did you c-c-call a ta-tax-tax-taxi?” Prompto asked once the other hung up.

“Nah, just the driver who usually takes Noctis to and from school.” Gladiolus looked down at Prompto, “You can put the cooler down, you know.” Prompto finally registered the aching in his arms and dropped the cooler on the floor in relief before sitting down on it.

A few minutes later, a familiar black vehicle pulled up in front of them. Prompto recognized it from the day Gladiolus first made conversation with him. Prompto helped carry all the equipment to the trunk of the car, which surprisingly managed to fit everything, before entering into the vehicle.

“Thanks, Drautos.” Gladiolus said as he closed the door beside him.

“What took you so long?” A figure in the passenger seat looked back at them, and Prompto froze in his spot.

“Sorry ‘your highness,' we had to get some shopping done.” Gladiolus teased. Noctis shot him a look before looking to Prompto with that usual uninterested expression, “What’s he doing here?”

“He was helping me out. Picking out supplies and stuff, ya’know.” Gladiolus put it casually, and Prompto could feel his heartbeat quicken as he noticed the prince narrow his eyes at him.

“Whatever.” He huffed and turned back to face the front.

Yeah, Prompto was never going to understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this a resting point before the next chapter ; )  
> on a side note: i've consumed 31 biscuits while writing this chapter wat the hey


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as happy with this one as i would like to be (maybe because i had like 3 hours of sleep last night)  
> nevertheless i hope it's still decent!  
> no gladio in this chapter /sad face/

          “Sh-sh-shit!” Prompto was pulling his socks on while hopping around the house in search of his keys. He woke up at eight twenty, which meant he had only five minutes to get to school before they closed the gates and marked him as absent, which would deal a significant blow to his half-decent GPA. Plus, they’d contact his parents, and Prompto was not going to risk that. He didn’t even have time to grab a bite before dashing out the door and to school.

Prompto ended up stumbling into the classroom just as the final bell rang, and he breathed a long sigh of relief. He waited till he got to his seat before allowing his legs to cave in and drop down on the chair. He straightened up when the teacher entered the classroom and began roll call.

“…Gladiolus Amicitia.”

Silence.

“Amicitia?”

Prompto looked to the seat which belonged to Gladiolus, and his heart dropped when he saw it empty. “Teacher, he’s probably skipping again.” One of the students said, and the professor sighed in a knowing attitude before resuming roll call. Prompto didn’t know how Gladiolus could afford to skip classes, but maybe the other’s grades were too good for him to worry about it. Prompto didn’t doubt the other’s intelligence, considering he always saw the other reading a thick book during his free time. To this day, Prompto still didn’t know what was inside that book; all he knew was that it had a lot of words.

“Prince Caelum.”

Prompto looked up.

“Just call me by my full name,” Noctis responded with that usual monotone voice and—was he sleeping? Seriously, again?

The teacher cleared his throat before finishing up with the rest on his attendance. After class, Prompto decided he was going to bring his lunch to the cafeteria, since even being in the same room as the Prince was suffocating for him. Prompto never realized how Gladiolus acted as a sort of buffer between him and Noctis. When Gladiolus was there, Prompto didn’t have to think of anyone else, or more like; he couldn’t think of anyone else. But now that he’s away, all the pent up frustration and confusion Prompto felt towards Noctis was rising to the surface, and Prompto needed to sedate himself before he did anything he would later regret.

Plugging in his earphones, Prompto chose a ballad piece and grabbed his lunch and school bag and started to head out of the classroom. It turns out, he got to the door at the same time as Noctis, and they locked eyes for a brief second before both bumping shoulders in an attempt to exit. “D-d-d-dude…Serious-seriously?” Prompto couldn’t help snapping at the other. It didn’t help that Noctis looked so bored and always stared at him with those dead eyes of his. They were the complete opposite of Gladiolus’ warm, amber ones that made Prompto feel like he was getting hugged by an angel every time they made eye contact.

Suddenly, Prompto felt someone grab his shoulder and shove him aside. “The same goes for you! Don’t you know that the Prince always goes first?” A shorter male with spiked hair snarled at him, and Prompto stared in disbelief before looking to Noctis to confirm whether he was serious or not. Noctis merely shrugged before heading out the door. Oh hell no. Prompto tore out his earphones and stuffed them in his pocket along with his phone. He shoved past the other student who continued to yell profanities at him. Prompto took quick strides to catch up with Noctis before hollering, “H-h-hey!” The Prince stopped but didn’t turn around. It didn’t matter to Prompto at this point because he’d had enough. “L-l-lis-listen, j-j-just because y-you’re roy-roy-roy-royalty, d-d-d-doesn’t mean you c-c-can treeat others l-like sh-shit.” Murmurs broke out; several students began to gather around, herding Noctis and him into an enclosed space. “Every-everyone’s just k-k-kiss-kissing your assss so that th-they can get gif-gifts fr-fr-from the-the em-empire.” Several “oohs” sounded out, and more students were starting to gather, all of them with giant smiles on their faces and whispering to each other. It seems as if they were all anticipating action or drama to go down, and at this point, Prompto wasn’t opposed to it. The fact that Noctis still had his back towards him already made Prompto feel like punching the other. “Are we done?” Noctis asked, and Prompto could feel his nails dig into his palms. No, they were just getting started.

“You w-would b-b-b-be nnnothing without your f-f-father’s mo-mo-money.”

That seemed to tick Noctis off because the other turned around with the darkest expression and stalked over to Prompto until they were face-to-face. “Do not bring my father into this,” Noctis said in a low, warning voice. But that wasn’t enough for Prompto. He finally found something that made the other tick, and he wasn’t going just to let it go.

“Your f-fa-father must have n-n-n-not lo-loved y-you v-v-very mu-mu-much if he sent y-you t-t-to a pu-public s-s-s-school.”

BAM!

Prompto’s butt collided with the floor, causing him to drop his lunch and his earphones and phone to fall out of his pocket. Gasps sounded out, and some phones were drawn. “First and final warning. Next time I won’t be so gentle.” Noctis glared before turning to leave. Gentle, huh?

Prompto spit to the side before sitting up, “M-m-maybe I sh-should k-k-kiss up to the ki-ki-king—“before Prompto could even finish his sentence, Noctis lunged at him and delivered several punches across his face. Deciding to rely on instinct, Prompto grabbed the other by the shoulders and switched positions before giving Noctis a taste of his own medicine. When Prompto felt his fists start to sting, Noctis brought a leg up and forced the other off of him. Right as Prompto was falling back, Noctis grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall. Prompto felt two sweaty hands wrap around his throat and begin choking him, causing him to gasp and struggle against the other’s hold. Noctis’ expression was feral, like a beast that had been disturbed, but Prompto was pretty sure he had the same expression. He clenched his teeth tightly while clawing at the other’s hands, but Noctis kept his death grip around his neck, and only drove his thumbs deeper into Prompto’s esophagus. Prompto let out a gagging sound as his vision began to blur and the shouting around them grew fuzzier—No. This fight wasn’t over. Prompto used whatever strength he had left to reel his head back and then collide it with Noctis’. The sound caused his ears to ring and his vision to blur further, but it caused Noctis to release the other and fall to the floor, clutching his head in pain. Prompto took in a greedy breath and coughed harshly, rubbing his swollen red throat.

Before Noctis could get up from the floor, Prompto threw himself on the other, causing the back of the Prince’s head to collide with the ground. Noctis cried out in pain before he glared at Prompto with a fiery expression and then pushed the other off with his legs. Prompto stumbled to get up, but the other was _extremely_ fast and ended up throwing Prompto against the wall again. This time, Prompto’s neck was trapped by the other’s arm as Noctis delivered several punches into his guts. If Prompto had eaten breakfast that day, it would have all gone to waste by now. Tasting blood in his mouth, Prompto gathered it in his mouth before spitting it in Noctis’ face. The other reeled back in disgust, which gave Prompto a chance to roundhouse kick the other straight to the ground. More shouts erupted, but Prompto could barely make out what they were saying past the ringing in his ears and his alarming heartrate. Just as they were both ready to collide again, the crowd was broken apart by a tall man with a stern expression,

“Both of you! To my office!”

 

          The two of them sat in front of the principle, covered in fresh wounds and bruises, as the older man scolded them till they almost went deaf. “If anything like this happens again, you can expect to leave this school sooner than anticipated. That includes you, Prince Noctis.” The principle said with a warning tone, and the two men nodded meekly before getting sent to the infirmary. The nurses separated them into two rooms (thank Gods), before treating their injuries accordingly. Prompto ended up with an arm brace, bandages all over his face, as well as gauze wrapped around his lower abdomen because apparently, he might have broken something there. To his luck, Prompto ended up leaving the room at the same time Noctis left his. While exchanging looks, Prompto noticed the other had gauze wrapped around his head and pads against his cheek and neck. “Ass,” Noctis mumbled before taking his leave. Prompto wanted to say the same thing back, but he could barely move his mouth. Gods, it felt as if the other knocked his jaw out of line.

Prompto went home early that day because the principle said he and Noctis needed some time to “think about their actions.” Opening the door to his house, Prompto greeted the usual empty environment while taking off his shoes and shedding his coat with great difficulty. Every part of his body hurt, and Prompto just wanted to lie down and take a long, long nap. As he made his way to his bedroom, Prompto stopped short when he noticed something sitting on the dining table. He walked over and stared down at a microwave cover with a note that read “Happy Birthday dear! Love, Mom and Dad.” Beside it, was a stripped yellow box wrapped in blue string. Prompto untied it and opened the box with one hand. His eyes widened as he reached in and took out a camera. It was the Olympus OM-1. Smiling to himself, Prompto held the camera up and examined it from various angles. His father always knew what to get him; it never failed to surprise Prompto. He put the camera to the side before gazing down at the cover. He could make out a chocolate cake underneath, untouched and waiting. Prompto searched for some candles and set aside the lid before placing the candles neatly on top of the cake and then lighting them. Sitting down, Prompto stared at the candles which were the only things lighting up the dim room.

“Happy Birthday to you…” He sang in a small voice. “Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday dear—“ Prompto’s voice caught in his throat, and he finally realized he was crying when he felt his hands getting wet from his tears dripping down onto them. “Prompto…Happy Bir—“Prompto’s wavering voice finally broke, and he allowed the tears to fall while he covered his eyes with his free hand. His sobs echoed around the empty house, and with every shaky breath Prompto choked out he took out a candle, one by one until he was left in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's favorite character is coming next chapter~  
> by the way i have a tumblr @etsy-l  
> feel free to talk to me on there about ff15/promptio/ignoct and all that good stuff ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> afhadshfdsjkf it's here!! i literally didn't know when to end this chapter so i'm sorry if it's all over the place ;u;

          Days, weeks passed, and Prompto spent that time at home under the comfort of his blankets. He didn’t feel like going back to school. In fact, he didn’t think he would ever feel like going back. On those few weeks, Prompto survived off of the cake his parents left him, and mounds of cup noodles. It wasn’t the best diet, but it worked. Plus, Prompto always went right back to bed after eating, so it wasn’t like his crappy diet was going to affect him. That was until Prompto got a call from the school. He didn’t pick up the phone (he’d been ignoring all calls made to his house for the past few weeks), but there was a voice message from his school that notified him of possibly getting expelled if he missed any more classes. Expelled from the school his parents worked so hard to get him in, the place his mother took up three jobs to help afford, and the place where he met Gladiolus. Those thoughts were enough to force Prompto out of bed, in his uniform, and onto the bus to school.

It was weird, the only person Prompto wanted to see that day was Gladiolus, but at the same time, Gladiolus was also the last person he wanted to see. Prompto didn’t want the other to see him in this battered-up state, but he also missed the older male dearly. Prompto arrived in the classroom right before the final bell rang, and immediately he could feel all eyes lock on him. From the back of the room, Prompto heard the sound of chairs creaking, and he looked up to see Gladiolus standing up from his desk, eyes wide and jaw tense. The other’s hair had grown longer since the last time Prompto saw him; he could have sworn it hadn’t been past his ears. Gladiolus had his mouth open as if preparing to say something, but the teacher entered the room and walked past Prompto, silencing whatever potential conversation that could have been had.

“Quiet down everyone. Argentum, thank you for joining us again.” The teacher said with a slight bitterness that caused Prompto to wince before quickly making his way to his seat. As class commenced, Prompto thought about all the ways he could avoid Gladiolus. The other was surely going to ask him what happened if he didn’t already hear the story from Noctis, and Prompto didn’t know how to give an answer that didn’t result in disappointment. Thinking back on it, Prompto regretted lashing out like that. It was childish and immature of him. He was sure that was Gladiolus’ view of him now.

Right when the lunch bell rang, Prompto grabbed his bag and bolted out of the classroom. He heard Gladiolus calling his name from afar, but he forced himself to ignore it. On the way to the bathroom, Prompto bumped into a horrifyingly familiar figure, “Ow—“ before the person could even turn around, Prompto had cut into the boy’s washroom. He knew who that was, and it was someone he didn’t want to see at that moment. It was not until Prompto entered one of the stalls did he realize he forgot to bring a lunch. It didn’t matter since his stomach was still churning from the nerves so Prompto wouldn’t be able to stomach anything anyways. He spent the rest of the lunch period figuring out how to use the camera his father gifted him. It felt substantial and meaningful in his hands, and Prompto knew he was going to treasure this for the rest of his life. The camera gave him a sense of belonging and hope despite his circumstances looking like anything but.

When the bell rang again, Prompto put the camera back in his bag and made his way out of the bathroom.

“I thought we were done with this whole ‘baiting-out’ thing.”

Prompto nearly tripped over his feet at the deep voice that greeted him. Gladiolus was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his face stern. Immediately, adrenaline was injected into Prompto’s veins, and he turned in the opposite direction in an attempt to escape, but Gladiolus grabbed his wrist before he could even take two steps. “No more running away, I want answers. Now.” The contents of Prompto’s stomach bounced around, and he felt like puking and fainting at the same time. “Why do you have a cast? Was what Noctis told me the truth?” The questions flew out of Gladiolus’ mouth one by one, and it just made Prompto’s vision blurrier. “Uhn…” The blonde whimpered as sudden pain ripped through his gut, causing him to stagger and start falling to the side. “Shit—“Gladiolus grabbed the other’s shoulder just in time and brought him into a steady hold. It felt as if all of Prompto’s nerves were being fired at once, and he tried to stutter a protest, but his airway wouldn’t cooperate. He could only let out several gasps in an attempt to breathe, while cold sweat broke out all over his skin and knocked all sense from his brain. “Prompto!” Gladiolus pressed a hand against the other’s forehead before withdrawing it with a grimace. Then, Prompto went from stumbling to balance on his feet, to not feeling the floor beneath him at all. He opened his eyes a crack to see Gladiolus lifting him up and holding him close to his chest. Without even the energy to question it, Prompto wrapped his arms loosely around the other’s neck and pressed his forehead against the bottom of Gladiolus’ jawline. He tried to control his breathing while Gladiolus rushed them out the school. Apparently, Prompto wasn’t able to endure it, as Gladiolus’ face and their surroundings gradually faded to black.

 

          When Prompto finally came to, every part of his body came back to life causing him to jolt up from the bed before crashing back down as the pain rippled through his opened wounds. “Sh-sh-shit…”

“Calm down, you okay?” Gladiolus’ hand on his shoulder caused Prompto to tense and his heart to drop. Holy shit, he messed up. There was no way he was going to live this down—

“Back with us again?”

Prompto looked up to see a tall, slender young man in a suit, with brown hair and wearing tinted visors and carrying... A walking stick?

“Ignis.” Gladiolus stood up, but stopped short when the other held a hand up with a knowing smile, “Gladio, could you fetch the soup I made earlier?” Gladiolus nodded and glanced at Prompto before making his way out of the room. Prompto watched as Ignis moved the walking stick side to side while moving forward slowly. When the stick hit the leg of the chair beside his bed, Ignis reached over and gripped onto the back of the chair before taking his time to sit down on it. It was then that Prompto noticed the other’s eyes were closed behind the lenses.

‘A-Are you blind?” Prompto covered his mouth with his free hand and cursed his impulsive nature. Ignis, however, gave a small smile and nodded. “Indeed. I’d say it’s been three years at least.”

So this was the ‘Ignis’ Gladiolus was always talking about. The door creaked open as Gladiolus came back into the room with a tray carrying a steaming bowl of soup. “I added some herbal medicine to the soup. That should help ease the stomach pain.” Ignis said as Gladiolus placed the tray on Prompto’s lap. It took all of Prompto’s energy just to grasp the spoon, and he gathered a bit onto it before blowing and then taking a small sip. “ _Curry!"_  Prompto couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as the spices exploded in his mouth. How long had it been since he had a meal like this? Without thinking, Prompto began shoveling mouthfuls down, the hot liquid burning his tongue and scorching his throat but Prompto couldn’t stop himself. That was until it all came back up. Prompto’s body lurched forward in a spasm, and Gladiolus straightened in alarm. Right as Prompto leaned over the edge of the bed, Ignis kicked the garbage can forward from underneath him, and Prompto heaved his meal straight into it. “Might want to slow down. Gladiolus.” Ignis nodded to him from across the bed. “Right.” Gladiolus took the spoon after helping Prompto wipe his mouth. The younger male felt his heart hammer in his chest as Gladiolus brought the spoon to his lips. He blew on it before taking a slower sip. “Th-th-this is-is-is s-s-s-s-so good.”

Ignis smiled while crossing his legs, “Thank you.” Prompto looked to the other in surprise, “Y-You made this?” His eyes widened when Ignis nodded. “That’s am-m-mazing.”

“Funny,” Ignis tilted his head, “you don’t seem at all like how Noctis described you.” Prompto nearly choked on his next spoonful. “H-h-how di-di-di-did he describe me?” Gladiolus put down the spoon, “After Noctis came home that day…”

 

_Gladiolus returned to the Caelum household after a whole day in the field doing physical training. School always seemed to drag on, and Gladiolus would rather use that time to become stronger. “Cut classes again?”Ignis greeted him in the kitchen as the taller male wiped his sweat with a towel. “No point in going,” Gladiolus responded, and took the glass of ice water Ignis had just filled, before chugging it down and then crunching on the ice cubes._

_SLAM!_

_The two of them jumped in alarm as the door swung open and hit the wall so hard it caused the ground to vibrate. “…Sorry.” Came a small voice from the doorway._

_“Noct? Is everything alright?” Ignis asked while taking his walking stick and maneuvering his way over to the Prince who was taking off his shoes. “Just great.” The response was bitter, and Gladiolus put down the glass before going around the corner. He nearly doubled over at the sight of the young Prince._

_“Shit! You’re hurt!” Gladiolus immediately ran over to the other to inspect his injuries. Noctis brushed him off with a wave of his hand as he took off his jacket with great difficulty. “What happened?” Ignis felt his way over to the other before stopping in front of Noctis and placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. Noctis scoffed before pushing the other’s hand off him, “I told you—it’s nothing.” Gladiolus was about to intervene before Ignis caressed the Prince’s cheek and made him look up, “Noct…” Then, as if a switch had been flipped, Noctis’ hard gaze slowly melted and the waterworks began._

_“And then—and then he said Father must have not-not loved me very much—for sending me-me-me to a public school.” Noctis was hiccupping, and tears streamed down his face as he pressed himself closer against Ignis’ chest. The older male held him close and listened with brows furrowed. Gladiolus stood off to the side, his heart and mind in conflict with one another. Usually, he would believe the Prince’s word without question, but he was getting flashbacks to the first time he had found Prompto in the bathroom, just as broken as Noctis was at that moment._

 

         “And that’s when I knew I needed to hear your side of the story.” Gladiolus finished before looking to Prompto. Prompto didn’t know how to react to the other’s consideration for him; it made his fingers numb and his chest tingle. But he didn’t particularly hate the feeling.

“I-i-it really doesn’t m-matter. It’s all in-n-n-n the pa-pa-past now.” Prompto replied as he looked down at the empty bowl. Just as Gladiolus opened his mouth, the door across the hall opened.

“I’m home.”

Ignis rose immediately and walked with such control and grace it almost made Prompto doubt the other’s blindness. Almost.

A conversation ensued from outside, but it was too muffled for Prompto to make out. “I should probably go now.” He said as he started to pull the covers off. Then, Noctis stormed into the room with wild eyes and clenched fists, “What the hell are you doing here? Just what do you want from me?” He questioned as he grabbed Prompto by the collar.

“Noct!”

Prompto and Noctis both jumped at the sound of Gladiolus’ booming voice. Before the situation could get any worse, Ignis intervened, “Prompto did not come on his own accord.”

Noctis shot Prompto a dirty look before turning on his heels and exiting the room. “I’ll talk to him,” Ignis said and bowed before exiting the room. Silence rolled around in the air before Prompto sucked in a breath, “I need to apologize.” Gladiolus looked at him with a surprised expression before it softened into a smile, and he nodded for the other to get going. Carefully, Prompto got off the bed and walked to the room he thought he saw Ignis and Noctis disappear in. Muffled noises came from the other side, and Prompto waited outside the door. Should he go in? He didn’t want to disturb them. Deciding to take a peek first, Prompto opened the door just a crack before peering inside. He saw Ignis standing near the couches and Noctis in front of him with his arms around his neck—Holy shit.

Prompto blinked quickly, unsure if what he was seeing was real. Ignis had his arms wrapped around Noctis’ slender frame while the Prince was on his tip toes and had his lips pressed against the other’s, kissing him. They were kissing. They were—

“What are you doing?” Gladiolus’ voice made Prompto jump, and he looked up at the other with a startled expression. Gladiolus returned his gaze with a confused look before looking back at the door and pushing it open, “Hey, you two.” He piped up and walked in without a care in the world. Scrambling to his feet, Prompto stumbled into the room to see Noctis still with his arms around Ignis’ neck but was now looking at Gladiolus with an annoyed expression. “At what age do you learn to knock?” Noctis lashed out in spite, but Gladiolus just shrugged it off. Meanwhile, Prompto had no idea what the hell was going on anymore.

“Prompto had something to say,” Gladiolus said and nodded for Prompto to go ahead. But too many things were going on in Prompto’s mind at that moment: Noctis and Ignis were together? Noctis was gay? Just who was Ignis?

Finally, Prompto registered the fingers snapping in front of his face, “Hey, what’s gotten into you?” Gladiolus asked in a confused tone. “I believe…” Ignis let go of Noctis and turned to face Prompto, “Prompto witnessed Noct and I just a second ago.” Noctis also turned to Prompto, and the blonde could feel the flush crawling up his neck. What was he supposed to say in this situation?

He tensed when Noctis walked over and shut his eyes tight as the other placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, “Don’t you dare tell anyone at school.”

“…Huh?” Prompto opened one eye to look at Noctis, apparently confused. “No one can know. No one except you and Gladio.”

“W-w-w-wh-what about you-you’re dad?”

Noctis’ expression darkened, and he glanced to the side, “He would never approve…” And in that split second, Prompto saw a more vulnerable side of Noctis; one he had never seen before. It was enough to comfort much of the mess happening inside of him.

“H-Hey…” Noctis looked up, and Prompto gripped the other’s hand still on his shoulder, “I’m s-s-sorry.” There was a brief pause before Noctis nodded,

“I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i didn't do ignoct justice in this chapter, so the next chapter is going to be dedicated to ignoct (like a side/extra chapter).  
> hopefully this chapter made some sort of sense and wasn't just a whole lot of nothing;;


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took like 3 hours to write dfhakehfsdk sorry for the wait here's the extra ignoct chapter <33333

          “I sh-sh-should probably h-h-h-head home now,” Prompto said. “Nonsense,” Ignis chided, “your wounds haven’t fully healed yet.”

“B-B-B—“

“You shall stay with us until your health returns to normal.” Ignis interrupted, and walked forward to a speechless Prompto, “Come, I’ll show you to your room.”

“Can’t argue with Iggy.” Gladiolus laughed. Prompto looked to Noctis for help, but the other merely shrugged. “Coming?” Ignis called from down the hall, and Prompto bowed his head in defeat before hurrying to catch up with Ignis and lending him his arm for support. They took their time walking to the guest bedroom, and Prompto admired their surroundings in the meantime. The pillars holding the ceiling up looked as if they stretched on forever, and the walls looked as if they contained secrets about the empire and all its people. “T-t-th-this place is a-a-a-amazing.” Prompto thought out loud. “The King takes great care in the maintenance of the citadel. It preserves all the hopes and dreams of the ancestors and their loved ones.” Ignis explained, and stopped abruptly, “Here we are.” He points with his walker towards a closed door, and Prompto opens it to reveal a luxurious room containing a king sized bed and silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

“I-I-I-I re-really don’t de-de-de-deserve this,” Prompto said as he wrung his hands and glanced at his feet. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Ignis said as he went into the room.

“B—“

“Gladio shall wake you tomorrow morning for class, rest assured,” Ignis said and motioned for Prompto to come inside. The blonde glanced at the beige carpet before sucking in a breath and then stepping inside. Immediately, the air of royalty wrapped around him, not enough to choke but enough to feel its warmth. Ignis made his way to a chair in the corner of the room, and slowly lowered himself onto it before crossing his legs and setting his cane to the side. Prompto glanced around nervously before deciding there really was no way he was getting out of this, so he made his way to the bed and got under the covers, being careful not to lean his weight on his bad arm.

“H-h-h-hey Ig-Ig-Ig-Ignis?” Prompto said once he found a comfortable spot on the bed.

“Yes?”

“H-ho-how did y–y-you and N-Noctis s-s-start…You kn-know.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Ignis said, “That story is a long one, so I’m not—“

“P-P-P-Please?” Prompto begged while staring at the other intensely. Then, as if he could sense the other’s gaze on him, Ignis smiled and leaned back against the chair, “Alright then. I suppose I should start from the very beginning.”

 

          Ignis was thirteen when he first fell in love.

Taken in by the grace of King Regis, he was raised to serve the royal family. Because of his slight eye impairment and his overall lanky stature, Ignis was relieved from the duty of being one of the royal guards, but after he had shown impressive skill in the culinary arts, the King decided to place him as a helper in the kitchen. He was in charge of preparing the Prince’s breakfast, lunch, and dinner (if the other didn’t fall asleep right after school). Over a period of months, he trained alongside the elite and wouldn’t settle for anything below perfection. However, despite knowing how important this task was, Ignis did not see the value in it for himself. That was, until the day he served his first dish to the Prince. The young prince, being twelve at the time, was extremely picky and would often refuse to eat unless in the presence of his father. That day, King Regis was in the middle of a meeting, which left Ignis to fend for himself with the picky Prince.

“…You’re new.” Those were the first words Noctis had ever said to Ignis. But it wasn’t the words that remained in his mind; it was those eyes. They were a dark ocean color that blended into black with a slight shift of the lighting. Ignis sensed an aura of authority from the young boy, but also a shade of mystery. Ignis often prided himself on his ability to read people no matter how stoic their personality, but he couldn’t read Noctis. Then, their eyes met, and it was is if time had stood still for the both of them. The movements of the servants slowed almost to a halt, and everything faded in color except for Noctis’ eyes.

Reality eventually kicked in out of instinct, and Ignis blinked quickly before bowing a straight ninety-degrees, “Ignis Scientia, I’m honored to—“

“How old are you?”

Ignis glanced up briefly, “Thirteen, your Highness.”

“A year older than me,” Noctis stated, and he smiled, large blue eyes shaping into crescents, and Ignis felt his heart jolt several times in his chest. For the next couple weeks, he tried to suppress such reactions. He knew what they meant, as well as the consequences, and for the good of the Kingdom and Noctis’ future, Ignis remained silent.

As time passed, Ignis slowly began to pick up on the things Noctis liked (meats and sweets) and disliked (vegetables). Honestly, Ignis had never met anyone who held such deep hatred towards a food group, and it didn’t help that King Regis often recommended for him to make more greens for the Prince. That was why Ignis would never forget the day he served his first vegetable dish to Noctis. After seeing the way he treated past chefs who tried to give him vegetables, Ignis felt nothing but nerves as he brought the piping hot pot to the dining table. The Prince, seeing Ignis come to the table, immediately lit up, which helped to soothe some of Ignis’ nervousness.

“Iggy!” Noctis called the other by the nickname he had made himself, “I didn’t see you for so long. I thought you left.” The slight disappointment in his tone comforted Ignis, and he set down the pot before opening the lid. “My apologies, I’ve been training in the kitchen.” The young Prince closed his eyes and sniffed the aroma coming from the pot; a small smile crept onto his face. “That smells good. What is it?”

“You’ll see.” Ignis said, and took Noctis’ empty bowl from in front of him and spooned some of the soup into it. As he set the bowl back down in front of Noctis, he saw the smile disappear from the other’s face. “Is this…?”

“Veggie Medley Stew.”

Noctis’ face scrunched up as he leaned back against the chair, “I don’t like vegetables…” His voice carried an air of betrayal, and Ignis understood why the other might feel like so, since all he had served Noctis so far was either meat or sweets. Sighing, Ignis went down on one knee beside the other’s seat, “Please, just give it a taste.”

After what seemed like a long period of internal conflict, Noctis inched closer to the table and grasped the spoon. Straightening up, Ignis watched with his breath held, as Noctis blew on the soup before taking a small sip. Then, a miracle happened. The smile returned to Noctis’s face, even wider than before, and he took one noisier sip before looking down at the other, “This is amazing! It tastes so good!” The other’s blue eyes glistened like specks of sunlight against the ocean surface, and Ignis felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. He felt like leaping and screaming for joy. He felt like hugging the other. Instead, Ignis darted his gaze to the floor in order to hide his blush. He covered his mouth with his hand to try and stop smiling, but he couldn’t. It was one of the happiest moments of his life.

“Well done, Scientia. You’ve managed to do something no other servant has ever managed to.” King Regis spoke from his throne later that evening. “My lord, it was only vegetables.” Ignis said somewhat shyly. “It is much more than that. I now know that you have my son’s complete trust, which is why I want you to accompany him tonight.” The king stated, and Ignis looked up in confusion. “I have an important meeting to attend, and I cannot take Noctis to bed. I believe you are the only one he will trust enough to accompany him.”

The flattery touched Ignis’ heart, but it also made him more nervous. Still, he knew he could not refuse the King’s orders. “I shall do my best.” He said with a bow.

Once the sun had set, King Regis led Ignis to the young Prince’s bedroom. “He should already be inside. Rest assured, I informed him of your arrival.” Regis said, and patted the other’s shoulder.

“My lord.”

Looking over his shoulder, Regis’ expression softened when he saw Clarus waiting for him along with several high priests. “I leave him to you.” The king whispered to Ignis before joining Clarus and engaging in friendly conversation as they walked down the hall. Somehow, the king’s words did nothing to ease the nerves in Ignis’ chest, and he took a deep breath before pushing open the door.

“Finally. I thought you weren’t gonna come.” Noctis greeted him from the bed, already tucked under the covers with a large book in his hands. Ignis bowed in apology as well as embarrassment because of how hot his neck and cheeks felt; he was probably flushed red at that point. When he got to the bed, Noctis shoved the book towards him. Ignis took it and glanced over the title with slight curiosity. “Cosmogony…”He read, before flipping through the pages and scanning them quickly. Then, he heard Noctis clear his voice, and he looked to see that the other had flipped aside the covers and was patting to the empty space beside him. Realizing hesitation would just make things more awkward, Ignis took off his shoes and tried to make himself comfortable under the covers. When he finally found the right position, Ignis turned to his side and risked a heart attack when he saw how close Noctis was. “Start reading from page seven.” He said, and Ignis nodded before flipping the pages with shaky fingers.

“So…Uhm… ‘There once lived a man, born to a mortal but blessed with powers divine. Conjuring a collection of glaives he dispelled the darkness plaguing our star.’” Ignis stiffened when he felt Noctis shifting closer to him and practically cuddling against his arm. “Continue.” Noctis said, his voice already carrying a tone of sleepiness. “Right.” Ignis cleared his throat and tried to focus on the words on the page, “’ As a reward for his efforts, the god granted him a holy Stone—the Crystal, which he was to guard at all costs, for it would one day choose a King to see us through the coming disaster and lead us to salvation.’” He glanced down and saw that the prince had closed his eyes, but let out a small noise when Ignis stopped talking. So Ignis flipped to the next page and continued reading. Because he never read the book, Ignis found the contents quite interesting, and it wasn’t until he reached the end that he finally stopped. Looking back down beside him, Ignis was relieved to find the young boy fast asleep, his breathing slow and quiet. Ignis should have made his leave right away, but something held him back. Maybe it was how soft and peaceful the other’s sleeping face looked, or the way the moonlight outside highlighted Noctis’ features, making him look even more beautiful. Either way, Ignis didn’t want to leave. Just for a little while, he wanted to forget his responsibilities and all consequences and just be with the other. Ignis shifted on the mattress so he could properly lie down on it, and flinched a little when Noctis pressed closer against him and wrapped his arms around his chest. Ignis prayed his heartbeat wouldn’t wake the other up.

Once Ignis confirmed that Noctis was still asleep, he began to take in all of the Prince’s features: his petite nose, pale lips; everything about the other was beautiful in Ignis’ eyes. He moved a hand up and brushed aside some strands of hair away from Noctis’ eyes. Ignis tried to be as gentle as he could, as if a slight jolt might break the other. Deep in his chest, his heart ached. Sometimes, Noctis would have a sad expression on his face, and his eyes would lack color. And that bothered Ignis to no end because he strongly believed that the boy deserved the world. It was something Ignis wanted to give him, but he knew it would be impossible. But during moments like these, he could pretend. He could pretend that Noctis thought about him as much as he thought about Noctis. He could pretend that he was all the other ever thought about. And he could pretend that they could be together forever. Feelings of self-pity and foolishness engulfed Ignis’ mind, and he shut his eyes tightly to keep in the tears while holding Noctis close to him.

 

          Several years passed, and Ignis felt lucky enough to watch the Prince develop into a fine young teen, even though he still couldn’t pick up the habit of cleaning his room, and would only eat vegetables prepared by Ignis. Ignis didn’t mind if things stayed like this forever, and he thought his feelings for the Prince had somewhat settled until the day King Regis called him to the throne.

“My lord.” Ignis greeted the King on one knee. “You may rise.” Regis said, and waited for Ignis to get back on his feet, “How is my son?”

“He just left for sparring lessons this morning.” Ignis stated. The older man nodded before glancing to the side and tapping his fingers on the arm rest of his throne. For some reason, the other’s hesitation made Ignis feel uneasy.

“S—“

“I have a message I want you to relay to Noctis.”

Straightening up, Ignis nodded silently.

“Tell him…That he and Lunafreya, are arranged to be wedded.”

Ignis’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

“I-I’m sorry?” He almost wished he didn’t ask for the other to repeat those words, but his mind couldn’t process it.

“Noctis will marry Lady Lunafreya after his eighteenth birthday. It is something me and Sylva had discussed in-depth, and came to the conclusion that it would benefit both of our provinces greatly.”

It felt as if Ignis’ world was shattering around him. Everything he once knew was starting to become a haze. “And Noctis…Approved of this?” Ignis spoke in a wavering voice.

“He does not know of this news yet, which is why I want you to tell him this afternoon. I will be away at a meeting, and I regret not being able to tell him this personally. But, as I’ve said before, Noctis trusts you.” Regis offered the other a look that normally fueled him with pride, but today it made him feel nauseous more than anything. Ignis didn’t want to lose the King’s trust after all the kind man had offered him. So he swallowed his fear and bowed one more time before making his leave.

 

          “Yo, Iggy!” The pat on the back made Ignis jolt in surprise, but he relaxed once he saw Noctis’ cheeky smile. The happy feeling didn’t last long when Ignis remembered the King’s words, and he bit his lower lip to try and keep his emotions under control. “I’m starving. Did you make any more of those cakes today? I’d kill for something sweet right now.” Noctis said while wiping the sweat from his face using a small towel. “Noct…There’s something I need to tell you.” Ignis’ voice probably sounded serious, because Noctis’ smile wavered.

“What is it?”

Taking a deep breath, Ignis closed his eyes,

“King Regis wanted me to relay to you that…He and Queen Sylva arranged for you and Lady Lunafreya to be wedded on your eighteenth birthday.”

Silence. Ignis slowly opened his eyes, prepared for the worst, but he did not expect to see Noctis wearing such an expression. One of…Horror?

“Noct—“

“What the fuck?”

Ignis winced at the other’s use of crude language, and he would have called him out on it if Noctis didn’t look so bothered. “We’re just friends, why would I—“ He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t even…Love her.”

Ignis knew it was wrong for him to feel slightly relieved from the other’s words, so he refrained from saying anything. “My Father…He’s always like this.” Noctis muttered bitterly, “Always deciding for himself, not giving any second thought to how other people might feel.”

“I’m sure the King made this decision for your well-being.” Ignis interjected, but shrunk back when Noctis shot him a look he couldn’t understand. “You really don’t get it.” Noctis mumbled, and startled Ignis when he suddenly grabbed him by the collar, “The one I love—“He shoved Ignis against the wall, and the older male let out a grunt when the back of his head collided with the hard surface, “—is you.” Noctis pushed up onto his tippy toes and pressed a hard kiss on the other’s lips, and Ignis received it with wide eyes and a held breath. A million thoughts and questions flew through his mind at once, and he acted on instinct; gripping Noctis by the shoulders and pushing him back.

“Noct!”

“I love you!” Noctis confessed in a sharp voice, and Ignis grabbed the back of the other’s head while covering the Prince’s mouth with his palm, “You can’t! What if—“He glanced around nervously to see if any of the servants had overheard them. If King Regis found out—

Noctis shoved his hand aside, his gaze positively blazing, “I don’t care! I’ve loved you since the day we met, and you’re the only one I can ever think about. What makes you think I can just go marry someone else without a second thought?” Those words were all Ignis ever wanted to hear, but the timing was not in his favor. Now wasn’t the time to tell him this. “Are you telling me you never felt the same way?” Noctis demanded to know, and Ignis pressed closer against the wall, unable to meet the other’s gaze. “Your Highness…I’m sorry.”

There was a pause that seemed to stretch on for far too long, before Noctis released his hold on Ignis and took a step back, “I knew it. Just when I think I found someone I could trust with all my heart.” His words pierced every part of Ignis’ body, and he grit his teeth to keep from crying, “I’m going to talk to my Father about getting a different adviser. I don’t want to see you ever again.” Noctis said in a low voice before storming down the hall and around the nearest corner, leaving Ignis standing there numb and in shock. When he was finally able to process everything, Ignis ran after the Prince, calling his name desperately.

“Have you seen Prince Noctis?” Ignis grabbed a servant who was passing by, and he was given a shocked expression before they pointed to the front door that led to the outside of the Citadel. Ignis bolted outside, startling the guards standing by the doors, “Have you seen…” Ignis panted, “The Prince…?”

“Uh, yes, I saw him disappear paste the crates just a minute ago. Didn’t respond when I called him, though.” The guard said, and Ignis thanked him before going to the spoken location and looking around frantically for the raven-haired boy. He called the other’s name over and over, until his voice started to grow hoarse, then he called harder. Finally, he caught a glimpse of the young Prince sprawled in front of a large crate. “Noct!” Ignis called as he ran over to the other. As he was making his way, Noctis turned to look at him and shoved a hand out towards him, “No! Don’t come!”

Ignis halted abruptly, not understanding why until he saw it: a goblin; crouched on top of a crate right across from Noctis. A devious smile was painted on its face and its claws stretched long enough to touch the floor. Then, before anyone could even blink, the goblin jumped and everything happened in a blur. All Ignis could remember was him screaming Noctis’ name, and pain like nothing he had ever felt before, ripping through his face, as well as Noctis’ screams ringing in his ear. The sound of metal clang out, and King Regis’ booming voice yelling Ignis’ name just as the goblin let out a sharp cry. Ignis felt the blood pooling to his head, and he held the wounded part of his face, crying out in pain as Noctis’ screams were mixing with his sobs.

“FATHER! DO SOMETHING!”

 

          Ignis awoke to darkness. He tried to open his eyes, but one was bandaged up and the other was too sore to even move. Suddenly, he felt a hand cover his own,

“Ignis…”

“Noct…?”

The hand started to tremble, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…This is all my fault, if I hadn’t—“

“Noct.” Ignis interrupted, “Are you alright?”

“Yes? Yes, I’m fine!” Noctis’ voice cracked, and Ignis wondered if the other was crying. He had only seen the other cry twice in his life.

“I’m glad.” Ignis breathed out, and smiled despite the aching pain in the back of his skull. Then, he felt something soft press against his lips, and this time, Ignis welcomed it.

 

          “It’s getting late.” Ignis said as he stood up. “Huh? W-w-w-wait—“Prompto didn’t realize how stiff his shoulder were until he moved them. He got so invested in the story he didn’t even realize how much time had passed. “Th-th-that’s it? That c-c-c-can’t be iit.”

“Next time, you can ask Noctis. I’m sure he’ll have more to tell you. But for now, you must rest your wounds if you want to be able to attend school tomorrow.” Ignis stated while dusting off his pants and straightening the covers on the bed, “Well then, have a good rest.”

“Th-thanks.” Prompto slumped back down after he realized there was no persuading the other.

 

          “Finally. I thought you weren’t gonna come.” Noctis greeted Ignis once he arrived in their shared bedroom, and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck before kissing the spot below Ignis’ ear, knowing the other loved when he did that. Breathing in the Prince’s familiar scent, Ignis put aside his cane and wrapped his arms protectively around the other,

“All you had to do was call my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this won't be the last u see of ignoct but next chapter we'll get back to promptio fluffiness ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a simple and sweet chapter for this week c:

          Gladiolus did not know why he was put in charge of waking up Prompto, considering he was horrible at even waking himself up. When he entered the room, his brows furrowed when he found the bed seemingly empty—and then he noticed the bulge under the blankets. Sighing, Gladiolus walked over and ripped the sheets off, “Hey.” He said to Prompto, who continued to sleep in a curled position. The other’s dirty blonde hair was tousled and fluffed, and Gladiolus would have found it cute if they weren’t already running late for school. Gladiolus didn’t view being late as a problem, but he knew Prompto cared deeply about school, and Gladiolus would never hear the end of it if he allowed Prompto to keep sleeping. So, Gladiolus leaned in close to Prompto’s ear and hollered without any restraint, “PROMPTO, WAKE UP!!”

The blonde shot up like a rocket and tumbled off the bed, a mess of limbs and scattered words, many which were crude. Gladiolus couldn’t help but burst into laughter with his hands on his sides. Prompto looked up at him with a flushed expression,

“W-w-w-w—“

“We’re gonna be late for school. Come on.” Gladiolus motioned for the other to get up before turning and exiting the room. Prompto watched the other leave, eyes wide and heart beating so fast he thought he was going to have a stroke. Well, at least that managed to wake him up.

 

          Prompto felt somewhat uneasy being driven to school along with Gladiolus and Noctis. “Re-re-really, I could—“

“Walk?” Noctis shot Prompto a look, and the other recoiled. “Just shut up and get in the car.”

Prompto could tell the other was still not a hundred percent comfortable around him, and to be fair, the feeling was mutual despite Ignis and Gladiolus’ best efforts. He sat beside Noctis in the back while Gladiolus read his book in the passenger seat. “Hey Drautos, open up the hood, it’s hot as hell in here,” Gladiolus said, and Drautos nodded before pressing a button. There was a sound of something clicking before the hood of the car slowly opened up, and Prompto stared at it with an agape mouth. Immediately, the wind whipped against his face, and Prompto held down the sides of his head to keep his hair from flying everywhere. He glanced at Noctis and wasn’t surprised to find the other fast asleep already. As the car ride resumed, Prompto gazed outside at the scenery whizzing past them. Every so often, he would glance at Gladiolus in the passenger seat with his book in one hand, and the other resting on the beltline of the car. Just from looking at the other, Prompto felt his heart and mind melting: the way Gladiolus’ gaze was hard yet sincere at the same time, the way the hair on his sides were growing long enough to braid, and how it flew behind him as the wind whipped against it. Gladiolus was made for this kind of environment.

When they got to school, Prompto did a double-take at the number of students standing by the gate, a majority of them female. “We’re here, your Highness,” Drautos said, and Noctis’ eyebrows scrunched up before he shifted to a sitting position. Once Gladiolus opened the door, Prompto was able to hear all the screaming coming from outside. Were all of them waiting for the Prince?

“Should I…?” Drautos glanced back at Noctis. “No need,” Noctis replied, followed by a yawn, “I’ve got Gladio.” With that, he exited the vehicle, and the screams increased in volume. Prompto continued staring at the crowd, perplexed at the situation. Suddenly, the door beside him opened and he jolted when a hand tapped his shoulder, “Coming?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto swallowed before nodding and exiting the vehicle. When Gladiolus slammed shut the door, and the car sped away, the other students immediately caved in, 

“Prince Noctis!”

“Over here, Prince!”

“Gladio!”

Prompto could feel his heart jolt painfully when some of the girls started screaming Gladiolus’ name. Most of the students looked unfamiliar, probably from other classes, and Prompto realized that he never actually saw the older male outside of class time. Prompto knew it was selfish of him, but he didn’t like how popular Gladiolus was.

As they made their way into the school, Gladiolus shielded both Prompto and Noctis, glaring at all those who tried to lay their hands on either of them. Prompto didn’t know how Noctis could look so calm and collected while he was losing it internally. Maybe after a while, you get used to it.

Never had Prompto felt so relieved to get to class, and he slumped down in his seat right upon arrival. The day hadn’t even gotten started yet, and Prompto was already feeling exhausted. Classes continued as normal, and when the bell for lunch rang, Prompto grabbed his lunch and was about to plug in his earphones until he heard something creak nearby. As Prompto glanced up, his eyes widened when he saw Gladiolus lifting his chair and bringing it over to his table. The tall male set the chair down beside Prompto’s desk and sat down before taking out his lunch, not addressing Prompto’s highly confused expression,

“Uhm…”

“Hm?” Gladiolus glanced up while taking out his lunch container.

“W-wh-wh-why a-a-a-are you—“

“Because I want to.”

The sudden interruption made Prompto lose his train of thought, and he shut his eyes tightly to try and find it again before giving up and trying to move onto a different question,

“B-b-b-b-but youu d—“

“Don’t what?”

Suddenly, Prompto grabbed the other’s arm with an aggravated expression,

“Sto-stop in-in-in-in-interrupting me!” His voice ended up being louder than he expected, and several heads turned in his direction while Gladiolus stared at him with wide eyes. Shit.

“I-I-I’m ssso s-so-sorry,” Prompto said in a small voice, and he turned his gaze to his lap. His neck and ears felt like they were on fire. Then, a warm hand covered his, and he looked up at Gladiolus,

“No, I should be the one to apologize,” Gladiolus said in a voice so soft it melted nearly all the nerves Prompto was feeling. The two of them gazed at each other for, what was probably just a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity, before Prompto shot up from his seat, “I-I need to use the w-w-w-w-washroom!”

Despite splashing his face with cold water several times, Prompto was not able to cool down the heat rushing to his face and heart. “G-g-g-get it together, Pr-Pr-Prompto…” He whispered while smacking his cheeks.

“I saw that.”

Jumping in surprise, Prompto looked to see Noctis enter the bathroom with a…Smug expression?

“Wh-wh-what?”

“You and Gladiolus. Back in the classroom.”

Prompto's face was so flushed at that moment it felt as if the water on his face was evaporating. “Th-th-th-that…That w-w-w-was nnnothing!”

“…You like him, don’t you?”

The shock Gladiolus gave Prompto that morning was nothing compared to that moment, and Prompto could hear his heart let out a single thump as he staggered back,

“W-w-wh—No!” Prompto’s tongue felt too big for his mouth and he could only let out incoherent noises. It didn’t help that Noctis still had that smile on his face.

“You don’t have to hide it. I just knew it from the way you look at him.”

Prompto had his hands on his cheeks as he tried to calm himself down from a stroke, “Huh?”

“The way you look at him. It’s similar to how I look at Ignis.” Noctis said, and his smile softened. Prompto didn’t know how to react, and he glanced at his feet before letting out a sound of affirmation.

“You like him.”

“…Y-y-yes. I l-l-l-l-love him.” Prompto confessed, and he couldn’t stop the goofy smile from spreading across his face. It felt good to acknowledge it out loud. “I r-r-really do.”

“Look at you,” Noctis said in a teasing tone, and he nudged the other. Prompto giggled in response and covered his eyes in embarrassment. “How did it happen? You know, that moment.” Noctis asked, and Prompto chewed his lower lip before mumbling, “S-s-s-since the fir-first day.” Noctis whistled, and Prompto couldn’t help but giggle uncontrollably. His body was so full of nerves, and he felt like a school girl talking about her crush even though that wasn’t too far from the truth.

“What was it about him?”

Prompto paused in thought before responding, “His f-f-face…Tho-those eyes…Th-th-th-that b-b-b-body—“Prompto’s voice hitched as Noctis snorted, “the w-w-way he c-carries him-himself; j-just e-e-e-everything.”

“You’re so far gone,” Noctis said while chuckling. Prompto could only nod before covering his hands with his face again.

He truly was helpless around Gladiolus.

 

          When the final bell rang, everyone hurried to pack their bags and leave. Prompto shoved his books into his bag, glad to have finally gotten his arm brace off earlier that evening. Goosebumps broke out all over his arms when that deep voice sounded from beside him, “Ready to go?”

Looking up at Gladiolus, Prompto nodded while putting on his bag, “Y-y-y-yeah.” He glanced at Noctis and saw the other was giving him that same smug expression, and he shot him a warning look before following Gladiolus out the classroom. They managed to get a few steps before a girl stopped them.

“G-Gladio…” The girl was dressed in a freshman uniform, and was wringing her hands while a deep blush covered her cheeks, “Could I talk to you…Privately for a second?” Gladiolus shrugged, “Sure.” Prompto could feel his guts twisting inside of him. “I’ll be back,” Gladiolus said to him before following the girl to wherever she was leading him. Maybe it was because he finally admitted to liking Gladiolus, but Prompto felt compelled to follow them in secret. Staying hidden behind whatever he could find, Gladiolus and the anonymous girl eventually stopped in an isolated field near the front gate. Staying hidden behind a tree, Prompto listened in with unease.

“So what is it?” Gladiolus asked the girl who was staring at the floor and moving the dirt with her shoe.

“I just wanted to say…I admire you, Gladiolus. And I…I like you.” She covered her face with her hands, “Please go out with me!”

Prompto felt his heart drop at the confession, and his heart was positively burning from the worry and jealousy. It wasn’t fair. Prompto never got—

“Sorry, but I’m not in the mood to date anyone right now.”

“Eh?” The girl seemed to voice Prompto’s thoughts out loud, and his fingers dug into the bark of the tree while straining to listen. “I have to take care of my little sister. Dating would just get in the way.” Gladiolus explained, “Thanks, though.” Prompto’s feelings toward the girl did a complete one-eighty once he saw how fast the girl fled. Gladiolus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before turning around. Prompto quickly ducked behind the tree just in time, trying to organize all the thoughts running through his head at that moment.

“You can come out now.”

Prompto hoped to Gods that wasn’t addressed to him.

“Hey.” Gladiolus greeted the other over his shoulder, and Prompto let out a startled noise before staggering back,

“H-h-h-how…?”

“I could hear your breathing from four feet away.” Gladiolus laughed, and Prompto covered his mouth as if that would make the situation any better. “Come on; I’ll walk you home.”

The walk home was mostly silent, and it wasn’t until they were close to Prompto’s house did Gladiolus raise a question,

“Summer break is next week. Got anything planned?”

Prompto thought about it, “No, n-n-not really.”

Gladiolus hummed, and Prompto glanced at the other in confusion before something else caught his eye.

“…Puppy!” Prompto exclaimed, and he rushed over to the small creature, startling it in the process. It let out a frail bark before diving into the bushes. Gladiolus laughed at the disappointed look on Prompto’s face. “I think you scared it away.”

Crouching down in front of the bush, Prompto held a hand out, “H-h-hey buddy…It-it-it’s okay.” After a while without any movement, Prompto was ready to give up, until a brown nose poked out from the bush and sniffed his hand. A smile spread across Prompto’s face as he watched the watched the puppy slowly emerge from its hiding place. It glanced at Prompto, but after seeing the other’s bright expression, it licked his palm signaling to Prompto that it was alright to pet it.

“Can we—“

Click!

Jerking his head up, Prompto saw Gladiolus holding his camera and aiming it at him. Prompto didn’t even remember handing the other his camera.

Before Prompto could even ask why the other took a photo, Gladiolus asked, “Wanna keep her?”

Honestly, Prompto wasn’t sure if he should be the one to keep the puppy. Gladiolus and Noctis would be able to take better care of her than he could but at the same time…

“Y-Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noct and prompto are finally pals ayyyyyy  
> was this chapter alright? please let me know ;w;  
> teaser for next chapter: roadtrip


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning... i'm really not good at writing fight scenes QuQ

          “Come on-n-n-n, Pry-Pry-Pryna.” Prompto wiped the sweat from his brow as the sun continued to glare down at him. His skin felt like it was being scorched despite wearing nothing but a tank top and short-shorts. Although Prompto enjoyed the vacation period, he could do without the heat. He wiggled the leash with one hand while the other held a plastic bag. They had been walking around the neighborhood for twenty minutes at that point, and Prompto was almost ready to allow the dog to poop inside the house. But he knew Pryna needed her time outside after enduring boring nights when Prompto was too occupied with homework.

Prompto sighed as he watched Pryna walk on those stubby white legs and look around for the perfect place to take a dump. After he had taken the small pup in that day, Prompto had given her a thorough bath and fed her the scraps of his lunch. Gladiolus mentioned that he would often visit to bring meat for Pryna, and Prompto had accepted the offer despite feeling guilty about troubling the other. Now that he thought about it, he was in no position to raise a dog. People often said that raising a pet was like raising a baby, and Prompto could barely afford to raise himself. Plus, he had to keep Pryna a secret from his parents since they had always rejected his pleas of getting a pet. But Prompto knew he would regret it for the rest of his life if he had left the puppy to fend for itself, and Gladiolus wasn’t super fond of doing anything other than helping to feed it.

There was a tug on the leash, and Prompto glanced down to see that Pryna had stopped beside a flower bush. The neighbors wouldn’t mind…Would they?

Pryna apparently didn’t care as she finally relieved herself near the bush, and Prompto scooped it up with the plastic bag before tying it securely. As he went to find a garbage can, Prompto noticed a black vehicle pull up along the curb. Deciding not to pay it any mind, Prompto began walking to the nearest garbage but stopped short when Pryna became agitated and started barking at the car. “P-P-P-Pryna!” Prompto tugged on the leash to try and calm down the pup, and he gazed up when he noticed the car doors opening. A large man stepped out—

Oh, Gods.

Prompto dropped the plastic bag in shock as he watched Gladiolus saunter over to them with a broad grin on his face. It had only been a few days since they last saw each other, but Prompto had missed the other dearly, as pathetic as that sounded.

“Prompto!” Gladiolus called while offering a half wave, and Prompto’s heart did a somersault. His grip on the leash loosened, and Pryna broke free to jump onto the large man and lick his face. “Woah! Hey there Pryna, missed ya.” Gladiolus said while holding the puppy and laughing as it attacked him with kisses. “W-w-w-wh-what are you doing h-h-h-here?” Prompto asked, and Gladiolus’ eyes widened, “Oh, right. I almost forgot.” He said before putting down Pryna and then lifted Prompto off the floor, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Prompto let out a noise as he could feel all the blood rushing to his neck and face, “W-w-w-what ar-are you d-d-doing?!” He screeched. Gladiolus merely let out a hearty laugh as he brought Prompto back to the vehicle, with Pryna following close at his heels. Prompto felt his shoulder collide with the backseat, and he struggled to find his balance but also to try and escape whatever the other was getting him into. His gut was telling him that it was something wrong, and Prompto always trusted his gut.

“Dude, you brought a dog too?”

Prompto glanced over and let out another sound of surprise when he saw Noctis sitting directly beside him, expression unimpressed. Pryna was dropped on Prompto’s lap and, noticing another new face, immediately rushed to Noctis and greeted him with kisses. Noctis tried to block them with his arms, but Pryna eventually prevailed and licked all over Noctis’ cheeks. The young Prince’s expression held disgust in the beginning before dissolving into soft laughter. Prompto stared at the duo in confusion, before stiffening as Gladiolus got into the driver’s seat and smiled back at them,

“We’re going on a road trip.”

“…Huh?”

“You said you had nothing to do this summer, right? Come on; we’re going to make a stop at your place so make sure to pack whatever you need. Make it light though, the trunk isn’t that big.” Gladiolus said, and turned to face whoever was in the passenger’s seat, “Iggy, do you want to sit there or in the backseat?” Prompto was not even aware that Ignis was sitting there, and he peered over at the older male who regarded him with a small smile.

“Backseat!” Noctis answered for him, as he held Pryna away from his face. Ignis chuckled, “Seems that’s how things ought to be.” Gladiolus rolled his eyes, “Alright. Suit yourselves.” He turned back to face the front and began driving back to Prompto’s place. All the while, Prompto was staring at the ground with wide eyes, not sure what mess he had gotten himself into this time.

 

          “You only really need two sets of clothes. We’ll be washing in the lakes so drying all of them would just take too long.” Gladiolus explained as he helped Prompto to pack his luggage.

“L-l-l-lake?” Prompto offered the other a bewildered look, and Gladiolus snorted, “Don’t tell me you’ve never been on a road trip before?”

“T-t-t-o the car-car-carnival, maybe, b-b-b-but never-r-r to…” Prompto paused as he tried to recall the name of the destination. “Tenebrae,” Gladiolus said, and Prompto nodded. “It’s just to visit Noctis’ good friend. Plus, it’ll be fun and good to get some sun on that pale-ass skin of yours.” Gladiolus said, and smacked the other’s shoulder, causing Prompto to yelp in shock. Gods, all he wanted was a peaceful summer where he wasn’t moving somewhere new, was that too much to ask for?

When they finally finished packing all of Prompto’s life into a suitcase, Gladiolus asked the other to sit on top while he tried to zip it all up. “…Wow. You’re practically useless.” Gladiolus’ words stung, and Prompto glanced down at the luggage that didn’t seem to move even as he shifted his weight on it. “We’re gonna have to fatten you up during the trip. Gods, you weigh like nothing.” Gladiolus stated and grunted as he tugged on the zipper several times, before forcing it to close around the dangerously bulging luggage. As Prompto got off, Pryna took a turn by jumping on top and running around in circles, barking happily. “Anything else?” Gladiolus asked. “…W-w-w-wait.” Prompto turned around and disappeared around the corner, before coming back out with his camera and several SD cards and a bag of batteries. He stuffed all the small belongings into his backpack before slinging it on, “Ah, wh-what about m-m-m-m-my parents?” He stopped at the doorway. “Already contacted. Once I told them it was a royal duty ordered by King Regis, they didn’t seem worried.” Gladiolus explained and opened the door for Prompto. After all this time, Prompto still couldn’t believe how easily his parents could be persuaded. After putting on his shoes, Prompto gazed back at the empty, unlit house one more time before shutting the door and locking it.

Gladiolus carried the luggage to the car despite Prompto’s protest, and as they neared it, the blonde noticed that the roof of the car had been taken off. Noctis sat in the same spot, but Ignis had moved to the back to join him. Gladiolus threw open the lid of the trunk and tossed Prompto’s luggage inside, alongside several duffel bags. Prompto stopped beside Noctis, and the Prince shot him a look before pointing to the passenger seat. At this point, Prompto did not know if he was doing this because he knew about Prompto’s true feelings, or because he only wanted to sit with Ignis. Prompto assumed the latter.

Prompto got into the passenger seat and buckled up. “Ready?” Gladiolus asked while taking his place behind the wheel and buckling up as well. Sounds of affirmation rang out from the back, and Gladiolus started the engine before glancing at Prompto, who caught his eye and blushed profusely. The reaction flew over Gladiolus’ head, and he began on the road, immediately gassing it up to a hundred miles per hour. At this point, Prompto realized there was no point in trying to save his hair.

“H-h-h-how long is the tr-tr-trip to Ten-n-n-nebrae?” Prompto yelled over the whistling of the wind against their faces. “It depends,” Gladiolus responded, “Iggy suggested that we try and find a place to sleep whenever dusk breaks. Cus of daemons, and all that stuff.” Prompto peered over at the backseat and saw that Ignis and Noctis had both fallen asleep, with Noctis resting his cheek on the other’s shoulder and arms wrapped around Ignis’ frame. Pryna had made herself comfortable in the space between Noctis’s leg, and the car door, and she looked out at the passing scenery with great enthusiasm.

“Do you know how to fight?” Gladiolus’s question made Prompto’s heart jolt, and he looked at the other with wide eyes, “N-n-n-n-n-o…Do I-I-I need t-t-to?” Prompto had never fought once in his life, other than that one brawl in the hallway with Noctis. “Well you can take this opportunity to learn,” Gladiolus stated, and Prompto could feel his guts twisting anxiously. “D-do all of y-y-y-you know how?” He asked. Gladiolus nodded in response as he turned a corner, “I use a greatsword, Ignis uses daggers, and Noctis has the royal arms.”

“R-r-royal arms?”

“Weapons wielded and passed down by previous kings and queens of the Kingdom of Lucis. He can use them as warping devices as well—basically, the guy’s got it good.” Gladiolus said and jerked forward when he felt a kick to the back of his seat. “Heard that,” Noctis mumbled, and Prompto glanced back to see that the two love-birds had finally woken up. “Did you mention to him how they drain my life force every time I use them?” Noctis asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. “No, your Majesty,” Gladiolus responded with equal spite.

“So w-w-w-wh-what will I have?” Prompto asked with hesitant curiosity. “These,” Noctis said while reaching into a bag and pulling out a gun, causing Prompto to do a double-take. Pryna got away from the car door and sniffed at the weapon in curiosity.

“Y-y-y-you carry a-a-a g-g-g-g-gun in your b-b-bag?”

“Chill out; it’s not loaded.” Noctis rolled his eyes and tossed it to Prompto, who nearly fumbled it out of the car, along with a roll of ammo. “B-b-but I don’t kn-kn-know h-h-h-how to shoot.” Prompto whimpered, and Noctis opened his mouth just as Gladiolus piped up, “We’re making a stop at Coernix Station.”

“Why?” Noctis asked.

“Gonna fill up on gas and potions and stuff. Wouldn’t want to be stranded in the middle of nowhere with only the clothes on our backs, would we?” Gladiolus glanced back at Noctis, who nodded in agreement. “That alright with you, Iggy?” Prompto had barely registered Ignis’ presence, but he gradually began to understand that Ignis did not like to talk unless need be, which Prompto respected.

“Certainly,” Ignis responded, and Gladiolus nodded before pressing a button on the radio. The music gradually faded in, and a woman’s soft, melodic voice rang out. All of a sudden, it felt as if Prompto’s nerves had been silenced, and he felt a sense of peace that he had not felt for so long. “This song…” Prompto whispered, and Gladiolus said, “It’s my favorite. I fell in love with it the moment I heard it, and it’s been with me through a lot.” He shrugged, “Kind of silly, I know.” Prompto quickly shook his head, “N-no. I don’t th-th-th-think it is.” Gladiolus offered the other a smile which turned some nerves back on, but Prompto felt himself starting to grow used to the feeling. Leaning back in his seat, Prompto spent the rest of the time taking pictures of the scenery they passed, feeling and examining the gun in his lap, and most of all, observing how good Gladiolus looked when he was driving. Honestly, the older man could make anything look attractive.

As they neared the service station, Prompto suddenly straightened up, “Is-isn’t that—the Di-Di-Disc of Cau-Cau-Cau—“

“Disc of Cauthess.” Noctis finished as he gazed at the site with his chin in his palm, and elbow rested on the beltline of the vehicle. Pryna sat restlessly on his lap and barked when she noticed the Disc. “Perhaps, this is your first time?” Ignis asked, and Prompto let out a meek sound of agreement. “Should we go have a look?” Ignis offered, and Prompto would have gotten his hopes up if Noctis hadn’t quickly interjected, “There’s no way of getting close to the meteor on car or foot, plus there’s probably security planted in every corner. Not to mention we don’t have time to travel there and back, to begin with.”

Ignis seemed to be opening his mouth to protest, so Prompto cut in, “I-i-i-it’s alright. I c-c-c-can just taaake pic-pic-pictures from h-h-here.”

“…If you’re certain.” Ignis said, though hesitant. Whatever tension that was building in the car was broken when Gladiolus pulled into the gas station. “Alright. Everybody out, except Pryna. Noct, fill her up while Ignis and I stock up on potions.” Noctis mumbled something under his breath as he got out of the car and seemed to deal with the gas pump nozzle grudgingly. Pryna whimpered pitifully as she watched all her friends leave the car, but regained her smile when Ignis whispered something to her and allowed her to lick his face.

“W-What should I d-d-do?” Prompto asked while palming his camera. Gladiolus glanced over as he helped Ignis out of the car, “Go take a look around. You’ve never been in these parts, right?”

 

          Prompto snapped about a dozen photos from the top of the staircase just across the street from the station. He admired each photograph after but frowned when he noticed how pixelated some of them were. If he could just get a bit closer…

Glancing down from the set of stairs, Prompto tried to see if he could see anything from the thickness of the trees below him. It seemed relatively empty, so he should be able to get at least to the edge of the small forest. Daemons were not out at this hour, and in the distance, Prompto saw the Catoblepeas basking in the lakes, but they were relatively harmless as long as you did not get close to them. Plus, Prompto would leave as soon as he heard even a shuffle. After glancing back at the station one last time, Prompto started heading down the stairs and into the groves.

“Say, you fellas look like you could pack a punch.” The shopkeeper said, and Gladiolus looked up as he was stuffing the potions into his bag. “Need something?” He asked, and the shop keeper’s expression darkened, “Lately we’ve been having a problem with an influx of Chickatrice. And where there are Chickatrice, there are also Cockatrice. Those feathery vermin have been harassing and scaring off travelers in this area for several weeks, and we’ve yet to find people to exterminate those pests. You think you could handle the job for us?”

“And what do we get in return?” Gladiolus asked while crossing his arms. The shopkeeper chuckled, “Kid doesn’t miss a beat… Five thousand Gil, and a Mega Phoenix. What do you say?” Gladiolus smirked and reached a hand out, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

          Prompto was standing at the very edge of the grove, and he could see the meteor impact site glowing in the distance. It was the perfect location. After opening his camera, Prompto started to snap a series of photos, all with different filters.

Chirp!

Stiffening, Prompto gazed towards the noise, but relaxed when he saw a sweet, adorable looking ball of yellow fluff emerge from behind the trees. It looked like a baby Chocobo. “Aww, a-a-are you lost, li-li-little guuy?” Prompto cooed as he bent down in front of the small chick. It twitched its head up to gaze at Prompto with wide eyes, and he was about to pet it until a loud, booming voice sounded from above.

“GET OUT OF THERE!”

Looking up at the source of the sound, Prompto let out a startled noise when he saw Gladiolus jump down from the railing seven feet above him. After skillfully landing on his feet, a large, double-handed sword appeared in Gladiolus’ hands and he held it in a ready stance.

“W-w-wait—“

Prompto was silenced by a loud screeching from among the trees, and then, it appeared. A huge rooster-like beast with wings large and long enough to block everything behind it. A Cockatrice. Before Prompto even had time to scream, the creature lunged forward, mouth opened and ready to rip him to shreds. Gladiolus swung his sword in front of it, causing it to reel back just in time and turn its attention to the larger male. “Come on!” Gladiolus challenged, and the beast screeched back in response, opening its wings to hide the Chickatrice behind it.

“Where’s your weapon?” Noctis hollered from behind Prompto, causing the blonde to flinch in surprise before fumbling with the gun in his pocket. “You didn’t even load it yet?!” Noctis remarked after he noticed Prompto struggling to put the bullets into the magazine. “I-I-I—“Prompto tried to apologize, but Noctis just let out an exasperated sigh before summoning a sword and using his warp ability to get on the beast’s back. “Fall back, Prompto,” Ignis said while patting the other’s shoulder and then entering into the battlefield. Prompto watched, speechless, as Ignis seemed to maneuver around with ease and dodge all of the enemy’s attacks before countering them with his silver daggers. Watching them all like this, Prompto felt an intense need to be of use, so he filled the remaining holes in the magazine before slamming it shut and taking off the safety. When he heard the sound of the gun clicking, Prompto took a shaky aim towards the beast, who was struggling amongst the barrage of attacks already being unleashed on it. “Shoot it in the leg!” Gladiolus yelled, and Prompto could feel his nerves break through its peak point, and without thinking, he pulled back on the trigger and the sound exploded in his ear. The force of the blast itself caused Prompto to fall back, and he scrambled to his knees, ears ringing and vision dizzy. Apparently, he had missed completely. “Where’s your head?!” Gladiolus hollered, and Prompto noticed the bullet he had shot earlier was still steaming from the spot on the ground that he had ended up shooting. “I-I-I-I’m sorry!” Prompto tried to apologize, but Gladiolus had already turned his attention back to trying to cutting at the beast. Despite being made of feathers, the Cockatrice was adamant and knocked aside much of the attacks launched at it. Prompto watched the scene, breath held and fists clenched. In his peripheral vision, he saw Noctis engaging in a fight with the Chickatrice, and the small bird fought back with surprising intensity. Noctis managed to land a strike on the bird, causing Prompto to gasp as the bird started bleeding from one wing. It chirped loudly and started running back to its Father, and Noctis took that chance to launch another strike, but, seeing the bird so defenseless, Prompto moved on instinct and aimed at Noctis’ raised sword, before pulling the trigger. The sword disintegrated from the impact, and Noctis fell to the side, cursing out. Prompto dropped the gun, suddenly realizing the consequences of his actions as the chick managed to hide behind the Cockatrice. Now enraged, the Cockatrice flapped its wings, causing the trees to bend from the force of the wind and dust to swirl around them. Prompto held his arms up to try and keep the dust from getting in his eyes and flinched when something grabbed his arm. “We’re retreating! Come on!” He announced, and Prompto nodded before stumbling to keep up with Gladiolus as they ran. Glancing behind him, Prompto saw Ignis helping Noctis to his feet, and the two of them followed after them.

 

          It wasn’t until they got to a safe location, did the yelling begin.

“That last shot better have been a fucking accident.” Noctis snarled as he stepped extremely close to Prompto. The blonde’s mind was still rattled in his head, so he could barely form proper sentences in his mind let alone say them.

“Noct, Prompto is not to blame,” Ignis expressed in a softer voice, but even the other’s reassurance didn’t make Prompto feel any better.

“Oh, oh really? Isn't it? He wasn’t the one who wandered off on his own, left the safe zone, all without even knowing how to defend himself?” Venom was dripping from Noctis’ every word, and the other shot Prompto a look so cold he swore it almost froze his heart, “and to think I was finally starting to like you.”

The other’s words made Prompto’s eyes water, and he turned his gaze to the ground while sniffling pathetically. Gladiolus was quiet, and Prompto assumed the other agreed with what Noctis was saying, which was why he had nothing to add.

“I-I-I-I c-c-can l-l-learn—“

“Are you fucking joking?” Noctis interrupted, and Prompto flinched back, “It took us all years to get this good with our weapons. We don’t have that much time to dedicate to your personal training.”

A silence had enveloped the area before Noctis turned to Gladiolus who carried an unreadable expression,

“We can’t bring him with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always feel a sense of satisfaction when i manage to write longer chapters. but i never know if it's actually any better ;;;;;;  
> tbh this chapter was a low-key representation of how i take every hunt offered to me (at least i'm rich now).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after going through the feedback i received last chapter, i decided to write parts of this chapter in gladiolus and noctis' POV c:  
> thank you to everyone who commented, and i hope this chapter clears some things up?? maybe??

          “…And to think I was finally starting to like you.”

Seeing Prompto being reduced to tears and shame made Gladiolus feel angry beyond belief. Like Ignis had said, none of it was Prompto’s fault; they had dragged him on this trip without warning and assumed too quickly that he would be skilled in combat. Gladiolus watched as Prompto tried to convince Noctis of his worth, but was quickly shot down.

“We can’t bring him with us.”

Gladiolus looked down at Noctis, expression positively blazing and he would have punched the other if Ignis had not intervened,

“I believe the decision rests on Prompto.” The older male pushed up his shades and turned to the blonde who was visibly shaking at this point. “Prompto, what would you like to do?” The other still had his gaze on the floor, and he responded, “I…I-I-I-I want t-t-t-to g-g-go home…” Gladiolus didn’t know why his chest clenched painfully at that answer, and he took a step towards Prompto, “Are you sure?” He didn’t want to leave the other, especially considering how long they would be apart. To be honest, it was Gladiolus who insisted on inviting Prompto on the journey, because the idea of going on a long road trip just to see one of Noctis’ friends didn’t appeal to him, so he brought up the suggestion and Noctis begrudgingly agreed.

Prompto glanced up at Gladiolus before quickly glancing back down and letting out a whine, “I-I d-d-d-d-don’t kn-know…I ju-just…” He jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw Ignis,

“I believe we have more than enough time to teach Prompto the basics of combat. As long as we do not venture out at night, we should not run into any problems.”

Letting out a scoff, Noctis turned on his heels, “I still think it was a stupid idea to bring him.” Without warning Gladiolus spun the other around and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him up closer to his face, “Are you incapable of getting your head out of your ass for one fucking second?” Prompto quickly tried to intervene, “W-w-w-wait, Gladiolus!” The taller male shook his head, “Forget it, Prompto. He’s always like this, charging ahead without thinking about the well-being of others.” Noctis’ expression contorted in annoyance, “Well if you’re so adamant on keeping him with us, you should be the one to train him.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Good.”

Gladiolus roughly shoved the other back on the ground and grabbed Prompto’s wrist, taking him to a different location. Anywhere the Prince was not.

“G-G-G-Gladiolus…” Prompto’s wavering voice didn’t register in Gladiolus mind as it was filled with hot fumes and frustration. “You-you-you’re hur-hur-hurting m-m-me,” Prompto whimpered, and that finally made Gladiolus stop in his tracks and let go of the other’s wrists which were turning slightly pink. “Fuck—I’m so sorry.” Gladiolus rubbed his palms over his tired face. “It-it’s alright,” Prompto responded, though he had his eyes on the floor. “It’s just…Gods, when I listened to him talking to you like that, and treating you like complete garbage, it just—it got me so pissed off.” Gladiolus stated with a sigh. Prompto looked up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, “R-r-r-really?” Gladiolus nodded in response and glanced around at their surroundings, “This place should do. You got your gun?”

“Y-yeah,” Prompto responded as he took the glossy weapon out of his pocket, and held it out to Gladiolus. The other examined it for a moment before asking, “Okay, so you know how to reload it?” Prompto looked at him with a nervous expression and shook his head. Crap, Gladiolus didn’t know why he expected the other to know at least that much. “But you were able to load the gun back then.”

“Th-th-that was adre-adre-adre-adrenaline.”

“Oh.”

Silence, before Gladiolus grabbed the gun from Prompto to have a closer look, “Well, there should be a button that allows you to take out the magazine…” He felt around the gun, being careful not to touch the trigger since the safety wasn’t on. Gods, he didn’t even know how to turn that thing back on. Suddenly, Gladiolus’ finger brushed against something round, and the magazine dropped down below him, scattering the bullets.

“…Well, I guess that was the one.” Gladiolus stated before bending down and picking up the magazine slot along with the remaining rounds. “Wh-where…” Prompto stared at the gun, and Gladiolus showed him the button he had accidentally pressed. “Okay, load it.” Gladiolus gave the other the materials, and Prompto looked at him with a bewildered expression. “I-I don’t kn-kn-know how to d-d-d-do th-that!” He squeaked.

“What? Really? But earlier—“

“Th-th-that was on-on-on the sp-sp-spot.”

The two of them stood there for what felt like an hour in silence before Gladiolus let out a long sigh and dragged his hands down his face, “Great…”

“…Uhm, Gl-Gladiolus?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you…Kn-know h-h-how to u-use a g-g-gun?”

“…No.”

Prompto sucked in a breath, and Gladiolus quickly interjected, “I know! I know…”

“Then wh-wh-wh-why did you—“

“I don’t know! I just, got caught in the moment, or something.” Gladiolus sighed, “Gods, this is embarrassing.”

“N-no, thank you f-f-f-for offer-offering,” Prompto said and glanced at the empty gun and bullets in his hands.

“…It seems like Noctis is the only one who can teach you.” Gladiolus said, and Prompto looked at him with wide eyes, “Eh?”

“Noctis is skilled in almost every sort of weapon that exists. It was like some kind of royal protocol.” Gladiolus shrugged, “But he can teach you the fastest out of all of us.” Prompto thumbed the pistol nervously, “W-w-well if you c-c-c-can con-convince him…”

 

          “No.”

“Why are you so fucking stubborn?!” Gladiolus roared at the Prince who was in the middle of a fishing session. “Great, you scared them away,” Noctis said while pouting at the lake. Gladiolus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m just saying…You need to train Prompto if you want a skilled fighter to protect you during battle.”

“Here’s an idea: we take him back home,” Noctis said, sarcasm dripping in his speech. “If Prompto leaves, then so will I.” Gladiolus decided to battle the other’s stubbornness with his own, and it seemed to have some effect because of the sudden change in Noctis’ expression.

“…Gods, you’re impossible sometimes.” Noctis said as he reeled the line back in and set the rod to the side before standing up, “Take me to him.”

 

          “See this rounded side of the bullet? It needs to be facing out when you load it in—like this,” Noctis demonstrated by inserting a bullet into the top of the magazine and letting it slide down to the bottom. Prompto watched with a concentrated expression. “Okay, now you do the rest.” Noctis handed Prompto the rest of the bullets and the magazine and watched as the other managed to load the rest of the rounds in without much difficulty. Finally, they were getting somewhere. “Now push it back into the hand grip.” Noctis pointed to the bottom of the grip before giving the gun to Prompto. After glancing at the empty slot, Prompto slid the magazine into it, all the way until there was a clicking sound. “Good.” Noctis said, “that sound means it’s locked in.” He moved to the side and shifted the gun in the other’s palm, so it was facing upright and pointing ahead, “Alright hold it with a firm grip…No, no not that—“

Suddenly, a shot went off and flew into the trees, causing the birds to fly off. In the distance, they heard Gladiolus cussing out. After a moment of silence, laughter bubbled in Noctis chest before escaping past his lips, and he clutched his stomach while laughing in disbelief to what had just happened. Prompto was in shock until he saw Noctis laughing and he couldn’t help but join the other, giggling uncontrollably. “Oh Gods, fuck, I think we almost hit him,” Noctis’ words contradicted his reaction, and Prompto nodded while covering his mouth to try and stop the laughter. “Alright, I forgot about the safety,” Noctis said, laughter dying down into chuckles, “there’s a lever right near the upper arm of the gun, so just pull that, and you’ll turn it back on.” Prompto did as the other instructed, and relaxed after hearing the clicking sound. “I think that’s enough for today; you seem to know how to shoot the gun, apparently. Everything after this can be picked up from experience.” Noctis said with a yawn before turning to head back.

“W-w-wait!”

“What?” Noctis stopped and looked back at the other.

“…I-I’m s-s-sorry.” Prompto conveyed his feelings with a bow, and Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, “…No, I should be the one apologizing. I was being too hard on you without reason, and didn’t consider your feelings.” Prompto looked up, not expecting an apology in return.

“It’s just…I was always taught growing up to settle for nothing less than perfection, and my Father pretty much chose the people I would associate with.” Noctis spoke nonchalantly, but Prompto couldn’t help feeling his chest tighten. He couldn’t imagine living such a life with such little control. “You-you never h-h-h-had sch-sch-school fr-friends?” He asked. Noctis shook his head in response, “I had people who would follow me around and ask for stuff, I don’t know if that counts as friendship though.” Prompto’s mind went back to the first fight he had gotten into with the other, and the words that had left his mouth that day came back to haunt him. “I-I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright. I have a feeling you’re not like that.” Noctis said with a shrug and glanced up at the sky which was turning shades of orange and pink. The realization hit Prompto just a second later, “W-w-w-wait—does th-th-th-that me-me-mean we-we’re fr-fr-frieends?” He asked, voice growing higher in pitch. Then, as if Noctis just realized what he had implied, his face flushed bright red, and he turned away from Prompto before walking quickly. “Ah!” Prompto ran after the other, stuttering for Noctis to wait for him. When he got close enough, he jumped on the other’s back, giggling uncontrollably. “Hey!” Noctis flinched when he felt the other’s weight on his back, and he looked back at the other, face still apparently flushed. “Get off! I don’t trust you with a gun!” Prompto couldn’t even feel hurt or offended at the other’s words from how big his smile was, and he continued giggling while balancing himself on the other’s back.

 

          After making their way back to Ignis and Gladiolus, the four of them resumed their road trip. When the sun disappeared behind the horizon, and the moon took its place, Ignis suggested that they find a place to make camp. Gladiolus had been particularly excited during the setup, which Prompto found really cute. As he helped set up the chairs and grill, Prompto finally realized why Gladiolus had taken him shopping for camping equipment that back then. As Prompto tried to put together the grill while using the blueprint sheet as a guide, he noticed Ignis and Noctis at the stove. Ignis was skillfully cutting vegetables as Noctis adjusted the flame of the stove and filled it with water. When Ignis got to the end of the carrot he was cutting, he felt around the cutting board but was stopped by Noctis taking the knife from him. “I’ll do the rest.” He said and began crushing the garlic and mincing it. Ignis looked as if he was getting ready to stop the other, but instead smiled and placed his hands on Noctis’ shoulders while kissing the side of his head, “Thank you, Noct.”

“What’re you looking at?” Gladiolus’ deep voice almost made Prompto drop his tools, and he glanced back at the other before quickly going back to tightening the screw at the bottom of the grill, “N-nothing! J-j-j-just setting th-th-this up.” Gladiolus rolled his eyes, “So slow. Here,” he nudged the other aside and took the tools for himself, “let me do it.” He finished setting up the rest with ease before glancing at Prompto with a smug expression and tousling the other’s hair, “Come help set up the fireplace.”

Prompto’s heart stuttered in his chest, and he pressed his lips together to keep from smiling as he followed Gladiolus.

 

          Prompto experienced his first night having dinner in the wilderness, and to be honest, he found himself enjoying it. The atmosphere with only the fire crackling and the sound of his friends talking and laughing warmed Prompto’s heart. He knew he would have never been able to experience any of this if he had gone back home, and now that he did, Prompto realized he wanted to stay with everyone for as long as possible.

As the night gradually came to a close, the flames in the fireplace had diminished, and Noctis had fallen asleep while sitting on Ignis’ lap with his head in the crook of the other’s neck. Prompto had asked the other if he wanted to move into the tent, but Ignis responded that he didn’t mind staying like that for a while longer. Respecting the older male’s wishes, Prompto glanced to the side and saw Gladiolus with his eyes closed and arms crossed against his chest. Smiling to himself, Prompto watched the other’s sleeping face for a while before getting up, whispering to Ignis that he’d be right back, and then headed down the haven.

 

          Gladiolus woke up with a jolt. Shit, he wasn’t even aware that he had fallen asleep. He glanced around at the empty chairs and rose to check inside the tent. He saw Ignis and Noctis asleep inside with Noctis curled in the other’s arms, but Prompto wasn’t there. Immediately, panic spread through every nerve in Gladiolus’ body, and he began frantically searching for the other. The worst case scenarios kept popping up in his mind, and he tried to push them away, knowing the other was smart enough to stay in the Haven area.

Suddenly, he heard muffled noises come from nearby, and Gladiolus bolted towards the source of the noise and emerged from among the trees to see the Regalia parked at the side of the road and Prompto sitting in the passenger seat. As Gladiolus got closer, he heard music coming from inside the car, and he couldn’t help but smile when he recognized the tune.

“Enjoying yourself?” Gladiolus surprised Prompto who had been listening with his eyes closed. “Gl-Gladiolus!” The other squeaked, and Gladiolus realized the other’s voice got higher in pitch whenever he was nervous. “Seriously? I told you, just call me Gladio.” Gladiolus laughed as he got into the driver’s seat and turned down the music which was apparently on repeat. “It’s a good song, right? Were you singing along?”

Prompto’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, and Gladiolus chuckled at the cute reaction, “I never heard you sing before.” He stated. Prompto rubbed his throat, “It…It s-s-s-seems I d-do-don’t stutter whe-whe-when I sing.” Gladiolus straightened up in his seat, “Really? Well, now I need to hear it.” Prompto’s eyes widened, and he placed his hands on his cheeks, “B-But I-I-I-I d-d-d-don’t sing we-well.” Gladiolus scoffed, “Neither does my Father, but that doesn’t stop him.” He grimaced at the memories of his Father gifting them with his singing ability during their car rides to the Citadel. “You won’t do it even if I beg?” Gladiolus asked with a raise of an eyebrow. “N-No y-y-y-you do-don’t have to b-b-beg!” Prompto gestured with frantic hand movements, and Gladiolus chuckled before rewinding the song to the beginning, “Alright, show me what you got.” As the music started fading in, Prompto wrung his hands in his lap, “Could…C-Could you l-l-look away?”

“Sure.” Gladiolus turned his body, so he was looking towards the trees, and waited for the other to proceed.

“ _When the night has come_ ,”

Gladiolus felt goosebumps break out on the back of his neck and all over his arms and he had to restrain himself from turning back. He expected Prompto to have an ‘okay’ voice, not one that sounded as if he was the original singer’s long lost brother. As Prompto continued singing, Gladiolus felt as if he was being bound by the other’s voice and the way it dripped like honey. Finally unable to stop himself, Gladiolus turned back to look at Prompto who, thankfully, had his eyes closed. The moonlight was shining on him, making him appear angelic and beautiful. Prompto was beautiful.

When the last line was sung, Prompto opened his eyes and let out a startled noise when he saw Gladiolus staring at him. “Y-Y-You looked!” He stated face flushed once again. Gladiolus was at a loss for words. Prompto’s expression turned from embarrassed to worried when the other didn’t seem to be responding, “W-w-w-was I th-th-that bad?” Gladiolus remained silent as he moved a hand to grip the headrest behind Prompto while the other held onto the steering wheel. This side of Prompto: the blushing, flustering, angelic side, he didn’t want anyone else to see. He wanted to keep this side of the other hidden and for him alone. Gladiolus’ eyes glazed over as he began leaning closer, and Prompto noticed this, which only caused him to start panicking more. “W-w-wait—Gl-Gladio—“ Their faces were just inches apart before Prompto quickly turned his face to the side, causing Gladiolus to halt and blink before reeling back, “Shit, I’m sorry—Prompto—“ Before the other could properly apologize, the blonde opened the door and scrambled out of the car, rushing back to the haven with a hand over his mouth and a bright red face. Gladiolus sat in silence for a moment, mind numb and heart beating uncontrollably, before he gripped the top of the steering wheel and rested his forehead on it, sighing audibly. Well, he fucked that up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll don't know how many gun anatomy and 'how to shoot a gun' articles i've looked up (imgoingtojail)  
> i felt like the last part was kind of forced but i still wanted to put it in??? idk my brain is not working this chapter was a rollercoaster to write


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took 6 hours....i can't....i can't feel my fingers.....  
> the ignoct scene was shorter than i wanted it to be but honestly i'm about to die from caffeine overdose so hERE IT IS QwQ

          The speed in which Prompto’s heart was beating was most likely unhealthy, and the blonde felt like he was going to faint as he rushed back to the Haven. When he went into the tent, he nearly tripped over Ignis and Noctis while getting to his sleeping bag. He fumbled around in the dark and eventually managed to crawl into the bag before zipping it all the way up, only leaving a small hole for him to breathe. Holy shit. Holy, fucking, shit. Prompto didn’t know if he was in a dream or hallucinating, but the expression on Gladiolus’ face when he was leaning in was enough to take ten years off of Prompto’s life. He tried to stop the shaking, but his nerves were still shot. Then, he heard a rustling from behind him, and Prompto shut his eyes before shifting his body to the very edge of the tent. Gods, why did they have to share a single tent?

“Prompto…?”

The other’s deep voice made the hairs on the back of Prompto’s neck stand on end, and he covered his mouth to try and muffle his ragged breathing, hoping the other would assume he was already asleep.

“…I’m sorry.”

Prompto opened his eyes as he felt Gladiolus getting into his own sleeping bag behind him before silence filled the air. Prompto had managed to calm down his heartbeat somewhat, and the high from the moment in the car was replaced by guilt. Prompto would have slapped himself if it didn’t involve waking the others up, so he settled with pinching the bottom of his arm, wincing at the sharp burn. He was so stupid.

 

          When the birds began chirping outside, and the tent began to shift from the movement of bodies, Prompto zipped down the sleeping bag enough to reveal his face, flushed and sweaty. Not only did he get zero sleep, but he suffocated for seven hours inside the sleeping bag with little to no oxygen because he was an idiot. Prompto immediately zipped the sleeping bag completely open and tore it off his body, grimacing as he felt his clothes and hair sticking to his skin. When he looked to the side, he breathed a sigh of relief in seeing that Gladiolus had already left the tent and it was just Noctis (not surprisingly) still sleeping.

“It is time; the sun has risen,” Ignis said after poking his head into the tent, causing Prompto to jolt before he remembered that the other wouldn’t be able to see his ruined state. After getting no response from the Prince, Ignis crawled inside the tent and trailed a hand up the other’s chest, which was half-covered by his shirt, and rested it on his cheek, “Noct.” Ignis spoke in a soft voice. Noctis stirred before wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and pulling him down until their foreheads brushed together, “Five more minutes…” He mumbled, and then pulled Ignis down on the space beside him.

“Prompto, you may head out first,” Ignis said while glancing back at the blonde who had been there for far too long, not knowing when the best time to leave was. Prompto let out a gargled mess of words before scrambling up and heading out of the tent. The crisp morning air felt amazing against his flushed skin. But Prompto had no time to relax because of Gladiolus, who was in the middle of setting up the table, stopped short when he saw the other’s flushed state. For the first time, Prompto saw Gladiolus’ face turn bright red. His eyes seemed to glaze over, and his mouth was slightly agape, similar to last night. “Ah—th-th-th-this—“Prompto gestured with wild hand movements, as he tried to formulate proper sentences in his mind to no avail. He felt captured by the other’s gaze. It devoured all his logic and reason. Then, without a word, Gladiolus walked past the other, and just when Prompto began to think the other found his appearance too repulsive, he returned with a towel and a change of clothes. “There’s a lake to the left of the Haven; go get washed up.” He said while handing the other the things with his gaze averted. Prompto took it and bowed slightly before escaping to the lake.

 

          Prompto washed off in the cold waters and rinsed his dirty clothes before drying off and then getting into the clean clothes. Washing in the lake was a bit difficult considering he had to remove all the loose pieces of grass and seaweed floating on top of the water, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. Not the method he’d turn to for the rest of his life though.

When Prompto got back to the Haven, the rest of the gang had already finished breakfast. “Finally. I thought you had run away or something.” Noctis greeted the other but grimaced and took a step back, “Gross, you smell like swamp water.”

“S-s-s-sorry…” Promptio apologized while putting his clothes away. “Here’s your breakfast,” Ignis said while handing Prompto a rice ball, and the younger male thanked the other before taking a bite into the rice that had a slightly tangy taste. “Wh-wh-wh-where’s Gladio?”

“Waiting for us in the car. He was acting really weird this morning.” Noctis said while collecting the last of the chairs and bringing them back to the car. Prompto nearly choked while he was scarfing down the last of the rice ball, and he wiped the rice from his lips before helping Ignis down the Haven.

When they got to the car, Gladiolus glanced at them and made eye contact with Prompto, and their eyes widened before both breaking it. “N-N-N-Noct, can I-I-I-I sit in-n-n-n the ba-ba-ba-back?” Prompto asked, and Noctis shot him an ‘are-you-kidding’ look before replying with a simple, “No.” Letting out a whimper of defeat, Prompto slid into the passenger seat and buckled up, avoiding looking at Gladiolus the entire time.

The car ride was silent except for the sounds of the radio and noises from the wild beasts roaming the land. Pryna sat in Prompto’s lap, energetic as usual and stared at the passing scenery with her tongue dangling out. The blonde glanced at Gladiolus who had his eyes fixed on the road, expression unreadable as usual. Suddenly, a familiar song started playing on the radio, sending Prompto’s thoughts to the events of last night. But, before the thoughts could properly formulate, Gladiolus changed the track. Prompto’s heart did a nervous stutter, and he saw the other’s hands tighten on the wheel, and his jaw grow tense. Sinking back in his seat, Prompto held Pryna tighter against him, causing the dog to whine as she was brought away from the window.

 

          “Where are we?” Prompto asked when they parked at, what looked like a harbor. “Galdin Quay,” Gladiolus responded. Pryna jumped from Prompto’s arms and landed on Noctis’ stomach, waking the Prince up with a jolt. “Rise and shine, your highness.” Gladiolus teased, and Noctis shot him a look before getting out of the car and stretching his arms and back. “We should ask the locals if they are in need of any assistance,” Ignis noted while pushing up his shades, and Gladiolus nodded before glancing at Prompto. The moment they made eye-contact, it was broken just as fast, and Prompto’s chest felt tight. Was it going to be like this from now on?

They arrived at, what looked to be a restaurant and were greeted by an energetic man in a red uniform, “Welcome to Galdin Quay!” He piped with a bow, and Prompto bowed back nervously before hurrying to keep up with the others. He marveled at the high ceiling and dimly lit atmosphere. It felt…Romantic.

“Welcome to the Mother of Pearl!” A girl with light brown hair and green eyes greeted them with a smile, “My name is Coctura, and I’ll be your server. Anything I can get for you boys?”

“Actually,” Gladiolus said while resting his arm on the counter, and Prompto saw the woman blush a faint pink while leaning back subtly. Prompto frowned before looking away.

“We were hoping to be able to be of service to _you_. We’re hunters.” Gladiolus stated, and Coctura’s eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together, “Hunters? That’s great! As a matter of fact, we’ve been having some problems with Sparkshears. They’ve been getting close to the fishing area and scaring off all the locals.” She sighed while shaking her head. Suddenly, Noctis’ eyes widened and he whispered something to Ignis, who smiled in return.

“You got it. We’ll take care of those nasty critters for ya.” Gladiolus winked, and Coctura giggled with a hand over her mouth. Prompto felt his heart clench again, almost painfully. Of course, Gladiolus must be super smooth with the women, it should come as no surprise to Prompto. Still, it hurt.

“As a reward for your services, all of you will get a free meal at the Quay. How does that sound?” Coctura asked, and Gladiolus chuckled, “You got yourself a deal.”

 

          As they were making their way to the area where the creatures usually spawned, Noctis stopped at the lure shop. He talked with the shop owner and ended up purchasing several lures as well as a rod and fishing line.

“I thought time wasn’t on our side.” Gladiolus said while crossing his arms and looking at Noctis with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah but, fishing’s important.” Noctis argued, “We can use the catch for like…Food, and stuff.” Gladiolus simply rolled his eyes before continuing on his way.

They stopped at a nearby Haven in order to plan out their method of attack. From above, Prompto could see the Sparkshears wandering around near the waters. They looked like giant crabs.

“If my knowledge of Sparkshears is correct, they should be large in size and able to break through defenses.” Ignis explained, “Therefore, a pre-emptive strike should level out the playing field.”

“And I heard those things are weak to Greatswords, so Gladiolus should do most of the work, right?” Noctis said while smiling smugly. “You know you can wield one too.” Gladiolus stated. “But it’s so heavy.” Noctis whined, and Gladiolus rolled his eyes, “Wimp.”

Meanwhile, Prompto was holding the gun in his hands and trying to figure out how to load the thing. Everything Noctis had taught him seemed to have faded from his memory. “Prompto?” Ignis said while walking over to the blonde, who squeaked in response. “Do you know how to use a gun?” The taller male asked and Prompto glanced at the gun, “Uhm, I k-k-kind of re-re-rem-remember. Noc-Noc-Noctis said I-I-I w-w-w-would pi-pi-pick it up.” He saw Ignis’ eyebrows furrow together and Prompto swallowed nervously. “Battles should never be fought on a whim. It could prove to be dangerous for both the person wielding the weapon and everyone around them.” Ignis stated, and reached into a large duffel bag before taking out a bulging pouch. “Until you master your skills, you can help with healing the party.”

“Bu—“

“Iggy.” Noctis walked up from behind Ignis. Apparently he was listening to the whole thing. “Prompto is ready, I already—“

“I beg your pardon, your highness. But what might have worked for you does not work for everyone. Especially Prompto considering he had no experience in combat, let alone being outside of the city.” Ignis said, and Prompto’s eyes widened. He had never seen the other so serious before. Noctis paused before sighing, “Fine. Do as you like.” He said with a wave of his hand and made his way back to Gladiolus who was cleaning his sword. “I hope you understand, Prompto.” Ignis said, and Prompto quickly nodded, “I-I-I under-under-understand! H-h-h-healing, go-go-got it-t-t, nooo pr-problem.” Ignis smiled before opening the pouch and showing the other the contents inside. “You will mainly be using potions and phoenix downs.”

“Ph-ph-phoe-phoe—“Prompto struggled before giving up, “Wh-what’s th-th-th-that?” Ignis took out a glowing red feather, “It is a talisman that revives a person when they’re on the brink of collapsing or becoming unconscious. It also has the ability to bring a person back to life, but it is only effective within a certain time period.” Prompto listened with eyes wide, “S-s-s-such a th-th-thing ex-ex-ex-exists?” Ignis nodded, “Use it sparingly.” He put the phoenix down back in and took out an enclosed flask with glowing blue liquid inside. “I’m sure you already know what this is.”

“A po-po-potion?” Prompto guessed, and Ignis nodded, “Since drinking it in the middle of battle will eat up time, use it like so—“ Without warning, Ignis swung the potion at Prompto, and he flinched before the potion disintegrated upon contact, and blue orbs floated around him before entering his body and giving him an immediate energy boost. “Wow…” Prompto raved. “Are you guys done yet? It’s going to be sun-down by the time we finish the hunt.” Noctis complained, and Ignis chuckled before handing Prompto the pouch. “Ready?” He asked, and Prompto glanced at the pouch and then nodded. For some reason, talking with Ignis always put his mind and heart at ease. There was something very calming about the way Ignis talked to him and treated him. It was refreshing.

 

          Prompto was told to wait in a high place, away from enemy sight and high enough to see who needed help. By the time Prompto got to the top of the hill, he noticed the fight had already begun, and Gladiolus struck one of the Sparkshears hard enough to flip it onto its back. “Ignis!” Noctis called, and the other nodded before raising a hand up, “All together!”

Prompto watched in awe as they all attacked at once at the fallen crab, Noctis warping in and out of the battlefield, his sword sounding out upon each contact, and Gladiolus switched from his sword to his shield and brought it down hard enough to shatter the ground beneath him. Ignis had switched weapons as well, and stabbed his spear straight into the middle of the crab’s exposed stomach, breaking through the thin shell. The monster let out a screech before falling limp and disintegrating into ash.

Despite not being on the battlefield, merely watching them was enough to make Prompto sweat, and he gripped onto the strap of the pouch, getting ready to help whenever he could. Sure enough, he noticed Noctis collapse on one knee, panting and sweating. Jumping down from his spot, Prompto rushed over and took out a potion, “N-N-Noct! He-here!” When he got close enough, he threw the potion against the other’s back and it turned into blue mist before fading into the Prince. Noctis sucked in a breath and shot up, giving the other a thumbs-up before throwing his sword and warping onto one of the crab’s back. Prompto could feel his heart warm in his chest, finally feeling of use to the team. Realizing he was standing in the middle of the battlefield, Prompto ran back up the hill where he could continue to observe from a safe distance.

The battle continued on until all of a sudden, Noctis yelled out, “GET OUT OF THE WAY!” And before Prompto could even blink, a bolt of lightning hit the area, striking the crabs and unfortunately, Gladiolus as well. The tall man grunted as electricity coursed through his veins, paralyzing him, and he fell to his hands and knees. Without thinking, Prompto jumped down and ran over to the other, a phoenix down already in hand. “Prompto, stay back!” Ignis warned, but Prompto ignored the other’s warning and stepped into the field still buzzing with electricity. Upon setting one foot into the area, Prompto felt a sharp pain strike the bottom of his foot and snake up through his entire body. Nearly dropping the feather, Prompto grit his teeth together and bolted forward, each step causing every nerve in his body to explode in pain. Finally, he collapsed beside Gladiolus, who looked at him with wide eyes and a bruised face, “Pr—“

Prompto shoved the phoenix down into the other’s hand and looked up at him with a desperate expression. Honestly, Prompto didn’t care what happened to him. As long as Gladiolus was safe, he was willing to accept any consequence. Crushing the feather in his hand, Gladiolus breathed out a ragged breath as a red flame seemed to swirl around him, and he rose up with his sword. Puffing his chest out, Gladiolus gripped the base of his sword with both hands before roaring and charging forward, swinging the Greatsword in a circular motion and, like a tornado, he cut through the rest of the vermin who fell upon impact.

Prompto caught sight of the monsters all turning into ash, and Gladiolus running back to him, before everything faded into black.

 

          He awoke to Pryna licking his face and rose up before wincing as every muscle in his body ached. Pryna whined in his arms and he forced a smile before rubbing the spot under her ear, “It’s al-al-al-alright, Pryna.”

“Prompto.”

The blonde jolted in surprise and turned to see Gladiolus crouched beside him with a worried expression. “Gl—“Before Prompto could even react, the other dropped to his knees and pulled the other into his arms. Prompto’s head collided with Gladiolus’ chest, which he noticed was bandaged up, and he could hear the other’s frantic heartbeat. “You scared me to death, you know that?” He said after releasing Prompto. “W-w-well…At le-le-le-least I did-did-did-didn’t br-break any-anything.” Prompto stated, and Gladiolus gave a smile that came off grim, “Yeah. Just internal bleeding.” He stated, and Prompto glanced down at Pryna who was sniffing Gladiolus’ bandages.

“I’m—“

Noctis entered the room, stopping the conversation. “Oh, you’re up.” He stated, and Prompto nodded tentatively. “Time for dinner. Coctura’s treating us again.” Prompto’s eyes widened, “Wh-what?! I-I-I-I’ve be-be-been out-t-t for th-th-that long?” Noctis shrugged, “Yeah. And the big guy’s been by your side the whole time, staring at you like some creep.”

“Watch it.” Gladiolus growled, and Noctis stuck his tongue out before leaving the room. Prompto flushed and glanced around the room, trying to see if he could change the subject, “Wh-where are w-w-we?”

“The suite. Apparently the Quay is both a restaurant and a hotel.” Gladiolus said and offered a hand, “Come on, let’s go eat.” Prompto nodded and slowly rose to his feet, wincing at the soreness that seemed to stretch through his entire body. After watching Prompto struggle to get on his feet, Gladiolus sighed and lifted the other off the floor with one arm beneath Prompto’s back and another under his legs. Yelping out, Prompto felt his entire face turn hot, “W-w-w-w—“

“Shut up. If I waited for you to get there on your own, the food would already be cold.” Gladiolus said and adjusted the other higher up in his arms before exiting the room. Prompto rambled out incoherently as he held onto the other’s neck to keep from falling, and Pryna barked excitedly at Gladiolus’ feet.

As they made their way to where the others were, people were staring at them and Prompto cringed in embarrassment when they caused a man to choke on his pasta. Noctis and Ignis were already waiting at the table and had started eating without them, but when Noctis saw them, he smiled and whistled loudly, “Woah, calm down love-birds.”

“Oh shut up.” Gladiolus rolled his eyes and helped Prompto down to his seat. “Th-th-thank you.” Prompto blubbered out, face still beet-red. “Is something the matter?” Ignis asked with scrunched eyebrows. “Gladiolus just carried Prompto to the table bridal-style.” Noctis stated while snickering, and Prompto let out a squeak before gesturing frantically for the other to be silent. Ignis simply nodded in an almost understanding tone.

Then, a male server came to their table and set down two plates of food, “Steamed Crab with Rock Salt. For all your efforts today.”

“Thanks.” Gladiolus nodded to the server who bowed and left them alone. Prompto tried to crack the shell but winced as the pain ripped through his arm. He saw Gladiolus crack open the shell with his bare hands and offer it to Prompto, “Here.”

Noctis faked a gagging sound in the middle of eating and Gladiolus shot him a look while Prompto blushed even harder.

As they were eating, Ignis suddenly put down his utensils and clasped his hands together on the table. “Prompto.” The blonde looked up at the other with a mouthful of crab meat, and he swallowed it in one gulp, nearly choking in the process. “Y-y-yeah?”

“Have you ever considered…Going to speech therapy?”

The silence that engulfed the table was almost painful, and Prompto broke it with a nervous laugh. “Y-y-y-yeah, we-we-well, I-I’ve tried…”

“And?”

Prompto swallowed and rubbed his neck. Whenever anyone brought up his condition, it always made him feel a bit uncomfortable since he didn’t know how to explain it properly. “It ha-ha-has-hasn’t re-re-really worked fo-fo-for me.”

Ignis’ eyebrows furrowed together, “What do you mean?”

“I-I-I m-m-mean…” Prompto glanced at the ceiling, trying to formulate his thoughts in a way that was somewhat coherent. “All th-th-the th-th-thera-therapists an-and d-d-doctors I’ve b-b-b-been to haven’t be-been able t-to h-h-h-help me.” His parents had spent so much money for his appointments but every day felt the same and without any progress. Despite Prompto’s best efforts to stop his stutter, it seemed to always be present, as if it was built into him.

“…I see.” Ignis said, and resumed to eating his meal. Prompto breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that Ignis decided to drop the subject instead of pressing it any further.

Somehow, they managed to get through the rest of their meal in peace, although Prompto felt bad that Gladiolus had to feed most of it to him. When they finished, the sun was beginning to set.

“Noct.” Ignis said while rising from the table, and Noctis glanced at the other and towards the setting sun before nodding and helping the other out the restaurant. Prompto watched them leave with curiosity, and glanced at Gladiolus who was feeding the scraps to Pryna. Noticing the other fidgeting, Gladiolus nodded for Prompto to follow them, and the blonde gave a small smile before limping after Noctis and Ignis.

 

          “W-w-w-wait up!”

Noctis halted in his steps and peered back at Prompto who was struggling to keep up. “Prompto?” He went over to help the other, “Why are you here?”

“I w-w-wanted to know wh-wh-where you g-g-g-guys weere going.” Prompto said as he leaned against the railing of the bridge. “To observe the sunset.” Ignis said, and Prompto tilted his head. “It’s something we’ve been doing ever since we were little, so you wouldn’t understand.” Noctis put bluntly and turned Ignis to face the ocean stretching out to Angelgard. Deciding the other was right; Prompto remained quiet and watched them from the side.

“What color is it today?” Ignis asked, hands gripping onto the wire railing. Noctis hummed as he stared off into the distance, “It’s peach-like. But the darkness of the clouds is already eating it up, so the color is fainter than usual.” He rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder, “But it’s warm enough.”

Ignis chuckled, “Reminds me of Lady Lunafreya.” Noctis smiled a little, “Yeah? Why is that?”

“She and her brother are constantly surrounded by those with darkness in their hearts, yet she never loses her glow.” Ignis said, and Noctis nodded in agreement, “I can’t wait to see her after all these years.”

Prompto continued watching silently from the side. Despite knowing very little about their history together, he could still sense how much they loved each other. The level of how well Noctis and Ignis knew each other was almost envious, and Prompto could feel his heart twisting in his chest the longer he watched them. He would never get to that stage with Gladiolus.

 

          Prompto learned rather quickly how peaceful the Quay became once night hit, as he sat on the shore near the fishing dock. The sand felt cool underneath him, helping to ease the aching pain in his body. He watched the ocean wash up in front of him and pull back like silk. Prompto had only been to the ocean once with his parents, but he was too young to remember it clearly.

“There you are.” Gladiolus’ deep voice broke Prompto out of his thoughts, and he gazed up at the other. The moonlight reflected against the other’s stature, making him appear more beautiful than usual. “What are you doing here? Not tired?” Gladiolus asked while taking a seat beside the other. “No. Pr-pr-probably be-because I sl-sl-slept for the wh-wh-whole af-afternoon.” Prompto stated, and Gladiolus chuckled. The two of them then sat in silence, and for once, it didn’t feel awkward. At least not for Prompto. The blonde gazed up at the sky full of stars and said, “H-hey, Gladio?”

“Hm?” The other’s voice was quiet and smooth, and Prompto felt as if he could fall asleep just listening to it.

“Wh-wh-what would you d-do…If y-you ju-ju-ju-just had four-forty-eight h-h-hours to livve?”

There was a pause before Gladiolus spoke, “You mean how I would spend it?” Prompto turned his gaze to the other and nodded. “Geez…” Gladiolus rubbed his chin in thought, “I think…I’d spend that time with my old man and Iris. I’d want to be with my family for my last moments.” He nodded at his own answer. Prompto silently listened to his response and smiled to himself. “What about you?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto hugged his knees closer to his chest, “Uhm, I w-w-w-would sp-spend the first tw-twe-twelve h-hours with m-m-my parents.” Gladiolus nodded in agreement, and Prompto continued, “Th-the rest of th-the time…I w-would want to sp-spend with y-y-y-you guys.”

“Really?” Gladiolus asked in surprise, and Prompto nodded. “Wh-whenever I’m wi-with you g-g-guys, every-every day i-is so m-much fun. I d-d-d-don’t w-want to lose that.”

“…Wow. I thought we made your life a living hell.” Gladiolus laughed, and Prompto giggled while waving his hand, “N-no y-y-you didn’t. I-I’m…I’m really gl-glad to h-h-have met you.” Gladiolus fell silent, but Prompto didn’t think too much of it and kept his gaze on the sand beneath him, “I th-think…If y-y-you were to ev-ev-ever leave or disa-disa-disappear…My wh-whole wor-world would co-co-co-collapse.”

“…Why?”

“Wh-Why? Well—“ Prompto glanced at the other and regretted it almost immediately. Gladiolus was staring at him with that expression: the one that turned his legs to jelly and set his entire body on fire. The one he could never escape from and made him lose his train of thought and ability to speak.

Gladiolus shifted closer without saying anything, and at this point, Prompto was silently begging for the other to speak up. Finally, he did, but it only made Prompto’s mind spin faster,

“I’ve been holding myself back for a long time, but I don’t think I can anymore,” Gladiolus said in a small voice, and Prompto felt a shiver crawl up his neck just as Gladiolus shifted his body. The other rested his hands on top of Prompto’s, and the blonde had to use all his willpower to keep from trembling. Prompto didn’t even realize he was leaning further away from the other until he felt a sharp pain in his back. The pain distracted him from the moment for a split second, and when he looked back at Gladiolus, the other was just inches away from his face. The scene felt painfully familiar, but Prompto didn’t want to make the same mistake as he did last time. Shutting his eyes tightly, Prompto decided to leave everything to the rest of his senses, but Gladiolus whispered to him, “Don’t. I want to see the color in your eyes.” Tentatively, Prompto obeyed just as Gladiolus closed the gap between their lips.

Prompto had imagined kissing the other before, but nothing his mind came up with could match up with the real thing. It was like getting hit by lightning, except this time there was no pain with it. Prompto could feel all the strength leave his body, but before his body could hit the sand, Gladiolus wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer. It was warm, so warm Prompto felt like he was going to melt. Gladiolus worked his lips and tongue so skillfully that Prompto couldn’t do anything else but submit. They pulled away to breathe, and Prompto sucked in greedy gulps of air before gazing up at Gladiolus, who stared back at him with the same expression as he before, except this time with flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

“I like you,” Gladiolus confessed, and Prompto finally understood what that expression reflected:

Desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i prove once again how bad i am at fight scenes ;u;  
> the sleeping bag thing is from experience 0/10 would not recommend you will die  
> prompto finally got da boi!!!!!! ! !


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was originally going to be longer (i'm talking like 5k words long) but I decided to divide things up so things don't become overwhelming  
> hopefully this makes things better????? uhn????????

          The sound of birds chirping outside was what woke Prompto up, and he stirred in the sleeping bag before turning on his side. His heart nearly stopped when he found himself face-to-face with Gladiolus who was still asleep. Prompto had forgotten that they agreed on sharing a sleeping bag the night of the confession, aka the best night of Prompto’s life. He gazed at the features on Gladiolus’ face that were so much softer when he was asleep. Reaching a hand up, Prompto tentatively brushed his fingertips against Gladiolus’ soft lips. It felt like a dream come true, and Prompto couldn’t calm down the fluttering in his chest even if he wanted to.

Slowly, Gladiolus blinked open his eyes and smiled before pulling Prompto closer to him, causing the butterflies in Prompto’s stomach to become ecstatic. “Morning, beautiful.” Gladiolus murmured in his baritone voice that sounded even deeper when he was tired. “M-m-m-m-morning!” Prompto piped out, a bit too loudly causing Noctis to stir in his sleeping bag. Gladiolus chuckled and tilted Prompto’s chin up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Prompto could feel his mind growing fuzzy, and he knew that if Gladiolus continued to treat him like this, Prompto would become addicted to his kisses.

They broke apart when Ignis poked his head into the tent, “Time to wake up. Otherwise, the food will get cold.” Prompto felt embarrassed until he remembered that Ignis could not see him and Gladiolus. Once Ignis went back outside, Gladiolus zipped open the sleeping bag and crawled out. “Rise and shine, Prince Charming,” Gladiolus said as he tousled Noctis’ hair, causing the Prince to groan and roll around in his sleeping bag.

After Gladiolus had left the tent, Prompto crawled over to Noctis and shook the other’s shoulder, “N-N-N-No-Noct,” He whispered. Noctis groaned, louder this time, and turned around so Prompto could see his tired face in the hole of the sleeping bag. “For Gods sake; what?”

“Gl-Gl-Gl-Gladio,” Prompto blubbered out with his hands over his flushed cheeks, “c-c-c-confessed…T-to m-m-me.” There was a long silence, and Prompto thought Noctis had fallen asleep until he spoke up, “Well, it’s about time.” That statement only made Prompto blush harder, and he nudged Noctis before crawling out of the tent. Gladiolus was helping Ignis fry some eggs and upon seeing Prompto come out from the tent, smiled at him. “N-N-N-Noct is still sl-sl-sl-sleeping.” Prompto stated, and Ignis wiped his hands with the cloth in his pocket, “I shall wake him.” Prompto watched Ignis disappear into the tent before going over to Gladiolus and wrapping his arms around the other’s built frame, “C-c-c-can I help?”

“You can help toast the bread,” Gladiolus said as he wiggled the pan of eggs over the gas flame. Prompto nodded and took out two slices of toast before buttering them and placing them on a pan and adjusting the flame. “I was thinking,” Gladiolus said as he turned off the flame and moved the pan of eggs onto a cloth on the counter, “of going somewhere, just the two of us.” Prompto nearly burned himself as he flipped the bread, and he glanced up at Gladiolus in curiosity. Just then, Noctis left the tent with Ignis following behind him and yawned while stretching out his arms. Turning around, Gladiolus whispered to Prompto, “It’ll be a date.” Prompto blushed a deep red at the statement that sounded almost surreal. He was going on a date with Gladiolus. This was actually happening. Prompto couldn’t stop smiling, in fact, he was pretty sure he had been smiling ever since he woke up, and he gazed up at Gladiolus who had his attention averted. Going on his tippy toes, Prompto tried to plant a kiss on Gladiolus’ cheek and kept failing after several tries before Gladiolus finally noticed his struggle. Chuckling, Gladiolus wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist and leaned down to capture the other’s lips in a deep kiss. Prompto squeaked out in surprise before gripping the front of Gladiolus’ shirt and allowing the other to dominate all his senses and mind, as usual completely.

“Oh, gross,” Noctis said with a grimace, and Prompto blushed while pulling back from the kiss. “Someone’s bitter,” Gladiolus stated in a teasing tone, and Noctis scoffed before crossing his arms. “Is something the matter?” Ignis asked with scrunched eyebrows. “Prompto and Gladio were dating behind our backs.” Noctis said, and Prompto was about to interject before Ignis smiled and said with sincerity, “Congratulations.”

“Th-th-thank you,” Prompto said while wringing his hands together. Meanwhile, Gladiolus had loaded all the bread onto individual plates and placed a fried egg on top of each slice, “Alright, eat up. Prompto and I are stealing the Regalia for the day.”

“Then how are we supposed to travel?” Noctis asked while crossing his arms. “I’ll drop you two off at the Chocobo Ranch. You can ride those suckers to your heart’s content.” Gladiolus said, and Prompto nearly choked on his bread. “Ch-ch-ch-Chocobo ranch?!” He exclaimed. “Uhm…Yeah?” Noctis stared at Prompto with a weird expression. “What, you want to go?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto nodded enthusiastically. “Then you two should travel by Chocobo,” Noctis stated. “No way.” Gladiolus bickered back. Prompto quickly interjected, “I j-j-just want to ch-ch-check it out.”

“If I may add something,” Ignis spoke up, “Noct, I believe there are hunts we can take on to occupy our time at the ranch.”

“Great. Gladio and Prompto get to cruise in a convertible while we work our asses off in the heat.” Noctis said, and Prompto opened his mouth just as Gladiolus interjected, “Unless you want to see the two of us being affectionate in front of you…Like this—“He wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulder and pulled the other in for a kiss, but halted when Noctis said, “Okay, okay fine. The car is all yours, Gods.”  Gladiolus flashed a grin of victory and took Prompto’s hand, leading the blushing blonde to the car.

 

          Prompto could feel the excitement building inside him the entire way to the ranch, but it was nothing compared to when they finally got there. Upon catching sight of the fluffy creatures, Prompto got out of the car just as it rolled to a stop. When they approached the front gate of the ranch, a stout man with a gray beard approached them with a warm smile on his face, “Welcome lads, to Wiz’s Chocobo Post!”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, are you the owner?” Ignis asked, and the elderly male laughed before responding, “You bet I am! Been taking care of these fluffy critters all my life. Now, what can I do for ya’ll?” He clasped his hands together and looked at them with an eager gaze.

Noctis nudged Prompto forward, and Prompto glanced at Noctis with a nervous expression before asking Wiz in a small voice, “Uhm…I-I-I-I-I was won-won-wondering—“

“Huh?!” Wiz posed in a loud voice while leaning in with a hand cupped near his ear, “You gotta speak up, lad. I’m already deaf enough as it is.”

“Uh—“ Prompto cleared his voice and tried again, “We we-we-were won-won-won-wondering if w-w-we could b-b-b-b-borrow you-your Ch-Ch-Choco-Chocobo's.”

“Ah, that’s what it is.” Wiz said as he put his hands on his hips, “And why do you keep stuttering, boy?” Prompto wrung his hands together as he tried to formulate an explanation in his mind. Thankfully, Gladiolus stepped in to save him, “So can we ride the birds or what?”

“Of course you can ride them!” Wiz said, “But you won’t be able to get very far. We’ve been having a problem with a certain behemoth for who-knows-how-long, and our Chocobo's won’t go two steps away from the post without bolting right back.”

“B-b-b-b-behemoth?” Prompto could feel goosebumps breaking out along the back of his neck and all over his arms. He had only seen those beasts on television and heard nothing but horror stories about them. Fighting one seemed like an impossible task.

“We’ll take care of it,” Noctis said, and Prompto nearly doubled over. “You will? That’ll be swell!” Wiz said with a broad grin on his face, “Ya’ll will be rewarded handsomely, and our Chocobos will be available for your use anytime.”

Prompto pulled Noctis to the side and whispered, “N-N-Noct, I’ve n-n-never f-f-f-fought a be-be-behemoth b-b-b-before!” Noctis merely shrugged, “Neither have I.” Prompto stared at Noctis with a bewildered expression. “Don’t worry; we’re all in this together. We protect each other. Plus, you got your own behemoth by your side.” Noctis jutted a thumb towards Gladiolus and offered a small smile, and that helped to calm Prompto’s heart somewhat.

 

          Finding the behemoth, that Wiz had called “Deadeye,” was hard enough; it didn’t help that the forest they were trekking through was shrouded in fog. Prompto had lost track of how many times he had tripped and how many tree branches slapped him in the face. Eventually, they got to an open space with a large ruined building and barrels scattered around the field. Just as Noctis turned a corner around the building, he scrambled back just as fast, cursing under his breath.

“Wh-wh-what?” Prompto’s heartbeat spiked when he saw the frightened expression on Noctis’ face. “It’s sitting on a cliff right over there,” Noctis whispered while gesturing behind the building. “We must plan a stealth attack,” Ignis stated while pushing his shades up. “Impossible. That thing can smell us from a mile away.” Gladiolus said, “We need to find out its weakness. Ignis, you cast Libra on him while we provide a distraction.”

“Why is it always ‘we’?” Noctis asked with a groan. Ignoring Noctis, Gladiolus turned to Prompto, “Stay right here and out of sight. Whoever needs healing will come to you, got it?”

“B-b-b-but what if—“

Growling from a distance caused all of them to straighten up. “No time. Let’s move out.” Gladiolus motioned for Noctis and Ignis to follow behind him. Helping Ignis around the corner, Noctis asked him, “Can you cast Libra from this distance?” Furrowing his eyebrows, Ignis concentrated, “His presence is strong…Let me see.” He hovered one hand in front of him as if he was feeling the air.

“Heads up!” Gladiolus yelled, and Prompto muffled a cry just as Deadeye jumped over to them from on top of the cliff, causing the floor beneath them to shake upon impact. The behemoth was gigantic in size and had a scar across his right eye, along with one right horn missing. “He’s got a blind spot!” Noctis pointed out while sliding just below Deadeye’s vicious swipes. Prompto watched Noctis and Gladiolus barely dodge each attack launched at them, and he felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest. Suddenly, Ignis yelled out to them, “Aim for the barrels! Detonate them with fire!”

“The barrels?!” Noctis took out a round object that glowed red, but before he could throw it, Deadeye landed a swipe, sending Noctis seven feet across the field and dropping the object in the process. Noctis rolled to the side just as it exploded, lighting the nearby trees and bushes on fire. Seeing Noctis writhing in pain on the floor, Prompto subconsciously took a step forward, causing Deadeye to halt in front of Noctis. Just as Deadeye turned to the direction of Prompto’s hiding spot, the blonde slipped back behind the wall, covering his mouth to try and keep as quiet as possible. Sniffing in the direction of the ruined building, Deadeye stepped closer to it while continuing to smell the air. Prompto was trembling so hard he could barely keep his focus as he heard the stomping coming closer and closer to him. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Deadeye’s nose peer out from around the corner, and the behemoth breathed in before letting out a loud roar that shook the entire building and caused Prompto to drop to his knees with his hands over his ears. The movement caught Deadeye’s attention, and he turned his head, locking eyes with Prompto who continued to tremble helplessly on the floor.

Just as Deadeye opened his mouth, Gladiolus let out a war cry from behind and launched himself up onto the behemoths back before stabbing his Greatsword into the beast. Deadeye reeled back with a sharp cry and shook Gladiolus off. Gladiolus tumbled to the floor but scrambled up and ran in front of Prompto. Deadeye tried to land a bite but was stopped by Gladiolus trapping his shield between Deadeye’s jaws. “RUN, PROMPTO!” Gladiolus hollered as he strained to keep Deadeye at bay. The behemoth growled viciously and tried to bite through the shield, saliva dripping from its teeth and running down Gladiolus’ arm.

Prompto allowed the adrenaline to take control and he scrambled to his feet before bolting past Deadeye and towards the other side of the field. “Over here!” Ignis called to Prompto from behind a large boulder in the distance. Ducking behind the boulder, Prompto clutched onto Ignis for dear life as he rambled incoherently. Gripping a glowing red sphere in his hand, Ignis felt the floor beneath them as Deadeye began bolting towards them. When the behemoth was close enough, Ignis launched the grenade at one of the barrels directly in front of their path and ducked back down as it exploded in front of Deadeye, causing the beast to roar out and stagger back, completely covered in flames. However, despite being on fire, the beast turned back to Ignis and Prompto and launched itself onto them. Prompto screamed out with his eyes shut as Ignis shielded him. The sound of metal rang out, and the ground shook beneath them before growing still. Opening his eyes, Prompto looked out from behind the boulder to see Deadeye immobile on the ground with eyes fogged over and jaws hanging open, along with a large wound across his face. Beside him was a man on one knee with his back facing Prompto. The man held a katana, and he wiped the blood from the blade before sliding it back into the sheath.

“I can always count on you three to go looking for trouble.” The man sighed as he rose back up. Prompto watched Gladiolus and Noctis stagger over with fresh wounds, and Noctis’ eyes widened when he saw the man,

“Cor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, there won't be any more badly written fight scenes for a while after this ;;;;;;;  
> prompto just wanted to ride his chocobos ;A;  
> i originally planned to introduce cor after gladio and prompto come back from their date, but i decided to switch things up. hopefully this makes the story easier to follow through, let me know what you think~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 QUQ /THROWS SINGLE STRAND OF CONFETTI  
> the practicum was horrible btw incase any of you were wondering  
> i missed this fic so much, hopefully you all are still excited for future updates, no more big breaks, i promise haha  
> enjoy~

          “Cor!”

Prompto watched in curiosity as Noctis placed a hand on Cor’s shoulder and Gladiolus gave the tall male a playful smack on the shoulder. The original, tense atmosphere was replaced by a light-hearted one, not that Prompto minded. His head was still ringing a little when Cor turned to him with a raised eyebrow, “You are…?”

“Pr-Pr-Pr-Prompto.”

“Why do you—“

“I-I-I ha-have a sp-sp-speech impedi-impedi-impediment.” Prompto quickly explained, and Cor paused before nodding and turning back to Noctis. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with my old man?” Noctis asked.

“His Majesty told me to come and check up on how you were faring, and it’s a good thing he did.” Cor said while raising an eyebrow, and Noctis scoffed before putting his hands on his hips, “We were doing just fine on our own. Things just got a little out of control.”

“Clearly.” Cor teased, and Noctis narrowed his eyes at the older male. As the two of them bickered back and forth, Gladiolus moved behind Prompto and placed a hand against the groove of his back, “Are you alright?” Gladiolus whispered in Prompto’s ear, and the other glanced up before nodding. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you,” Gladiolus said; voice heavy with remorse. Prompto simply shook his head and sneaked a quick kiss on Gladiolus’ lips, pulling back just as Cor turned his attention back to him.

“Prompto, right?” The blonde nodded in response. “Noctis told me you also wield a weapon,” Cor said. “Y-Yes, a-a-a gun.” Prompto responded, and Noctis took out the gun he had previously allowed Prompto to use, “It was this one, but he’s still not ready to wield it yet, so we’re using him as a medic for now.”

Cor rubbed his jaw while glancing between Prompto and the weapon, “I see…”

 

          The five of them returned to the Chocobo post and showed Wiz a tooth of the behemoth as proof of their kill. The elderly man’s face lit up, and he brought them over to their rides, “Please, pick whichever ones ya’ll like. I can’t begin to express the gratitude I have for what ya’ll done for me.” Wiz expressed with sincerity, and Prompto felt his heart warm from the feeling of being helpful. Turning his attention back to the Chocobos, Prompto felt as if the excitement was about to burst from his body. There were so many of them!

The Chocobos stared back at Prompto in curiosity, one of them with a twinkle in its eyes and a slightly rounder beak than the others. “I-I-I w-w-want this on-n-ne,” Prompto said as he approached the Chocobo tentatively. They locked eyes for a moment before the Chocobo let out a loud “Kweh” along with a flap of its wings, causing Prompto to stagger back in surprise. Wiz laughed heartily behind him, “Ol’ Buttercup seems to have taken a liking to ya too.”

“B-B-Buttercup?”

“Her name.” Wiz said, “Go ahead— give her a good pettin’.”

Prompto glanced up at Buttercup as if waiting for her to give him a cue before he took a deep breath and moved a hand up to stroke the soft feathers. Buttercup turned her head to the direction of Prompto’s hand and tilted her head when she saw how hard Prompto was trembling. Finally, he placed his hand on the feathery neck of the bird, and Buttercup let out a single “Kweh” of acknowledgment. Prompto released the breath he had been holding, and the nervousness was replaced by joy and excitement. Prompto rubbed the Chocobo’s neck gently, and she let out a soft rumbling sound from the back of her neck, similar to the purr of a cat.

It felt like a dream come true. Prompto's parents had always rejected his requests for getting a Chocobo as a pet or as a method of transportation, so being able to touch one, let alone be in the presence of a Chocobo, was enough to send Prompto’s mind to cloud nine. Prompto reached up to wrap his arms loosely around Buttercup’s neck and give her a gentle hug, burying his face in the softness of the yellow feathers and breathing in the heavy scent of raw nature.

“I’ll give you a boost up,” Gladiolus said, and Prompto thanked the other while moving to the side of Buttercup’s large stature. The bird shuffled on her feet, and Gladiolus steadied her by holding onto her reins and nodded to Prompto. Swallowing nervously, Prompto placed both hands on the back of the Chocobo, noticing how the feathers felt shorter and firmer in that area compared to the neck and head. Lifting one foot up, Prompto slid it into the stirrup and tried to lift himself up, arms shaking from the effort. Just then, he felt something push his butt up, lifting him into the air and Prompto clung onto Buttercup’s neck while falling on her back. The Chocobo let out another noise and shook her feathers, causing Prompto to cling tighter onto the bird’s thick neck. He kept his eyes shut until the bird stilled, and Prompto breathed a sigh of relief before straightening up. “You okay?” Gladiolus chuckled while handing Prompto the reins and the blonde giggled before taking them.

“Hurry up, would you?” Noctis whined from on top a Chocobo. “Yeah, yeah.” Gladiolus waved him off while getting on his own Chocobo in one fluid motion. “We will bring them back momentarily,” Ignis said, and Prompto looked to the older male in shock. Honestly, the things Ignis was able to do even while disabled, was envious. “Take all the time you like,” Wiz said, and he opened the doors to each of the Chocobos cages. Prompto watched the others bring the reins down, signaling for the Chocobos to step out from the gate. He mimicked their actions, and let out a yelp when Buttercup bolted forward. If Prompto didn’t already have a death-grip on the reins, he would have flown off the back of her for sure.

“Let's head out.” Noctis announced, and slapped the reins down again, “Hyah!” The Chocobo bolted forward and out of the post with Gladiolus and Ignis following closely behind. Not wanting to fall behind, Prompto brought the reins down, “HyAAHHH—“ Prompto screamed as Buttercup bolted after the three in long strides. Prompto clutched onto the Chocobos’ neck in a desperate attempt to stay on, and by the time he caught up with the others, his butt was already sore.

“Are you alright, Prompto?” Ignis asked as they sped through the wild lands. The other probably heard Prompto’s scream of terror earlier. “Y-Y-Y-Yeah,” Prompto stuttered with his face still hidden amongst the feathers of Buttercup’s neck. “Wimp.” Noctis teased, and Prompto let out a noise of protest. “Come on, Prompto, look up! Feel the wind against your face, it’s great!” Gladiolus roared in laughter, and Prompto tentatively looked up. His heart thundered in his chest from the wind whipping against his face and blasting against his ears, coupled by the scenery that passed in a blur—Gladiolus was right. It was amazing. Smiling widely, Prompto looked to Gladiolus and felt his chest do the usual jolt; Gladiolus had his back hunched as he rode his Chocobo, control and a sense of confidence written all over his face. The wind was blowing the older male’s hair back, revealing Gladiolus’ face that had been sun-kissed, and Prompto could make out the large scar across his face along with several little ones he had never noticed before. In that moment, Gladiolus had never looked more beautiful.

 

          The ride felt far too short, and Prompto was a bit disappointed when Ignis told them that they had to return back to the post, but the disappointment quickly faded when he remembered what he and Gladiolus were doing right after. When they arrived back at the post, Prompto got down (with the help of Gladiolus) and gave Buttercup one last hug before leading her back into her cage.

“Th-th-thank y-y-y-you so much.” Prompto bowed to Wiz, who laughed in response, “Any time! Do come back soon, I think Buttercup’s taken quite a liking to ya.” Prompto flushed at the statement and hurried back to the car with Gladiolus. “Wh-wh-where’s Pryna?” Prompto asked when he saw that the puppy was not in the spot where he had last left her. As if right on cue, Pryna came running from nearby and leaped into Prompto’s arms. The blonde caught her just in time, and looked up to see Cor walking over to them. “C-C-Cor,”

“I was just watching her while you all were away. She’s smart for her age.” Cor stated, and Prompto gave a small smile while stroking Pryna’s fur that had turned from white to brown, “W-w-we need to g-g-g-give you a b-b-bath.” Prompto stated, and Pryna whined in response.

“Prompto.”

Prompto looked up at Cor and did a double-take at how close the other was standing. “I can train you on how to better wield guns.” Cor stated, and Prompto’s eyes widened. “R-r-r-really?” Cor nodded, “If you’re willing, of course.”

“Y-y-yes! I—“

“Maybe next time.” Gladiolus interjected and grabbed Prompto’s wrist, pulling him away before he could say any more. “Then, after you both come back.” Cor called after them, and Gladiolus seemed to give the other a cold look before taking Prompto back to the car.

“G-G-Gladio, y-y-you’re hur-hur-hurting me—“ Prompto whimpered as he tried to keep up with Gladiolus’ quick strides. Immediately, Gladiolus let go of Prompto. “Shit, sorry.” Gladiolus ran a hand back through his hair. “I-is everything o-o-okay?” Prompto asked nervously. Gladiolus nodded and started getting into the driver’s seat, “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Let’s go.” He smiled at Prompto, and that was enough to convince the other to drop the subject. Getting into the passenger seat, Prompto set Pryna on his lap and buckled himself in as Gladiolus started the engine. They waved goodbye to the others before pulling out from the Chocobo post and back onto the dirt road. Immediately, Pryna leaned her head out the window to enjoy the breeze against her fur. “So, wh-where a-a-are we going?” Prompto asked as he took out his camera in preparation for snapping some shots of passing scenery. “Lestallum. It’s where Iris, my little sister, is.” Gladiolus said, and Prompto didn’t think it was possible to get any more excited. He was happy to be proven wrong.

On the way, Prompto turned on the CD player and allowed the music to become background noise as he snapped some pictures of both the scenery, and Gladiolus. When “Stand by me” started playing, both of them paused before smiling at each other. Prompto sang along to the lyrics and Gladiolus mimicked the acoustics. In the middle, Prompto dissolved into a fit of laughter and Gladiolus grinned wildly in return.

When they neared the city, Gladiolus nodded for Prompto to take a look in the distance. Sure enough, just past the bridge, Prompto could see the city suspended against the mountainside. Letting out a sound of excitement, Prompto took out his camera and snapped a couple more pictures. They entered a tunnel and Prompto swore it felt as if they were entering a different dimension, which wasn’t too far from the truth since the sights that awaited them on the other side were…Breathtaking.

Prompto was so taken off guard that he forgot to take photos, and he wasn’t able to break out of his trance until Gladiolus parked the car and shook his shoulder. “Hey, you still with me?”

Prompto blinked before letting out a scramble of words, and Gladiolus chuckled while getting out of the car. “Iris said she’ll wait for us in The Leville. But we can explore the city and just meet her tonight.” Gladiolus said, and Prompto nodded while hooking the leash onto Pryna’s collar and putting the camera strap around his neck.

The first thing Prompto noticed about Lestallum was its bustling atmosphere. As they approached the entrance to the city, Prompto did a double-take when a monorail sped overhead. “The powerplant that runs the ropeway is stationed in Lestallum, and the plant gets its energy from the crystal meteor that, supposedly have been here since the beginning of time.” Gladiolus explained while Prompto listened with great interest. He had only read and learned about these things from history books, but seeing it in real life was something completely different. Right as they stepped foot into the city, Prompto felt as if he entered a different world. There was so much laughter, so many unique voices, so many sounds that Prompto had never heard before; it was almost overwhelming.

“Hey there! Would you two like to try some of our famous kebabs? We’re well known for it.” One man behind a food cart hollered to Prompto and Gladiolus. Gladiolus grinned at Prompto before walking over to the cart. Taking two kebabs from the grill, the man handed them over with a large smile on his face. Prompto took it and felt his mouth already beginning to water from the smell alone. He saw Gladiolus inhale everything on the skewer in one bite, and Prompto was convinced that the other had a stomach of steel. After blowing the kebab a couple times, Prompto took a bite and winced as the meat burned his tastebuds. Fighting the pain, Prompto chewed the piece of meat quickly and swallowed it, letting his tongue dangle out afterwards to cool it. “You okay?” Gladiolus chuckled, and Prompto flushed before nodding, “Y-Yeah. I’m j-j-j-just not u-used to eat-eat-eating m-m-m-meat.” He bent down and fed the rest to Pryna, who ate everything up eagerly.

“Come on, I wanna show you the marketplace.” Gladiolus said and took Prompto’s hand to lead the other deeper into the city. Prompto noticed there were a lot more women in the city compared to the pit stops they encountered on their journey. Many of them wore tank tops and had more muscle than Prompto could even dream of having. Then, as if his insecurity wasn’t already bad enough, he noticed almost every woman they passed by eyeing Gladiolus, especially since the other decided to lose the shirt after getting out of the car.

“Look, it’s Gladiolus.” One of the women whispered to her friend.

“Isn’t he Iris’ older brother?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t come here often.”

“He’s sooo hot! Totally my type.”

It felt as if Prompto’s guts were twisting within his body and without thinking, Prompto clung onto Gladiolus’ arm as they were walking, catching the older male by surprise. “You alright?” He asked, and Prompto nodded while nuzzling his face against the leather of Gladiolus’ jacket sleeve. In a way, there was a sense of pride Prompto felt within his heart. Someone so perfect regarding appearance and personality, was all his. Gladiolus belonged to him, and he belonged to Gladiolus. Just thinking about it made Prompto’s heart flutter inside his chest.

When they arrived at the marketplace, the noise intensity seemed to turn up even more. The area was bustling with people of every age group, and the vendors were loudly trying to sell their produce to anyone who passed by. “Th-th-there’s so m-m-m-many pe-pe-peop-people!” Prompto raised his voice so Gladiolus could hear him, and the taller male grinned in response, “Of course, produce here is incredibly cheap, and all the residents of the city come here to buy food.”  Taking Prompto’s hand, Gladiolus led him through the market, stopping every once in a while to look at the things that were being sold. The atmosphere, the people, everything gave Prompto a fuzzy feeling in his chest. He wished they had more of this back in Insomnia.

“I want to buy some flowers for Iris. I don’t get the chance to visit her often because of my duties as a royal guard, yet she always stays so positive and responsible on her own.” Gladiolus said, and Prompto nodded while listening to him. They stopped in front of a vendor who was selling many types of flowers that Prompto had never seen before. He stared at them in wonder while Gladiolus talked to the man behind the booth.

“Gladiolus! It’s been too long!” The man remarked, and Gladiolus chuckled, “Yes, it has. I’m sorry for not visiting more often.” The vendor waved his hand, “Don’t worry about that. You have your duties as the royal shield now. I’m sure your old man is as proud of you as we are.”

“Thank you, truly.” Gladiolus bowed, and picked out a bundle of white flowers, “I’m picking out some flowers to bring to Iris.”

“Freesias? A fine choice, sir. I’ll just wrap it up for you.” The man offered and immediately got to work putting the flowers into a bouquet. As they waited, Prompto noticed that the sun was beginning to set, and women dressed in a silver uniforms started coming into the market. “Women do most of the work in this city, and I think they’re just getting off now.” Gladiolus stated after seeing the confused expression on Prompto’s face. “O-Oh.” Prompto remarked, and he stepped closer to Gladiolus as a group of them passed by.

“The women here are built.”

Prompto’s heart jammed in his chest, and he gazed up at Gladiolus who had his attention on the women who just passed. The feeling of jealousy burned inside his chest, and Prompto knew he had no right to be feeling anxious since he didn’t even come close to the women in terms of appearance. “D-do you…L-l-like th-that?” He asked in a small voice that was drowned out by the environment. “Huh?” Gladiolus asked just as the vendor handed him the bouquet. He paid the man before turning to Prompto, “Shall we go?” He smiled, obliviously. Prompto forced a smile in return, “Yeah.”

 

          On the way to the hotel, Prompto noticed there were many small alleyways that acted as shortcuts from one area to another. As they were going up a set of stairs, Prompto stopped beside an entrance to an alley. “Can…Can w-w-w-we go th-th-this w-wa-way?” Prompto asked while pointing to the hidden path. Gladiolus peered back before shrugging, “Sure.”

The hidden street was barely wide enough to fit the both of them, and Gladiolus walked a few steps behind Prompto. Suddenly, the blonde stopped under a dimly lit lamp. “You alright?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto responded by grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt, and colliding their lips together. Gladiolus let out a noise from the back of his throat and his body stiffened for a moment before he quickly gave in. He wrapped his broad arms around Prompto’s lithe body and pressed the other against the wall while invading his mouth. Gladiolus didn’t know where this all came from, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. The two of them continued to exchange oxygen until Prompto pulled back, panting heavily with flushed cheeks. There was a frantic look in his eyes. “I-I-I—“

“Prom—“Prompto covered Gladiolus’ mouth so he could finish. He acted as if the world was about to end in a matter of seconds. “I-I-I l-love you.” Prompto finished, and gave a weary smile which Gladiolus interrupted with his lips. The second kiss was clumsier, heavier, maybe because anyone passing by could see them and Gladiolus got off from that excitement. Gladiolus pushed Prompto higher up against the wall and kissed down to his neck, biting and sucking the area and leaving a mark. Gladiolus was marking him. Prompto’s blunt nails dug deeper into Gladiolus’ shoulders, and he covered his mouth with one hand to try and muffle the noises that were slipping past his lips. Gladiolus breathed out against Prompto’s neck, and the heat against his skin caused Prompto’s leg to jerk in reflex, and knock over a nearby garbage can. And just like that, the moment was broken.

Gladiolus let Prompto back down on the floor, breathing raggedly and staring so deep into Prompto’s eyes he swore the other could see into his soul. Pressing his forehead against Prompto’s, Gladiolus whispered, “What are you doing to me?”

“W-We need t-t-t-to find I-I-I-Iris.” Prompto changed the subject, and gently pushed Gladiolus away before smoothing down his hair and clothes. He could hear the other let out a disgruntled noise from behind him, and he almost felt guilty for how much satisfaction it brought him. He wanted the other to desire him as much as he desired Gladiolus.

 

          Somehow, they managed to make it to the hotel and after entering inside, were greeted by two men behind the counter, “Care to book a room?” One of them asked.

“Actually we’re—“

“Gladdy!”

Prompto and Gladiolus turned to see a girl waving to them from on top the stairs with a large smile on her face. “Iris.” Gladiolus smiled in return and walked over to Iris, who greeted him with a big hug. “I missed you so much.” She said with a content sigh, and Gladiolus’ expression softened, “I did too. I’m sorry I didn’t visit you sooner.” After pulling back, he gave Iris the flowers, “I picked them out upon arriving here.”

“Oh my gosh, they’re beautiful!” Iris beamed as she took the bouquet and pressed her face against the soft petals and breathed in the sweet scent. As she smiled back up at Gladiolus, Iris finally saw Prompto standing idly nearby. “Hello!” She rushed over to greet him, and Prompto stiffened in surprise. “Who might you be?” She asked. “I-I-I-I-I’m Pr—“

“Why do you talk like that?” Iris asked while tilting her head. “He has a stutter.” Gladiolus stated, and Iris’ mouth shaped into an ‘O’.

“S-S-Sorry…” Prompto mumbled with his head down. “No, no! It’s my fault for interrupting you.” Iris said while gesturing wildly, “You were saying?”

“M-m-my name is Pr-Pro-Promp-to.”

“Prompto? Nice to meet you! I’m Iris, Gladdy’s little sister. But you probably already know that.” Iris said while giggling, and Prompto smiled in response. He understood why Gladious cared so much about her.

The three of them went into a hotel room and caught up on everything that had been happening, though it was mostly Iris and Gladiolus doing the talking. Prompto watched the two of them interact, and he realized that he had never seen this side of Gladiolus before: the endearing, soft, and protective side. By the time they finished talking, it was already dark out. “Gods, time just flew by!” Iris exclaimed after she glanced out the window. She got up and dusted off her skirt, “Tomorrow morning I’ll treat you both to a really great restaurant in Lestallum before you head off, okay?”

“Sounds great.” Gladiolus grinned, and Iris beamed before leaving the room. “Y-y-your sister i-is s-s-s-so l-love-lovely.” Prompto said as they both got off the carpet. “She can be a bit of a dork sometimes.” Gladiolus said while chuckling and shedding off his jacket. “I’m gonna take a shower first.” Prompto nodded as Gladiolus disappeared into the bathroom, and Pryna jumped into his lap.

Prompto was stroking Pryna in his lap while looking through his photos, when Gladiolus left the bathroom. “Your turn.” Gladiolus yawned, and Prompto glanced at the other. His eyes widened and the camera slipped from his hand, falling on top of Pryna who woke up with a yelp. Gladiolus was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and water trailed down the other’s abs that seemed to glisten even more after the shower. Prompto took a mental picture of the sight in front of him, before scrambling up from the bed, “Y-y-yeah.” He rushed into the bathroom, hoping that Gladiolus didn’t see how flushed his face was.

The shower felt like heaven, there was no need to watch out for bugs or fish, or take out floating debris. Plus, Prompto would take the smell of shampoo over the smell of swamp water, any day. When he left the bathroom he was surprised to see that all the lights had been turned off. He felt his way over to the bed and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When he was finally able to see Gladiolus, Prompto felt relieved to see that the other had put on pants, and was snuggling with Pryna in his arms. The bed creaked beneath Prompto as he crept closer to Gladiolus. The older male slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Prompto who had positioned himself directly on top of him.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to my old man.” Gladiolus mumbled while caressing Prompto’s cheek. The blonde turned his face in order to press a kiss in the center of Gladiolus’ palm, “R-r-r-really?”

“Of course. I’d want him to meet the person I’m so crazy about.” Gladiolus stated, and Prompto smiled before resting himself on top of the other with his cheek on Gladiolus’ firm chest. He allowed the feeling of Gladiolus’ thick fingers combing through his hair and the other’s soft heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

 

          Breakfast with Iris was incredibly entertaining, as Prompto got to learn a lot more about Gladiolus he never would have otherwise. Albeit some were a bit embarrassing considering Gladiolus’ exasperated reactions, but Prompto never judged. After all, he was never in a position to.

“I swear to Gods, sometimes Iris can be so insensitive.” Gladiolus ranted on the car ride back. Prompto giggled. “It’s not funny!” Gladiolus pouted, and Prompto laughed harder. “Geez…”Gladiolus rolled his eyes while tousling Prompto’s hair with one hand. “Don-don’t worry, I-I-I have m-m-m-my f-f-fair sh-sh-sh-sha-share of secrets.” Prompto stated while leaning back against the seat. “Oh yeah? Any you care to tell me?” Gladiolus asked while glancing at the other. Prompto turned to face Gladiolus and placed a finger over lips.

 

          “Oh my Gods, finally!” Noctis exclaimed once they pulled up inside the Chocobo post. “You guys took forever.” Before Gladiolus and Prompto even got out of the car, Noctis laid himself down on the back trunk as if he was giving the Regalia a hug, “I missed this.”

“We just left for a day.” Gladiolus stated, and Noctis shot him a look before bending down to inspect the vehicle, “Did you damage it on the road? How is the gas?”

“Everything’s in top condition, your highness,” Gladiolus said in a mocking tone, and Noctis stuck his tongue out at him.

“You took so long; we even went to a different area to pick out hunts.” Noctis stated, “Oh, with the help of Cor, kinda.”

Upon seeing Cor emerge from within the merchant shop, Prompto remembered the offer the other had given him. “You’re back,” Cor said, and Pryna leaped into his arms barking excitedly.

“Ah, C-Cor—“ Prompto wrung his hands together nervously, and Cor turned to him. “A-a-a-about your o-off-offer…”

“Ah, yes?”

Prompto swallowed before bowing in front of Cor, “P-p-please train m-me to beco-become st-st-st-stronger!”

“…You will have to come alone. Are you prepared for that?”

“Eh?” Prompto looked up at Cor, and he heard Gladiolus suck in a breath from behind him. “Of course I will be with you, but there will be no reason for me to bring Noctis and the others. Plus, the better your concentration is, the faster you’ll progress.” Cor explained, and Prompto nibbled on his lower lip.

“Wait—“

“I-I’ll d-d-do it.” Prompto could feel Gladiolus’ gaze behind him, but he clenched his hands into fists, “I c-c-can d-d-do it.”

“Wait, Prompto—“Gladiolus turned the blonde around to face him, “Are you sure about this? I mean, I trust Cor as well but—“

“Gladio.” Prompto stopped the other and placed his hand over Gladiolus’ “I w-want to b-b-b-be stronger. I w-want t-t-to be o-of help to y-you guys.”

Gladiolus hesitated for a moment before sighing, “Alright.”

Prompto smiled at Gladiolus and glanced back at Cor, who had pulled into the post in his black convertible, “Whenever you’re ready, Prompto.” He said from the car. Prompto nodded and turned back to Gladiolus before going on his tippy toes and placed a tender kiss on the older male’s lips.

“I-I-I’ll be b-b-back.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter didn't go where i thought it would but i'm still satisfied with it so hERE IT IS  
> how have you all been by the way? i missed you guys so much <3333


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is the longest chapter i've written for this series to date.....i think.....  
> trigger warning for an anxiety attack episode, and i'm changing the rating to explicit  
> this is a complete side note but i'm so obsessed with katy perry's new album (swish swish is my new fave hfaeufhdskjfh)

          After saying his goodbyes and giving all his friends a hug (though Noct returned it reluctantly), Prompto got into the passenger seat of Cor’s vehicle. Right after he closed the door, Cor stepped on the gas, and Prompto hurried to get on his seatbelt. The car ride was silent, and though that was something Prompto didn’t mind, the idea of being alone with someone he barely knew made him slightly uncomfortable. But the others trusted Cor, so Prompto felt compelled to do the same. He noticed that the further they drove, the further they were getting from the wild lands. Soon, the car ride became bumpy from the rough terrain underneath them. Eventually, they stopped in the middle of the desert in front of a small shack.

As they were getting out of the car, Prompto noticed a woman with short hair come out from the shack. Prompto smiled politely at her, but his smile dropped when it was met with a serious expression on his face.

“Prompto, this is Monica Elshett. She will also be assisting you during your training.” Cor introduced the woman to Prompto, and she bowed a straight ninety-degrees, which Prompto mimicked awkwardly. “N-n-n-n-n-nice to m-m-mee-meet you,” Prompto said after straightening back up. Monica’s expression shifted for a split second before returning to neutral. “I will show you to your room.” Prompto nodded and followed her into the shack.

The inside of the shack was small, with only a small sink, a metal pot that was slightly rusted, and a bunk bed against the side of the wall. Prompto took a moment to bask in the environment and turned to Cor who had followed them inside. “Monica will prepare your meals during the duration of your time here. It’s getting late, so after dinner, you can try and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning we shall start at six.” Cor explained, and Prompto nearly doubled-over. “S-s-s-six?” Cor nodded in response, “We have a lot to get through, and time is not on our side.”

“Prompto, you don’t happen to have any allergies, do you?” Monica asked, and Prompto looked to see that she had already started a fire underneath the pot. “Uhm, n-n-no, I don’t th-th-think so,” Prompto said, and glanced at Cor who had left the room.

Prompto watched Monica wash and prepare the vegetables, dicing them up and throwing them all into the pot before adding a bucket of water. Prompto stared at the pot intently and opened his mouth just as Monica said, “Your diet is going to aid your training, so we’re talking high protein and fiber.” As if on cue, Monica took out an entire hunk of meat from a large ziplock bag. Blood dripped from the carcass, and Prompto quickly looked away. There was a splash as the meat was added in, and Monica glanced at Prompto while stirring the contents around.

“May I ask, what relations you have with the Prince?”

Prompto looked back at Monica and wrung his hands together, “Well, we-we m-m-m-met in s-s-s-school, and k-k-kind of h-h-hit it off.”Okay, that was kind of true. There was definitely hitting involved. Noticing Monica’s eyes widen, Prompto asked, “Wh-what is it?”

“Nothing. It’s just that…The Prince had always been very independent and never got close with the common folk. But, this is refreshing news.” She smiled a little, and Prompto found himself smiling as well. “S-s-so…What is your re-re-rela-relationship w-with the Prince?” Prompto asked back, and Monica responded while taking two small metal bowls from a plastic bag, “I serve the Crownsguard, and am an advisor for Clarus; Gladiolus’ father.” Upon hearing the mention of Gladiolus’ dad, Prompto perked up. Shuffling awkwardly on his feet, Prompto asked, “Uhm, if-if you d-d-d-don’t mind m-me asking…What kind o-o-of p-p-p-person is-is-is he?”

“Clarus?” Monica asked, and Prompto nodded. Monica grabbed the knife she had used earlier to chop the vegetables and used it to slice the meat off the bone. “Clarus…Is a man of honor and loyalty. He cares very much about the ones close to him, and always strives to do and be his best around them. Clarus and the King have a very close relationship, and often Clarus is the person Regis will confide in before anyone else.”

“Wh-wh-what about th-th-the Qu-Qu-Queeen?” Prompto eventually managed to push the word past his lips. Monica stopped stirring for a moment, and her expression became dark which took Prompto off-guard.

“I-I-I m-m-mean—“

“Queen Aulea has already passed.”

A lump formed in Prompto’s throat, “Oh…I-I’m s-s-s-sorry…”

Monica shook her head, “She passed away when Noctis was an infant, and it was a long and arduous process for the Prince to comprehend her death. Both him and Gladiolus…” She trailed off, and Prompto tilted his head, “Hm?”

Shaking her head, Monica smiled and handed Prompto two bowls of piping hot soup, “Nothing. I would not want to speak of the Amicitia’s background without Clarus’ knowledge. Please bring this out to Cor.” Prompto nodded and quickly took the two bowls outside before they could burn his fingers. He found Cor seated just outside of the shack, cleaning his weapon.

“Uhm—“

“Just set it down,” Cor said without looking up. Prompto quickly put a bowl in front of Cor and took a seat beside the other, crossing his legs before setting the bowl in front of him and blowing on his palms that were stinging. While Prompto waited for the bowl to cool down enough for him to touch, Cor placed his weapon aside and took a sip from the bowl, “I overheard you and Monica talking about Clarus.” Prompto nodded, and stared at his bowl as a brief silence passed through them,

“If you don’t mind me asking, what relationship do you have with Gladio?”

Almost immediately, Prompto flushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Uhm, w-well…” He tried to take a sip from the soup to allow him more time to think, but only ended up burning his tongue in the process, “W-we’re g-g-going out.” Silence and Prompto almost began regretting his decision to sit next to the other.

“That’s good.”

Prompto looked to Cor in surprise, and the man smiled subtly, “Gladiolus deserves someone by his side. He’s always been a selfless one, that boy, and Clarus hadn’t talked about arranging a marriage for him, but he had thought about it.”

“I-I-I think—“Prompto suddenly interjected, “I think, Gl-Gl-Gladio would w-w-want to find s-s-someone on h-his own. S-someone he wanted t-to pr-pr-protect.” Cor looked at him with wide eyes before chuckling, and Prompto flushed even redder in embarrassment, “I-I-I m—“

“No, you’re right. Clarus said the same thing. ‘That boy would throw a fit and never talk to me again if I did such a thing.’” Cor quoted Clarus’ words. Prompto smiled to himself and his heart beamed with pride that he was the one Gladiolus had chosen. Out of all the people in the world, Prompto thought he was the most insignificant, so the fact that someone so perfect chose him, was baffling. Suddenly, Prompto’s mind went back to the kiss they had shared in Lestallum, and his flush went all the way to his ears, causing Prompto to giggle uncontrollably with a hand over his mouth. Cor gave him a strange look, but didn’t question it and finished the rest of his meal.

Once they were done eating, Prompto followed Cor back into the shack and saw that Monica had already cleaned everything up. Feeling guilty for not helping at all, Prompto offered, “N-Next time I c-c-c-can h-help.” Before Monica could reply, Cor interjected, “You have more important things to do.” With that, he dropped a thick textbook into Prompto’s arms, and the other caught it in surprise. Looking at the cover, Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed, “A t-t-t-text-textbook? Ab-ab-about g-g-g-guns?”

“Before you can even think of wielding a gun, you need to possess knowledge about them. Start from page twelve and finish up to page forty-eight by tonight.” Cor instructed, and Prompto nodded quickly.

 

          By the time Prompto got to page twenty, he was already bored spitless. Reading was never a strong point of his. He laid on his stomach and wrapped the blanket tighter around his head to try and block out the harsh winds that came through all the cracks in the shack. Monica was sleeping on the bunk above him, and Cor had stationed himself outside of the shack to keep watch. Although Prompto was feeling drowsy, he was missing Gladiolus too much to be able to fall asleep. Just then, Prompto remembered that he had a phone. Taking it out from his pocket, Prompto tried to be as quiet as he could while dialing Gladiolus’ number, and he continued reading the book while waiting for the line to go through.

“Hello?”

Prompto’s heart did a massive jolt in his chest. The deep, baritone voice just heightened Prompto’s desire to see the other again. Swallowing thickly, Prompto said in a quiet voice, “Gladio…”

“…Shit.” There were sounds of shifting from the other end before Gladiolus’ voice came back, “You okay? How are things with Cor? I know I allowed you to go but the moment you were gone I just—Gods, it hurt like hell.”

“I-I-I-It hurts f-f-for m-me too.” Prompto admitted, “I w-w-want to see y-you.” Silence from the other end and Prompto almost thought the other had hung up before Gladiolus whispered, “If you say it like that, it makes me want to come and get you.”

Prompto could feel his entire face heating up, and he smoothed his hair back before letting out a soft laugh, “We-we’ve only b-b-been a-apart for a f-f-few hours.” Prompto heard Gladiolus sigh from the other end, “Don’t do that.” Prompto tilted his head, “Hm?”

“That laugh.”

“Wh—“

“It’s too adorable.”

Prompto felt himself fall in love with Gladiolus for the fifth time, and he pressed his forehead against the pages of the book to try and calm down his heart. Thankfully, Gladiolus changed the subject, “So how are things there?”

“Oh.” Prompto raised his head to look down at the book, “W-w-well, I’m r-reading a boring b-b-b-book about g-guns, r-right now.” He smiled when he heard Gladiolus chuckle from the other end, “Wh-What ab-about y-you guys?” Gladiolus seemed to groan from the thought, “Noct is taking advantage of your absence to go fishing. I got so bored of waiting for him to finish that I went and did a couple hunts on my own.” Prompto giggled; that sounded just like Noctis. “That laugh again.” Gladiolus said, and Prompto smiled even wider, “Wh-wh-what can I do? I-i-it’s my l-laugh.”

Suddenly, Prompto heard Monica shifting above him, and he sighed, “I th-th-think I h-have to go now. I st-st-still have twenty-s-s-something pages to go b-be-before I c-can sleep.”

“Alright, talk to you tomorrow,” Gladiolus said, and Prompto nodded even though the other couldn’t see it.

“I love you.”

Prompto’s heart nearly stopped, and he smiled wide enough to hurt his cheeks, “I-I-I l-l-love y-you too.” Well, now he definitely wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.

 

          Despite getting little to no sleep, Prompto woke up pumped and ready to start the training. After having breakfast, Prompto got up and was bouncing on the balls of his feet, “I-I’m ready t-t-to l-learn h-h-how to u-use a g-g-gun.” Cor finished the last of his meal and gave Prompto a weird look, “You’re not even close to ready.”

“Huh?” Almost immediately, Prompto’s hopes and excitement was shot down. Rising from the floor, Cor thanked Monica for the meal and placed his hands on his hips, “We need to build your strength and stamina. For the first week, we’re going to focus on physical training, especially on your arms.” Prompto glanced at his arms and grimaced at just how scrawny and thin they were. Well, it couldn’t be too bad, could it?

Two hours later, Prompto was cursing himself for ever thinking that. They had started off with high-intensity interval training, and during each ten-second break, Prompto was lying on the floor struggling to catch his breath. And it didn’t help that Cor was hollering for him to ‘keep up’ every time Prompto collapsed in the middle of each exercise.

“Come on, Prompto! Let’s go!” Cor hollered, and Prompto wondered if the other secretly had an evil twin that switched out with the original in the middle of the night.

The sprints were even worse, and Prompto struggled to get from one end of the field to another, not to mention tapping the floor almost causes him to fall over every single time. Eventually, when he got to one side and bent down, he did end up collapsing and struggled to breathe in short bursts as Cor made his way over to him. “When was the last time you exercised?” Cor asked while crouching beside Prompto. The blonde thought about it before shaking his head. Cor sighed and dropped a cloth on Prompto’s face, and the other used it to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. “No wonder you’re so out of shape. It seems we have a lot of work to do.” Cor sighed as he rose back up. Prompto merely groaned and covered his eyes with his arms.

The first week was the worst, as Prompto felt like he was going to die from either the heat or exhaustion. Even when Cor wasn’t the one training him, Monica was almost as strict and the only difference being that she yelled in a softer voice. The worst part was, Prompto rarely had any chance to call Gladiolus since after dinner he would be knocked out on the bed from exhaustion, before getting pulled awake at six in the morning the next day. With each passing day, Prompto could feel his stress growing, but he kept it inside and tried to endure. The only good thing was that with each passing day, things were getting slightly easier. At least, the feelings of nausea were not as substantial compared to when he first started.

Finally, at the beginning of the second week, Prompto was overjoyed to see Cor holding a gun. “I-I-Is that—“

“Yes, this is the gun you will be using to start with. I assume you already know all the parts since they were present in the book I gave you.” Cor said, and Prompto nodded quickly. Cor gave Prompto the gun, “Feel if it fits your hand.” Prompto held it carefully and slid his finger through the trigger guard. “I-I th-think it’s okay.”

“We’ll find out just how good it is when you start shooting it.” Cor stated, and Prompto jerked his head up, “Am-am-am-am I?” The excitement began to grow, but once again, was shot down when Cor replied, “Not yet. First, you need to learn how to load it.” With that, he retook the gun from Prompto and demonstrated slowly how to unlock the cylinder and load the bullets. After going through all the steps once, Cor undid everything and handed Prompto the empty gun along with the bullets. “Now you try it.” Prompto concentrated on mimicking the actions he had seen Cor perform, and after what seemed like forever, finally managed to load the gun. Prompto posed with the weapon in his hand and beamed with pride. However, Cor expression remained serious. “Now try it faster.”

Blinking, Prompto nodded and quickly unloaded the gun before attempting to do the process over again. “Faster!” Cor barked, causing Prompto to drop some of the bullets in surprise. “B-b-but what i-i-i-if I shoot—“

“Those bullets are blanks; also, if you cannot perform this under pressure, then you are in no position to join the battlefield,” Cor stated and took the gun from Prompto. Prompto chewed on his lower lip as he felt the anxiety begin to grow inside him, but he forced it down as usual, “L-l-let me do it. I c-c-can d-d-do it.” He gripped the bottom of his shirt tight enough to wrinkle it. Cor stared at him intensely before handing Prompto the gun, “Then let’s try it.”

They spent half the day just loading and unloading the gun, and by the end of it, Prompto had managed to memorize the majority of the steps. “You are ready to move to the shooting grounds.” Cor acknowledged, and Prompto breathed a sigh of relief. He followed the other away from the shack before arriving at a large, gray building. Prompto stared up at it in awe before noticing that Cor was already going inside, and hurried to keep up.

“Oh, Cor!” An older looking man greeted them as they came in, and Cor smiled before shaking the man’s hand, “It’s been a while.”

“It sure has! And what’s this—don’t tell me you’ve actually got a rookie on your hands.” The man laughed while looking to Cor in disbelief. Cor merely shrugged, “He’s an exceptional case.” Prompto flushed and kept his gaze down while following Cor to the shooting range. They arrived in what appeared to be a locker room, and Cor stripped off his jacket before picking out two sets of earmuffs. After hooking the earmuffs around his neck, Prompto followed Cor to the practice room. The walls were gray and depressing, so it was hard for Prompto to make himself excited for what’s to come.

After taking one of the revolver guns they had been offered at the booth, Prompto breathed in deeply and put on his earmuffs. “Take your time and concentrate. We’ll begin with stationary targets.” Cor spoke louder so Prompto could hear him. The blonde nodded before loading his gun and waiting for the marks to appear. Cor pressed a button at the bottom of the counter, and a bell went off in the room before several wooden targets appeared a few meters away from them. Taking a deep breath, Prompto aimed for the center of the targets,

“Tighten your wrists and upper arm, so it doesn’t snap back when you pull the trigger. Also, position your legs, so you keep a firm stance the entire time.” Cor instructed, and Prompto nodded before doing as he was told. When he felt mentally prepared, Prompto pulled back the trigger and almost jumped from the exploding sound that seemed to almost pierce through his earmuffs. When he finally opened his eyes, Prompto’s heart sank. He didn’t hit it.

“Try again,” Cor said, and Prompto swallowed before nodding and regaining his stance. Training went on for a few hours, and Prompto had to stop because his hands were red and stinging from the force of the gun and the firm grip he had to keep on it. Despite all of the attempts, he was still unable to hit the target. There was always something slightly or completely off, and at this point, Prompto was starting to become frustrated. Noticing that Prompto’s grip on the revolver was starting to tremble, Cor placed a hand on the other’s wrist. “Calm down. You’re too anxious. You need to keep a—“

“I kn-kn-know!” Prompto’s voice shot out of his mouth and bounced around the walls of the enclosed space. “But…B-But I n-n-n-need to g-g-g-get str-str-stronger.”

Cor paused before pressing the button that retracted the wooden targets back underground. “Let’s stop for today.”

The second week passed with Prompto working on physical training in the morning, and practicing stationary shooting from the morning until night. His anxiety was only able to be relieved when he finally shot a target, though not in the center as intended, the shot still hit and that made Prompto ecstatic.

The third week rolled around, and that was when Prompto’s stress and anxiety went through the roof. After getting better and being more consistent with hitting the stationary targets, Cor decided to continue with the training, “Now we will try with moving targets.” With that, he flipped a different switch under the counter, and the bell rang again before the targets began moving side to side, as well as up and down in a slow pace. “We’ll start at this speed for now,” Cor said and stepped back to observe the other. Despite the fact that the targets were probably moving incredibly slow in reality, in Prompto’s point of view, they were way too fast. When he managed to aim at one, it moves out of his range, throwing him off and causing him to have to start over again. Twenty minutes passed by, and Prompto had yet even to pull the trigger. He could feel his palms becoming sweaty, and the anxiety that he had suppressed ages ago was rising back up. Not now, not fucking now.

“Prom—“

Letting out a scream of frustration, Prompto threw his gun into the range carelessly and tore the earmuffs off his head, “I c-c-c-c-can’t—I can’t f-f-f-fucking d-d-do it!” Prompto cries, his voice pitched and cracked as he felt the tears escaping the back of his eyes. Turning on his heels, Prompto bolted out of the training room and out of the building, ignoring Cor’s calls after him. He couldn’t do it, and he would never be able to do it. Prompto didn’t have enough time, or the stamina, or the motivation. He was utterly useless.

Prompto hid behind a large boulder a distance from the shack and pressed his palms over his eyes to try and stop the tears, but to no avail. At this point, if Prompto rejoined Noctis and the others, he would only hold the group back. He wasn’t cut out for this after all. He had less than a week left to get better at wielding a gun, but at this point, Prompto was certain he was going to be sent home instead. And he would have to leave Gladiolus. Prompto choked on a sob that broke out, and he pulled his knees closer to his chest before crying silently to himself.

When Prompto could no longer produce any more tears, he made his way back to the shack and saw Cor and Monica talking around the corner. Prompto sneaked as quietly as possible inside before going to hide under the covers of his bed. Despite being past the point of exhaustion, Prompto couldn’t fall asleep for the life of him. Taking out his phone, Prompto decided that it was probably too late to be calling Gladiolus. But he still wanted to.

Dialing the other’s number, Prompto held the phone to his ear while rubbing his eyes that were turning sore from his lengthy breakdown. The dial went on for a while, and Prompto thought it wouldn’t connect until—

“…Yes?”

Prompto’s throat seemed to close up. He was suddenly feeling so many emotions at once: Gladiolus’ tired, groggy voice was so soothing that Prompto almost wanted to record it; but hearing the other’s voice made him remember just how much he missed the other, and how shitty he had been feeling ever since Day One.

“Hello?”

Gripping tightly onto the phone, Prompto finally replied with a shaky greeting. “Prompto? What’s wrong?” Gladiolus sounded more awake, and Prompto tried to think of a proper way to explain what he was going through. It didn’t help that his mind was a mess and he could barely formulate a proper sentence at that moment.

“I…I-I-I don…I d-d-d-don’t th-th-think I-I-I-I c-c-can d-d-do this.” Prompto said, voice cracking mid-sentence. For some reason, he laughed a little, probably because the entire situation seemed so absurd. And stupid. It was stupidly funny. “I—“ Prompto dragged out the syllable, “—can’t d-d-d-do this.” And he laughed before dissolving into sobs, which Prompto tried to muffle with his palm.

“Prompto, calm down and explain to me what’s going on. I don’t understand. Are you hurt?” Gladiolus’ voice sounded strained, and that only made Prompto cry harder.

“I-I c-c-c-can’t—“ Prompto babbled in the midst of his sobs, and shook his head while trying to wipe his tears, “I’m n-n-not r-r-r-ready, and-and—fuuucckkk—“ Prompto covered his eyes as he dissolved into a fit of shaky giggles. “I-I’m never g-g-going to be re-ready—and I can’t—I can’t—“Prompto struggled to take in oxygen as the tears seemed to be flooding his lungs. “I’m so-so-so t-t-t-tired and I—and I—“ Prompto’s grip on the phone was trembling so hard he dropped it several times.

“Prompto, listen to me—“Gladiolus’ voice was firm and serious, and Prompto took in shaky breaths to try and calm down, but his mind was still a mess. “Take a deep breath, okay? Breathe, just, stop talking and breathe.” Gladiolus ordered, and Prompto obeyed, taking in shallow breaths until they gradually became longer. After a while of just catching his breath, Prompto was able to find his balance somewhat, “I-I-I’m sorrrryyy…”

“No, none of this is your fault.” Gladiolus’ voice was softer, “If you feel that you can’t do this, you don’t have to. We will bring you home—“

“B-b-b-but—“Prompto interjected with a desperate tone of voice, “I wan-want to b-be with you.”

“Prompto.”

“I kn-kn-know I’m b-b-b-being a li-li-little b-b-b-bitch—“Prompto let out another shaky giggle, “B-b-b-but you d-d-don’t under-understand, Gl-Gl-Gl-Gladio—you d-d-don’t un-un-understand wh-wh-what I h-h-had to g-g-go th-through—“ Great, the tears were coming back. Thankfully, Gladiolus’ voice stopped him.

“Prompto, listen to me.” Gladiolus said, “You are fucking amazing. You are doing something that none of us would ever be able to do. It took us years to get good at wielding a weapon, but you’ve managed to make it this far in just a few weeks. I know things are shitty right now, but you’re going to come out so much stronger. Trust in yourself.” The other’s words managed to help stabilize Prompto’s heart, and he let out a long, drawn out sigh, “You-you-you’re right…I’m s-s-sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Did you want to talk to Noct or Iggy?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto smiled before shaking his head, “It’s al-al-alright. Th-th-thank you.”

“Gods, I just wish I could be there for you right now. You don’t know how much I want that.” Gladiolus let out a frustrated sigh, and Prompto let out a sound of agreement. “I’ll be here anytime you need me, okay? And you can rely on Cor as well, he understands.” Gladiolus said, and Prompto nodded although he was hesitant. After talking a bit more about other, lighter subjects, the two of them said their farewells and Prompto was left with his thoughts.

He could do it. He had to do it, to prove it to them but most of all to prove it to himself. To show that he was capable, that he was important.

The next morning, Prompto woke up bright and early and greeted Cor and Monica with a cheerful demeanor. “M-m-morning!” He piped out. Cor and Monica had exchanged looks before Monica was the first to speak up, “Are you feeling…Alright?”

“N-n-never b-b-better!” Prompto beamed while swinging his arms back and forth, “Wh-wh-what’s f-f-for br-breakfast?” Monica blinked before glancing back at the pot, “Uhm…Corn soup.”

“Yum!” Prompto clapped his hands, and then turned to Cor, “Ah, C-Cor? We-we-we’re training t-t-today, r-r-right?” Cor gave him a weird look, “Yeah, if you’re still up for it—“

“Of c-c-course!” Prompto smiled and went to grab the bowls from the sink, ignoring Monica and Cor’s bewildered expressions behind him. He didn’t care what they thought of his behavior; he needed to remain optimistic; otherwise, despair would cripple him.

 

          Week three passed at a somewhat steady pace, as Prompto shifted between shooting stationary targets and moving targets. Little by little, he was starting to make progress. He was still rough around the edges and needed to work on reaction time, but in regards to following the target, Prompto was getting better.

On the final day of training, Prompto could feel his nerves threatening to burst from his body, but these were a good type of nerves. When Cor asked to meet him on the field, Prompto didn’t know what to expect.

“Cor—“

“This is your final trial,” Cor said, and he gripped the handle of his katana before unsheathing it, the sound of metal cutting through the quiet atmosphere. “If you can land a hit on me, you will have passed this training.”

“W-w-w-wait—are y-y-you—“

“Don’t worry,” Cor turned the back of the blade to face Prompto, “This isn’t a real fight. And I’m wearing a bullet-proof vest, so don’t hold back.” Prompto nodded and took out his gun before quickly loading it. Right as he pushed the cylinder back in and focused his attention back on Cor, the other made a strike forward, which Prompto narrowly avoided.

“Sh-shit…” Prompto cursed quietly before readying his aim on Cor. However, before he could even pull the trigger, Cor swung again, and the force of the back of his katana was enough to knock Prompto to the ground. Prompto tried to get back up, but Cor placed a foot on the other’s chest and stabbed his katana into the grass right beside Prompto’s head, “Round Two?” He cocked a smile, and Prompto returned it wearily.

They went through several more rounds, and at the end of each of them, Cor came out as the winner. “Seems like you aren’t ready after all.” Cor sighed, and Prompto clenched his teeth tightly as the frustration ate away at him.

Just then, gusts of wind came from above that was powerful enough to bend the trees. Shielding his eyes from the sun, Prompto looked up and saw a massive airship descend from the clouds and stop right above them.

“ _Well, well, if it isn’t Cor the Immortal_.”

“Not this again…”Cor sighed, and Prompto looked at the other in confusion. The airship opened up, and a giant, robotic creature stepped out to the edge, before dropping down and landing a few feet away from them. The ground shook upon impact, and Prompto readied his gun.

“ _What a coinc_ —“The voice came from the robot that turned to face them, “— _who is that?”_

Prompto glanced at Cor, “I-Is h-h-he talking ab-ab-about me?” The older male replied, “Ignore him. Just leave this to me.” With that, Cor shifted the katana in his hand before lunging forward to attack. The robotic creature was ten times bigger than they were, and Prompto watched in shock as Cor seemed to whack it around as if it were some toy.

“ _E-Enough_!” The voice hollered from within the machine, and the robot stomped down one foot, causing the ground to shift underneath them. Unfortunately, Cor lost his footing and tumbled to the ground. As he was getting up, the robot raised a leg and brought it down to the fallen man. Seeing the danger, Prompto quickly aimed his gun at the center of the leg and fired. By some miracle, the bullet hit its target and penetrated the steel, causing sparks to fly before smoke came from the damaged area. “What?!” The voice hollered, and Cor took the chance to gain his footing and cut the robot’s leg clean off. Then, it was the enemy’s turn to lose its balance. But right as it fell to the floor, it released two missiles, and one of them came right at Prompto.

“Prompto!” Cor cried out, and Prompto stepped back before taking a deep breath and focusing on the moving target. As the missile came closer, Prompto took aim, and everything happened in slow motion: the missile came just a foot away from him, Prompto pulled back on the trigger, the bullet shot out from the revolver and flew straight at the missile before the entire thing exploded upon impact. The explosion caused Prompto to fly back from the force, but he quickly got back up and saw that Cor had already cut down and disarmed the enemy. Then, someone came out of the cockpit. Prompto kept his distance just to be safe, but his eyes widened when he saw a male with blonde, messy hair, wearing a bulky uniform get out.

“You could have killed me!” The blonde yelled to Cor, but Prompto couldn’t make out what Cor said in response. Whatever it was, it caused the blonde’s face to turn bright red, and he threw his helmet at Cor before running away. Prompto walked up to Cor who was watching the blonde leave with…A smile?

“Who w-w-w-was that?” Prompto asked while following Cor’s gaze. “Loqi, just a Brigadier General who has a grudge against me. This wasn’t the first time he’s done something like this.”

“What?!” Prompto stared at the other with wide eyes, “And y-y-y-you l-let h-him g-g-g-get away?” Cor only shook his head, “Nevermind that. What you did back there was impressive. You managed to shoot both a stationary and moving target.” Prompto flushed in both realization and a little pride. “Y-Yeah, I d-d-did.”

“Prompto.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Your nose is bleeding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't feeling 100% while writing this (family issues and also something disturbing happened recently so...there's that)  
> but hopefully everything made sense?? i probably got a lot of stuff wrong fehafkjdshfkjdshf  
> please be kind to me ;w;  
> also i lowkey added that loqi/cor and clarus/regis because i can't NOT be trash


	14. Chapter 14

          Prompto was practically bouncing in his seat the entire ride back to the Chocobo Post. He missed Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus to the point where it physically hurt to think about it. A part of Prompto worried if they all thought about him as much as he thought about them, but he shook away the doubt as quickly as it came.

“We’re here,” Cor announced once the car rolled to a stop, and Prompto let out a noise before unbuckling his seatbelt and stumbling out of the car. He looked around for his friends in a frantic manner and approached Wiz who was in the middle of grooming the Chocobos.

“Uhm, e-e-excuse m-me?”

Wiz turned around and smiled broadly, “Well, if it isn’t my favorite Chocobo loving lad! Welcome back.” Prompto smiled back and glanced around, “H-h-have you s-s-seen th-the o-others?” Wiz’s expression shifted for a second before he regained his smile and crossed his arms, “Why don’t ‘cha take another look around?”

Prompto blinked in confusion before turning around. Noctis stood right behind him with a smug smile on his face and his hands on his hips. Prompto opened his mouth just as Noctis burst into laughter. “Wh-wh-wh—“

“Your face—Oh Gods.” Noctis clutched his stomach in laughter, and Prompto turned bright red. He forgot he had stuffed tissues up his nose as an attempt to stop the bleeding. “I-I-I-I h-h-had a n-n-nosebleed!” Prompto squeaked as he took out the tissues. When Noctis finally stopped laughing, Prompto swooped in to embrace the other. Noctis stiffened in Prompto’s arms, but the blonde paid it no mind and sighed in content while resting his cheek on Noctis’ shoulder.

“We warmly welcome your return, Prompto.” Ignis’ voice made Prompto look up at the taller male who smiled warmly back at him. Prompto tore himself away from Noctis and switched to embracing Ignis, who returned the hug willingly. He noticed how all of them had changed so much in such a short amount of time: Ignis and Noctis with a few more battle scars, and—

“Wh-wh-where’s Gl-Gl-Gladio?”

“He departed in the morning to go fulfill a hunt elsewhere. He should return by evening.” Ignis explained, and Prompto’s heart sank a little from the fact that his reunion with Gladiolus would be delayed further.

Suddenly, a giant, fluffy creature leaped into Prompto’s arms, and Prompto caught it just in time. “Pr-Pr-Pryna!” Prompto smiled widely as the puppy, which was now a dog, licked his face all over. “Pryna had missed your company, and carped for your presence every night,” Ignis stated, and Prompto’s smile widened as he nuzzled Pryna’s soft fur that had grown longer and even fluffier.

Prompto jumped when he felt someone squeeze his arm, but relaxed when he realized it was just Noctis. The Prince seemed to be staring at Prompto’s arms, and Prompto tilted his head in confusion. “…How did you do it?” Noctis asked. “Eh?” Prompto blinked and looked down at his arm.

“Hard work, determination, and physical training.” Cor’s voice suddenly sounded out, and they all turned to face the older male who stood outside of his vehicle. “I know that!” Noctis retorted with a pout, and Cor smiled.

“Ah—“ Prompto put down Pryna and ran over to Cor, “Th-th-thank you…For ev-ev-every-everything y-you di-did f-f-f-for me.” Cor only smiled and tousled the younger male’s hair. “You did well. Get some rest.” With that, Cor turned and started getting back into the car.

Noctis approached the car and tapped on the window, which Cor rolled down. “Take care of my old man,” Noctis said, and Cor nodded in response. Noctis backed away from the vehicle before Cor drove off, and Prompto watched the car disappear further down the dense forest.

 

          Prompto spent the rest of the day catching up with Noctis and Ignis on all the things that happened to him, as well as to them while he was away. Noctis showed Prompto his collection of prize catches, and Prompto couldn’t help but find the other’s excitement contagious.

At night, Ignis cooked (with the support of Noctis) Prompto’s favorite dishes, and the three of them feasted under the stars. “I-I really m-missed your cook-cooking, Ig-Ig-Ignis,” Prompto stated once he managed to stop shoveling the food down his throat. Ignis sat with his legs crossed, and he adjusted his shades, “I’m humbled to hear that. Though my skills could still use improvement.” Prompto shook his head and resumed to finishing his meal. Monica’s cooking was impressive as well, but the plain diet dulled Prompto’s taste buds, so being able to eat something so rich in flavor and textures finally, it was like euphoria.

“Gladio should be back soon. You gonna wait for him?” Noctis asked after they had cleaned up and were getting ready to head inside the tent. Prompto nodded and waved them goodbye as Noctis and Ignis disappeared into the tent. Prompto waited in the chair for a while before deciding to take a walk around the Haven. He descended from the large boulder and stepped down onto the soft grass. Prompto took off his shoes and socks before placing them aside and stepping back into the cold and damp grass. In the distance, he saw fireflies emerge from within the grass and twinkle up into the atmosphere. Prompto took a step towards them until he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up on the dirt road. Prompto’s heart did a jolt in his chest, and he walked around the Haven to see the Regalia parked by the side of the road.

Gladiolus emerged from the driver’s seat wearing a black tank top and white jeans. The tank top clung to Gladiolus’ body and outlined his broad chest and defined abs. His hair had grown all the way down to the bottom of his neck, and the other had grown out his beard. Gladiolus was too busy stretching to notice Prompto right away, but when he took a few steps towards the Haven, he finally saw Prompto standing in the distance.

“Prom…” Gladiolus’ voice was deeper, rougher. It was almost too much for Prompto to handle. He could feel the tears starting to rise, and he covered his mouth to try and keep from breaking down. Suddenly, they were both running towards each other. Prompto opened his arms and allowed Gladiolus to embrace him with enough force to knock the oxygen from his lungs and send his mind to cloud nine. Holding Prompto firmly in his arms, Gladiolus spun the other around, and Prompto couldn’t stop giggling.

When Gladiolus finally let him down, he caressed Prompto’s face and stroked the other’s cheeks with his thumbs, “Has it only been a month? It felt like years…” Prompto let out a shaky laugh and traced his fingers against Gladiolus’ beard, feeling the rough and curly texture, “Y-y-y-you g-g-grew a b-beard.”

“Do you not like it?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto shook his head, “No, I-I l-love i-i-it.” Gladiolus smiled broadly, and Prompto saw the twinkle in the gold of Gladiolus’ eyes. “K-Kiss me al-al-alrea-already,” Prompto mumbled, and Gladiolus wasted no time to swoop in and capture Prompto’s lips. The sensation was enough to make Prompto gasp out and lose all strength in his lower half. He felt himself falling back, but Gladiolus used his arm to cushion the back of Prompto’s head as they both landed on the grass. Gladiolus continued to ravage Prompto’s mouth, not giving the other any chance to recover. Prompto was used to submitting to Gladiolus, but tonight, tonight he felt empowered.

Prompto pushed Gladiolus to the side and got on top of the other, resting his legs against Gladiolus’ torso before resuming the kiss. Gladiolus smiled against the kiss and kept one hand on the back of Prompto’s neck while the other snaked up underneath Prompto’s shirt.

Almost immediately, Prompto’s sense of empowerment disintegrated. He let out a noise before pulling back from the kiss and tugging his shirt down, hard enough to stretch the fabric. “Prompto?” Gladiolus looked at Prompto with a confused expression, and Prompto shook his head, “D-d-d-d-don’t look…” He said in a small voice. Prompto had shown skin in front of Gladiolus before, but that time he was not in his right mind. This time, everything would be clear-cut and obvious. And that terrified him.

“That’s not fair. I show you my body all the time, but I never get to see yours?” Gladiolus said, and Prompto gave him a bewildered look, “B-b-b-but I’m n-n-nothing to l-look a-a-at.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Gladiolus said as he sat up slightly, “You don’t know how badly I want you right now. Nothing in this world can change my mind.” Prompto’s heart thundered in his chest, and he covered his face that was burning up, “Is…I-Is i-i-it o-o-okay if i-i-it’s me?” A moment’s silence had passed before Prompto peeked between his fingers. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Gladiolus looking back at him with a flush in his cheeks, “Gods, you’re too cute…” He mumbled before pulling Prompto back into the kiss.

As Prompto gradually melted against Gladiolus’ body, he felt the older male’s hands move up under his shirt again, but this time, he allowed Gladiolus to continue. They parted briefly to pull Prompto’s shirt over his head and discard it to the side. Just as Gladiolus was about to resume the kiss, he stopped short and leaned back, eyes wide. The moon and stars glowed behind Prompto, highlighting so many features Gladiolus had never noticed before: the freckles on his face and along his collarbones, his defined biceps and firm chest, the milky complexion. It was like falling in love all over again.

The longer Gladiolus stared, the more anxious Prompto was becoming. Finally, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Gladiolus interjected, “It’s better than I imagined. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Those words alone were enough to crumble any walls Prompto had been building up, and he let out a nervous giggle before reconnecting their lips in a desperate kiss. All the while, the two of them exchanged sweet nothings back and forth,

“Y-y-you’re m-more b-beautiful.”

“No, you are.”

“I-I l-love ev-everything ab-about you.”

“You’re all mine. Don’t ever let anyone else see you like this.”

Prompto’s heart did another flip within his chest. There was something about submitting completely to someone you trusted and loved with all your heart and them wanting all of you in return.

Gladiolus removed his shirt, and Prompto hesitated before smoothing his arms down Gladiolus’ chiseled abs. The sensation itself was enough to cause shudders to run down Prompto’s back, and if the world were to end right then, Prompto would have no reason for complaint.

Leaning down, Prompto kissed the area beneath Gladiolus’ beard, causing the older male to groan out. “Fuck…Prompto…” Gladiolus’ voice was raspy and thick. Suddenly, Prompto let out a noise when he felt his pants and underwear being pulled cleanly off. “This needs to go,” Gladiolus stated with a grin, and Prompto laughed a little before shifting out of his undergarments. At this point, he was completely exposed in front of Gladiolus, and the mere thought of it made Prompto feel like he was going to overheat.

“Hold on,” Gladiolus said, and he rose up before climbing the Haven and going into the tent, leaving Prompto flushed and confused. Were they not going to do it…After all? The thought of it caused Prompto’s heart to sink, and he pulled his shirt to cover his groin. Maybe the other was too repulsed by his body to continue. In the end, it was still—

“Found it.” Gladiolus emerged from the tent holding a small bottle of sorts. Prompto watched the other come back down with the bottle, and sit back down beside Prompto. “What’s wrong?” Gladiolus asked when he noticed Prompto covering himself up. “I-I-I th-thought you-you l-l-left.”

“Yeah, to get this,” Gladiolus said as he showed Prompto the bottle. Prompto squinted at the writing before flushing bright red. This was happening. They were going to do it.

Prompto felt the fresh ground against his back as he was pushed down with Gladiolus on top of him, “Still want to do this?” He asked with a serious expression. Prompto nodded and cupped Gladiolus’ cheek before trailing his hand down to the other’s chest, “I wan…I w-w-want you.” Gladiolus’ expression furrowed, “Gods; now I really can’t hold back.” He opened the bottle and squeezed some of the clear fluid onto his index and middle finger. Prompto watched it trail down to the other’s wrist, and he could feel his entire body trembling with anticipation.

“Ready?” Gladiolus asked as he brought his fingers down. Prompto nodded, and let out a startled noise when Gladiolus pushed one lubricated finger inside. “Are you okay?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto nodded quickly, “I-i-i-it’s j-just c-c-cold.” Gladiolus breathed a sigh of relief and slowly moved the finger deeper inside, causing Prompto to press his thighs together. It was a weird feeling, but Prompto wanted Gladiolus to do more.

Soon enough, Prompto got his wish as Gladiolus inserted a second finger and slowly moved them around to stretch the inside. “You okay?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto tried to control his breathing as he pressed his fingers to his lips, “Ngh…”

“…You look so hot like this.” Gladiolus stated, and pushed his fingers deeper inside Prompto, causing the blonde to arch his back in shock and gasp out. Gladiolus kissed the side of Prompto’s head and whispered, “Relax for me, babe…We can take things slow.” Prompto nodded and wrapped his arms around Gladiolus’ neck to pull the other closer. He could feel Gladiolus’ dick pressing against his, and Prompto swore his heartbeat was strong enough that Gladiolus could feel it.

A moment passed by, and Gladiolus slowly withdrew his fingers. “I’m going to put it in now. It’s going to hurt, are you sure about this?”

Honestly, Prompto wanted the other to stop asking so many questions. It wasn’t like he never thought of the same things, but that wasn’t the point. “You don-don-don’t g-g-get it,” Prompto said, and Gladiolus blinked at him. “I d-d-don’t care. I-I-I-I w-w-want you. I w-w-w-want th-th-this.” Gladiolus stopped him with a kiss before pulling back and smiling softly. Gladiolus shifted so he could unbuckle his jeans and zip down the zipper, pulling his dick out from underneath his briefs. Gladiolus gave it several strokes before rolling a condom over it (Prompto didn’t even see where the other got it from) down to the base. He squeezed some more of the lube onto his palm and used it to lather his dick, coating it from base to tip. Prompto purposely chose not to look, since he didn’t believe his heart would be able to handle such a sight.

Prompto opened his eyes when he felt something round and hot slowly break into him, forcing his walls to stretch and accommodate the size. Arching his back, Prompto cried out as he dug his heels into Gladiolus’ back, toes curling. The burn was unreal. It felt as if he was being broken apart, yet filled completely all at once. Gladiolus stopped and kissed the side of Prompto’s lips, “Still with me?”

Prompto let out a noise from the back of his throat that was anything but attractive, but Gladiolus still smiled. “Relax for me. You’re doing great.” The encouragement did nothing but cause Prompto to get ahead of himself, “Y-y-y-yoou c-can m-m-m-moovvee.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.”

Prompto looked at Gladiolus with wide eyes, “B-b-but—“

“I don’t want Ignis asking me why you can’t walk in the morning.”

Prompto flushed and smacked the other’s chest playfully. “Tr-tr-trust m-me. I c-c-can t-t-take it.” He tried again, and Gladiolus’ expression hardened, “…You sure about this?” Prompto nodded, and Gladiolus gave a weary smile before gripping onto Prompto’s hips and slowly pushing more of his length in. Prompto’s mouth hung open in a silent moan, and he felt the sheer strength of Gladiolus’ body pushing him against the grass. At this point, the sweat on his body was adding to the dew on the ground.

“…I’m going to start moving.”

“D-d-d-do i-i-i-it.” Prompto said, and let out a yelp when Gladiolus started moving back and forth, causing all the hairs along the back of Prompto’s neck and arms to stand on end, and he struggled to breathe as well as keep up with Gladiolus’ pace.

It hurt like hell, but Prompto had managed to take it. He was able to take it. Prompto knew it was ridiculous to view this kind of thing as an achievement, but it felt validating. It reassured him that Gladiolus and he deserved each other and that their meeting wasn’t some cruel joke played by Lady Luck.

“D-d-does it…F-f-feel g-g-good?” Prompto asked in a shaky voice. Gladiolus had his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed, along with sweat dripping down the side of his face. “Fuck…Yeah, this feels…Amazing.” Gladiolus’ voice cracked along with Prompto’s timid attitude. Prompto gathered enough strength to push Gladiolus off, causing the older male to land on his back with a grunt.

“Wh—“ Before Gladiolus could finish, Prompto positioned himself on top of the other’s torso, and gripped the base of Gladiolus’ dick, causing Gladiolus to let out a small moan, “Oh, fuck…”

Prompto angled the other’s cock underneath him before slowly lowering himself down, biting his lower lip as he felt Gladiolus’ dick slowly penetrate him again. But this time, it was from a different angle, one that replaced some of that pain with pleasure. Gladiolus placed his hands on Prompto’s hips and helped the other guide himself down. “You’re doing so good, babe,” Gladiolus whispered, and that was all Prompto needed to push the remainder of Gladiolus’ length inside him. They stayed in that position for a while as Prompto tried to catch his breath. Straightening up slightly, Prompto pushed his messy bangs back and looked down at Gladiolus. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the other looking at him with a glisten in his eyes. “Wh-wh-what?”

“You’re so beautiful; I almost can’t believe it,” Gladiolus said, and placed a hand against the back of Prompto’s neck while leaning up for a kiss. Prompto whimpered when he felt Gladiolus shift inside him, but submitted to the kiss with love overflowing from his heart.

 

          “Ngh, ah—“ Prompto moved up and down on Gladiolus’ lap, with the help of the other’s hands on his hips. Perspiration had formed all along his chest and neck, and Prompto’s entire body felt as if it was going to overheat. “Prompto…Prompto.” Gladiolus was whispering Prompto’s name like a mantra, and at that moment the sound of his name on Gladiolus’ lips never sounded sweeter. “Ah! Hah…” Prompto couldn’t stop the sounds from slipping past his mouth, and he opened his eyes slightly to see Gladiolus’ face scrunched. Prompto caressed the other’s cheeks and made Gladiolus look up at him, “D-d-d-does…Does i-i-it f-f-f-feeeel good?” He voice was shaky and uneven, and honestly, Prompto felt the most unattractive he’s ever been. But Gladiolus was the only one who was allowed to see him like this.

“Yeah…It feels amazing. You’re amazing.” Gladiolus said and opened his eyes to look at Prompto. Prompto felt the other’s stark gold eyes pierce right through him, bringing him back to the first day they met near the school gates. Those eyes he had fallen in love with, were now looking back at him, with love. Gladiolus loved him.

“Hah—ah! Ah!” Prompto was moaning without abandon, and Gladiolus rolled his hips to meet up with Prompto’s movements. Prompto found himself losing upper strength, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on Gladiolus’ shoulder while weakly continuing to move his hips. “Prompto…”Gladiolus kissed the side of Prompto’s temple, “Let me do the rest.” Prompto nodded and allowed his body to relax, giving Gladiolus an opportunity to change their positions, so he was on top of Prompto. Angling his dick, Gladiolus pushed back into Prompto, causing the blonde to arch his back and let out a choked cry. This time, Gladiolus was holding little back. He swung the other’s legs up onto his shoulders and gripped Prompto’s calves before continuing to pound into Prompto’s tight heat. Prompto was gripping onto the grass hard enough to pull them from the ground. At this point, the both of them were making so much noise that, if they weren’t nearby a Haven, they would have woken up the daemons for sure.

Prompto pressed his hands against Gladiolus’ glistening chest, and watched as the sweat dripped from the other’s chest, and ripple down his abs.

“Gl-Gl-Gl-Gla—“

Gladiolus opened his eyes, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Prompto with his arms outstretched towards him, and his swollen, plump lips were ajar. Without hesitation, Gladiolus let the other’s legs fall beside him before lunging down and capturing Prompto’s lips in a clumsy kiss. His beard rubbed against Prompto’s chin, but it only caused Prompto to tighten around him.

Suddenly, Prompto’s entire body gave a sudden jolt, and he ended up biting on Gladiolus’ lower lip as he came harshly between their stomachs. It was like the next level of euphoria, and Prompto had no time to process it because Gladiolus quickened the pace of his thrusts, signaling his approaching orgasm. Prompto struggled to breathe as his entire body felt hypersensitive as a symptom of post-orgasm, and he dug his blunt nails into Gladiolus’ back. The pacing, Gladiolus’ heavy breathing in his ear; Prompto was surprised that he hadn’t passed out yet.

“Gl-Gladio,” Prompto said in a raspy voice and kissed the other’s ear before breathing hotly against it. Gladiolus’ fingers drove deeper into Prompto’s hips as his body bucked irregularly, and the older male muffled his cry in Prompto’s shoulder before shooting his release into the condom. Despite the layer between them, Prompto could still feel the heat from Gladiolus’ release inside him.

After catching his breath, Gladiolus pulled out of Prompto and discarded the condom. He used his tank top to clean up a bit, before lying back down on the grass and pulling Prompto into his arms. Prompto could still hear Gladiolus’ heartbeat, and he was glad that his wasn’t the only one still beating rapidly. “That was…So amazing.” Gladiolus said in a quiet voice, and Prompto gazed up at the other, “You were so amazing.”

Leaning up, Prompto placed a chaste kiss against Gladiolus’ jaw, smiling as he felt the beard tickling his nose, “Th-th-th-think we w-w-w-woke them?”

“Oh yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	15. Chapter 15

          Somehow, Prompto ended up waking up inside the tent the next morning. The sounds of birds greeted him, along with Gladiolus’ sleeping face in front of him. Prompto flushed and glanced down to see that they were sharing a sleeping bag like before. He must have fallen asleep last night and gotten carried back to the tent, courtesy of Gladiolus.

Prompto moved a hand up to brush aside the strands of hair covering Gladiolus’ eyes. He trailed a finger down the bridge of the other’s sharp nose, before resting on the lips that were slightly agape. Memories of last night came back to Prompto; he had given everything to Gladiolus. He had become one with the person he loved. Prompto couldn’t stop smiling, and he snuggled closer to Gladiolus, enjoying the warmth and scent that seemed to radiate from the other’s body.

Suddenly, Prompto heard the sound of the tent being zipped open. There was a short pause before the tent was closed back up, and Prompto heard Noctis’ voice outside,

“They’re still sleeping.”

“We can let them be for a while longer; they did work themselves up to an extent yesterday night.”

“Geez, couldn’t they have waited until we got to a motel or something?”

Flushing to himself, Prompto reached over for his phone to check the time. The time “ _12:24 pm_ ” blinked back at him, and Prompto’s eyes widened. He shot up from the sleeping bag, only to crumble back down when a sharp pain shot through the entire lower half of his body. The movement woke Gladiolus, and the older male lets out a long yawn before blinking open his eyes. “Prompto…?”

Prompto was both wincing at the pain, and flushing at the implications of it. Well, hopefully, Noctis doesn’t scold him for this.

“W-w-w-we sh-sh-should g-g-get up,” Prompto stated, and Gladiolus yawned one more time before sitting up and running a hand back through his tousled hair. “You coming?” He asked while gazing down at Prompto.

“…I-I-I c-c-ca-can’t.”

Gladiolus looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he dropped down on his arms beside Prompto, “Shit, was I too rough last night?”

Prompto flushed harder before shaking his head, “N-n-no, it’s just m-m-m-me.” Gladiolus gave a soft smile and kissed the side of Prompto’s face, “You were amazing.” Prompto’s heart stuttered in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around Gladiolus’ neck to bring the other down, “You…Y-y-you we-we-were even m-m-more.” Gladiolus kissed over the marks he had made on the other’s pale skin, before nibbling on the skin causing Prompto to giggle. Shifting higher up, Gladiolus silenced Prompto’s laughter with a kiss, and the blonde returned it wholeheartedly.

“Are you guys getting up or what?”

Prompto pulled back in shock and peered behind Gladiolus to see Noctis looking down at them with an annoyed expression. “Relax, your highness.” Gladiolus rolled his eyes. “I would like to get on the boat before sundown. We still have a long way before we reach Tenebrae.” Noctis stated, and Prompto gave the other an apologetic smile before shifting to get up, “C-c-c-come on, Gl-Gl-Gla-Gladio.” He whispered in Gladiolus’ ear, and he sighed before helping Prompto up. Prompto winced and staggered to find his footing, the dull ache in his lower abdomen growing stronger the more pressure he put on it. Gladiolus allowed Prompto to lean on him for support, and the two of them got their clothes on before coming out of the tent.

“Was it that good?” Noctis asked when he saw Prompto practically limping over. “Huh?” Prompto looked up at Noctis, before seeing the other’s smug expression and flushing even harder. “Uhm…”

“Prompto, you may stay behind during battles, for today.” Ignis said, and Prompto let out a sound of protest, “I-I-I w-w-will try m-my best!” He wanted to prove to the others how much stronger and capable he became over the course of his training.

“Try not to overdo it,” Gladiolus warned, and wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist. Prompto nodded before smiling up at Gladiolus and snuggling closer against his chest. An expression of disgust had flashed across Noctis’ face before his phone vibrated in his pocket. The Prince answered it while turning his back on the love-sick duo, “Hello?”

Ignis gave Gladiolus and Prompto their bowls of porridge, and Prompto drank it down slowly. In the corner of his eye, he saw Noctis pinch the bridge of his nose and scrunch his face up, “Sorry Luna, we kinda got held up by some things along the way…Uh-huh…Oh, really?”

Prompto stopped in the middle of eating when he noticed how Noctis’ facial expression seemed to soften. He was curious about the sort of relationship Noctis had with this…Luna. Prompto didn’t know much about her aside from the fact that she and Noctis were childhood friends.

“Yeah…Yeah, that’d be great…Okay…Okay, then we’ll see you soon. Thanks, Luna.” Noctis said before hanging up and turning back to face them. “Slight change of plans. We’re going to meet her at Altissia.”

“Al-Al-Al-Al-Al—“Prompto sighed, “Wh-Where?”

“The original plan was to take the boat to Altissia, and then get onboard the train to Tenebrae. But it seems that Lady Lunafreya is willing to meet us half-way.” Ignis said, and Noctis crossed his arms, “It’s because we were taking too long. Even Luna’s infinite amount of patience was tested.”

“S-s-s-sorry.” Prompto looked down at his feet, and Noctis smiled before walking over and flicking the other’s forehead, “I’m just kidding. Come on, let’s clean up and head out.”

 

          “So w-w-we’re going t-t-to board a-a-a sh-sh-ship?” Prompto asked once they were back on the road with Noctis in the driver’s seat. “Yeah, In Cape Caem. It serves as both a harbor and a lighthouse.” Gladiolus said. “You could probably get some killer shots from the top of the lighthouse.” Noctis pointed out, and Prompto’s eyes widened before he smiled down at the camera he held in his lap.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Gladiolus’ asked Pryna, who seemed to have lost her energy and laid in Gladiolus’ lap with eyelids drooping. “Pr-Pr-Pryna…” Prompto stroked the dog’s soft fur. Pryna wasn’t a puppy anymore. Which meant she needed more food to sustain herself, and feeding her the scraps of their meals were just not going to be enough anymore. “We should find food for her soon; she might be suffering from malnutrition,” Ignis stated, and Prompto’s heart shook a little from the other’s words. “But what can we give her? There’s nothing but vegetation from here to Caem, and I don’t think Pryna thinks fondly of monster carcasses.” Noctis said, and as if on cue, Pryna whined in the backseat. “Ha-ha-ha-han-hang in th-there, gi-girl.” Prompto rubbed Pryna’s head softly, and Pryna tilted her head back to give Prompto’s palm a reassuring lick. Another question crossed Prompto’s mind, and it made him uneasy just thinking about it: when they go back home, would Prompto be able to support Pryna? All on his own?

“Sh—“The car came to a sharp halt, and Prompto pressed a hand against the headrest in front of him to keep from smashing his face in. He looked up to see three monsters blocking their path. They were lanky and maroon, with a white underbelly. Each of them had long fangs and claws. “Voretooth…” Gladiolus mumbled. “It would be wise to take another path.” Ignis offered. “There is no other path. Let’s just eliminate them; there’s only three anyways.” Noctis said and immediately began getting out of the vehicle. “Stay here, Prompto. We can handle this.” Gladiolus said as he set Pryna on the blonde’s lap, and got out along with Ignis. Prompto tried to stutter a protest, but once the others set foot on the pavement, the monsters immediately detected them. And the battle ensued.

Noctis warped onto one of the voretooth without hesitation and stabbed his sword into the side of its neck. The monster let out a strangled cry before falling to the floor, and Noctis jumped back to avoid its long, snapping jaws. Before the monster could get back on its feet, Gladiolus brought his shield down, hard enough to shatter the pavement underneath them. Immediately, the monster disintegrated into ash, but they still had two more to worry about.

Chewing on his lower lip, Prompto placed Pryna carefully on the seat beside him, causing the dog to peer up at him in confusion. “Just wait h-h-here for m-m-me, o-okay g-g-girl?” Prompto whispered, and slowly got out of the car, replacing the camera for a gun and loaded it before walking around the back of the vehicle, making sure to keep a safe distance from the actual battlefield. He waited for his chance to come in, and sure enough, in the corner of his eye, Prompto noticed Ignis fall on his back and use his polearm to try and fend off a voretooth snapping aggressively at him. Taking his aim, Prompto sought to remember all the things Cor had taught him: deep breaths, focus, and pull the trigger. The gunshot went off, and the voretooth fell to the ground writhing in pain. Just as they slayed the last vermin, Gladiolus and Noctis turned back to face Prompto, both with a surprised expression on their face. Prompto only smiled back and was about to say something, until Noctis held a hand up, motioning for the other to be quiet.

The air was filled with a tense silence, and Prompto looked around frantically before he heard noises coming from the top of the hills to their left and right.

“Get in the car…” Noctis said in a low voice, and Prompto shot the other a confused look. “Get in the car, NOW!” Noctis yelled out, and immediately they all rushed into the vehicle with Prompto following blindly. Gladiolus got into the driver’s seat and pulled back the gear shift, just as tens—no, hundreds—of voretooth emerged from the hills, and bolted down like torrents. “GO!GO!GO!” Noctis hollered, and Gladiolus stepped down hard on the gas. Prompto held onto Pryna for dear life as the car whizzed down the road, with the sea of monsters chasing after them, snapping their long jaws loudly. Prompto’s heart thundered loudly in his chest as he heard the snapping getting closer and closer. “Faster!” Noctis ordered. “Shut up! I’m going as fast as I can!” Gladiolus hollered back, and Prompto saw the other gripping onto the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

Glancing to the side, Prompto let out a startled cry when he saw several of the monsters already catching up to them, and tried to attack them only to be blocked by the glass window. “Th-they’re g-g-g-gaining on-on us!” Prompto said, and Gladiolus cursed out before hitting his palms on the steering wheel.

Suddenly, one of the voretooth flung itself against the window and crashed through the glass, causing Prompto to let out a startled cry and Pryna to bark loudly. The monster wrestled with Noctis in the car, snapping its jaws just an inch away from the Prince’s face. Noctis tried to fling the monster back out the window, but to no avail. He opened the car door and forced the voretooth onto the pavement below them. But just as the monster was stumbling out, it latched onto the corner of Noctis’ shirt, pulling the Prince out of the car with it.

“NOCT!” Prompto cried out, and he fumbled to look out the back window. Amongst the sea of maroon and black stripes, Noctis was nowhere to be seen. “Gl-Gladio! Noct f-f-fell ou-ou-out!” Prompto yelled, and Gladiolus cursed before stepping on the brakes, causing the vehicle to lurch to a stop. Gladiolus and Ignis bolted out of the car, and Prompto watched them tear through the sea of monsters before finding Noctis unconscious with his clothes badly torn and blood running down the side of his head. Prompto had to force himself to keep breathing, and without thinking, got out of the car.

Gladiolus continued trying to fight off the onslaught of enemies while Ignis desperately worked on healing Noctis with as many potions and elixirs as possible. Prompto took a step forward, and several of the vermin turned their attention onto him. Prompto shot down many that lunged themselves towards him, but the sheer ratio of monsters overwhelmed him. Prompto was so caught up in shooting the ones in front of him, that he didn’t notice the ones surrounding him from behind until he felt the sharp pain of claws digging into his back, and bringing him to the ground. Rolling onto his back, Prompto hurried to take out a phoenix down from his pocket just as a voretooth jumped on top of him. He jammed the gun into the monster’s open mouth and pulled back the trigger, splattering the monster’s head into tiny pieces. Forcing his gag reflex back, Prompto shakily grasped onto the phoenix down and was about to crush it before one of the monsters caught his wrist between its jaws and bit down.

“AHHHH!!” Prompto screamed out as he both felt and heard the bone in his wrist being crushed by the monster’s sharp teeth, and he used his other hand to shoot the monster in the head, turning him into ash.

“Prompto!” Gladiolus fought his way over to the blonde and knelt down beside Prompto, who continued to cry out in pain while clutching his bleeding wrist. Gladiolus held the younger male in his arms and shielded the other from the onslaught of attacks and the never-ending amount of monsters. Prompto’s vision was beginning to blur, but he managed to make out Noctis’ figure staggering up with a hand over his side. “Kings of Lucis…Come to me…” He uttered, and there was a blinding blue light before Prompto fell into unconsciousness.

 

          When Prompto awoke, he found himself in a dim room and his entire body aching. He felt something heavy weighing on his right arm, and he glanced down to see a cast wrapped around his arm and leaving only his fingers exposed. Immediately, he felt his heart drop. No, no this couldn’t be happening. Prompto began tearing the cast off from his arm, ignoring the sharp pain shooting from his shoulder down to his fingertips. He ripped the bandages and gauze before revealing his wrist that was swollen and black. Prompto let out a choked cry and covered his mouth as the floodgates behind his eyes were thrown open. The more he cried, the more it hurt, which only caused him to cry harder. He was trapped in the vicious cycle until Ignis came into the room and placed a hand gently on his shoulder,

“Prompto…”

“I-I-I-I-Iggy—“ Prompto was hiccupping, which made it even harder for him to produce words, “I,I,I—“

“Your wrist suffered a fracture; it will take a couple of months to heal, at the very least.” Ignis’ words tore through Prompto’s chest and pierced him in the heart. He could only stare at the other with wide eyes and tear-stained cheeks. A long silence passed, and Prompto looked down at his lap before letting out a weak laugh, “N-Now…I r-r-r-really am-am u-u-useless.”

Ignis stiffened in his seat, “You are not useless, Prompto. It’s not—“

“Sorry, b-b-but c-c-could I p-please b-b-be l-left alone?”

Ignis paused before standing back up, “Very well. We will be outside if you need anything.” With that, Ignis bowed and left the room, leaving Prompto to his thoughts.

The room was too quiet, and the voice in Prompto’s mind was too loud. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Pryna came into the room. She jumped onto the bed before resting down on Prompto’s lap, letting out a weak whine. “H-Hey Pryna…” Prompto whispered, and rubbed her back, “I g-g-guess, w-w-we’re b-both n-not do-doing so ho-hot, huh?” Pryna didn’t respond, and Prompto sighed while resting his head back against the raised pillow. He wouldn’t be able to use a gun or even take pictures. What use would he have anymore?

 

_“Hey, Prompto?” Cor spoke from the driver’s seat on their way back to the Chocobo Post. “Hm?” Prompto turned to look at him._

_“I want you to promise me one thing before you go.”_

_“Wh-what is i-i-it?”_

_“…Never doubt your worth.”_

_“Huh?” Prompto gave Cor a confused look, and the other smiled to himself, “There’s a reason why Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis chose to bring you along with them. Trust in them, and trust in yourself.”_

 

          Prompto did not understand Cor’s words until now. Prompto straightened up on the bed, causing Pryna to look up at him in curiosity. “Let’s go meet the others,” Prompto said with a soft smile and Pryna’s face lit before she jumped off the bed and barked excitedly.

After feeding Pryna, Prompto managed to find Noctis and Gladiolus just outside of the lighthouse. The two of them seemed to be deep in conversation, and Prompto watched them from a distance before taking a deep breath and forcing a big smile on his face, “H-Hey guys!” He waved to get their attention. Noctis and Gladiolus looked towards Prompto, and their expressions seemed to mirror one another. “Wh-wh-what’s with the l-l-long f-f-faces?” Prompto asked as he climbed the stairs, holding his cast that Ignis had helped him put back on. “Prompto…” Noctis started, before glancing to the side. “Hm?” Prompto stopped in front of them and looked up at Gladiolus who carried an unreadable expression. “I’m…Sorry. This is all my fault. I think we should—“

“I-I-I d-d-don’t w-w-want to h-h-hear it.” Prompto interrupted him, and Noctis looked at him with wide eyes, “What?”

“We-we’ve come t-t-too far t-t-to q-quit now.” Prompto glanced down at his cast before looking back at Noctis and Gladiolus, “I’ve d-d-decided, I-I’ll s-stay wi-with you guys, u-u-until th-the e-e-end.”

There was a long silence, before Noctis offered a weak smile, “If that’s how you want it.” He began walking down the stairs past Prompto, but halted right beside him, ‘Thank you.” He whispered before going back down the hill. Prompto turned his attention to Gladiolus, and his heart tightened in his chest when he noticed the pained expression on the other’s face.

“Gl—“

“I won’t allow it.”

“Eh?” Prompto took a step closer, and Gladiolus turned his back to Prompto, “You can’t come with us. The journey is too dangerous. Plus, you’re hurt and—“

“Gladio.” Prompto gripped the back of Gladiolus’ shirt and rested his forehead on the other’s firm back, “I’m staying.”

Gladiolus’ hands tightened into fists, and he whirled around, causing Prompto to stagger back, “Don’t you get it?! I couldn’t protect you! I got caught up in my duties as a royal guard and didn’t even think about saving the one I loved.” Gladiolus looked to the side and breathed in through his nostrils, “Plus, the state you’re in right now…”

_…Is not fit for the journey._

“…I-I-I d-d-don’t care.”

“Pr—“

“I don’t care!” Prompto said firmly, and Gladiolus stared at him with a bewildered expression. “I’ll f-f-find some w-way to h-help. I w-w-won’t rush in l-like an i-i-idiot anymore, an-and I’ll b-b-back down when n-n-nece-necessary. I-I’m n-n-not doing this f-f-for you, o-or N-Noct, o-or Ignis. I’m doing th-th-this for m-m-m-myself.”

A gust of wind ripped through them, shaking the trees and causing the leaves to whirl around in the air. Gladiolus stepped down closer to Prompto before cupping the other’s cheeks and kissing him deeply. The warmth from the kiss was healing, and for a second Prompto almost forgot about his condition. “I swear on my life; I’ll protect you,” Gladiolus said after pulling back, and Prompto placed his free hand on the other’s cheek,

“S-so will I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand we're back to writing fight scenes QQ  
> lady L will be coming next chapter! along with a special character whO DESERVED TO BE IN THE OFFICIAL GAME


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /slips this in 2 minutes before the deadline/

          Gladiolus helped to steady Prompto as they were getting on the ship, with Pryna jumping onboard with them. After gaining his footing, Prompto could feel his heart drumming inside his chest. He rushed to the cabin of the ship, and then back up, marveling at all the new sights. One of King Regis’ friends, Cid, offered to take them to Altissia.

“Yer going to love it there. Pretty as a painting, that city. At least from what I can remember.” Cid said as he got behind the steering wheel and started the motor. The ship swayed from side to side as it left the dock, and Prompto staggered to find his balance, bumping into Gladiolus who smiled down at him. “Hold on,” Gladiolus offered the railing of the boat for Prompto to hold onto, and the blonde took it with a shaky grip.

Eventually, the ship stabilized, and they were able to roam on the ship freely. Prompto took a moment to just bask in the vastness of the ocean before he took out his camera. He strapped it around his neck and opened the cap before fumbling to get a good grip on the thing. Suddenly, the camera felt too awkward and big to fit his hand.

“Woah, check out those mountains,” Noctis said from the other side of the boat, and Prompto glanced up before letting out a noise and struggling even harder to get a grip on the camera. Come on, come on, come on…

“Do you want me to take the picture for you?” Gladiolus offered, and Prompto smiled wearily before shaking his head, “I-I-I-I c-c-can do i-it.” By the time Prompto managed to get a good hold on the camera, the mountains were already behind them, but Prompto still went to the back of the ship to snap a picture. He looked at the final product on the screen and felt his heart drop when the picture showed up a complete blur.

It’s okay; he just needed practice. Practice…

 

          The gang engaged in light conversation for the remaining duration of the ride, until Cid spoke up,

“Hey boys, check it out.”

Prompto looked up from his phone and nearly dropped it. They were on a bridge made entirely out of water, and they passed by several statues of women holding empty vases over their heads. But it didn’t stop there. The closer they got to the city, the more pillars and monuments greeted them, and Prompto felt as if he was entering an entirely different world. They had nothing like this back in Insomnia.

“Welcome to Altissia: The City on Water,” Noctis said, and Prompto fumbled to take more pictures although they came out as blurry as the first one. If not blurrier. But honestly, the disappointment he felt was no match to the excitement of arriving in Altissia. He couldn’t wait to tell his parents all about this when he got back.

They arrived in the docking zone, and Cid came out from the driver’s seat, “Y'all have fun. Give me a call when you'll are coming back, and I’ll come pick you up.” The boys thanked Cid before making their way to the city gate. “What is the purpose of your visit?” A man behind a booth stopped them, and Prompto looked to the others with wide eyes. Wait, this shouldn’t be a problem, since Noctis was a Prince, right?

“Oh great, it’s a rookie,” Noctis mumbled, and those words did not reassure Prompto in the slightest. “We’re here to see Lady Lunafreya,” Noctis said as he approached the booth. “And what business might you have with the Lady?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow. Prompto could tell the guard was not buying it. “We’re close friends of hers. You can ask her yourself.” Noctis said while crossing his arms, and the man paused before looking down at his papers, “I’ll have to see—“

“Noct!”

They all turned in the direction of the call, and Prompto’s eyes doubled in size when he saw, possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She had blonde hair that glistened in the sunlight and was tied in a braid. She wore a light-gray trench coat with a turquoise belt and had a sheer scarf wrapped loosely around her neck.

The guard glanced at Noctis and the woman before shrinking back and saying in a small voice, “My apologies.” Noctis flashed a cocky smirk at the guard before rushing to greet the girl. She ran towards him, heels clicking on the cement floor as she opened her arms and practically leaped into Noctis’ arms. “Oh, Noct!” She gushed, and Noctis wrapped his arms securely around the other’s body, “Luna…”

Prompto’s eyes widened. So this was Lady Lunafreya. Honestly, Prompto did not expect for her to greet them with such a casual demeanor, but it was more reassuring than anything. From the looks of it, Luna was just like Noctis: both of royal status, but still able to fit into common society without trouble.

“How have you been? How was the trip? Gods, you’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you.” Luna fired one question after another, and Prompto noticed a wide smile growing on Noctis’ face. Prompto still did not know what Luna meant to Noctis, but he was starting to get an idea.

“How long has it been, your Highness?”

Prompto turned to see a tall male, dare say almost as tall as Gladiolus, with dark brown hair sleeked back and braided halfway. He wore a black uniform that was intricately designed, and Prompto recalled seeing Ignis wear something similar one time. Which meant this person had relations with the King.

“Nyx!” Noctis and Gladiolus called at the same time, and Prompto watched the two males lung themselves at Nyx, who caught them without even staggering. “Took you long enough.” Nyx laughed before holding both Noctis and Gladiolus in a headlock, causing them to let out a groan and struggle to break free.

“Nyx,” Luna said while smiling with her hands on her hips, and Nyx rolled his eyes before letting the boys go. “Right, this is Prompto,” Noctis said while gesturing to Prompto, causing him to flush in embarrassment. “N-n-n-nice to—“

“Oh, Prompto?” Luna’s face lit up, and she grasped Prompto’s free hand with an excited smile on her face, “Noctis told me so much about you! I’m so happy to meet you finally.” Prompto blinked in shock, and his heart quickened from the fact that such a beautiful woman was touching him. “Uhm, s-s-same h-h-h-h-he-here.”

“What happened to your arm?” Luna asked when she saw the other’s cast. Prompto glanced down at it before letting out a nervous laugh, “J-Just a m-minor sl-slip u-u-up.”

“Why do you stutter like that?” Nyx asked bluntly, and Luna shot him a look, “Nyx!”

“What? I’m just asking.” Nyx held his hands up defensively, and Prompto let out a shaky laugh, “I-i-i-it’s o-okay. I-i-it’s m-m-my c-c-con-condition.” He pointed to his throat, and Nyx nodded though Prompto could tell the other still didn’t completely understand.

“Oh!” All of a sudden, Pryna interrupted the conversation by jumping into Luna’s arms, and she caught Pryna just in time. “P-P-Pryna, n-n-no!” Prompto scolded her, but Pryna ignored him and proceeded to lick Luna’s face, earning a giggle from the Princess. “So Pryna is her name? She’s beautiful.” Luna stated, and rubbed Pryna’s head, causing Pryna to whine happily.

“So,” Noctis intervened in the conversation, “Are we still going to Tenebrae? I haven’t visited the Queen in a while, and I don’t want her to forget my face.”

Luna chuckled, “Oh don’t worry. She can never forget about you. And I thought we could have some fun in Altissia for a bit and then get onboard the train for Tenebrae first thing tomorrow morning?”

“Fine with me.” Gladiolus said, “I want Prompto to get a good tour of this place before we head off anyways.”

“I agree,” Ignis added, and Noctis went back to link arms with him. “It’ll be a triple date, then,” Luna said with a smile. Triple… “Ah! Y-y-y-you m-mean—you and-and-and N-Nyx.” Prompto pointed to Luna and Nyx, and Nyx hugged Luna from behind while she placed a finger to her lips, “We’re keeping it on the down-low for now.” Nyx stated, “Don’t want the whole world to learn about us just yet.”

“Because you’re doing a great job so far,” Noctis said sarcastically, and Nyx shot him a look while Noctis stuck his tongue out at him. “Come on, let’s get going,” Luna said as she took Nyx’s hand to prevent the other from getting into a brawl.

Prompto excitement grew the deeper they got into the city. The place was bustling with life, similar to Lestallum but here all the men and woman were well dressed, and the place had a lot more children running around as well. Not the mention the water surrounding the entire city, and the ones that ran down canals and pathways, were gorgeous. “This place really didn’t change much.” Noctis stated. “I’m relieved that’s the case.” Ignis replied, and Noctis smiled back at him. Luna was deep in conversation with Noctis and Ignis as they walked, and Prompto took the time to try and snap some more pictures, although they were no better than the first time.

Ignis’ walking stick bumped into a fountain in front of him, and he stopped before jerking his head up, “This place…Has a bakery, if I recall.” Turning around, Ignis walked with his stick until it hit the wall of a building beside him. “It is here, aren’t I correct?” Ignis asked as he felt the walls of the building. “I remember this…”

Prompto glanced between Luna and Noctis, both of whom had darkened expressions on their faces, “Ignis…” Noctis placed a hand on the older male’s shoulder, “That place…Isn’t here anymore.” There was a long stretch of silence, before Ignis pushed his visors up and forced a smile, “Ah, my mistake. I apologize.” And just like that, he continued on his way. Prompto watched Noctis catch up to the other and wrap himself around Ignis’ arm, whispering into his ear. Prompto truly admired Ignis. He didn’t know how he would be able to live without any knowledge of how the world was advancing and changing. He would feel like he was being left behind, which might have been something that crossed Ignis’ mind at that moment. Prompto shook the depressing thoughts away and rushed to catch up with the others.

 

          “Hey, look at that.” Gladiolus stopped them while pointing to a large statue that looked as if it was made entirely of wires. “What kind of fish is that?” Noctis asked while staring at the long horn that fitted on the tip of the statue’s head. “Oh, they built that just a few months ago, didn't they do an outstanding job?" Luna gushed. Prompto’s hand itched to grab his camera, but he knew that there was no point in trying anymore.

Suddenly, Gladiolus took the camera from Prompto’s neck and gave it to a person passing by, “Excuse me, could you please take a picture of us?”

Prompto looked at Gladiolus with wide eyes, and the stranger blinked before smiling and nodding. “Okay everyone, get in position,” Gladiolus said, and he went back to wrap an arm around Prompto while putting a hand on his hips. Prompto blushed before focusing back on the cameraman who had stationed himself closer to the ground. Luna stood beside Prompto and tilted her head slightly while smiling brightly, with Nyx right behind her. Noctis and Ignis stood beside Gladiolus, Noctis with his hands on his hips and looking triumphant, and Ignis with one arm on Noctis’ shoulder.

“Ready? 3…2…1…” The man counted down, and Prompto held a peace-sign up just as he took the picture.

 

          Prompto couldn’t stop staring at the picture as they continued walking. At that point, the smile on his face was starting to hurt his cheeks. “I-I-I’m g-g-going to save th-th-this f-f-forever.” He rambled to himself while putting the camera away. “You like it that much?” Gladiolus chuckled, and Prompto nodded. Just then, he caught something stopping by the dock nearby.

“A g-g-gondola!” Prompto pointed to the gondola like a child who just passed by a candy store. “Wanna go?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto nodded quickly before approaching the man in the gondola.

“Care for a ride?” The man asked with a smile, and his eyes widened when he saw Luna. “Lady Lunafreya! What an honor!” He quickly rose and bowed. Luna smiled softly and ushered to everyone else, “Would it be alright if I asked for your assistance in showing me and my friends around Altissia?”

“Of course, of course! Please, watch your step.” The man moved to the end of the gondola to give Prompto and everyone else space to sit. The gondola was rockier than the ship they used to get to Altissia, so Prompto had to work on getting his balance with only one arm.

Once everyone got seated in the gondola, the man pushed the boat forward. Prompto watched the boat glide on top of the water like silk, and he basked in the atmosphere that felt almost surreal. He could tell from everyone’s expressions that this was nothing new to them, and he greatly appreciated that despite that, they still took the time to give Prompto such a memorable experience.

Leaning his head against Gladiolus’ arm, Prompto thought out loud, “Th-this is s-s-s-so gr-great.”

“Yeah?” Gladiolus looked down at Prompto and kissed the top of his head. Prompto nodded and nestled closer against Gladiolus’ chest. Despite all the struggles and hardships he had to go through to get to this point, Prompto didn’t regret any of them. It was all worth it, just to be able to spend such a precious moment with the people he loved.

“D-d-do you think…I c-c-could b-b-bring m-my parents next t-t-time?” Prompto asked, and Gladiolus responded, “Of course. We can bring them anywhere you’d like.” Prompto smiled wider and looked up at the bridges they passed under, along with several dining areas with couples and families eating out on the deck. Altissia definitely beat Galdin Quay in terms of romantic atmosphere.

“Oh, it’s Lady Lunafreya!” One of the women near the railing pointed out, and almost immediately the others began to gather in groups,

“Really?”

“It is her!”

“Lady Lunafreya!”

Luna smiled and waved to them all, as well as to the children who were trying to peek in between the bars of the railing. “Still as popular as ever.” Noctis stated with a cheeky grin, and Luna returned the look, “I’m sure it’s the same for you back in Insomnia, no?”

“Well, yeah. It’s all annoying teenagers though.” Noctis said while rolling his eyes. Luna simply giggled and leaned back against Nyx, who was trailing his fingertips in the waters around them.

 

          Eventually, they got to the end of the ride, and Prompto got off the gondola, heart heavy with disappointment. Noctis helped Ignis out of the gondola, providing his arms as a means of support. “Thank you kindly.” Luna bowed to the man, who returned it in a flustered manner, “N-no! It was my pleasure. Please, visit again soon.” He stammered, and Luna smiled before returning to the others.

“Ah, there’s something I want to show you, Prompto.” Luna said, and Prompto perked up in curiosity. They all followed Luna down the only given path, until they reached an underground passageway. Guarding the area was a suited man, who looked startled to see Luna much like everyone else so far.

“Lady Lunafreya! What business do you have in these parts?” The guard asked with wide eyes, and Luna smiled, “I am showing my friends around the city, and there is something I would like to show them underground. Could you please let us pass?”

The guard seemed hesitant, and he glanced around before mumbling, “Well, it’s not too late yet.” Straightening back up, the guard stepped aside to make way for them, “Be careful, Princess.” Luna nodded politely and ushered for the others to follow her deeper down the flight of stairs. The fact that they were getting away from the lights of the city made Prompto feel slightly uneasy, and he clung onto Gladiolus’ arm with one hand as they went down the stairs.

“Wh-wh-what did he m-m-mean by ‘n-n-not too l-l-late’?” Prompto asked, “Daemons appear in these parts of the city after sunset, so they have been setting up higher security measures.” Luna explained, and Prompto’s eyes widened. “They’ve made it to the city?” Noctis asked in disbelief, and Luna nodded solemnly. “I wish to aid in the preservation of the civilians’ safety, but the decision is up to the Queen in the end.”

They got to the bottom of the stairs and were greeted by a large, empty room with nothing but a single painting at the end of the room.

“Th-th-this is—“ Prompto’s grip tightened on Gladiolus’ arm, and he almost didn’t want to step forward, but he wanted to take a closer look at the painting. “A painting. Pretty, right?” Luna said as she walked across the room without a worry in the world. Prompto realized the other was stronger than she looked.

“Pretty haunted.” Noctis said, and Prompto felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand on end, “H-h-h-h-h-haun-haunted?”

“Noct, don’t say that!” Luna piped, and Noctis shrugged. “Wh-wh-who painted th-th-this?” Prompto tried to change the subject. The painting was of a woman in a frilly, dark red dress. Her face was solemn and carried an almost…Angry expression?

“Well—“

“The painter died shortly after finishing this painting.” Nyx stated, and Prompto froze. Suddenly, the room felt ten times more chilling. “Okay, that’s enough.” Gladiolus interjected, catching everyone by surprise, “Prompto, you wanna leave?”

Prompto hesitated before nodding subtly, and Gladiolus grabbed the other’s hand before taking him back up the stairs. Behind him, Prompto heard Luna scolding Nyx and Noctis.

“You alright?” Gladiolus asked Prompto once they were back under the safety of the city lights. Prompto nodded “Th-th-thank you…You didn’t h-h-have t-t-to…”

“Those two were just being idiots. You should learn to ignore some of the stuff they say.” Gladiolus said, and Prompto gave a weary smile. Just then, the others came up to ground level, Nyx, and Noctis with a guilty look on their faces,

“We’re sorry for scaring you like that, Prompto.” Nyx apologized, and Prompto quickly shook his head while wildly gesturing to try and reassure them. “Do that again, and I’ll kick both your asses,” Gladiolus warned, and Prompto pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. He would be lying if he said that Gladiolus’ protective side didn’t make Prompto love him even more.

“I’m thirsty; wanna go to Weskham’s Bar?” Luna asked, and the others all nodded in agreement except Prompto. “A bar-bar-bar? But I c-c-can’t dr-drink…”

“Oh don’t worry!” Luna interjected, “We won’t be consuming any alcohol.”

“Even though I’d do anything for a beer, I’m still on duty and the Queen would kill me for drinking even a single drop.” Nyx added, and Prompto breathed a sigh of relief.

 

          By the time they arrived at the bar, it was alright nightfall. The one they called Weskham greeted them heartily and offered them drinks free of charge.

“Just a cranberry and lime soda.” Nyx said, and Weskham prepared it speedily before serving it in a tall glass along with a straw. Luna took a sip and her eyes widened along with her smile, “Oh! It’s so good!” She pushed the glass towards Nyx and he raised an eyebrow before taking a sip, “Not bad.” He stated, and pushed it back to Luna who drank more.

“Iced coffee.” Noctis requested, and Ignis placed a hand on the Prince’s shoulder while Weskham worked on their order. “Noct…You don’t drink coffee.” He stated and Noctis shrugged, “I’m willing to learn.” Ignis paused before smiling and squeezing the other’s shoulder. When Weskham served the coffee, Noctis took a sip before grimacing and smacking his lips distastefully. Ignis chuckled despite not seeing the other’s expression. Leaning against the counter, he requested, “A mint soda, please.”

“I can take it.” Noctis put stubbornly, and Ignis turned to the other, “Your efforts alone are enough, thank you, Noct.” Noctis pouted before giving in and pushing the coffee closer to Ignis, who trailed his fingers up the cold glass before resting on the straw, and taking a sip.

Prompto was so busy looking at the others that he didn’t notice Gladiolus push his drink in front of him, “Hey, drink up.”

Prompto looked down in surprise and took a tentative sip, eyes widening as the sweetness exploded in his mouth. “You like it?” Gladiolus asked while resting an arm on the counter. Prompto nodded quickly and took another sip of the sweet tea, before pushing the cup towards Gladiolus, “Y-y-you w-w-want a t-t-taste?”

Gladiolus seemed to pause before leaning in and pressing his lips against Prompto, causing the blonde to freeze in shock. He felt Gladiolus flick his tongue over Prompto’s lips before pulling back with a smug look on his face, “Thanks for the taste.”

Prompto’s entire body flushed over and he hid his face in his drink while taking quick sips.

 

          After booking into the biggest hotel Prompto had ever been to (thanks to the help of Luna), he was about to follow Gladiolus into their shared room, until Luna pulled him back. “I’m going to chat with Prompto for a bit, you guys head inside first.” Luna said, and the others nodded and went inside the rooms.

Pressing her palms against the railing, Luna seemed to be looking into the distance in deep thought. “I-i-is something wr-wr-wrong?” Prompto asked nervously, and Luna shook her head. “I’m just…Feeling grateful.”

“Eh?”

Luna glanced at Prompto before gripping onto the railing and leaning back, “I’m glad you were able to make friends with Noct and the others. You’ve changed them for the better, and looked after them while I could not.” Prompto continued listening in silence, though he honestly didn’t think he contributed anything relevant.

“I was worried…Because Noct was always very closed off and—I wouldn’t say he didn’t trust other people, it was more like, people realized how much effort it took to become friends with him, and many of them just stopped trying. When Noctis was younger, he used to have a big group of friends, but it took a lot of effort on their part, and eventually they just stopped trying. So I watched Noctis’ circle of friends become smaller, and smaller, until there was no one left.” Luna rubbed her finger on the wood of the railing, “Which is why I want to thank you, Prompto, for being there and looking after him all this time. And being a true friend.”

“W-w-well, we did h-h-have a ro-ro-rough start.” Prompto admitted, and Luna giggled, “Yes, Noct told me about that too. Still, you managed to break past that dumb wall of his. I’m glad it was you in the end.”

Prompto didn’t know how to respond to all the compliments and sincere words that came from Luna, and he could physically hear the gears in his mind whirling until Luna interrupted,

“Gladiolus as well…”

“Huh?”

Luna turned her head to smile at Prompto, “That boy has changed much since the last time we met. He’s grown a lot, not just physically, but as a man. And that’s all thanks to you, Prompto.”

“I-I-I-I didn’t re-re-really—“

“Oh but you did, more than you realize.” Luna said, and took Prompto’s free hand into hers, “Can you promise me something?” Prompto nodded quickly, and Luna looked down at their hands, “Please…Promise me you’ll stay by their side. Be there for them, until the end.”

“…I h-h-have n-n-n-no in-intention of l-leaving.” Prompto said firmly, and Luna’s face brightened ten-fold. She stepped forward and pulled the other into a gentle hug, and Prompto breathed in the sweet scent of flowers.

 

          “What did Luna talk to you about?” Gladiolus asked Prompto once the other had come into their shared room. “Just…L-l-little things,” Prompto stated vaguely, and walked into Gladiolus’ open arms, allowing the other to wrap him in a warm hug.

“I know…I know it’s too early to be thinking about these sorts of things but…” Gladiolus’ Adam's apple bobbed as he looked out the window at the lights outside, “But…When we start living together, where would you like to stay? We could find a place in Altissia, or back in Insomnia where your parents are.”

Prompto wished his arm was healed so he could embrace Gladiolus at that moment. Instead, he settled for interlacing their fingers together,

“A-a-a-anywhere wi-with you is p-paradise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't resist inserting that luna/nyx because,,,,,come on,,,,,they're perfect,,,,,,


	17. Chapter 17

          Prompto woke up to Gladiolus lightly kissing his forehead. “Babe, get up. I wanna take you somewhere.” Gladiolus’ low, baritone voice made Prompto feel like falling back asleep, but he forced himself up on the bed, being careful not to lean on his bad arm. “Wh-wh-what—“ Prompto yawned, “Wh-what is i-i-it?” Gladiolus only smiled and tugged the other off the bed, “You’ll see.”

The streets of Altissia were quiet in the morning, with only a few couples taking a morning walk with hands interlaced. Prompto wondered if that was what Gladiolus brought him out for. However, he perked up when they neared a gondola station. “Care for a ride, gentlemen?” The man inside the gondola greeted them with a tip of his hat, and Prompto glanced back at Gladiolus in confusion. Gladiolus smiled back at him and nodded. A large smile spread across Prompto’s face, and he nodded eagerly to the gondolier, who stepped to the side to give them room. Gladiolus went on first and helped Prompto climb into the rocking vehicle, “You good?” Gladiolus asked when they sat down, and Prompto scrunched his face in thought before shaking his head, “N-Not quite.” He stood up and changed positions, so he was sitting next to Gladiolus, and cuddled close to the other. Gladiolus chuckled and wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders, being careful not to squeeze too hard despite wanting to.

The man in the gondola seemed to be taken off guard by the fact that they were together, but quickly gained his composure and smiled while pushing away from the dock. “Here we go.”

Prompto relaxed against Gladiolus chest and listened to the firm beating of the other’s heart, along with the gondolier’s melancholic song. Altissia had an entirely different atmosphere early in the morning. The peaceful scenery and soft lapping of the water were therapeutic to Prompto, and he knew he had to come back here again. Even with Gladiolus alone was alright.

“Gl-Gl-Gladio…”

Gladiolus looked back at Prompto, “Hm?”

“…I l-love you.”

There was a short silence with nothing but the gondolier’s voice in the background before Prompto saw the expression reflect across Gladiolus’ face. That expression. The one that always turned his knees to jelly and left his mind in a haze.

Leaning down, Gladiolus pressed a gentle kiss against Prompto’s lips, and it felt as if his heart was about to overflow. Prompto knew what Gladiolus was capable of, and just how much strength he had compared to Prompto or anyone else. But Gladiolus restrained himself and tried to match with Prompto’s pace. Gladiolus treated him so well that Prompto didn’t think he would ever be able to repay the other for all he’s done for him.

Prompto wrapped one arm around Gladiolus’ neck to pull him closer, though he wished he could use two arms instead. He felt his arm jerk instinctively within his cast, and he winced at the sudden sharp pain. Gladiolus seemed to notice it, and Prompto felt the other pulling back, but Prompto drew him back with more force and intensity, knocking the oxygen out of his lungs, so he had to share with Gladiolus.

“You’re perfect…” Gladiolus mumbled against Prompto’s lips, and Prompto felt himself fall even deeper in love with the older male. Being with Gladiolus, Prompto didn’t have to think about his condition. For the past eighteen years of his life, he had been reminded of his flaws and “invisible illness” everywhere he turned. Everywhere he looked, it was there. Mocking him, belittling him, and reminding him just how worthless he was compared to the rest of society. But Gladiolus was different. He took the time to understand him, to give him a chance and in the end, showed him how it was possible for him to live a normal life, despite feeling anything but.

Being with Gladiolus was freeing.

 

          When the gondola returned to the docking station, Gladiolus positioned himself on top of Prompto, “Wanna go for another round?” He asked with a cheeky grin, and Prompto flushed to himself. Gladiolus peppered the other’s cheeks with light kisses, causing Prompto to giggle uncontrollably before the laughter turned into a soft groan as Gladiolus’ lips went lower.

“Ahem.”

Prompto jerked his head to the side and saw Noctis and everyone else staring at them from the dock. Noctis had his arms crossed and a disgusted look on his face, while Luna and Nyx looked as if they were about to burst out laughing. “Ah—“ Prompto quickly pushed Gladiolus off him on instinct, almost throwing the older male off the boat. This only caused Luna and Nyx to break into laughter, and Prompto’s flush to deepen.

“Sorry, were we interrupting a moment?” Luna asked as her laughter gradually died down, and Prompto quickly shook his head while getting out from the gondola. Gladiolus tipped the gondolier before climbing out and wrapping an arm around Prompto’s shoulder.

“Disgusting.” Noctis remarked with a scowl, and Gladiolus rolled his eyes, “You say that when you’re equally as disgusting with Iggy. I had to bear years of watching you two suck face and wank each other off, but you don’t hear me complaining.”

“G-G-Gladio!” Prompto elbowed the older male gently and saw Noctis turn away with bright red ears. “Okay, that’s enough everyone. We better hurry if we want to catch the train.” Nyx said while tapping his invisible watch. Prompto nodded and interlaced his fingers with Gladiolus while walking to the train station.

The train itself was massive, and Prompto gazed at the length in awe while Gladiolus and Ignis bought them all tickets. “You don’t get out much, do you?” Nyx asked after noticing Prompto’s bewildered expression. “I-I rode a tr-tr-train before, b-b-but n-n-never one this b-b-big,” Prompto stated, and Nyx nodded in understanding just as Gladiolus and Ignis came back.

“Let us head off,” Ignis announced, and Prompto boarded the train with everyone, heart brimming with excitement.

 

          “What i-i-is Tene-Tene-Tene-Tenebrae like?” Prompto rested his knees on the soft seating while peering over to the seat behind him. “Why are you asking me?” Noctis asked, glancing back up at Prompto. “I am curious as well, Noct, what you remember from our childhood,” Luna added while tilting to the side to look at Noctis. Noctis ran a hand back through his hair and sighed, “Uh, I don’t remember much, since I spent most of my time in your bedroom.” Nyx nearly choked on his drink, and Gladiolus pressed a fist against his lips to muffle his laughter. “It’s not like that,” Luna stated while giggling and rubbing Nyx’s hand consolingly. “Nothing much has changed since you’ve been gone. I bet Umbra will be happy to see you.” Luna said, and Prompto tilted his head, “U-U-Um-Umbra?”

“A dog King Regis got for Noctis when he was little. The King had no time to take care of it properly, so Umbra had been staying with me and my mom.” Luna explained and smiled down at Pryna who was resting on her lap, “I’m sure he’ll be happy to meet a new friend. It gets pretty lonely in the palace with no one to play with.” A pained expression flashed across Luna’s face, before disappearing just as quickly. Prompto opened his mouth just as Noctis spoke up, “I’m sorry.”

Luna shook her head while petting Pryna’s fur, “No, it wasn’t your fault. Plus, thanks to you, now I got an awesome boyfriend.” Luna leaned against Nyx and squeezed his shoulder on cue. “Awesome is an understatement, don’t you think?” Nyx asked while pushing his hair back with a cocky smile on his face. “Don’t push it, babe,” Luna warned, and Nyx held a hand up in defeat before lightly kissing the top of Luna’s head.

Prompto seated himself back down and stared at Luna and Nyx as they exchanged dialogue. Luna took Nyx’s drink as he talked, and grimaced right as she took a sip and returned the drink quickly. Nyx merely chuckled and smoothed a hand down the other’s golden locks.

“Go ahead.”

Prompto blinked and then realized that the couple had turned their attention to him. “Huh?”

“We could feel you staring. Go ahead, ask away.” Nyx said, and Prompto flushed before asking, “Uhm…H-h-how d-d-did you two…Y-y-y-you know…” Prompto trailed off, and Luna and Nyx exchanged looks before both turning to Prompto with a smile, “Ah, you want to know how we became a thing?” Nyx asked, and Prompto nodded meekly.

“It’s been...” Nyx glanced at Luna, “A little over three years, right?” Luna nodded, and Nyx continued, “a couple of my friends and I were rescued by King Regis after our home was invaded by an enemy nation, and I was appointed as a Kingsglaive and a trainer, so I beat Gladiolus and Ignis into shape.” Prompto’s eyes widened, “You tr-tr-trained Gl-Gl-Gladio and I-Ignis?” Nyx nodded, “They have only me to thank for all their skills and techniques.” Gladiolus scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Ah, as I was saying—“Nyx leaned against the counter, “After spending some time as a Kingsglaive, I was assigned to Tenebrae to do some work there, and that’s when I met ‘Lady Lunafreya.'” He said the title with a mock-accent, and Luna shoved him playfully, “A-And? W-w-was it l-l-love at first s-s-sight?” Prompto asked, not knowing why he was so invested in the story. Luna and Nyx exchanged looks before they both burst into laughter, causing several passengers to turn their heads in curiosity. “Wh-what?” Prompto asked, not knowing what he said wrong. “More like hate at first sight.” Luna corrected him, and Nyx nodded.

“I hated the princess-type, and you should have seen the way she dressed back then, she looked like a storybook character,” Nyx said while pointing to Luna, who hit him despite giggling to herself. “And I hated the blunt, gung-ho type of person who always did things without really thinking about it, and thought highly of himself, which is exactly what he was like,” Luna stated as she jabbed a thumb towards Nyx, who tried to look oblivious.

“S-So how…”

“Well,” Nyx went on, “After the King of Tenebrae had passed away; Luna and Queen Sylva were both distraught, though it was the Queen who took the news the hardest.” Prompto felt his heart sink, “I-I-I’m sorry t-t-to h-h-hear…” Luna shook her head, “I was busy supporting my mother most of the time and just tried to suppress my grief, but Nyx managed to see through my façade and would sneak into my room in the middle of the night to comfort me.” Prompto’s eyes widened, “Eh?”

“Let me explain,” Nyx interjected, seeing the shocked expression on Prompto’s face, “I didn’t live in the palace with the Queen and Luna, I lived in a different building nearby, with other members of the Kingsglaive. And the only time I could deter from my duty without going noticed was at night so that I would climb onto her balcony and we’d just talk there.”

“Once we talked for so long that we heard the servants in the palace waking up, so Nyx jumped the balcony.” Luna relayed, “He scared me to death, and that’s when I realized how much I cared about him.”

“I jump from high places all the time; it’s an occupational hazard,” Nyx stated, and Luna rolled her eyes. “Also, during the time that the Queen was mourning, Luna took authority in a lot of matters, and seeing her being all commanding and shit was kind of sexy,” Nyx added, causing Luna to look away bashfully.

“So th-th-that’s wh-when you two g-g-got together?” Prompto asked, and Luna shook her head. “It was when King Regis announced the engagement between Noctis and me.” She stated, “I was devastated because neither Noctis nor I had any say in this, and I didn’t view Noct in that sort of way. And I found out that Nyx was bothered by this too because that night he came and…” Luna trailed off, and Prompto tilted his head in confusion.

“He…” Luna ran a tongue over her lips and covered her eyes with the locks of her hair, “Claimed me…”

A long silence passed through the entire train, and Prompto jumped when Noctis exclaimed out, “What?!”

Noctis positioned himself on the seat so he could peer back at Luna and Nyx with a bewildered expression, “You guys fucked?!” Luna quickly shushed the other as more passengers turned in annoyance. “You didn’t know?” Nyx asked, and Noctis stared at him with an expression of “no shit.” “You made love to my fiancée?”

“Not like you were going to marry her! You—“ Nyx and Noctis continued to bicker back and forth, and Prompto couldn’t help laughing at their exchanges.

“Womanizer!”

“Brat!”

“Fiancee-stealer!”

A little boy and his grandfather walked past rather quickly, and Prompto heard the boy ask, “Grandpa, why are those men yelling?” And the grandfather responded quietly, “Just ignore the weird men…”

 

          Nyx and Noctis managed to settle down for the remainder of the ride, and when they arrived at their destination, Prompto lifted the book off of Gladiolus’ face to see that he had fallen asleep. That was incredible how the other managed to be still able to sleep through the screaming of two men.

“G-Gladio,” Prompto shook the other’s arm gently, and Gladiolus sucked in a breath before straightening up, “We’re here?” He asked voice still groggy with sleep. Prompto let out a noise of affirmation and stood up to gather his belongings.

Gladiolus yawned as they got off the train, and Prompto shielded his eyes from the setting sun in the distance. When his eyes managed to adjust to the lighting, Prompto took in the sight of Tenebrae: the greenery, running waterfalls, and floating islands. It was like they entered a whole other world again. “H-h-how are th-they floating?” Prompto asked while pointing and Luna responded, “From my mother’s magic. She used to share much of it with my father, but after he passed the responsibility all went to her.”

“A-And after h-her…”

“Yes, I will take over.” Luna nodded and glanced back at the long bridge that awaited them, “Shall we go?”

 

          The palace looked even more beautiful up-close, and Prompto had to stop to gaze up at the building, taking in all the sights. They were greeted by some guards, who quickly let them in after seeing Luna and Noctis.

They walked down a long stretch of hallways, and Prompto gazed up at all the monuments and portraits along the walls. There were some similarities to the palace of King Regis, but it had its uniqueness. Prompto didn’t notice that everyone else had stopped until he glanced back and saw them all standing a few feet away. “G-guys?” He tilted his head in confusion, before hearing footsteps approaching from the other end of the hall. Prompto looked down the corridor to see a woman adorned with blue and gold feathers, along with a crown made of ice, and surrounding her were servants and guards.

Letting out a startled noise, Prompto rushed back to the group and hid slightly behind Gladiolus, who squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Leave us.” The woman ordered the servant beside her, and she bowed before turning to leave, along with the rest of the guards and servants. After they had left, the woman turned back to face Prompto and the others, and a small smile spread across her face.

“I’m glad to see you all safe and sound.” The woman’s voice was soft like cotton and smooth like silk, and Prompto saw everyone go down on one knee, while Luna did a curtsy, “Mother.”

Mother? Prompto’s eyes widened, and he quickly dropped to one knee, face bright red in shame and embarrassment.

“Luna…” The Queen embraced her daughter warmly, and Luna returned it just the same. After pulling back, the Queen smiled down at the others, “You may rise.” Prompto staggered to get up, and made eye contact with the Queen, causing him to flush again.

“Luna, who might this be?” The Queen asked her daughter, and Luna smiled while gesturing to Prompto, “This is Prompto. He’s a friend of Noct, Gladio, and Ignis. Prompto, this is my mother, Queen Sylva.” Prompto bowed quickly, “N-n-nice to m-m-m-m-meet y-you. I’m Pr-Pr-Prompto Ar-Ar-Ar-Argentum.” When he rose back up, he saw that Queen Sylva had a surprised expression on her face, but it quickly faded into a smile, “Welcome, Argentum. I hope you can make yourself at home in Tenebrae.” She shifted her attention to Noctis, “Prince Caelum.”

“Just call me Noctis,” Noctis said while crossing his arms and the Queen gave a knowing smile before opening her arms. Noctis smiled back and walked forward to give the Queen a warm hug, before pulling back.

“You all came right on time. I have arranged a gathering for the special council of Tenebrae. I sent an invitation to your father, but it seems he hasn’t responded to my request yet.” Queen Sylva stated, and Noctis sighed, “That’s just like him.”

“Either way, I would like all of you to attend, if possible. There will be music, as well as food and refreshments.” Queen Sylva glanced at Prompto before smiling. “We would love to,” Luna answered in everyone’s stead, and Prompto noticed Nyx’s jaw tighten. Queen Sylva glanced up at Nyx who had his hands behind his back, “Thank you for watching over Luna.” She commended, and Nyx gave a crooked smile, “It’s my job, your majesty.” Queen Sylva nodded before turning and going back down the hall. Prompto waited until she disappeared before letting out a breath of relief.

“A gathering? You know I hate those things.” Nyx stated, and Luna pouted, “Why not? It’ll be fun, and this time Noct and everyone else will be there. So it’ll be a party for us.”

“If I remember correctly—“ Ignis interjected, “Queen Sylva adores formal occasions. Will there be dancing involved?”

“Da-Dancing?” Prompto looked at Ignis in confusion.

“The waltz.”

“B-But I d-d-don’t kn-know h-h-how!” Prompto felt his heart drop. He was going to embarrass himself in front of the Queen and all the royal members of Tenebrae.

“I can teach you.” Ignis offered, and Prompto looked at him in surprise, “R-r-r-really?”

“Ignis is a pro at the waltz. He taught it to me when we were like, twelve.” Noctis stated. Prompto hesitated before turning to Ignis, “Th-th-then I-I’ll be in y-your c-c-care.”

 

          “It is about finding your rhythm, and aligning yourself with your partner,” Ignis explained the next morning. They were inside an empty guest room that the Queen had kindly provided for them, and Prompto wondered if he would be able to learn everything before the gathering that evening.

“Give me your hand,” Ignis said, and Prompto placed his left hand into Ignis’ right hand. “Now put your other hand on my shoulder.” Ignis instructed, and Prompto gazed down at his cast, “Uh…” Ignis paused before smiling, “My apologies, I’ve forgotten.”

“S-Sorry—“

“It’s alright. It is still possible,” Ignis said, and held Prompto’s hand up to shoulder height, “Just follow my lead.”

“Step back with your right foot.” Ignis commanded, and Prompto complied, blinking when Ignis stepped forward on his left foot and closed the gap between them, “Now step to the side with your left foot, in the diagonal.” Ignis said as he tapped the spot with the tip of his shoe. After Prompto did so, and Ignis closed the gap again, he said, “Now bring it together.” Prompto brought his feet together, similar to the beginning stance, and found himself smiling a little. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. “H-H-How d-d-do you re-re-re-remember?” He asked out of curiosity. “Waltzing is similar to learning how to swim; you never come to forget it. At least not completely.” Ignis said, “Ready to continue?” Prompto nodded, and the two of them resumed their lesson.

When they got managed to get all the steps down, Ignis asked if Prompto was ready to try it with music. Prompto agreed, and Ignis pressed ‘play’ on the CD player, before coming back to Prompto. “We are going to speed things up,” Ignis stated, and Prompto nodded.

“One-two-three, one-two-three,” Ignis repeated as they followed the steps to the rhythm of the music, and Prompto found himself stumbling to keep up with the slightly quicker pace. He ended up stepping on Ignis’ foot a couple of times and even tripped back once, but Ignis caught him just in time, “Careful.” Ignis smiled, and Prompto flushed to himself. Well, at least now he knew one of the reasons Noctis fell in love with Ignis.

They practiced until late in the evening, Prompto didn’t think that waltzing could take so much energy out of him, but he was sweating by the end of the session. “You did well. Let’s go get freshened up.” Ignis said, and Prompto smiled before helping Ignis back to their rooms.

 

          They met up with Noctis and Gladiolus, who was in the middle of picking out their outfits for the gathering. Prompto sorted through the dozens of suits before finally deciding on one and taking it to the bathroom. “I-I-I’m going to t-t-take a sh-shower. Y-y-you g-g-guys go ahead.” Prompto announced, and Gladiolus nodded before walking over and placing a quick kiss on Prompto’s cheek, “I’ll see you there,” Gladiolus said with a wink, and Prompto blushed before closing the door so he could get undressed. Prompto had to tie a plastic bag over his cast before he could get into the shower, and washing with one hand had its disadvantages, but Prompto felt himself starting to get better at using his non-dominant hand.

After getting out of the shower and blow-drying his hair, Prompto put on his suit (with great difficulty) and styled his hair in the mirror before coming out.

“Sh—“ Prompto jumped when he was greeted by a maid standing right outside his door. “Lady Lunafreya requested for me to escort you to the dance. This way, Mr.Argentum.” She bowed before guiding Prompto to the ballroom.

To say that the place was stunning would be an understatement. It was beyond that on so many levels. Prompto gaped up at the dozens of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, coupled by long winding stairs that went up two, three floors higher. Everyone was well-dressed and well-mannered, and despite dressing similarly, Prompto still felt a bit out of place.

“Prompto!”

Prompto turned to the mention of his name and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Noctis and Ignis approaching him. Noctis seemed to examine Prompto when he stopped in front of him, “You freshen up nice.” He remarked, and Prompto smiled proudly. “Gladiolus is by the refreshments,” Noctis said while jutting a thumb at the direction of the drinks booth. Prompto nodded and maneuvered through the crowd before seeing Gladiolus sipping a glass of red wine. The suit clung to Gladiolus’ body in all the right ways, and Prompto was about to open his mouth until he noticed a woman next to Gladiolus being just a little _too_ friendly with him.

“Gl-Gladio.”

Gladiolus turned to Prompto, and his smile dropped. He walked over to Prompto without even bidding good bye to the woman, who huffed and strutted away. “Gl—“ Prompto stopped when Gladiolus held the other’s chin between his fingers, “You don’t know how badly I want to kiss you right now.” He whispered, and Prompto felt the blush crawl up his neck.

“A-a-a-are y-yo-you dr-drunk?”

“Not even tipsy.”

Just then, soft music began to play, and many people found their partners to dance with. Gladiolus and Prompto had exchanged looks before Gladiolus bowed while extending a hand towards Prompto, “May I have this dance?”

Prompto flushed even brighter and took Gladiolus’ hand without hesitation. Gladiolus kissed the back of Prompto’s hand, causing Prompto’s heart to jump all the way to his throat. They got into position and Prompto followed Gladiolus’ lead in the waltz, doing relatively well considering it was his first time.

In the distance, he noticed Luna and Nyx dancing together, with Nyx twirling Luna to add some flare to the dance, and earning a giggle from the Princess. Luna made eye contact with Prompto and winked at him before resuming their dance.

“You look beautiful.” Gladiolus’ voice brought Prompto back, and the blonde smiled up at Gladiolus before resting his cheek against the other’s chest, loving how the heartbeat matched with their steps, “To the point where I don’t want anyone else to see you like this.”

Prompto stopped to look up at Gladiolus, who had an almost guilty expression on his face. Cupping Gladiolus’ cheek with one hand, Prompto leaned up and pressed a tender kiss on the older male’s lips, not giving a damn if other people were watching.

The sudden whispers that emerged caused Queen Sylva to pause her conversation with the high council members, and she glanced to where the commotion was coming from, before seeing Gladiolus and Prompto amongst the crowd. Smiling subtly to herself, Queen Sylva resumed her conversation.

One of the members of the council stared at Gladiolus and Prompto with scrunched eyebrows before his face fell flat. He excused himself from the group and left to a corner of the room. He turned on the hearing piece in his ear and spoke into the communication device attached to his robe,

“I believe I’ve found him, my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: one of my friends taught me how to waltz and i was terrible at it so prompto was lowkey me  
> and ravus doesn't exist in this universe sorry qAq  
> gladio and prompto have no chill but that's okay because they're iN LOVE


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more ignoct oriented, though i'm not sure i did them any justice QAQ  
> i was happy with half of this chapter? maybe less??

          As the night drew to a close, all the guests began to leave one by one, expressing their gratitude to Queen Sylva on the way out. Prompto and Gladiolus reunited with Ignis and Noctis, the four of them engaging in light conversation before Luna and Nyx joined them.

“You were such a good dancer, Prompto!” Luna commended him, and Prompto flushed before scratching his cheek, “N-n-not really.” He still remembered that when he got a chance to dance with Luna, she ended up leading the entire thing.

“Noct, come here for a second,” Nyx said while jutting his thumb behind him, “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Noctis’ eyebrows rose for a second before he followed Nyx to the other side of the room. Right when they were out of sight, Luna stepped closer to everyone,

“Alright boys, what should we do for Noct’s birthday?”

Prompto’s eyes widened, and he looked up at Gladiolus. “His birthday is tomorrow, August thirtieth.” Gladiolus told Prompto, before looking back at Luna, “He hates it when we throw him something grand. Remember how angry he got last year?”

“H-h-he got a-a-an-angry?” Prompto asked in disbelief. “Well, not angry—just annoyed. The number of people that were there was about the same as this gathering, and Noctis didn’t recognize more than half of those people.” Gladiolus said.

“If we are aiming for simplicity, might I suggest holding the party in Luna’s bedroom?” Ignis asked, and Luna clapped her hands together, “That’s a great idea! My room is big enough to hold all of us, and I can prepare a cake while you guys work on the decorations.” Prompto nodded along with everyone else, “I-I-I’ve never b-b-been to a bir-bir-bir-birthday part-party before.” He stated. “Really?” Luna tilted her head, and Prompto nodded. “It’s super fun, trust me.” Luna giggled, and Prompto felt the excitement start to bubble over inside him.

From the corner of his eye, Prompto saw Noctis walking back to them along with Nyx. Immediately, the rest of the group dispersed from their huddle, “Where did you go with Nyx?” Luna asked innocently, and Noctis rolled his eyes, “He just wanted to introduce me to a friend of his, Libertus was his name, I think.”

“Did we miss anything?” Nyx asked, and Prompto noticed the other give a subtle wink to Luna. “Nope, not at all.” Luna returned the wink before Noctis could see, and went to link arms with Nyx, “Well, we better start heading back to our rooms, palace security gets pretty uptight past sunset.”

On the way back to their rooms, Prompto couldn’t help but stare at Noctis who was engaging in conversation with Ignis. “Why are you giving me that look?” Noctis turned his head towards Prompto, catching the other by surprise, “Uh—i-i-i-it’s nothing!” He squeaked, and Noctis’ eyebrows furrowed, “Weirdo.”

 

          Prompto ran his hand over his arm brace while sitting on the bed. Ignis had helped him switch out of his cast after deeming that his arm had been making more progress in recovery.

_“You should be able to have more freedom with this arm now. Also, your wrist is healing nicely.” Ignis explained while putting away the bandages and gauze back into the first aid kit. As Prompto examined his new arm brace, he saw Ignis pausing and resting his arms on top of the metal equipment,_

_“I’m really glad you’re here, Prompto.” Ignis stated, and Prompto flushed a little, “Wh-wh-why?” Ignis had his gaze directly on Prompto’s face, and he would have felt self-conscious if it wasn’t for the fact that Ignis couldn’t see him._

_“Ever since Noctis was young, his parents weren’t there to celebrate his birthday with him. Especially after…” Ignis trailed off, and a short silence covered the room before he resumed, “And despite my best efforts, I knew my presence could not replace that of his father and mothers. I could only watch helplessly when Noctis fell into a deep state of depression.” Ignis’ jaw tightened, and Prompto couldn’t help but reach over and grasp Ignis’ hand, “I-Iggy…” He whispered. Ignis sucked in a deep breath and forced a smile, “Apologies. What I was trying to say was: you’ve made a significant impact on Noctis’ life, and I believe it was for the better. I haven’t heard him laughing that often in…A long time.” Ignis hung his head low, and Prompto wanted to give the other a hug and tell him how well he was doing in taking care of Noctis and watching over him as both a lover and a friend, but Gladiolus interrupted them._

_“Oh, hey Iggy.” Gladiolus glanced between Ignis and Prompto with a raised eyebrow. Ignis straightened up before rising from his chair and taking his walking stick along with the first aid kit, “Well, I’ll be on my way.” He glanced down at Prompto one last time before making his way back to the door, meeting Gladiolus half-way. Prompto watched the two of them leave the room before looking down at his lap, Ignis’ words weighing heavy on his heart._

Prompto was taken out of his thoughts when the lights in the room shut off, and the opposite side of the bed sunk from Gladiolus’ weight on it. Gladiolus wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and pulled his lover down with him, causing Prompto to giggle in response.

“What were you talking about with Ignis?” Gladiolus asked while smoothing some strands of hair away from Prompto’s face. Prompto hummed in response, “W-well…”

Gladiolus’ expression scrunched up, “What? Something you can’t tell me?” Prompto smiled wider, “I-i-it’s kind of per-personal.” He put it vaguely, and Gladiolus raised an eyebrow before going on top of Prompto, “You’re not going to tell me?” Prompto pressed his lips together to keep from laughing as he shook his head.

“Why you…” Gladiolus grinned mischievously before running his fingers up and down along Prompto’s sides, causing the blonde to buck on instinct and erupt in a fit of giggles, “W-w-wai—“ Prompto wheezed as he gripped Gladiolus’ arm with his free hand. His immobile arm jerked on reflex, and Prompto winced though the pain was quickly forgotten when Gladiolus peppered his cheek and neck with kisses. “Mm…B-Babe,” Prompto whispered, combing his fingers through the other’s hair that was still slightly damp from the shower. Gladiolus lifted himself back up and stared down at Prompto, the gold in his eyes looking exceptionally bright in the dim environment.

“Hey…” Gladiolus’ voice was quiet and incredibly sexy, at least Prompto thought so,

“Let’s do it.”

The other’s blunt words made Prompto flush, and he was on the brink of giving in until he remembered the occasion tomorrow. “N-Not tonight…W-w-we need t-t-to re-rest f-for the party t-t-tomo-tomorrow.” Gladiolus’ eyes widened, “Hey, is Noctis more important than me now?” Prompto pretended to think about it, “…M-maybe.” He held his tongue between his teeth in a teasing manner, and Gladiolus blinked before grinning. “You…” Leaning down, Gladiolus nipped and sucked at Prompto’s neck, causing the blonde to squirm from the ticklish feeling, though it was more arousing than anything.

Prompto was slow to realize that the other was leaving hickeys on his neck. He flushed and gripped the back of Gladiolus’ shirt with one hand, “Gl-Gladio…”

“Mine.” Gladiolus let out a subtle growl from the back of his throat, and Prompto body shuddered in excitement, “You’re mine.” Prompto would be lying if he said that the other’s words didn’t turn him on immensely. He loved being dominated, and Gladiolus fulfilled his desire in all the right ways. Blinking open his eyes, Prompto pushed Gladiolus to the side of the bed and took his turn marking the other. Gladiolus groaned out as Prompto’s lips went from his neck, all the way down to his abs where Prompto tugged Gladiolus’ shirt up and trailed his tongue up along the tight muscle, “Fuck…Babe, you’re so hot.” Gladiolus whispered, and Prompto smiled to himself before shifting back up, and just like that, turned around with the blankets wrapped around him, “G-g-g-good night.”

“…You’re such a tease.” Gladiolus’ voice was strained, and Prompto felt his smile widen, but he hid it under the blankets. Gladiolus wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and, much to Prompto’s surprise, mumbled a ‘goodnight’ before falling silent. Prompto felt the happiness bubble in his chest from how well Gladiolus respected his wishes, and that he didn’t just love him for his body. Honestly, there were times when Prompto doubted Gladiolus’ love for him, mostly because he couldn’t accept the reality, but moments like these reassured him that he was just delusional. Gladiolus truly loved him. Prompto turned around so he could nestle in Gladiolus’ arms before falling asleep shortly after.

 

          Prompto didn’t think he would have so much fun in preparing for the birthday party, but his heart was brimming with excitement that entire afternoon. They were in Luna’s bedroom (which was the size of Prompto’s living room back home), and Nyx was blowing up the balloons before giving them to Gladiolus, who tied up the end and placed them into a large net that hung on the top of the room. Luna was in charge of distracting Noctis for the entire duration of the setup, and the two of them had left for a walk that morning. Noctis had looked confused but seemed to have wanted some privacy with Luna anyways, so he easily complied.

“Prompto, would you like to aid me in making the cake?” Ignis asked Prompto, who was in the middle of writing “HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOCTIS” on the white banner. Since he was using his left hand, the letters were slightly wonky but still legible. “S-s-sure!” Prompto stood up and followed Ignis to the kitchen next door.

After setting up all the tools, Prompto found a simple cake recipe on his phone and read out the instructions one-by-one as Ignis prepared the ingredients. Working alongside Ignis was a new experience, and Prompto got to learn much about how Ignis worked around his disability. In the middle of stirring, Ignis would often pause to feel the texture of the mixture before deciding whether to continue or stop. Prompto helped to measure the ingredients and finally, after making a mess of the kitchen, poured the mixture together with Ignis, into the cake pan.

As the cake baked in the oven, Prompto washed some of the utensils while Ignis cut the strawberries. Prompto watched the other feeling the board, knife, and strawberry, before aiming the knife perfectly on top of the strawberry and cutting it into slices rapidly. Prompto watched the other in awe and envy. Even with his dominant hand, he couldn’t cut that well.

“…I re-re-really e-envy y-y-you, I-I-I-Iggy.” Prompto said when Ignis took the cake out from the oven as the timer went off, and set it on the counter to cool. “How so?” Ignis asked while taking off his oven mitts and turned to face Prompto.

“You…Y-You do-don’t let your di-di-di-di-disability c-c-control you. O-o-or st-st-stop you from l-living y-y-your l-life.” Prompto didn’t know why he couldn’t make himself look at the other at that moment. It might have been the shame.

“…You're unfair to yourself, Prompto.” Ignis said, and Prompto looked up at the other, “Eh?”

Ignis took a few steps closer to Prompto while keeping a hand on the side of the counter, “You are the one who improved more than any of us. The fact that you’re still with us means something.” Ignis placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “Never lose sight of how far you’ve come.”

The two of them stood in silence before Prompto gave a wavering smile and covered his hand over Ignis’.

 

          Once the cake cooled, Ignis and Prompto worked together to frost and decorated the cake. When they brought the finished product back to Luna’s room, Prompto was surprised to see that they had finished decorating the place already.

After setting the cake on the work desk that had been cleared off, Prompto gazed around the room at the hanging streamers and balloons taped to all the furniture and ceiling, as well as inside the large net that hung just above the doorway. “Wow…” Prompto gushed in awe, and Gladiolus walked over to him, “You have the honors of opening the net once Noctis walks in.” He pointed to the net and to the long piece of string that was attached to it.

Nyx’s phone beeped in his hand, and he looked at the screen before sucking in a breath, “They’re coming, hurry!” Prompto’s heart jolted in his chest as Nyx rushed to close the lights, and found a hiding place along with Ignis. Prompto frantically tried to find a place to hide before Gladiolus pulled him behind the couch and gestured for him to keep quiet. “Ready?” Gladiolus whispered, and Prompto’s hand tightened on the string before nodding.

The sound of footsteps got closer as Prompto’s heartbeat grew louder. He heard Noctis and Luna’s muffled conversation from the other side of the wall, and the doorknob turning before Noctis opened the door. Immediately, Nyx flipped the light switch, and the room brightened as everyone leaped out from their hiding spots,

“Happy Birthday!!” Everyone except Noctis exclaimed, and Prompto wasted no time to pull the string, tearing open the net and allowing the dozens of balloons to rain down on the Prince. The room was filled with a barrage of colors, and Prompto could barely see Noctis from among the balloons but managed to make out the other’s hand over his mouth before the other’s laugh filled the room. Seeing the usually stoic Prince, flushed and laughed uncontrollably caused Prompto’s heart to the brim in happiness, and he couldn’t help but start laughing as well, which caused a ripple effect and pretty soon the room was filled with laughter and the squeaking of balloons.

“You made this?” Noctis asked while digging into a slice of the cake. He had on a party hat after much persuasion from Luna. “W-w-well, m-me, and Ig-Ig-Iggy made it to-to-together,” Prompto stated. “Oh, really?” Noctis stuffed a fork full of cake into his mouth. Prompto rested his elbows on the table and stared at Noctis with his chin in his hands, a small smile on his face. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Noctis asked, and Prompto glanced at the table, “We-well… I just…” He trailed off, and Noctis waited for him to continue while taking another bite of cake, “I j-just…Hope w-w-we can b-be tog-together f-f-forever.” Prompto confessed as his smile widened. Noctis fell silent with the fork still in his mouth before the Prince’s face flushed bright red, catching Prompto by surprise.

“Wh-wh-wh—“ Noctis stuttered as he dropped his fork and stood up from the table, “What are you talking about, stupid!” He blurted out before leaving the table. Prompto stared at the other’s back in confusion until he caught Noctis’ smile from under his palm. Giggling to himself, Prompto rose from his seat and followed Noctis to tease him further.

 

          As the night drew to a close, Prompto was engaged in helping the others clean up until there was a knock at the door. Nyx opened it and was greeted by Queen Sylva along with several members of the royal council behind her. Prompto straightened up immediately and bowed to the Queen.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Luna asked. Queen Sylva smiled as she took a few steps into the room, “I wanted to give the Prince my blessing on his birthday, but it seems I’ve arrived a tad late.” She turned to Noctis, who bowed respectfully in front of her, “I’m deeply thankful, your majesty.”

As the two of them engaged in conversation, Gladiolus glanced at the members of the royal council before noticing one of them staring intensely at Prompto. Gladiolus blinked before thinking it was just a misunderstanding and went back to putting the balloons back into the net.

However, that member of the council approached Prompto who was in the middle of removing the streamers from the ceiling. He stood on a ladder and picked off each streamer before noticing the man standing below and staring up at him. Not knowing who he was, Prompto blinked at the other. Suddenly, the man started to reach a hand up towards Prompto. Noticing this, Gladiolus sucked in a breath, and his grip on the balloon tightened, causing it to pop with a loud noise. The high council member jumped back in shock as Prompto flinched from the noise and lost his balance on the ladder, causing him to fall back with a loud cry. Immediately, Gladiolus rushed forward and caught Prompto in his arms, the blonde breathing a sigh of relief in response. Gladiolus smiled down at Prompto before looking back up at the council member with a hardened gaze. The man grits his teeth before retreating out of the room.

“Gla-Gla-Gladio?”

Gladiolus looked down to see Prompto staring at him with a confused expression, and Gladiolus’ expression softened before he kissed Prompto’s forehead, “It’s nothing. Sorry for startling you like that.”

Smiling to himself, Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladiolus’ neck and kissed the side of his beard.

 

          After Queen Sylva had left with the remaining members of the royal council, Luna thanked everyone for their hard work and dismissed them to their rooms. Pryna stayed with Luna and Nyx in the bedroom; Gladiolus left with Prompto and Noctis guided Ignis to their shared room.

Shutting the door behind him, Noctis took off his party hat and placed it on the counter. “You guys went all out this time.” He stated. Ignis put his walking stick on the side of the chair before feeling the mattress and sitting down on the bed, “Better than last year, is it not?”

Noctis grimaced from the memory before sitting down beside Ignis. “It’s nice though…I haven’t had that much fun in a while.” Noctis admitted, and Ignis smiled before turning and pushing Noctis down on the bed, catching the Prince by surprise, “Shall I make it even better?” He asked with a crooked smile, and Noctis blinked before smiling. Before Ignis could lean down for a kiss, Noctis pressed a finger against Ignis’ forehead, “Hold on.” He slipped Ignis’ visors off and gently dropped it on the floor beside the bed. Hopefully, none of them would step on it the next morning, although Ignis had plenty of spares.

Looking back at Ignis’ face, Noctis’ expression crumbled seeing the scar over the other’s right eye. He held Ignis’ head in his hands and gently traced over the scar with his thumb, swallowing thickly,

“I can never get used to it. I can’t look at it without feeling guilty.” Noctis confessed, voice slightly raspy as he tried to hold down his emotions. Ignis’ eyebrows scrunched together before he moved his hands down the other’s lithe body, causing Noctis to shudder from the sensation. “It’s been a while since we’ve done this. I feared I forgot what you looked like.” Ignis breathed out against Noctis’ neck, and Noctis could feel goose bumps rising from the warm air.

“Wait, this position is wrong.” Noctis stated before getting up from the bed, “Lie down near the pillows.” As Ignis crawled across the bed and rested down on the pillows, Noctis got completely undressed.

Noctis crawled back onto the bed and pounced on top of Ignis. The sensation of the bits of their skin that touched caused Noctis’ entire body to shudder in pleasure, and he let out a soft whine while gazing up at Ignis, biting his lower lip.

“Sorry, it’s been too long, right?” Ignis whispered, and Noctis nodded before immediately going to unbutton Ignis’ jeans. Ignis grasped Noctis’ hands to stop him, “Wait, Noct…”

“What?” Noctis’ voice was strained as he almost tried to struggle against Ignis’ hold. “I’m well aware of your desire, however…” Ignis rose up and switched their positions around, “I need to memorize your body beforehand.” He kissed up along Noctis’ naked chest, earning a groan from the younger male, “Do you…Have to say it like that?”

Pushing himself up, so they were face-to-face, Ignis said in-between shallow breaths, “I want to relearn everything about you.” Noctis flushed and couldn’t resist stealing Ignis’ lips in a kiss. Ignis wasted no time to explore the inside of Noctis’ mouth, earning another soft moan from the Prince.

“Imagine…If Prompto found out, how you’re much of an animal you are in bed.” Noctis whispered between kisses, and Ignis pulled back with a smirk, “I could say the same for you, Noct.” He unbuttoned his cheetah print shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side. His hair was a complete mess at this point with his bangs covering his eyes, but Noctis always found that look attractive on Ignis.

Ignis continued trailing his lips down Noctis’ chest before lifting up the other’s right leg and kissing along the thigh and calves. Noctis’ fingers dug into the pillows behind him, and his leg bucked when Ignis bit down on the milky skin along Noctis’ thigh,

“Fuck…Iggy—“ Noctis was cut off with another moan when Ignis switched to the other leg and did the same thing on the left thigh.

“Noct, since it’s your birthday…” Ignis kissed the mark he had left, “I’ll allow you to be in control tonight.”

“…Really?” Noctis’ voice held an air of disbelief, but Ignis nodded in confirmation. Smiling wide, Noctis sat up and pulled Ignis down on the bed, before switching their positions, so he was on top.

“Thank Gods you’re not a skinny-pants kind of guy,” Noctis stated while zipping open Ignis’ pants and tugging down the soft fabric. Ignis merely smiled before his eyebrows furrowed together, feeling Noctis’ fingers grip the hem of his boxers and tugging it down, allowing his stiff dick to spring free.

There was a short silence before Ignis snickered, “You’re staring.”

Noctis flushed bright red, “N-no! It’s just…It’s been a long time so—“

“You forgot I had one?” Ignis asked in a teasing tone, and Noctis pouted before taking a pillow and hitting Ignis’ face with it, “Ow,” Ignis said despite laughing, and Noctis rolled his eyes before reaching into the drawer and taking out the condoms.

As Ignis worked on getting the condom on, Noctis continued attacking the other’s neck and ear with kisses, “Noct…You’re distracting me,” Ignis stated, breathing already unsteady. “Can’t help it, I want you,” Noctis said bluntly before sticking two fingers inside his mouth and wetting them with saliva. “Do you have lube?” Ignis asked, and Noctis removed the fingers from his mouth before pushing them, one at a time, inside, “Ngh…No. Saliva will do.”

Ignis’ eyebrows furrowed, “It’s going to hurt.” He stated. Noctis let out a shaky breath as he continued moving his fingers, “I know…But if it’s you, it’s okay.” Noctis forced a smile, but Ignis returned it with a blank look before suddenly, the older male sat up and dug his nails into Noctis’ hips, “I’m sorry,” Ignis whispered before gripping the base of his dick and pushing it into Noctis in one smooth motion. Noctis cried out before he had a chance to cover his mouth, and he arched back while his toes curled against Ignis’ back, “I…I thought you said…I was in control.” Noctis whimpered, and Ignis let out a shaky laugh, “Sorry…I couldn’t resist because you were just too cute.”

“I-Idio—Ah!” Noctis cried out when Ignis started to buck his hips up, driving his length hard and deep inside him. There was no way for Noctis to keep up.

Wrapping his arms around Ignis neck, Noctis brought them back down on the bed while Ignis continued to thrust up into him, giving him no chance to recover. Ignis ran a hand through Noctis’ damp hair, “Your hair…Grew longer…” Ignis whispered in Noctis’ ear. Noctis could only respond with moans as sweat formed on his back. His mind was cloudy, and he could think of nothing except Ignis. It was incredible how much influence Ignis had over him. No one else in Noctis’ life had the power to make him feel this much joy and pain in such a short amount of time, or be able to change his mood with just a flick of the wrist.

“M-more…” Noctis mewled as he continued holding onto Ignis for dear life. Ignis complied with his wishes and pounded even harder into him, causing Noctis’ moans and cries to increase in volume.

“I love you,” Ignis whispered hotly in the shell of Noctis’ ear, and the prince’s eyes shot open before he crossed his legs around Ignis’ lower body, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

“AH—“

 

“I can’t believe you came from that,” Ignis stated while lying beside Noctis under the blankets. “Sh-shut up! I was feeling a lot of things, okay?” Noctis stammered before turning around and sulking to himself.

“Are you angry?” Ignis asked while brushing aside some strands of hair away from Noctis’ ear. “Yes.” Noctis lied stubbornly, and Ignis smiled before continuing to feel through Noctis’ soft hair.

“…Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes?”

Noctis licked his lips, “I’m…Planning to tell my dad. About us.” Ignis sucked in a breath as his chest tightened. Turning back to face Ignis, Noctis gave a soft smile,

“I’m going to ask for his blessing over us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	19. Chapter 19

          Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto all had to leave first thing in the morning, and Prompto felt a heavy feeling in his chest when he watched Luna speak condolences to them, one by one.

“Take care of your friends too, okay? You need to help them out as much as possible.” Luna said to Noctis, who simply rolled his eyes, “Okay, I get it. I’m already doing a great job, aren’t I?” He stated with a smug smile, and Luna pushed his shoulder playfully before pulling him in for a long embrace and whispering something in his ear, which Noctis nodded to.

Next, she turned her attention to Ignis and took the older male’s hands into hers, “Ignis…Thank you so much for looking after Noctis all this time, and sticking by him.” She spoke in a soft voice, completely different from when she was speaking to Noctis. Ignis smiled and brought the back of Luna’s hand to his lips, “It is my honor. I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Smiling to herself, Luna stepped to Gladiolus, who had a crooked smile on his face,

“Take care, Luna.” Gladiolus said, and Luna tilted her head, “You better take care of Prompto, understand?” Gladiolus’ smile faded, “Huh? Am I not already doing that?” Luna rolled her eyes and looked at Prompto, “If he ever upsets you, don’t be afraid to call me, okay? I’ll come right away and beat some sense into him.” Luna said with a half-threatening tone, and Prompto flushed before giving a wavering smile.

“Hey—“ Gladiolus tried to cut in, but Luna shifted the rest of her attention onto Prompto and took his free hand into hers, “Prompto, thank you so much for coming to visit. It was really nice to finally meet the person Noctis talked so much about.” Prompto smiled wider despite seeing Noctis’ expression scrunch up.

“It wa-wa-wa-was my pl-pl-pleasure.” Prompto said, and let out a noise of surprise when Luna pulled him into a warm embrace. Prompto quickly realized how soft Luna’s skin and hair felt, though he supposed that was how all women were like.

“Take care on the journey ahead. My blessings go with you, dear Prompto.” She whispered in his ear, and Prompto’s heart nearly melted from the other’s soft words. He returned the hug and rested his chin on Luna’s shoulder, enjoying the other’s touch and presence for just a while longer.

They were interrupted by Pryna who jumped excitedly between them and went on her hind legs, trying to balance against Luna. The princess’ face lit up when she noticed Pryna and she bent down, allowing Pryna to lick her face and palms, “I’m going to miss you so much, Pryna!” She cooed, and Pryna let out whines of protest. The longer Prompto watched them interact, the more his original plan began to solidify in his mind. It was for the best…

“I-I’m l-l-leaving Pry-Pryna in y-your c-c-care.”

Everyone turned to look at Prompto, and Luna quickly rose, “You can’t, he’s yours. Since the beginning—“

“I re-re-re-realized,” Prompto interrupted, “I c-c-can’t care for Pry-Pry-Pryna, es-especially n-n-not on my o-own.” He crouched down and rubbed the spot under Pryna’s ear, earning the dog’s attention and affection in the form of kisses, “Plus, I-I-I’ve seen h-h-how comfortable sh-sh-she is-is-is with y-you, a-and h-h-how w-w-well you take c-care of her al-al-already.”

“Prompto…”

Prompto looked up at Luna and forced a smile, “I-i-it’s b-b-better th-this way. Sh-sh-she would only s-s-suffer u-under m-m-my care.” He looked back down at his hands and clasped them together to keep from trembling.

Suddenly, Pryna went under Prompto and gazed up at him before giving his hands several, gentle licks. Prompto’s heart stuttered in his chest and he hugged an arm around Pryna’s fluffy neck.

“Pryna truly loves you, Prompto.”

“I k-k-know…” Prompto took in a shaky breath and looked up at Luna with a pleading expression, “Please, d-d-do this f-f-for me.” Luna chewed on her lower lip before sighing and nodded. Prompto finally relaxed at that point, and stood up to leave with the others.

“Just a moment.”

All of them turned back to see Queen Sylva smiling as she approached them. They all bowed before smiling back, and Queen Sylva approached each of them one by one, placing a kiss on the top of their heads before pulling back. “Take care on the road ahead.” She said, and the others bowed again in response.

“We were entirely in your care and indebted to you, your Majesty.” Ignis responded, and Queen Sylva gave a subtle nod.

“Take care on the journey back, and please, come back to visit soon.” She requested. “We guarantee it.” Gladiolus said. “Yeah,” Noctis added, “Someone needs to check on Luna, after all.” Luna stuck a bit of her tongue out at Noctis, which the Prince wasn’t afraid to respond in a much more exaggerated manner.

“Right. I must not keep you. Until next time.” With that, the Queen gave a final bow before turning and heading back into the palace. When the large doors closed behind her, one of her servants approached her with an anxious expression on her face. She whispered into the Queen’s ear as they walked down the hall, and Queen Sylva’s eyes widened before she looked at the servant,

“Is this true…?”

The servant nodded in dismay. The Queen glanced around in thought before looking back at the servant with a firm expression, “Dispatch Units Two and Three, we need to offer them as much aid as possible.”

 

          After waving goodbye to Luna and Nyx, Prompto followed Gladiolus to the train, though on the way he glanced behind him.

Prompto’s eyes widened when he noticed Pryna following them, almost bouncing with each step. “Pr-Pr-Pryna—“ Prompto hurried over to her and crouched down to rub her back, “You h-h-have to g-g-go back.” Pryna whined and tilted her head, obvious confused about what Prompto was trying to say. Prompto gestured for Pryna to go back, and she glanced back before her ears drooped in realization, and she stepped closer to Prompto stubbornly.

The heaviness in Prompto’s heart grew, and he rose up from the ground. “Prompto, coming?” Noctis called from the distance, and Prompto answered with a noise of affirmation before glancing back at Pryna, who continued looking at him with a hurt expression. In Pryna’s eyes, it probably felt as if he was abandoning her.

Prompto forced himself to look away and jog several steps to the others, but Pryna followed in fast strides. Prompto glanced back before halting to a stop, which Pryna mimicked accordingly. Crouching back down, Prompto looked Pryna in the eye before embracing her close,

“I’ll c-c-come ba-ba-back, I pro-pro-promise.” He whispered, and Pryna let out whines in response. Pulling back, Prompto rose back to his feet and patted his jeans. Before he turned around, Prompto ordered Pryna to sit, which she complied with hesitation.

“G-g-good girl.”

Prompto turned and started walking away again, except this time; he didn’t hear the soft tapping of paws following him. He only allowed himself to cry when he got to his seat and the train started moving.

“Hey, look,”

Prompto had managed to calm down somewhat when Noctis directed his attention out the window, and he peered out before pressing his palm against the glass in shock. Pryna was trying to chase after the train, barking at their window and running with enough speed to push her fur back. Prompto tried to keep the waterworks in while he blubbered for Pryna to go back, probably disturbing the other passengers with the volume of his voice. It was only when the train finally picked up speed that Pryna started lagging back, before fading from view.

“Sh-sh-she’s gone…She’s re-re-re-re-re-really—“ Prompto dissolved into sobs before Gladiolus pulled the blonde close to his chest, smoothing down the back of his head in a reassuring manner,

“We’ll see her again. That’s a promise.”

When they finally got the Regalia back from Cid, Noctis nearly flung himself against the hood of the vehicle. He hugged the solid surface with open arms and rested his cheek against it, letting out a sigh of happiness, “We’re finally back.”

“Get a room.” Gladiolus taunted.

“Get a life.” Noctis retorted before getting into the driver’s seat, “I’ll handle this baby today, you guys get backseat.”

“Are the helmets in the trunk?” Gladiolus asked and Noctis shot him a look. Prompto chuckled to himself before gazing back at the harbor one last time, and then got into the car.

The ride back to Insomnia was much calmer compared to when Prompto first set out on his journey, and despite all the awful experiences Prompto had to go through, all of it mattered little in comparison to the things he gained and learned.

Leaning his head against Gladiolus, Prompto took out his camera and went through the images he took on the journey. He felt Gladiolus slowly move his arm so he could rest it behind Prompto’s shoulder, and the blonde smiled to himself before snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

“What’s that?” Gladiolus asked when Prompto stopped at a picture of him and Cor posing together for a selfie. Prompto giggled a little when he recalled the moment when the photo was taken, “Th-th-this is when we w-w-were training t-t-together, and C-C-Cor had t-t-to b-bend down to my l-level,” He giggled harder the more he talked about it, and thought he felt Gladiolus stiffen against him, but paid it no mind.

“What other pictures are there?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto let out a startled noise when Gladiolus took the camera from him and started looking through the next set of pictures. “Wait, Gl-Gl-Gladio—“

 

          Once night fell, Noctis stopped the car beside a Haven and helped Ignis out of the car before taking out some of the camping materials from the trunk. With his arms full, Noctis glanced at the backseat before groaning out. Gladiolus and Prompto had fallen asleep leaning against each other. Without mercy, Noctis threw one of the sleeping bags and managed to knock Prompto’s head with it, causing the blonde to shoot up in alarm.

“Wh-wh-wh—“

“Get up, idiots. We’re here.” Noctis mumbled before going up the Haven and helping set up. Prompto flushed in embarrassment before hurrying out of the car to help Noctis and Ignis with the work, while Gladiolus took up the job of pitching the tent.

When everything was prepared and they were all sitting together by the campfire, Prompto was about to dig into his food until his phone vibrated in his pocket. Prompto was careful not to drop his phone into the flames, and when he saw the caller ID, his face lit up.

“J-j-just a mi-mi-minute.” Prompto put his plate to the side before excusing himself down from the Haven and into a small grove nearby. Gladiolus watched the other leave before looking back at Noctis, who was staring at him with a smug expression.

“What?” Gladiolus asked.

“You look annoyed about something.” Noctis stated, and Gladiolus blushed faintly before looking to the side, “It’s nothing. Just a stupid phone call, it doesn’t bother me.”

“Could it be—“ Noctis’ smile grew wider, “Cor Leonis?”

Gladiolus peered at Noctis and snarled quietly, earning a fit of laughter from the Prince. Gladiolus shot up from his seat and put his plate aside, “Shut up!” He hollered, before turning his back on Noctis, who was still in hysterics, and stormed down from the Haven.

“ _How are things with you?_ ” Cor’s rough voice came from the other end, and Prompto smiled as he stood amidst the trees and felt the bark as he talked, “O-o-okay. We’re g-g-going back n-now.”

“ _I hope the training had paid off?_ ”

Prompto nodded quickly, “Ah, y-yes! Tha-tha-thanks to y-y-you, Cor. I-I-I’m hea-hea-heavily in-in-in-indebted t-to you.”

As the two of them continued to converse, Prompto didn’t hear Gladiolus approaching from behind until the taller male wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and attacked his neck with soft kisses. Prompto let out a startled noise and nearly dropped the phone, before quickly looking back at Gladiolus with a bewildered expression.

“ _Prompto?_ ”

“Ah, y-y-yes—I’m h-h-here.” Prompto quickly went back to his phone call, but Gladiolus continued, without let-up, placing kisses on every exposed surface on Prompto’s body,

“I-I-I a-a-ac-actually—Ah!” Prompto let out another yelp when Gladiolus pushed his hands under his pants and underwear and started stroking his dick, which was quickly becoming erect.

“ _Are you sure you’re alright?_ ” Cor’s worried voice came from the phone. “Don’t hang up.” Gladiolus whispered low into Prompto’s ear before nibbling on the other’s earlobe. Prompto let out a weak whimper in response as he tried to steady his casted hand against the wood while clutching onto the phone with his other.

“I th-th-think—“ Prompto started, but was cut off when Gladiolus quickened the pace of his strokes, causing the blonde’s entire body to tremble. “ _Hold that thought—yes, Monica?_ ” Cor’s voice became slightly muffled when he seemed to leave the conversation for a slight moment, and Prompto took that time to shoot a look back at Gladiolus,

“Gl-Gl-Gl-Gladio, st-st—“

Gladiolus pressed his lips firmly against Prompto’s ear and breathed out hot air, “No.” He answered firmly, and stole Prompto’s lips in a kiss that turned the blonde’s legs and mind to jelly, and nearly made him drop the phone.

“Mm—“ Prompto quickly pulled away from Gladiolus when Cor’s voice came back on the phone. “ _Sorry Prompto, something urgent came up, so I need to go. Farewell, for now._ ” Cor’s voice sounded rushed and agitated for some reason,

“Wai—“ Prompto heard the line cut off before he could finish, and when the line dropped so did his self-control. The phone finally slid out from Prompto’s shaky grip, and Gladiolus spun the other around before crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Gladiolus lifted Prompto up and positioned himself between the other’s legs, which Prompto wrapped around Gladiolus’ torso instinctively. Now pressed against the soft tree, Prompto kept his arm brace rested on Gladiolus’ shoulder while the other hand cupped Gladiolus’ cheek so he could better angle the kisses.

Prompto’s body shuddered when Gladiolus rubbed himself up against Prompto’s erection. Amidst his struggle to catch his breath, Prompto whimpered for Gladiolus to slow down, but the older male ignored his pleas and licked the sweat from the crook of Prompto’s neck, “Come on, babe, do it for me.”

And that was all it took.

 

          “What took you guys so long?” Noctis whined when Prompto and Gladiolus finally made it back to the Haven. Prompto flushed a deep red and Gladiolus merely shrugged, “Something came up. Anyways, I’m gonna wash up at the creek.” With that, he turned to take his leave again, but not before flashing Prompto another sly wink.

“Well, Ignis and I already finished washing the dishes, so we can head into the tent first.” Noctis stated, and Prompto nodded before following the others inside the tent.

Once inside and tucked into his sleeping bag, Prompto stared up at the celing of the tent, heart still racing and face carrying a permanent blush. He knew the other had done this as a form of payback for when they stayed at Lady Lunafreya’s palace, but this still felt too much. It didn’t help that the mere thought of what happened a few minutes ago was enough to cause Prompto to become extremely aroused again, and he could do nothing except stare into the darkness while the hardness in his pants grew tighter. Shit.

Prompto waited until he knew that the others were sound asleep (which didn’t take very long), before crawling out from the tent and making his way for the creek nearby. Once he was near the waters, Prompto noticed Gladiolus rising up from the creek with his back towards him.

It felt as if someone had stolen all the oxygen from Prompto’s lungs, and the blonde stared at the muscles along Gladiolus’ back, as well as the way the water dripped down all the ripples in the skin and the way the moonlight reflected against the other’s brown hair which, when let down, looked sexier than Prompto wanted to admit.

Suddenly, Prompto felt too intimidated by Gladiolus’ appearance to approach him, and instead darted back to the Haven, but got into the Regalia parked by the side of the dirt road.

“D-d-deep breaths, Pr-Pr-Prompto.” Prompto tried to give himself a pep-talk, before noticing the tent still in his pants and let out a frustrated groan. There was no way to fix this, unless…

Prompto looked around the car and out the window, making sure there wasn’t anyone outside or nearby that could see or hear him. Once he deemed the premises safe, Prompto unbuttoned his jeans and tugged his pants and underwear down to his knees, allowing his throbbing dick to finally breathe. Taking in a shaky breath, Prompto wrapped a hand around his erect dick and gave it slow, light strokes. His movements were shaky and uneven considering he was using his non-dominant hand, but it seemed to heighten his arousal all the more. The entire time he thought back to the feeling of Gladiolus’ hands on his body and the sound of his deep, sultry voice in his ear. It didn’t take him long to become extremely aroused once again.

All of a sudden, the car door opened allowing cold air to break in and pierce Prompto’s exposed legs. He let out a yelp before attempting to cover himself up and scoot further into the car.

“So that’s where you were.” Gladiolus peered into the car with a devious look, and Prompto felt as if he was about to die from embarrassment.

“Th-th-this i-i-is…” He stuttered, trying to find an explanation although it was obvious from the get-go. Chuckling to himself, Gladiolus crawled into the vehicle, trapping Prompto underneath him as a result. “I love when you’re like this. It’s really too cute.” Gladiolus confessed, and Prompto felt some of the embarrassment turn to affection. He reached up towards Gladiolus and bit his lower lip, the desire burning in his chest, “H-h-help me…Pl-pl-please, I w-w-want y-you.”

A slight pink tinted Gladiolus’ cheeks and he smiled, “When you say it like that, how can I refuse?” With that, he swooped down and began attacking Prompto’s neck with kisses and love bites, earning a fit of giggles from Prompto as he squirmed under the other’s firm hold. The laughter was muffled by Gladiolus’ lips, and the older male unbuckled his pants in the meantime. After the belt was removed, Gladiolus pushed his pants and boxers down at the same time, before rolling his hips down and grinding his erection against Prompto’s, earning a soft moan from the other.

Despite his movements being erratic from the excitement, Gladiolus still tried to be careful not to touch Prompto’s healing wrist, and interlaced his fingers with the other’s other hand while kissing down to Prompto’s jawline, “I love you.” Gladiolus mumbled, his beard brushing against Prompto’s soft skin as he spoke. The other’s words lifted Prompto’s heart up to the clouds, and he pressed his thighs against Gladiolus’ sides while rolling his hips to meet the other halfway.

“Gl—“

Just then, there was the sound of metal chains clashing before a low growl sounded out from the distance, and the two of them froze in their spots. Prompto tried to look out the windows that had fogged up, but he couldn’t make out where the sound came from.

“W-w-was th-th-that…?” Prompto gazed at Gladiolus with a worried expression, and the other peered at the window before sighing, “Just forget it.” He mumbled before wetting his fingers with his saliva and, before Prompto could even protest, began pushing two of them inside. Prompto arched his back in shock and he dug his nails into Gladiolus’ back as the sudden intrusion distracted him from the events outside. Gladiolus wasted no time to move his fingers and add more digits. Prompto could tell the other was becoming impatient, especially with the sound of doom that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

The sound of metal chains clinging together got closer and closer, until it seemed to be right outside their window. Prompto glanced at Gladiolus with uncertainty, but the older male was having none of it and removed his fingers before angling his dick and slowly pushing inside Prompto. Prompto covered his mouth as he pressed his heels harder against Gladiolus’ back and felt his curls toe harder the more Gladiolus pushed inside. However, and Prompto felt that Gladiolus was similar, the excitement of having to keep quiet and hidden, especially when they were so close to being caught, was borderline arousing for the both of them. And Prompto didn’t want Gladiolus to stop.

Wrapping his good arm around Gladiolus’ neck, Prompto kissed the spot under the other’s ear, urging him to keep going. Gladiolus didn’t hesitate and slowly moved his hips back and forth, causing Prompto to press his face into the crook of the older male’s neck in an attempt to muffle his moans.

However, before they could truly get started, Prompto heard the sounds of chains going further away. He pulled back in realization, “i-i-it’s h-h-heading t-t-to t-town.” He whispered. “Not our business.” Gladiolus replied quickly before pushing in a particularly forceful thrust, causing Prompto to muffle his mouth just in time. Still, Prompto uncovered it and insisted, “w-we c-c-can’t just…”

Finally, Gladiolus let out a long sigh of frustration before pulling out and quickly putting his pants back on. Prompto did the same although he struggled with one hand. Gladiolus was the first to leave the vehicle and offered the daemon no mercy as he summoned his greatsword and struck a pre-emptive attack on the back of the Iron Giant, earning a loud roar from the daemon as it swung back.

Once Prompto stumbled out from the car, he stayed close to the vehicle and observed Gladiolus practically beat the daemon around like a child with a toy. Honestly, it was quite amusing to see Gladiolus so worked up and absolutely _pissed_. And it was pretty sexy.

 

          Gladiolus was panting hard by the end of the battle, and he was angry that it wasn’t from an orgasm. He sealed away his greatsword before letting out a tired groan and rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly, he felt a weight land on his back, and he looked back to see Prompto with one arm wrapping around Gladiolus neck, and the rest of his legs hooked to his torso like a koala,

“Y-you d-d-did gr-gr-great.” Prompto stated, and Gladiolus rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah,” he moved his hands from the other’s thighs, up to his butt and groped it firmly, “Wanna continue where we left off?”

Prompto let out a soft moan and leaned in to nibble on the side of Gladiolus’ ear, “Th-th-that sounds n-n-nice…B-but N-N-Noct and I-I-Ig-Iggy are ab-ab-about to w-wake.”

With that, Prompto jumped off Gladiolus’ back and started heading back to the Haven, leaving Gladiolus staring at him in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning,,,,,you guys might wanna,,,,,,prepare yourselves,,,,,,,for the next chapter,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	20. Chapter 20

          The trip back to Insomnia took around half a month, and during that time Prompto’s wrist was able to heal almost completely, although it was still a bit stiff and he couldn’t use it as well as he could before. At least he no longer needed the brace.

He was able to get closer with Gladiolus in the meantime, and Prompto had lost count of the number of times they had made love in an isolated place, or when the others were asleep. Thinking about it was enough to make Prompto blush.

“Here we are,” Gladiolus said when the car rolled to a stop in front of Prompto’s house. Prompto took a moment to bask in the familiar environment before getting out of the car, along with everyone else. Prompto first went to give Noctis a warm hug, and Noctis mumbled, “We’re gonna see each other tomorrow at school.”

“St-st-still.” Prompto smiled to himself before turning to Ignis and going on his tippy toes to wrap his arms around the other’s neck, “Thank y-y-you s-so much, Ig-Iggy.” He whispered, and he felt the other’s hand patting his back. “You’ve done well, Prompto.” He commended, and Prompto chuckled, “D-d-don’t s-s-say that, or I m-m-might start cr-crying.”

Finally, Prompto got to Gladiolus, and the taller male wasted no time to wrap his arms around Prompto’s slender body and dip the blonde close to the ground. Prompto let out a yelp of surprise while Noctis turned around in disgust. “Call me right when you get inside,” Gladiolus said, and Prompto flushed before wrapping his arms around the other’s muscular neck. “You’re still gonna be driving, idiot,” Noctis stated.

“An hour after you get inside, then.” Gladiolus corrected, and Prompto smiled before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on the other’s lips, which Gladiolus returned with more force. “Mm, th-thank…Thank you,” Prompto mumbled between kisses, “f-f-for staying w-w-with me this wh-whole time. I w-w-wouldn’t have b-been ab-able to d-do all of th-this wi-wi-with-without you.”

“Same here.” Gladiolus smiled against Prompto’s lips and leaned down to place a love bite on the other’s neck, adding to the collection. “B-b-babe,” Prompto whispered, before pulling back and staring into the other’s soft, amber eyes. They were pulled back to reality by Noctis clearing his throat, and Prompto got all his luggage from the back trunk before waving goodbye to his friends. “We’ll wait for you to get inside,” Gladiolus said, and Prompto nodded before carrying his luggage to the front steps of his house, and unlocking the door with his keys. He waved to everyone outside one last time, and then went into the house and closed the door behind him.

“Mom, d-d-dad, I-I-I’m home!” Prompto announced while taking off his shoes at the doorway and pulling his heavy luggage into the living room. There, he was greeted by three people: his mother, father, and a stranger who had his back turned to him. Prompto’s mom had a concerned look on her face, but when she saw Prompto, she immediately lit up. “Oh, honey! Welcome home.” She rushed over to greet her son with a big hug, and Prompto returned it with one hand still on the luggage, “How was your trip?”

“It was g-g-good, wh-who’s th-this?” Prompto stared at the stranger’s back in curiosity. The stranger turned around with his hands clasped together and an eager look on his face, “My dear Prompto!” The senior man had a gray beard to match his hair and was wearing some sort of armor, with red fabric underneath.

Prompto’s mother stepped back, and the senior man went forward to wrap his arms around Prompto in a firm hug. Other than the fact that the other’s armor was piercing against Prompto’s skin, the entirely new presence made Prompto stiffen in surprise. “S-s-sorry, d-d-do I kn-know you?” He tried to ask as politely as possible, though the man’s face still crumpled in disappointment.

“You don’t remember me? Prompto, I’m Verstael Besithia, I’m your biological father.”

A silence dropped in the room, and Prompto stared at the man for a long time, finding himself at a loss for words.

“And too,” Verstael added, “Why are you speaking this way, son?”

“He has a stutter.” Prompto’s father stated bluntly, and this time it was Verstael’s turn to lose his words. He stared at Prompto with a shocked expression, and Prompto felt his stomach churn uneasily in his body. “My son…How can this be?” He questioned, but Prompto’s mind was elsewhere. He looked up at his parents, the ones who had been with him since the moment he could remember, all this time. Were they lying to him?

“Mom…D-d-dad?” Prompto’s entire body felt numb and cold as if the shock had taken all the life out of his organs except his lungs. Prompto’s father stepped closer, and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder while leaning down closer to make direct eye contact at Prompto,

“Prompto, listen to me. Verstael just came to visit us, and explained to us that you had been born in vitro, back in Niflheim. But because Verstael was so incredibly busy with his duties under the king, he had no choice but to give you to someone who could better take care of you.”

“But now he wants to take you back, to live with him back in Niflheim.” Prompto’s mother added, and there seemed to be some bitterness laced with her words.

“I understand now.” Verstael spoke up, and Prompto turned to look at the other, “Your stutter…Something must have gone wrong in the procedure. Before you were even born.” Verstael looked up with the smile back on his face, “But we can fix this! Come with me, Prompto, and I can help you turn back to the way you were before. The way you were supposed to be.”

Verstael’s words seemed to shatter everything Prompto built up in his mind. Was his stutter a defect? Was he never normal? He wasn’t born, but created?

The magnitude of all those facts made Prompto stagger back, and he glanced at his father and mother with wide eyes before his entire face contorted into one of pain, “I…I-I-I-I n-need t-t-to go.” With that, he rushed out of the house before anyone could say otherwise.

After the door slammed shut, there was a brief silence before Prompto’s mother finally snapped, “…Listen, you have no right to speak to our son—“

“’Our son’?” Verstael cut Prompto’s mother off with a fiery expression on his face, “Need I remind you two that you kept his identity hidden from me all these years. It is only right that I come and claim back what was rightfully mine.”

“You abandoned him.” Prompto’s father barked, and Verstael narrowed his eyes, “I made a decision out of love. Besides, Prompto was never yours, to begin with. When you picked him up, you two should have been acutely aware of the chance that the owner would come back for him.”

“Prompto is not some sort of…Animal!” Prompto’s mother was on the brink of tears, but Verstael ignored her and turned his back, “Besides, I see that his innate flaw had only worsened under your care, so I must take him back. Only then, can he be reverted back to normal.”

“You can’t do this.” Prompto’s mother took a shaky breath, and her husband hugged her close in a reassuring manner.

Verstael remained silent and stared at the doorway,

“The decision lies with Prompto.”

 

          Prompto had found an isolated place in the back of the house and sat on the pavement while struggling to find his breath. The anxiety attack was right on his shoulder, but Prompto held it off and focused on trying to silence his mind. In just a matter of minutes, his entire world had come crashing down, and Prompto didn’t know what was real or what wasn’t anymore.

On instinct, Prompto took his phone out and dialed Gladiolus’ number. As he waited for the call to connect, Prompto focused on his breathing and tried to calm down despite his hands still trembling. When the line went dead, Prompto’s heart did a nervous jolt, and he quickly redialed.

“B-b-b-babe, pl-pl-please…” Prompto whispered, and tugged on his fringes hard enough to hurt while waiting for the line to connect. When it went dead again, Prompto’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, and the blonde choked out a sob. Still, he didn’t want to give up and tried dialing Noctis’ number. It had taken one voice message before Prompto was able to connect with Noctis, and by then he was on the brink of hysteria.

“ _Hello?_ ” Noctis’ voice sounded agitated and impatient, but Prompto didn’t pay mind to it.

“N-N-N-Noct—I—I can’t—O-Oh G-G-G-G-Gods,” Prompto covered his mouth to keep from choking out another sob, and he heard muffled noises come from the other end,

“ _Prompto, I’m sorry, but I’m in the middle of—_ “

“J-J-Just h-h-hear m-me out!” Prompto interrupted, “F-f-five s-s-sec-seconds, I-I-I-I pr-pr-promise.” He heard Noctis sigh before letting out a noise of affirmation.

“S-s-so, a-a-a-apparently m-m-my mom a-a-and d-d-dad, a-a-aren’t r-r-really m-my m-m-mom and d-d-d-d-dad, an-an-and th-there’s th-th-this m-m-man who c-c-calls hi-himself V-V-Verst-Verstael, a-and h-h-h-he said th-th-th-that he w-w-was m-my dad.” Prompto rambled while scratching the concrete frantically, damaging the front of his nails in the process, “An-an-and ev-ev-everything I th-th-thought I kn-kn-knew w-w-w-was a lie. N-N-Noct, i-i-it’s all b-b-b-been a l-l-lie!” When he finally stopped talking, Prompto had to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t breathe heavily into the phone.

“ _Prompto, I’m truly sorry that’s happening, but I’ll need to talk to you about that later because—“_

“Why?!” Prompto exclaimed, “wh-wh-why c-c-can’t y-you h-h-help me n-n-now? I th-th-thought y-you w-w-were m-my fr-friend—“

“ _Prompto!_ ”

The Prince’s sharp and almost authoritative voice made Prompto stop short, and he finally listened to what the other had to say,

“ _Gladio…His father is dead._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY short chapter this week, but there was a lot to take in, so....... (also I just came back from an anime con so I'm still kinda out of it oTL)  
> next chapter is going to be quite heavy, since I'm going to be focusing a lot more on the aspect of parental death, so just a warning if people are uncomfortable with reading that kind of stuff  
> please look forward to it!! your guys' support mean the world to me <33333


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: parental death!

          “ _Gladio…His father is dead._ ”

All of Prompto’s thoughts seemed to disappear all at once, and he was left in shock for a few seconds, “…Wh-what?”

_“I can’t explain everything right now; I’ll send someone to bring you to the Citadel.”_ Noctis explained, and there were more muffled noises before he quickly said, “ _Talk to you later._ ” And hung up.

Prompto was left listening to the dead line while the wind howled around him. His mind and body seemed to be going numb, and Prompto didn’t even have the ability to question anything at that moment.

A black vehicle pulled up by the side of the road not too long after, and Prompto got into the car without a word. The entire car ride passed in silence, and the questions gradually began forming one by one: How did his father die? When did it happen? _How_ could this happen?

 

          Prompto didn’t even register when he arrived at the Citadel until the driver turned back and said his name cautiously. Prompto blinked back to reality before thanking the man and stumbling out of the car. He watched the vehicle drive away before turning to look up at the towering building. Prompto rubbed his arms nervously before making his way up the long flight of stairs, each step feeling heavier than the last.

When he finally arrived at the top, the guards seemed to recognize Prompto and opened the large doors. Prompto bowed slightly before walking inside, tensing when the heavy doors were closed behind him. The first thing Prompto noticed was the change in atmosphere: no servants were in sight, and a heavy feeling of dread hung in the air. The longer Prompto stood there, the tighter his chest felt, so he quickly made his way to where Noctis might be. He ended up bumping into a couple of servants on the way, and he asked them for the Prince’s whereabouts which they hesitated in giving at first, but relaxed once Prompto told them that he was a close friend of Noctis.

Following their directions, Prompto walked down several hallways before stopping at the bedroom of the King and Queen. Prompto hesitated for a long time at the door before turning the doorknob and opening the door just a crack. He peered into the open space and saw King Regis sitting on the edge of the large bed, along with Noctis who had his hand on his father’s back and seemed to be whispering into his ear.

Seeing the King’s sullen expression made Prompto’s heart clench painfully. He had never witnessed that side of the King before, so full of despair and hopelessness. For once, the King’s age was starting to show on his face.

Prompto stood by the door awkwardly for a while, before tapping on the surface of the door gently. Immediately, Noctis turned to face Prompto. Prompto shot Noctis a worried expression, and Noctis gave a small smile of reassurance before rising from the bed, “I’ll be back.” He said quietly to his father, and the King just remained to stare silently in front of him. Noctis sighed before turning and making his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Are you doing okay, Prompto? I’m sorry I didn’t have time to listen to your story, everything had been happening all at once.” Noctis said as he leaned back against the door. Prompto quickly shook his head, “Th-th-that doesn’t m-m-matter r-r-right n-now. Wh-what ex-ex-ex-exactly h-happened, N-Noct?”

Noctis chewed on his lower lip and turned his gaze to the floor,

“Around the time we were coming back, the Niflheim Empire attacked. There was no declaration of war or letters of warning, they just came in the middle of the night and attacked the Citadel. They said the attack was not issued by the Majesty of Niflheim, but by the Brigadier General.” Noctis ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, “We were unprepared, and Gladiolus’ father died protecting mine.”

It was as if a bomb had been set off in Prompto’s brain, and his ears were ringing from the impact. Staggering back, Prompto asked in a raspy voice, “How co-co-could th-this h-h-h-happen…?”

Noctis shook his head, “We are all asking the same thing. It seemed that Queen Sylva and Cor had gotten notice of this as well, but by the time they got to the Citadel, it was too late,” Noctis glanced behind him, “I should return to my Father. He’s having a hard time dealing with Clarus’ death.” Prompto nodded, and Noctis looked back up at him, “Gladiolus should be in his room, just several doors down, to the left.” With that, Noctis returned into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Prompto tried to digest all the information thrown at him, but he knew it was impossible to at that moment. He stayed in front of the door for a while longer before going to find Gladiolus. When he arrived at, what seemed to be the older male’s room, he stopped outside. What was he going to say? What could he say? Nothing seemed fitting in his mind, and honestly, Prompto never wanted to have this kind of conversation with anyone. It was too hard. Too cruel.

Feeling the anxiety crawling up his back, Prompto took deep breaths before turning the doorknob and slowly opening it. The sight that awaited him was enough to turn his knees weak. In the large, empty room, Gladiolus sat in one of the large beds with his back towards Prompto.

The first step was the most painful, but Prompto forced himself into the room and closer to Gladiolus’ hunched frame. Once he stopped by the side of the bed, Gladiolus looked back at Prompto, and the blonde felt his heart shatter in his chest. He had never seen the other look so defeated, and so miserable. The gold in Gladiolus’ eyes seemed to have faded away, along with the color in his cheeks. And the bright smile that always adored his face was replaced by a grimace.

Then, just as quickly, Gladiolus turned away from Prompto.

“…I still can’t believe it.”

Prompto could feel the tears trying to break out from behind his eyes, and he covered his mouth with trembling fingers. “Gl-Gl—“ Prompto reached over to the older male, but his hand was gently batted away.

“Sorry…Could you please leave me alone?”

A throbbing pain seemed to rip through Prompto’s body from head to toe, and he felt his tears breaking out from the corner of his eyes, and he covered his mouth again. The barrier between them that they worked so hard to break down seemed to form back up again. Prompto bolted out of the room without a moment’s hesitation. Right as he left the room, he crashed into Ignis, who caught him just in time.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked with furrowed eyebrows, and Prompto gazed up at the other before dissolving into sobs in the older male’s arms.

 

          “Feeling better?” Ignis asked while handing Prompto a cup of warm water. Ignis had taken the other to his bedroom, and the two of them sat on the edge of the bed while Prompto took slow, careful sips. Prompto held the cup in his lap and stared down at the ripples on the surface, “I d-d-do-don’t know wh-what to d-d-do, I-I-Iggy.” Prompto felt useless to both Gladiolus and Noctis. He didn’t know how to fit himself into their lives again. It was as if things had returned to how they were when he first transferred to their school.

Iggy stood his cane in front of him while staring straight ahead,

“Gladio…Is used to dealing with things on his own. He’s used to shutting people out and suffering by himself. It was how he was raised, and because he viewed his duties as the royal guard being more important than anything, even his own feelings.”

Prompto looked at Ignis with wide eyes, and the other turned to him with a soft smile, “But things are different now; now he has you. Prompto, you were with him all this time, were you not?”

“Y-Yeah,” Prompto stated meekly, and Ignis’ smile grew,

“And you can be there for him now. Gladiolus is suffering, and the only person who can be there for him now, is you.” Ignis took Prompto’s hands into his and the blonde felt the other’s grey eyes pierce right through him, “He needs you, Prompto.”

Prompto stood outside Gladiolus’ room, heart thundering in his chest. Ignis’ words had fueled him with confidence, but it seemed to have faded by the time he got to his destination. Prompto closed his eyes and took several slow, deep breaths, before entering the room and closing the door behind him. He nearly forgot to breathe when he saw that Gladiolus had gotten off the previous bed, and was now standing beside the other one.

Prompto pressed his lips together while going over to Gladiolus, who was tracing his fingers on the covers that were neatly done.

“My Father…And Iris, would always sleep together on this bed, whenever we came to visit him.” Gladiolus glanced back at the other empty bed, “And I would sleep on the other bed.” He slowly went on his knees and smoothed his arms over the covers, “Now I wish…I had asked to sleep with him as well.” Gladiolus pressed his face against the soft fabric and his hands tightened into fists, “His scent…Is gone.” Prompto saw the other’s hands tremble subtly, and he was about to reach over until Gladiolus rose up and turned his back towards Prompto, “I’m sorry.” The older male’s voice was thick with emotion, and Prompto shook his head before wrapping his arms around Gladiolus’ stomach, and resting his cheek on Gladiolus’ firm back.

 

          Gladiolus sat on the bed while Prompto sat across from him, and a long silence passed, before Prompto spoke up, “Y-You d-d-don’t h-h-have t-t-to h-hold it in, Gl-Gl-Gladio. I-I-I’m h-h-here f-for y-y-you.”

Gladiolus couldn’t look Prompto in the face, but the blonde could see the moisture gathering along the rim of Gladiolus’ eyes, and he felt his heart quiver in pain.

“When my mother died…I could tell that my Father tried to fill in her place for me and Iris. And I just wanted…” Gladiolus fell silent, and he turned his face to the side, though Prompto saw the tears gather in the groove right under Gladiolus’ eyes.

“…Things would have been so different if I was there for him. If I spent more time with him, but I didn’t. And now he’s gone, and I can’t speak to him or—“Gladiolus’ voice cracked and he tightened his jaw, “It’s unfair. It’s unfair because I can’t do anything about it. In the past, whenever something went wrong, I could fix it no matter how hard it was. But for this,” Gladiolus shook his head as a tear trailed down his cheek, “I can’t fix this. It’s like a nightmare I can never wake up from because it’s my life. It’s how things are now.”

More silence passed, and Prompto felt the back of his hands becoming damp from his tears. He had never seen Gladiolus in so much despair and loneliness.

After a while, Gladiolus finally spoke up again, “When my mother passed away after giving birth to Iris, it was better because Iris didn’t have to go through what me and my dad went through. She didn’t have to bear with the pain of losing her. But now she has to deal with our Father—“ Another voice crack, and Gladiolus wiped his damp cheeks, “It’s not fair.”

“Wh-wh-wh-when y-your m-mother p-p-pass-passed a-a-away…” Prompto said hesitantly, and Gladiolus interrupted,

“You never get over it.” A tear streamed down to Gladiolus’ lips, and he closed them tightly, “You never get over it. You only learn to live through it. I know my Father suffered a lot by himself, in his moments alone. Which is why I tried to keep myself busy within the palace. When I was occupied, I didn’t have to think. I didn’t have to feel. It was easier that way.”

“Gl-Gladio…”

“It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t left—“ Gladiolus’ expression crumpled in pain, and Prompto rose up from the bed to embrace Gladiolus’ face against his chest. “D-d-don’t th-th-th-think thaat. I-i-it w-w-wasn’t y-y-your f-fault.” Prompto’s voice was shaking and his tears were dripping onto Gladiolus’ head. Gladiolus remained motionless, and Prompto pulled back cautiously while sitting down beside the other. He felt his heart breaking for the fourth time, when Gladiolus took Prompto’s hand into his and looked at him with a desperate expression,

“Stay with me…Please.”

Prompto hugged Gladiolus close to him again, and stuttered out between sobs, “Of-of-of-of c-c-course I wi-wi-wi-will.” He felt Gladiolus’ arms wrap around his lithe frame, before the older male finally broke down crying in his arms. Hearing Gladiolus cry only made Prompto cry harder, and held onto the other’s trembling body as if his life depended on it.

 

          Eventually, the both of them managed to calm down, and Prompto pulled back while wiping his cheeks and eyes that were sore from crying so hard. “It’s getting late. I’m sorry for keeping you here for so long.” Gladiolus stated, and Prompto merely shook his head.

As the two of them made their way to the door, Prompto suddenly turned around and cupped Gladiolus’ cheeks while tip-toeing up and placing a gentle kiss on the other’s lips. Gladiolus’ eyes widened in surprise before he pulled Prompto closer and deepened the kiss. The kiss carried an entirely different atmosphere than usual, and Prompto felt tears slide down his cheeks as they pulled away. Gladiolus wiped them with his thumb and tilted Prompto’s head up to look at him, “I’ll protect you. I promise to never let anything take away the people I love, ever again.” Gladiolus swore, and Prompto’s expression softened while he placed a hand against Gladiolus’ cheek,

“I’ll pr-pro-protect y-y-y-you too. With ev-ev-ev-everything I h-h-have.”

 

          By the time Prompto made it back to his house, it was already dark outside. He sighed while entering the house and taking his shoes off. It had been a long day, and all Prompto wanted was to get some rest.

“My dear Prompto!”

Oh, great.

Prompto flinched at the sound of Verstael’s raspy voice. He had forgotten that the other was still here and that he needed to provide an answer to his question.

“Well? Have you come to a decision?” Verstael asked while rubbing his hands together eagerly. Prompto saw his parents emerge from the corner of the room, both carrying dark expressions on their faces.

“…Tha-tha-thank you, b-b-b-but I w-w-wish t-to s-stay.” Prompto stated, and he saw his parents’ eyes widen, and Verstael’s expression darken.

“My son, why? Don’t you want to fix your stutter, and live like an average person?”

The other’s words stung, but Prompto brushed it off and straightened his back, “It m-m-m-may be a fl-fl-flaw, b-b-but i-it’s p-p-part of who I-I-I a-a-am.” He glanced at his parents, “Pl-pl-plus, there a-a-are p-p-pe-people h-here I love a-a-and c-c-care for.”

He saw his mother place a hand on her chest, eyes brimming with tears. Verstael, however, was anything but pleased. “Prompto…You disappoint me.”

Just as Prompto opened his mouth, something crashed through the window, and smoke quickly consumed the area. The last thing Prompto heard were his parents coughing and crying out to him, before something cold and hard shattered against the back of his head, sending him into a state of darkness.

 

            Prompto awoke to find himself strapped to a wooden chair, wrists and ankles bound by leather straps. He was inside a dimly lit room with, what looked to be some sort of control panel in the corner of the room. Other than that, the room was bare. There were strange pads wrapped around his calves and a large, helmet with electrodes plugged into it, just hovering over him. Immediately, the panic consumed him and Prompto struggled against the binds while whimpering out in fear. Sweat was already beginning to break out, and he felt his heart pounding rapidly within his ribcage.

He froze when he heard the sound of footsteps emerging from within the darkness. “Ah, I see you’ve awoken.” Verstael said while walking over with his hands clasped behind him. Prompto narrowed his eyes at the other, “Wh-wh-where a-a-are m-m-my parents?”

Verstael responded with a cocky smile, “I wouldn’t have had to resort to such extreme matters, if you had just obediently come along with me.”

Gritting his teeth, Prompto glared at the other, “G-g-go to hell.”

The smile fell from Verstael’s face, “Is that any way to speak to someone who is trying to help you?” He chuckled, “Don’t you worry, child. Soon, you will return to normal and we can be a family again.” With that, he turned to leave, “Take care of it.”

Prompto struggled to steady his breathing as he saw a stranger emerge from the shadows: a man with red-violet hair, a long black jacket and red scarf. The man took off his fedora and pressed it against his chest while bowing,

“It’ll be my pleasure.” The man’s voice was sultry yet it sent ice cold chills through Prompto’s spine. He struggled harder against the binds, the feeling of dread only growing stronger.

_Gladio…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think most of you guys can guess what's about to come..  
> this chapter was honestly just self-indulgence because square enix didn't do a very good job in portraying the effects a death of a parent, can have on a child. like the way noctis reacted to his father's death was shallow at best, and gladio's reaction was non-existent, so i hope this chapter was able to do it some form of justice  
> or maybe i'm just too passionate about these sort of things,,,,,,,


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is like super late, but I was facing some health problems not to mention a busy schedule--bUT I'M OKAY NOW HUZZAAHH  
> i hope this chapter was worth the wait, sorry for it being so short things haven't really settled down yet on my side lol  
> trigger warning for some graphic depictions of torture in this chapter!!

          To say Prompto was scared would be an understatement. He was _terrified_.

The room smelled damp and moldy like it had gone unused for years. Prompto stiffened when Ardyn took a step closer to him and seemed to be examining him with a glisten in his eyes. “Prompto, is it? What an honor, to meet General Verstael’s flesh and blood.”

“Wh-wh-who a-a-are y-y-y-you?” Prompto asked, leaning away whenever Ardyn came just a little too close to him. “Ardyn Izunia, at your service. Now, just relax and—“ Ardyn spoke while putting his hands on Prompto’s shoulders in an attempt to massage them, but Prompto quickly turned his head and bit down on the back of the other’s hand, causing Ardyn to reel back with a sharp cry.

“D-d-don’t t-t-touch m-m-me.” Prompto glared daggers at Ardyn, and the violet-haired male simply grinned. “I wouldn’t test me if I were you, little boy.” Ardyn threatened before disappearing behind Prompto. Suddenly, Prompto felt the large helmet come down onto his head before he was blindfolded tightly. The panic immediately sunk in, and Prompto struggled against the binds while babbling out for the other to stop.

“Hush child, the more you cooperate, the faster this will end,” Ardyn said, and Prompto heard the other’s footsteps get further away from him.

“Let us try one-point-five volts first.”

Before Prompto had time to think, a sharp pain ripped through his entire body for a split second, causing his muscles and joints to tighten. Immediately, Prompto realized what was happening. “St-st-st-stop!” Prompto cried while struggling harder against the binds. The chair creaked beneath him from the effort, but to no avail.

“Rest assured, soon you won’t have to worry about that stupid stutter of yours,” Ardyn said. “Wh-wh-wh-why are y-y-you do-doing th-th-this?” Prompto asked in a shaky voice, and there was a pause before Ardyn responded, “I’m simply following orders.”

“Wh—“

“Five volts.”

The shock was back, but even stronger this time, and Prompto let out a pained cry as he dug his nails into his palms hard enough to draw blood. When the shock stopped, he was left trembling and gritting his teeth from the pain in his scalp.

“Ten volts.”

Before Prompto had a chance to catch his breath, it was knocked right back out of him, and he let out a shrill cry while gripping onto the arms of the chair tightly. At this point, his muscles felt as if they were on fire. “St-st-st-st—“

“Fifteen volts.”

“AHHHH!” Prompto screamed as the electricity coursed through his entire body and shot his nerves. He could feel his muscles starting to cramp, and his heart was already beating at an incredible rate. Prompto felt sweat roll down the side of his head, and he took ragged breaths while his entire body continued to shake in fear and mind-numbing pain.

“I have to say; you look breath-taking like this,” Ardyn admitted with no shame, and Prompto could feel the contents of his stomach churning. Then, he was hit with another shock, and the pain was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It felt as if he was being burned alive while his entire body went into convulsions, and when the spasms finally stopped, he heard Ardyn’s laughter, “My apologies, seems I got too ahead of myself for a moment. Still with me?”

Prompto let out a gurgled noise, and Ardyn gladly took that as a response. “This is all for you, Prompto. Everything we’re doing here is for your benefit.” Prompto wanted to smash the other’s face in, but he was in no position to even lay a finger on Ardyn, and could only sit in painstaking dread for what was to come.

“Thirty volts,” Ardyn said, and the switch was flipped again.

“AHHHHH!!!!” Prompto let out a piercing cry as the pain hit him like a truck, and he felt his gut twisting within him. Before he could stop himself, Prompto felt his entire body contort in pain, causing him to vomit onto himself. There was a brief silence except for Prompto’s ragged breathing, before Ardyn’s laughter echoed around the room.

“My Gods, this is wonderful! I did not expect this at all,” Ardyn walked over to Prompto and examined his damp blindfold and blotchy cheeks, and the saliva dripping down from his chin and onto his shirt, which was already dirtied with vomit. “Magnificent,” Ardyn whispered, and Prompto could only let out whimpers of protest. He felt humiliated beyond belief, and at this point, Prompto wished that Ardyn would just hurry up and end it.

“How does it feel? Huh?” Ardyn asked while walking back to the machine. He changed the dial before flipping the switch, earning another loud scream from Prompto. At this point, the other’s voice was starting to grow raspy. “How does it feel to be utterly worthless? Don’t you feel like a mistake? A defect?” Ardyn yelled above Prompto’s screaming and continued to adjust the dial higher and higher.

Prompto felt his tears escape down his cheeks, and each breath he took brought him immense pain. At this point, he was starting to believe Ardyn. Maybe he should have never existed.

“Your precious friends aren’t even here to rescue you,” Ardyn stated, and Prompto’s heart threatened to stop. They didn’t come for him after all. He was just a liability in their lives; a stain. It would be better if he were gone.

“They’ve forgotten about you. Tossed you aside.” Ardyn’s voice was filled with delight and excitement, and Prompto felt himself giving in.

“Not going to defend yourself?” Ardyn asked, and Prompto grit his teeth. The action of giving up was right on his shoulder, but there was also a sense of familiarity that Prompto couldn’t recall. Where had he felt like this before?

Closing his eyes behind the blindfold, Prompto allowed his mind to take him away from the pain, and to a place of the past. There, he was clutching a phone with tears streaming down his face. He was breathing raggedly and could barely keep the phone in his hands.

_“Prompto, listen to me.”_

Prompto’s heart nearly stopped at the sound of the voice that he loved so much. The one he missed so much. The one he thought he would never be able to hear again.

_“You are fucking amazing. You are doing something that none of us would ever be able to do… I know things are shitty right now, but you’re going to come out so much stronger. Trust in yourself.”_

Gradually, the setting changed, and Prompto found himself standing in front of the lighthouse with Gladiolus gazing down at him,

_“I swear on my life; I’ll protect you,”_

Prompto jolted back to reality, and heard Ardyn talking on the other side of the room,

“I wonder how I should take care of those little friends of yours when they arrive. It’ll be quite a sight for them.” Ardyn said while chuckling.

“D-d-d-d-don’t to-to-touch th-th-th-th-th-the-them.”

“…Excuse me?” Ardyn glared back at Prompto. Prompto rose his head up, and the loose blindfold slipped down the side of his face, revealing a cold, hard gaze.

Ardyn seemed taken aback for a second before he smiled wickedly,

“How interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be in Gladio's POV  
> not sure if the next chapter will come next monday, but keep your fingers crossed! (you guys will definitely get a chapter sometime next week tho, for sure)  
> thank you for being so patient and considerate ;w;   
> (and uh,,,,we're almost at the end of the fic guys,,,,,,wow)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for more mentions of parental death! I kind of wanted to give gladio more backstory aLSO  
> you know how a lot of square enix characters have dead or non-existing parents and we just kinda accepted it because their friends become their new family?? well UNPOPULAR OPINION but i think that's bs. friendship cannot replace the bond within a family, no matter how strong that friendship is. it can help lessen the pain of the loss but it can never replace it, and i'm sick of seeing that trope thrown around so casually, especially because there are people who have lost parents and had to deal with that grief on their own so that's not fair to them. oKAY END RANT//

          Gladiolus knew his mother was one of the strongest people in the world. He had seen her lead an entire army into battle and come out victorious; he saw the way his father would back down whenever she rose her voice, but most of all, he felt the strength of her love for him whenever they embraced.

Indeed, his mother was one of the most inspirational people in his life.

Which was why the day she was giving birth to his soon-to-be little sister, was one of the worst days of his life. Gladiolus’ mother laid on the large, king-sized bed with her back elevated by one-too-many pillows. Sweat was pouring from her face as she followed the doctor’s instructions, and seemed to be keeping a death grip on her husband’s hand. Gladiolus looked at his father, who held an expression of absolute fear. His father, the one who slayed a behemoth right in front of him, was practically trembling at that moment. It was surreal, and confusing to Gladiolus. He couldn’t wrap his mind around this moment. He didn’t want to be there.

“Nnnngh!” Gladiolus’ mother groaned out as her eyebrows furrowed together. Small veins were popping out from the side of her forehead, and her complexion was deeply flushed. “Just a little more, you can do it, your Highness!” One of the nurses tried to give words of encouragement, and Gladiolus’ mother flashed her a weak smile.

“My love…” Clarus whispered while continuing to hold onto her hand tightly, and brought it to his quivering lips, “I’m here for you. I’m here.” His wife squeezed his hand in reassurance and licked her lips which were chapped and cracked, “I love you.” She said in a voice so soft it was almost drowned out by the heart monitor beeping in the background.

Just as Gladiolus opened his mouth to speak, the beeping grew faster and louder, and his mother let out a loud cry while falling back against the pillows.

Then, a child’s cry was heard.

And everything ended.

“It’s a healthy baby girl. Congratulations your Highness.” The doctor said after quickly cleaning the baby and cutting the umbilical cord and handing her to Clarus. The happy moment was quickly broken when the heart monitor didn’t slow down, and the doctor straightened in alarm,

“Your—“

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

Gladiolus watched as the doctor immediately put his mask back on and felt Gladiolus’ mother’s pulse points, before grabbing the defibrillator and rubbing them together and placing them on her chest.

“Three, two, one…”

The body jolted, but his mother’s eyes remained closed.

Desperate, the doctor tried again.

“Three, two, one…”

Another jolt and some strands of hair fell over her face. Gladiolus remembered telling his mother often that he liked the other with her hair down because it made her look younger. His mother laughed and said a funny joke back. He wanted to hear her laugh again.

“…I’m truly sorry. There’s nothing else we can do.” The doctor’s words brought Gladiolus back to the reality he so wanted to avoid. He looked to his father and that was when the pain finally hit him. His father carried the most miserable expression in the world and continued holding the crying baby in his arms while moving up to touch his wife’s face. His lower lips quivered violently before he screamed out in a heartbroken voice,

“AURORA!!!!!!”

And Gladiolus ran. He ran out of the palace, and into the pouring rain, boxing his ears and crying out loud. He tried to block it all out: his father’s scream, his mother’s laughter, her soft voice, everything. But they managed to slip through his fingers and penetrate into his mind.

Gladiolus ran until his legs grew tired, and then he ran harder. This wasn’t real—this couldn’t be real. She was just fine yesterday. She was smiling, she was eating, and she was happy. And now…

A large stone tripped Gladiolus to the ground, and he fell face-first into the muddy waters. The sound of the heart monitor and his father’s voice all came rushing back, and Gladiolus faced the darkened sky before letting out a scream. And another. And another. He screamed until his voice grew hoarse, and felt the rain mix with his tears. He cried hoping it would bring his mother back, or that he would eventually drown in his tears.

 

          Gladiolus didn’t think it was possible for the pain to get any worse, but the days after were even worse than the first. Nobody left him alone, and would all say the same things:

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“We’re here for you.”

“Please cheer up…”

“Time heals all wounds.”

Gladiolus wanted every one of them to shut up. He learned to close the windows and lock the door to his bedroom and would spend most of his time in his bed determined to stop feeling. Even looking at past photos of her would be too painful to bear, so Gladiolus voted for not thinking at all.

Once, Clarus asked Gladiolus to watch over the baby, who was named Iris, while he went to tend to some duties at the Citadel. Gladiolus tried to protest, but he saw the worn-out expression on his father’s face and complied begrudgingly. His father smiled, kissed Gladiolus on the head, and left in a dash.

“Ehn! Bah!”

Gladiolus stiffened and turned to the cradle, where Iris was lying in and waving a toy rattle in one hand. Gladiolus approached slowly and peered down at his little sister. It was the first time he had seen her since her birth, and the first thing he noticed was the other’s lack of hair. Iris stared back at him as if trying to memorize his face, before lighting up and letting out laughter and babbles.

Gladiolus scrunched his face before stating bluntly, “I hate you.” It was all her fault that mother wasn’t with them anymore. It was her fault that their mother had to suffer. If only she hadn’t been born…

His mother might still be alive.

Turning on his heel, Gladiolus walked to the other end of the room to avoid looking at such a grim reminder. To his luck, Iris, as if she could detect the other’s anger, gave way to tears and cried loudly. The sound pierced through Gladiolus’ skull and brought him back to that rainy evening. Boxing his ears, Gladiolus shouted, “shut up” which only made Iris cry louder. Finally, Gladiolus couldn’t take it anymore, and rushed out of the room, knocking into one of the members of the High Council in the process.

“Oh, Gladiolus! What a pleasant surprise.” The man straightened his robe before flashing Gladiolus a broad smile, which Gladiolus refused to return.

“About your mother…You have my deepest condolences.” Gladiolus almost wanted to mimic the other’s ignorant voice but chose to restrain himself for a while longer.

“I understand…It must have been devastating.”

Finally, Gladiolus snapped. “Don’t do that. Don’t even come to me if you’re going to say something like that.” His voice was sharp and caused the older man to reel back in surprise.

“What could you _possibly_ understand? I just lost one of the closest and most important people in my life, and they’re never coming back.” Gladiolus didn’t realize how loud he was until several servants emerged from their rooms with concerned looks on their faces. Clenching his hands into fists, Gladiolus shouted, “Just leave me alone!” before rushing away.

 

          Gladiolus was certain that the world was against him. As if the pestering from those within the palace weren’t enough, his father wanted him to come to the Citadel every evening to help Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum with his swordsmanship. Gladiolus would have complained, but the other option was looking after Iris. And Gladiolus would rather have a means of releasing his frustration.

Gazing up at the clock on the wall, Gladiolus jutted his lip in annoyance. The Prince was twenty minutes late. Just as he turned around to leave, he heard the sound of the door opening. Whirling back around, Gladiolus greeted the sleepy Prince with a stern expression, “You’re incredibly late.” He stated with his hands on his hips. “Yeah sorry, I overslept.” Noctis coupled his response with a yawn, and Gladiolus almost wanted to bash the other’s face in.

“Whatever. Let’s get started.”

Maybe it was from all the nerves running through Gladiolus these couple of months, but he ended up being overly aggressive during the sparring session and would knock the wooden sword out of Noctis’ hands more than not. He didn’t realize any of this until Noctis asked for a time-out, clearly out of breath and could barely hold the sword up.

“Sorry,” Gladiolus said when they sat down to catch a breather and drink something. “Something on your mind?” Noctis asked while opening a soda can and chugging it down. “…Some bad things happened, that’s all.”

“What bad things?”

Gladiolus rolled his eyes. This guy wasn’t letting up. Gladiolus decided to tell the truth plainly, and maybe that’ll get Noctis to shut up. Normally, this news would leave many of his servants at a loss for words.

“My mother passed away.”

Silence followed, and Gladiolus was ready to excuse himself until Noctis spoke,

“That sucks.”

Gladiolus stared at the other with wide eyes before covering his mouth to hide his smile, “What’s with that? That’s your response?”

“Sorry, I’m not that great at comforting people.” Noctis shrugged, but Gladiolus could see the discomfort on his face. The unexpected response was strange, but it made Gladiolus feel less in a hurry to leave. He was more intrigued than anything.

“It’s alright. There isn’t a correct thing to say regarding things like this.” Gladiolus said while getting comfortable back on the bench.

“I understand, though. How you feel.”

Well, it looks like Gladiolus spoke too soon. Immediately, he straightened up with his back towards the other and tried to keep from lashing out, “Don’t say that. You don’t understand anything.”

“Wai—“

“Training session is over. Better start looking for a new teacher.” Gladiolus said while gathering his things and turning to leave. Before he could even get to the door, there was the sound of footsteps quickly approaching, and then a sharp pain hit him in the back of the head, sending him straight to the ground.

“What the hell was that?!” Gladiolus demanded while scrambling up to face Noctis, who looked out of breath. “I told you…To wait.” Noctis sucked in a breath before shooting Gladiolus a firm look. The older male took a step back in surprise. What was this guy’s problem?

“I under—“

Gladiolus growled before lunging at the other and tackling Noctis to the ground, “Shut up!” He yelled while wrestling with Noctis, and the Prince fought back with equal intensity. “No!” He retorted, and kicked Gladiolus in the stomach, causing the other to double over in pain. “What the hell’s your problem?” Gladiolus shouted. He was surprised that no servant had barged in yet.

“I lost my mother too!”

Gladiolus’ eyes widened, and he let go of Noctis before scooting back, “…R-really?” Noctis rubbed the cheek that Gladiolus had delivered a punch to earlier, “Yeah. When I was really little, she passed away from an illness.”

Gladiolus frowned and pulled his knees closer to his chest, “That’s different from me. Mine died while giving birth to my little sister.” Even talking about it left a bad aftertaste in his mouth.

“You feel angry at the world right? Like all the injustices have fallen upon you?” Noctis asked, and Gladiolus glanced at the other before nodding. “Sometimes…” Gladiolus mumbled while resting his chin on his knees and looking to the ground, “I don’t see any point in living anymore.”

“Well, you’re alive right now, aren’t you?” Noctis asked, “And why is that?”

“I…” Gladiolus paused, “I don’t know.”

A brief silence passed before Noctis spoke up, “I want to be there for my father. That’s my reason.” Gladiolus’ mind went back to his father’s grief-stricken face. There were nights he would wake up to find his father’s bed empty, and eventually find him in the study room where he would be clutching the photos of his wife, muffling his cries behind his palm.

“Yeah. Me too.” Gladiolus said. “And your sister too, right?” Noctis said while tilting his head, “After all, she’s the one who has to grow up without a mother for the rest of her life.”

The guilt bit Gladiolus hard, and he smoothed his fingers through his short tuft of hair, “Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Noctis nodded and laid down on his back with his eyes closed, “And someday, you’ll find someone else worth living for. Someone you can’t imagine being without, and when that time comes, it won’t hurt as much.”

Gladiolus placed a hand over his chest. Someone who would take away all the pain in his heart, and make life worth living. He eagerly awaited the day he would meet such a person.

 

          Gladiolus woke up to Noctis shaking him violently. “I’m up, I’m up.” Gladiolus mumbled as he rose up from his father’s bed, but stopped short when he noticed the panicked expression on Noctis’ face. “What?”

“Something happened to Prompto.”

Gladiolus’ heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, and he immediately scrambled up from the bed, “What?!”

“I sent someone to check on Prompto at his house, since I wanted to check back with him, but they said they found the house empty and completely ransacked.” Noctis explained quickly, and pressed a hand over his eyes, “I knew I should have listened to what he had to say earlier.”

Immediately, Gladiolus rushed to the door and spared Noctis one last glance, “Call a driver, now!”

 

          Upon arrival, Gladiolus stumbled out of the car and stopped short when he saw the door to the house left wide open. No…

Gladiolus nearly tripped over a fallen lampstand as he was entering the house, and immediately tried looking for Prompto, calling his name loudly.

“Gladio.”

Gladiolus turned back to see Noctis pointing to Prompto’s bedroom. Stepping over the debris scattered on the floor, Gladiolus went inside Prompto’s bedroom and felt his heart drop to the ground. The room was completely turned upside down, bed and covers ripped, books and pencils lying everywhere. Everything was wrecked.

Gladiolus glanced down at his feet and sucked in a breath when he saw Prompto’s camera on the floor, the lens shattered and broken. It was also missing parts and pieces to it.

Dropping to his knees, Gladiolus tried to stop himself from trembling but to no avail. He had broken his promise. He swore that he would protect Prompto with his life, but now…

The wind came in through the open window, and Gladiolus saw a capsule toy roll up beside him. Picking it up, Gladiolus opened it to reveal a small Chocobo figurine inside, smiling back at him. Gladiolus found himself smiling despite the tears that streamed down his face.

_“Really? Again?”_

_Prompto hushed the other while inserting money into the gachapon and turning the dial. The machine clicked from the effort before popping out a capsule, which Prompto eagerly opened. A Moogle greeted Prompto from within the capsule, and the blonde dropped to his hands and knees in the act of despair._

_“Hey, that one’s kind of cute.” Gladiolus stated. “Y-y-yeah b-but I al-already h-h-have f-f-five of these.” Prompto said while pouting and closing the capsule, “Wh-wh-when will th-th-the Gods o-of L-L-Luck bl-bl-bless me?”_

_“You’re just blowing your wallet on these things,” Gladious said while opening the bottle of coke they had bought from the convenience store they just exited. “I-i-it’ll all b-b-be worth it wh-wh-wh-when I g-g-get the final pi-pi-piece of the c-c-coll-collection,” Prompto said while rising back up and slinging his bag over his shoulder._

_“And what’s that?” Gladiolus asked as they resumed their walk back home. “A ch-ch-Chocobo!” Prompto piped while tilting his head to grin at Gladiolus. The other stared back before flashing a broad smile in return, “Well, guess I have no choice but to cheer you on.”_

_A blush crept up Prompto’s face, and he covered his cheeks while smiling wider, “…I-i-if Gl-Gl-Gladio su-su-supports m-m-me, I th-think I can d-d-do it.”_

_Gladiolus’ heart fluttered in his chest, and he couldn’t help but trap the other in a headlock, “What’s with that?” He asked with a laugh, and Prompto joined him._

Gladiolus pressed his wrist against one of his eyes to try and stop the tears. Now that he thought about it, he had probably fallen in love with Prompto long before their road trip together.

As Gladiolus rose back up, he noticed Prompto’s clothes were sprawled on the ruined mattress. He dug around in a pile, in hopes of finding some clue to the other’s whereabouts. Suddenly, his lover’s scent entered his nose, and Gladiolus pressed one of Prompto’s shirts against his face, breathing in, in one swift motion.

_Gladiolus fell against Prompto, the two of them breathing and sweating heavily amongst a bed of grass. “You okay?” Gladiolus asked while kissing the side of Prompto’s head. Prompto could only let out a sound of affirmation, and Gladiolus smiled to himself, “You were pretty sensitive near the end.” Prompto flushed at the other’s words and covered his face in embarrassment, “It’s be-be-be-because…Gl-Gladio w-was…An-and I co-co-couldn’t k-k-keep up.”_

_Gladiolus gently took Prompto’s hands away from his eyes so he could properly look at him, “Oh yeah? Well, I thought you were pretty amazing yourself.” He stole a kiss from Prompto before the other could respond. Just as he pulled back, however, Prompto pulled him right back in and initiated a much more forceful kiss, which Gladiolus happily complied with._

_“Y-y-you’re heavy…” Prompto said in a teasing voice, and Gladiolus chuckled before rolling to the space beside the other and pulling Prompto closer,_

_“I love you so much; words just aren’t enough.”_

_“Th-th-they’re en-enough for m-m-me.”_

_“…Then I’ll leave no words spared.”_

Gladiolus removed the shirt from his face and tried to keep from breaking down. There was no way this was the end. He still had so much he wanted to tell Prompto. So much he wanted to show him. There were too many “I love you’s” left unsaid, and kisses still to be given.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gladiolus noticed something sticking out from the corner of Prompto’s shirt. Gladiolus pulled it out carefully. A black feather?

“…Those sons of bitches.” Gladiolus whispered before hollering for Noctis. “What is it?” Noctis asked, still carrying an expression of worry.

“I know where he is,” Gladiolus said while gazing down at the feather in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never thought i would be able to incorporate the title of the fic into the actual story but i hope that part didn't come across forced!!  
> this chapter was a little all over the place but i hope you guys still enjoyed it QWQ /


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bois,,,,,,,,,,this chapter was mega hard to write,,,,,,,,,  
> even though it's super short this took me 6 hours straight qq

          Gladiolus, Noctis, and Ignis sat on the stairs leading up to the Citadel. The atmosphere was quiet but tense. Gladiolus rose up without warning, “We can’t just sit here, Prompto’s in danger!”

“But we can’t rush in without a plan, either.” Ignis retorted, “You should know that better than anyone, Gladio.” Gladiolus glanced at Ignis before tousling his hair in frustration and pacing up and down several steps, “I know that…”

“I understand that you’re aggravated right now; trust me, we all are. However, we need to know just what we’re going against.” Ignis pushed up his visors and rose up with the help of a cane. “A force strong enough to break through Lucis’ Special Forces, and Gladio’s father.” Noctis thought out-loud, and Gladiolus flinched at the imagination of his father being slain down. “I’m never going to forgive them. They took away the two most important people in my life, and…” Gladiolus clenched his hands into fists, “…Niflheim has to pay.”

Suddenly, the massive doors of the Citadel opened, and the trio turned back to see King Regis with a guard beside him. “Dad…” Noctis rose up and turned to face his father, who still held a sullen expression on his face. However, the King raised his head and gave them a firm look, “The Kingdom of Lucis rests on your shoulders, go forth to Niflheim.”

“Your Highness—“

“Father, are you sure about this?” Noctis asked, taking a few steps up, “You’re okay with us getting involved?”

“I know there is nobody more suitable for the task than you three. Quickly, time is not on our side this time.” The King expressed his affirmation by stomping his cane. There was a brief silence before Noctis stepped up to the top of the stairs and went over to his father. They locked eyes for a moment, and then Noctis stepped forward to embrace the other. King Regis seemed taken aback for a moment before he returned the hug with sincerity. After pulling back, Noctis bid his father farewell and started down the stairs. Gladiolus bowed before turning and heading down the stairs with a worried expression. “It would be a five-day trip to Niflheim, not including the time taken to stop and rest.” Ignis stated, and Gladiolus dragged his hands down his face, “I know. I know.”

“But you believe it was…Ardyn’s doing?” Noctis asked, and Gladiolus nodded, “Definitely. That was no ordinary feather. And, Ardyn works in close cooperation with the Brigadier General of Niflheim.”

“That means…The attack on Insomnia, and Prompto getting kidnapped—“

“It was all planned.” Gladiolus finished, and his expression hardened, “I’ll never forgive them.”

When they got to the Regalia, Gladiolus placed himself in the driver’s seat and started up the engine. “We can ask people along the way if they’ve seen any of the troops nearby,” Noctis suggested, and Gladiolus nodded in agreement.

Once they were on the road, there was nothing except the sound of the wind blowing against their ears. Suddenly, Gladiolus realized just how quiet it was without Prompto around. The space lacked energy and excitement. It lacked happiness. His hands tightened on the wheel, and Gladiolus had to swallow down his anxiety.

_Please be okay…Please be okay…_

They drove from one city to the next, but nobody had any information on the Niflheim Empire, and Gladiolus could feel his stress and frustration reaching their limit. When night time rolled around, Gladiolus’ anxiety hit its peak. “We have to keep going.” He said while Ignis and Noctis worked to set the stove up at the Haven. The two men looked to Gladiolus with an unreadable expression, and Gladiolus furrowed his eyebrows, “How can I sleep knowing that Prompto is in the hands of the enemy? For all I know, Prompto could be dead right now, and I’m just sitting—“Gladiolus’ voice cracked, and he looked away to blink back the tears.

“We understand your frustration, Gladio. Unfortunately, we need to rest if we are to consider ourselves even remotely ready to face the Empire tomorrow.” Ignis explained, and Gladiolus chewed on his lower lip before deciding it would be smarter to listen to the other.

They ate quietly around the fireplace, and then tucked into the tent. Gladiolus struggled to fall asleep, as the space beside him felt painfully empty. No matter how hard he tried to reassure himself that Prompto was all right and safe, the more logical side of him came back to slap him in the face. If he lost Prompto…

Gladiolus shut his eyes tightly. He didn’t even want to entertain such a thought. It was too painful to imagine. If he doesn’t save Prompto…

Then he really would lose everything.

 

          Gladiolus didn’t recall when he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself in a hazy, disoriented place. The only thing Gladiolus could be certain of was that the place was damp and small. Water dripped down from the walls, and there was a long path stretched out in front of him. The space was dark, except the light emitting from under Gladiolus’ feet. Suddenly, Gladiolus heard sounds coming from the other end of the room. He slowly followed it, before stopping at a rusty, metal door in front of him. The door let out a loud creak as Gladiolus opened it, and the sight that awaited him shattered his world. Although his vision was hazy, Gladiolus was able to make out Prompto, limp and sprawled on the floor covered in blood. Ardyn was crouched beside him with a dagger that was painted red. Ardyn turned to look at Gladiolus, and a large smile stretched on his face. “My, a little late to the party, aren’t we?” Ardyn rose up and walked over to Gladiolus, who had lost the ability to move or even speak. “My apologies. We just couldn’t wait and started without you. But…” Ardyn stopped beside Gladiolus and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, “You’re welcome to join us.” With that, Ardyn plunged the dagger into Gladiolus’ stomach.

Gladiolus shot up from his sleeping bag, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. His eyes were bloodshot, and his muscles ached, but those were the last things on his mind. Immediately, he turned to Noctis and Ignis and shook them awake.

“Fuck—what?” Noctis groaned as he rose up slightly. “It’s not Niflheim. It’s not, it’s not, it’s—“Gladiolus rambled on and on until Noctis put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, “Slow down man, what do you mean?”

“No time, we need to go—Now!”

 

          It wasn’t until they were on the road again, that Noctis realized what was happening. “Wait, isn’t this the way back to Insomnia? Where are you going?!” He demanded over the roaring of the wind.

“They’re in the mines!” Gladiolus hollered back.

“Huh?”

“They’re in the Balouve Mines,” Gladiolus stated. “How do you know that?” Noctis asked. “I had a dream. In the dream, I saw Prompto and Ardyn, and I recognized the surroundings.” Gladiolus’ fingers tightened around the wheel, “It was the mines for sure.”

Noctis had a hesitant expression on his face, but he silenced his questions and allowed Gladiolus to continue driving. He only hoped that the other’s prediction was correct.

Once they arrived at the mines, Gladiolus immediately exited the vehicle and rushed in without hesitation. Noctis helped Ignis to catch up with Gladiolus, and they boarded the elevator before going down to the deepest level. Once they got out of the elevator, they were immediately attacked by goblins. Before Noctis and Ignis even had a chance to draw their weapons, Gladiolus took them down with his bare hands and advanced further down the narrow pathway.

“I’ve never seen him like this before,” Noctis whispered to Ignis, who nodded in agreement. “We must take caution to keep him from injuring himself.”

The trio followed the only possible path, before coming to a slightly more spacious area. More goblins appeared and were taken down without a problem. Just as Noctis was ready to keep going, Gladiolus stopped him. “Wait. It’s that way.” He pointed up the top of the wall, where there was a railing just along the edge. “I can warp up and then pull you guys up.” Noctis offered and threw his sword up before warping up to the top of the ledge. After helping the others up, they continued down the newly discovered path, where several metal doors appeared. “Is he in one of these?” Noctis asked while examining one of the doors. Gladiolus glanced at each one before shaking his head and continuing down the path.

Then, they heard voices. Albeit muffled, but they were still able to make out the words.

“Aww, not moving? Come on, let’s play a little more.”

“Gl—“Before Noctis could finish, Gladiolus was rushing ahead with his sword already drawn. “Shit, shit!” Noctis cursed before urging Ignis to hurry and follow him.

Gladiolus blindly followed the voices, and it wasn’t until he turned a corner, that he saw the open room with the chancellor’s back facing him. Dashing forward, Gladiolus gripped the base of his sword tightly, “You fucking bastard!” He roared before swinging his sword, just as Ardyn turned back and blocked his attack with one hand. There was the sound of metal against metal before Gladiolus was forced to the ground. Amidst trying to gather himself, Gladiolus glanced beside Ardyn, and his heart nearly stopped. Prompto was strapped in a chair, dirtied up and bloody, with eyes glazed over and saliva escaping the corner of his mouth. His clothes were charred and ripped, and there was a faint smell of burnt flesh. It was the most horrible thing Gladiolus ever witnessed.

“Pr-Prompto…”

As if reacting to Gladiolus’ voice, Prompto’s head twitched and he said in a low and raspy voice, “Gl-Gl-Gl-Gl—“

Ardyn silenced the other by squeezing his cheeks together roughly, “Look Prompto, your previous friends are here to save you.” He said in a sing-song voice. Seeing that was enough to cause Gladiolus to snap, and he rose back up with a fiery expression, “Don’t touch him!!” He swung again, but Ardyn seemed to deflect his attack quickly. The two of them continued exchanging blows, and Gladiolus allowed his pent-up emotions to drive his actions. He was able to force Ardyn close to the wall and knocked the sword out from his grasp before raising his greatsword to deliver the finishing blow.

A smile twitched at the corner of Ardyn’s lips, and he summoned a dagger while rushing forward. In one motion, Ardyn stabbed the blade into Gladiolus’ stomach, causing the taller male to stop in his tracks as the greatsword slipped from his grasp. The weapon crashed loudly to the ground, and Gladiolus was left staring at the other with wide eyes. The smile on Ardyn’s face stretched to a point where it seemed unnaturally wide, and he whispered, “Too slow.”

_Click._

Ardyn glanced back as he felt something cold pressing against the side of his head, and he saw a glimpse of Noctis’ furious expression with tears running down his face,

“Die.”

_BANG!_

Ardyn’s body dropped to the floor, and a black, thick liquid ran from the wound. Gladiolus struggled to stand, and Noctis put away his gun before taking the base of the dagger and pulling it out, causing Gladiolus to cry out in pain. Placing a hand over his open wound, Gladiolus looked to Prompto and limped over to the blonde.

“Gladio—“

“Prompto, Prompto…” Gladiolus chanted the other’s name over and over while unbinding the other’s wrists and ankles. Once they came undone, Gladiolus lifted the other from the chair, but lost his balance and fell with Prompto on top of him.

“Nngh…” Prompto whimpered as he tried to regain his senses. Gladiolus ignored the pain ripping through his entire body, and held Prompto close to him. The other smelled of vomit and blood, and it was enough to bring Gladiolus to tears. “Prompto, Pr-Prompto…” He pressed his face against the other’s hair that had turned brittle. The other’s soft skin had become coarse and felt cold to the touch.

Gladiolus didn’t even register Ignis kneeling beside them with bandages and Mega Phoenix Downs. He broke one for Prompto, before lifting Gladiolus’ shirt up and wrapping a bandage around the place where he was inflicted. Once he got Gladiolus patched up, he broke a Phoenix Down for him before taking out various remedies and potions.

“That wasn’t a polite way to greet an old friend, was it?”

The three boys turned in shock to see Ardyn rise from the floor; his sclera blacked out along with equally dark veins running along his face. He picked up his fedora from the ground and dusted it off before putting it back on his head. “Well, I shall be on my way,” Ardyn announced before exiting the room, even whistling as he walked. The boys could only stare in shock before Noctis took his phone out and called for one of his men to come and rescue them.

While Noctis made the call, Gladiolus continued holding Prompto’s limp body close to him, with his ear resting against the other’s chest and listening to the other’s faint heartbeat. He knew that if he ever heard it stop…

His would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the finale!! eeeeppp!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!! lesgo~

_One month later…_

          It had taken three weeks of rehab for Prompto to stabilize his nerves and speech functions. Any progress he had made in his stutter was thrown out the window, and Prompto found himself back at square one. Still, he felt fortunate enough to be alive at all. The shocks had left permanent scars on his body, but Prompto was glad that nothing had happened to his parents. During his time in the hospital, he wanted to visit Gladiolus who was recovering from his stab wound, but the doctors and nurses had him practically strapped to the bed. Even now, Prompto would still find himself waking up in the middle of the night, screaming. His parents would always come running in to calm him down, although they wouldn’t make it in time sometimes, and the panic would trigger spasms and seizures.

Nevertheless, after a month’s time, Prompto felt well enough to go back to school. As he waited outside the doors to the classroom, he felt a sense of familiarity in the situation. It seemed like just yesterday when he stood in front of these doors, awaiting his new class and classmates.

Prompto swallowed nervously before pulling open the door. At first, he was greeted by the usual, loud atmosphere of the class. However, the noises gradually died down until there was nothing but dead silence. All eyes were on him, but it didn’t bother Prompto. Not anymore.

Gripping tightly onto the strap of his bag, Prompto bowed respectfully before making his way to his desk and sitting down without a word. As he was getting his books out from his bag, Prompto glanced beside him and stopped short. Gladiolus smiled back at him with his elbow rested on the desk and his cheek in his palm. A burst of adrenaline shot through Prompto’s heart, and he opened his mouth just as the teacher entered the class. Biting his lower lip, Prompto forced his attention back to the teacher. “Alright class, let’s get started. Prompto, welcome back.” The teacher lowered his binder to flash a smile, which Prompto returned. Class proceeded as usual, and when the bell rang, Prompto rose up at the same time as Gladiolus. The two of them held onto their gazes before Gladiolus exited the back of the class. Prompto hurried to follow the other but was blocked by a group of boys. “H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hey.” One of the boys mocked, and Prompto narrowed his eyes at the other. How pathetic.

“C-c-c-can you s-s-s-speak f-f-faster d-d-during c-class? It’s really annoying.” Another boy teased, and Prompto had to force himself to keep from retorting back. The tallest boy tilted his head, “What? Are you deaf now too? At least look at someone when they’re talking to you.” He pushed Prompto roughly, causing the blonde to bump into the desk behind him and knock over a chair. Suddenly, a figure moved in front of Prompto, obstructing his view.

“What?” One of the boys jeered.

“Leave him alone.”

Prompto stiffened at the familiar voice, and a deep warmth filled his heart. “Why do you suddenly care so much, your Highness?” The boy said Noctis’ title with sarcasm.

“Because he’s my friend.”

Whispers and mumbles broke out, and Prompto felt the warmth in his chest overflow. He peered from behind Noctis to see the group of boys with bright red faces. “Wh—“The sound of knuckle popping behind them silenced the boys, and they slowly turned back to see Gladiolus towering over them with a dark expression, “Is there a problem here?” Gladiolus’ jaw was tight as he asked the question, and the boys quickly shook their heads before escaping out the door.

“Th-th-th-thank y-y-y-y-you,” Prompto said quietly, and Noctis turned to face him. “No problem. I just hate seeing people with that amount of idiocy.” He shrugged, and Prompto smiled as he nudged the other. “Prompto.” Gladiolus broke the conversation by grabbing Prompto’s hand, and the blonde let out a noise of surprise at the sudden contact. It caused him to shudder, but Prompto didn’t have time to dwell on the feeling because Gladiolus was already pulling him out of the room.

Prompto fumbled for a response while trying to catch up with Gladiolus’ fast strides. The older male led them to the bathroom before pushing Prompto into one of the stalls and stepping inside as well. Right after locking the door, Gladiolus wasted no time to grab Prompto by the hips and push him up against the tile wall. Prompto let out a cry of surprise, but it was muffled by Gladiolus’ lips. Gladiolus’ taste and the feeling of his lips were almost enough to trigger Prompto into another seizure, but he forced it back and focused on what was in front of him. While trying to catch the breath that was stolen from him, Prompto hooked his legs around Gladiolus’ waist while wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and responding to the kiss just as hungrily. “Nngh…” Prompto groaned softly, and Gladiolus replied with a growl from the back of his throat, which sent delicious tingles through Prompto’s body.

They pulled back briefly to gaze into each other’s eyes, and Prompto felt himself melting under the strength of Gladiolus’ bold, golden eyes. The same eyes he had fallen in love with since the very beginning.

Combing his fingers through the other’s thick locks of hair, Prompto didn’t hesitate to press his lips back against Gladiolus’. It had been so long, that the feeling was almost foreign. Prompto didn’t want that; he wanted to memorize the shape and taste of the other’s lips. He never wanted to forget it ever again.

By the time Prompto pulled back from the kiss again, his face was flushed bright red, and he was already breathing heavily. Gladiolus wasn’t about to give him time to rest and pressed his lips against Prompto’s pale neck to suckle and nip at the soft skin. “Gl-Gl-Gl-Gladio…Gl-Gl-Gladio…” Prompto whimpered the other’s name as he felt his thighs quivering to hold on.

“I missed you,” Gladiolus mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s stomach, holding the other in an embrace, “I missed you so much.” Prompto felt his eyes shining over, and he blinked back the tears while cupping the other’s cheeks, “M-m-m-me too.” He replied along with a gentle kiss.

 

          It took Prompto a few days to get used to coming back to school, but he managed to get the hang of things eventually. Getting to go home with Gladiolus and Noctis was also a huge plus. Usually, Noctis would get picked up by his driver, but Gladiolus managed to persuade the other to start walking home with them. “You live like, a five-minute drive away from the school anyway.” Gladiolus reasoned, and Noctis couldn’t argue with that.

That day, however, Noctis wasn’t with them. Prompto almost fell asleep while waiting for Gladiolus to finish up with club activities. Gladiolus wasn’t a part of any clubs, so it was rare for him to volunteer out of the blue. But then again, maybe Gladiolus took up some new hobbies during the time Prompto was absent from school.

The door slid open, and Prompto gazed up at Gladiolus from the ground. “Sorry, were you waiting for a long time?” Gladiolus asked while crouching down beside Prompto. Prompto shook his head while rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, and rose up with his bag. “S-sh-sh-sh-shall w-w-we g-g-go?” Prompto asked. Gladiolus nodded and took Prompto’s hand as they exited the building.

“Do you have to go to rehab today?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto shook his head, “N-n-n-not t-t-t-today.”

“Great.” Gladiolus smiled, and Prompto peered at him, “You-you s-s-seem t-t-to b-b-b-be i-i-in a g-g-good m-m-m-m-mood.”

“Am I?” Gladiolus feigned ignorance, and Prompto rose an eyebrow but decided to leave the other be. After all, the other’s happiness was contagious.

“Mind if I stay over for a bit today?” Gladiolus asked once they arrived at Prompto’s house. Prompto beamed, “Su-su-sure! I d-d-don’t th-th-think m-my pa-pa-parents—“He spoke while unlocking the door, and didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence before the lights suddenly opened, and bodies rose from behind moved furniture.

“SURPRISE!!!”

Balloons fell from the ceiling, and party streamers rained down, obstructing Prompto’s vision. When the space finally cleared, he saw the living room decorated with balloons and party hats, as well as cut-out pictures of chocobos and moogles placed on different pieces of furniture. But what was most important, was that Noctis, Ignis, Luna, and Nyx were all there, and dressed in their tiny party hats. Prompto was left standing there in shock, mind still hurrying to process what was happening. Luna was the first to approach him, and placed a party hat on Prompto’s head before taking his hands into hers, “Prompto, isn’t this great? Gladio was the one who suggested that we throw you a birthday party, and there was no way I could miss out on that.”

“The trip from Tenebrae to Insomnia was a long one, but we brought along a special friend,” Nyx stated and unlocked a large cage. The barking caused Prompto to look up just as Pryna jumped into his arms, bringing him to the floor. Prompto giggled while hugging Pryna’s soft fur and allowing the other to lick all over his face and hands. Pryna whimpered and barked while her tail wagged madly behind her, and Prompto pressed his face into the other’s soft fur. He missed this feeling so much.

“Pryna missed you terribly when you left. She wouldn’t stop whining for weeks.” Luna stated while scratching behind Pryna’s ear. Prompto whispered endearing terms to Pryna while rubbing down her back, and glanced back at Gladiolus who smiled down at them.

Once Pryna allowed Prompto to get off the floor, everyone gathered at the dining table where there was an assortment of dishes and a microwave cover in the center of the table, with a chocolate cake underneath.

Wait.

Rubbing his eyes, Prompto looked back at the table to see a different type of cake: the cake was made to look like a baby Chocobo, and the lit candles rested in the center of its stomach. Prompto stared at the cake for the longest time, before tears escaped his eyes and dripped onto the tablecloth. “Uhn…” Prompto whimpered as he tried to wipe away his tears, but they just kept coming. His friends remained silent, and Gladiolus stepped forward to pull Prompto close to his chest and rub slow circles against his back.

When Prompto managed to calm down, he pressed his wrists gently against his swollen eyes, “S-s-s-s-sorry, I-I-I-I’m j-j-just r-r-r-really h-h-happy.” He admitted. “We are too,” Luna replies, “It’s been challenging for you, hasn’t it? We’re your friends now, Prompto. You can rely on us. You don’t have to struggle alone.” The other’s words almost caused Prompto to burst into tears again, but he held it back and forced a wavering smile on his face,

“Y-y-y-you guys a-a-are th-th-th-the b-b-b-best.”

 

          The party went way beyond Prompto’s expectations, not that he had any, to begin with. Somehow, they got more cake on each other than in their stomachs, although that was initiated by Prompto dabbing frosting on Noctis’ nose. Prompto forgot the last time he laughed that much or that hard. When it came time to open gifts, Prompto first opened the one from his parents, which was a new camera. Inside, there was a note:

“ _Prompto,_

_Happy Birthday, dear! We’re sorry we weren’t able to save the old camera or any old footage. We only hope that you’ll be able to make new memories. New, happier memories, with friends that you found all on your own. We’re so proud of you, and promise to spend your next birthday with you and your friends!_

_Love you lots, Mom and Dad_.”

Tears dripped onto the paper, and Prompto quickly wiped them away before taking the camera from the box and examining it in awe. “Aren’t you upset about losing those pictures? You worked so hard to gather them, after all.” Noctis said, and Prompto shook his head. “Th-th-th-the p-p-p-pictures m-m-might b-b-be g-g-gone, b-but the m-m-m-memories a-a-are st-st-still h-h-h-here.” He gestured by placing a hand on his chest. No one could take that away from him.

“Oh! Oh! I want to give my present next!” Luna said and placed a large present in front of Prompto. Prompto was a bit taken aback, but eagerly anticipated what was inside the box. After untying the ribbon, Prompto opened the box to reveal a large, Chocobo plushie. Prompto let out an excited squeal before taking out the plushie and hugging it close to him. The plushie caught Pryna’s attention, and she nudged the side of the doll with her nose out of curiosity.

“I l-l-l-love i-i-i-i-it s-s-so m-m-m-much!” Prompto beamed at Luna, who clapped her hands in delight, “I’m so glad!”

Next, Prompto opened Noctis’ gift, and took out an intricate looking bracelet, “Wh-wh-what i-i-is i-it?”

“A friendship bracelet,” Noctis stated and glared at Gladiolus who snickered off to the side. “I l-l-love i-i-i-it!” Prompto said while hooking the bracelet around his wrist. “I imbued it with some magical qualities, so it should help you out whenever you find yourself in a tight spot. Since I know you have a knack for getting yourself into trouble.” Noctis said, and let out a sudden cry when Luna kicked him from under the table. Prompto merely smiled and closed the empty box, “Th-th-th-thank y-you, N-N-N-Noct.”

“Here’s mine.” Nyx gave Prompto a small box, and Prompto opened it to reveal—“St-st-st-styling ge-ge-ge-ge-gel?” Prompto’s eyes lit up as he took out the container and opened it in order to smell the gel. “Yeah. These are special; you can only find them in a few shops in Tenebrae. It keeps your hair looking sharp even under rainy conditions.”

“Th—“

“No way! Where did you find that?” Noctis interrupted, and Nyx merely winked. “You guys are so weird.” Luna giggled, and looked to Ignis who was smiling quietly, “Ignis, would you like me to hand Prompto your gift?”

“Ah yes, thank you.” Ignis said, and Luna handed a jar with a bow tied around it, “It’s Potpourri.” Prompto opened the jar and smelled the herbs and flowers inside the jar, “I-i-i-it sm-sm-smells n-n-n-nice!”

“Soft and sweet scents help to create a calm environment,” Ignis stated, “Things have been hectic for you, due to the actions of Noctis and Gladiolus and I. I hope these flowers can serve as a form of compensation.” Prompto took one more whiff before closing the jar to conceal the smell. Honestly, Prompto didn’t remember the last time he felt his circumstances had been normal. But he was okay with that.

 

          By the time the party was over, it was already nightfall. Prompto said goodbye to all his friends and continued thanking them over and over even after they left the house.

“You-you-you-you’re o-okay w-w-with st-st-staying th-th-this l-late?” Prompto asked Gladiolus, who was helping him clean up. “Don’t worry about it. I want to be here.” Gladiolus reassured the other with a smile. Once they finished cleaning up, Prompto looked around and saw that Gladiolus had disappeared. “Gl-Gl-Gl-Gladio?” There was rustling from one of the bedrooms, before Gladiolus came out with a box, “I was waiting to leave my gift till the very end.” He placed the box down on the floor and took a step back with his hands on his hips, “Open it.”

Prompto smiled at the other before kneeling down and tearing open the box. When he reached inside, he managed to pull out…

“I-i-i-i-is th-th-th-th-this—?” Prompto looked to Gladiolus with wide eyes, and the other nodded, “Yup.”

“O-O-Oh m-my G-G-G-God!” Prompto exclaimed as he stood up with the Kingsglaive uniform and matched it against his body. His heart felt as if it was about to leap out from his throat, and he was smiling wide enough to hurt his cheeks, “Wh-wh-why?”

“You’ve been with us through thick and thin, and stood by Noctis side even after all the shit we put you through. You have all the qualities of a soldier with high resilience. That, in my eyes, makes you worthy of becoming part of Kingsglaive.” Gladiolus said, and took a few steps closer to Prompto, “I want you to work alongside me and everyone else. I can’t imagine my life without you, Prompto.” He took one of Prompto’s hands and raised it to kiss the back. Prompto felt the warmth travel up his neck, and he dropped the uniform to embrace Gladiolus. The force was enough to cause Gladiolus to stagger back, but he returned the hug firmly.

They stayed in that position for a while before Prompto peered up at Gladiolus with eyes glazed over, “St-st-st-stay o-o-o-over to-to-tonight? Pl-pl-please?” He saw the other’s Adam's apple bob, before Gladiolus said in a low voice, “Can’t force me to go home even if you tried.” Without a second to spare, Gladiolus lifted Prompto up, and the blonde instinctively hooked his legs around Gladiolus’ waist as the taller male brought them to the bedroom, kissing all the while. They blindly stumbled to the bed before Gladiolus gently dropped Prompto onto the soft mattress. “I-i-i-it’s been s-s-so l-long, I-I-I d-d-don’t know i-i-i-if I-I’ll b-b-b-be any g-g-good.” Prompto voiced his concern while covering his cheeks that felt like they were overheating. Gladiolus’ gaze softened, and he leaned down to place a kiss on Prompto’s forehead. “Don’t doubt yourself. You're incredible.”

As they continued kissing on the bed, Gladiolus suddenly pulled back, “Since it’s your birthday, you can just sit back and let me do the work tonight.”

“B—“Prompto squealed as Gladiolus pulled his pants off with one swift motion, “Gl-Gl-Gladio!”

“Yes, babe?” Gladiolus asked as he trailed his warm hands up the other’s sides, feeling and squeezing the soft flesh. Prompto tried to bite back a moan and focus his mind on forming coherent sentences, “Sl-sl-slow d-d-down.” Gladiolus glanced at him before chuckling and kissing the bottom of Prompto’s chin, “Don’t worry, I’m planning to make you cum many times tonight.” Despite feeling embarrassed, Prompto still shuddered at the undertone of Gladiolus’ words and allowed the other to pull his shirt above his head, where their lips were able to meet again.

By the time Prompto was completely undressed, he was already panting and flushed heavily. Gladiolus paused as he looked down at Prompto, and a pained expression ripped across his face when he noticed the scars along Prompto’s pale flesh. “Gl-Gladio.” Prompto brought the other out from his mind, “I-I-I’m o-o-o-okay. W-w-w-we’re o-o-okay.” Gladiolus was silent, before he gave a soft smile, “Yeah. We’re okay now.” “…I l-l-love y-y-y-you.” Prompto whispered, and Gladiolus bent down to kiss and mark the other’s exposed flesh. The feeling of the other’s tongue and teeth against his skin was incredibly arousing, and Prompto had forgotten just how much he missed that sensation. Gladiolus trailed his lips down to Prompto’s chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. He stopped at that location and gripped Prompto’s hip with one hand while he angled his head to kiss and suck at the other’s inner thigh. Prompto’s eyes shot open as the pleasure hit him like a truck, and he gripped onto Gladiolus’ hair instinctively, “W-w-w-wa-wa-wai—“ Before Prompto had a chance even to speak, Gladiolus bit down firmly, and Prompto’s toes curled as he arched his back and cried out, spilling his release all over his chest.

Gladiolus kissed the bite mark before moving to the other thigh and doing similar things. He didn’t hold back and was determined to get as much noise out of Prompto as possible, leaving several bite marks on the other’s pale flesh, and eventually triggering a second orgasm from the blonde. “H-h-h-how d-d-did y-y-you kn-know?” Prompto breathed out, and Gladiolus smoothed some hair away from Prompto’s eyes before smiling down at him, “There isn’t a thing about Prompto that I don’t notice. Last time we made love, you reacted strongly when I kissed your thigh.” Prompto only looked at the other with a flabbergasted expression, and then pulled Gladiolus down for a heated kiss. As their lips danced together, Gladiolus rolled his hips to grind the crotch of his jeans against Prompto’s erection, earning a soft moan from the other. Prompto gripped onto Gladiolus’ firm butt, and pleaded with his eyes, “I w-w-wan-want y-you.”

Those words fired Gladiolus up, and he pulled his tight shirt over his head, revealing his defining abs that always turned Prompto’s mind blank. Prompto ran his hands over the other’s rippling muscles, running a tongue over his lips as he felt himself becoming painfully hard. Gladiolus got out of his pants and undergarments before grabbing one of Prompto’s hands and trailed his tongue up the other’s naked arm, kissing and nipping at the wrist area.

“F-fuck,” Prompto shivered at the new sensation and was practically squirming from the desire to have the other dominate him. His prediction since the beginning had been correct: he would become addicted to Gladiolus.

“Lube?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto glanced to the side of the bed, “B-b-bottom dr-dr-dr-drawer.” Prompto said while pointing, and Gladiolus pulled open the drawer before taking out the small bottle. He held it up and peered at it before chuckling, “It’s half-empty.” He stated. Blushing madly, Prompto tried to defend himself, “I-I-I-I wa-was-wasn’t—“

Gladiolus cut him off with another kiss and popped open the lid before pouring the remainder of the lube all over his hand and fingers. “I’ll be gentle,” Gladiolus promised as he brought his hand in between Prompto’s legs. “N-n-no.” Prompto whimpered. Gladiolus stopped short and looked at Prompto in confusion, “Hm?”

“I…I-I-I-I d-d-don’t w-w-want y-you t-t-to h-h-hold b-back t-tonight,” Prompto said in a small voice and covered his face in embarrassment. There was a pause before Gladiolus finally spoke up, “Gods, I love you so much.”

Right as Prompto removed his hands from his face, he felt Gladiolus insert a finger inside, causing Prompto to moan out. “You’re really hot like this; you know that?” Gladiolus asked as he kissed the middle of Prompto’s chest. Prompto could only let out a whimper in response and choked on another cry as Gladiolus inserted another finger and started thrusting it in and out of him at a fast pace. “Since I’m not holding back tonight, I need to take extra care in prepping—“Gladiolus stopped short when Prompto grasped his dick and began stroking it firmly. “Y-yo-yo-you t-t-talk t-t-too m-m-much,” Prompto said in a teasing tone, and Gladiolus grinned before leaning down and kissing the other deeply. Prompto found himself getting better at matching the other’s kissing skills, but that was dismissed when Gladiolus inserted a third finger, and then a fourth, and start stretching him impossibly wide. Prompto’s body jerked irregularly as he let out a sharp cry at the feeling of his walls being forced apart, “Gl-Gl-Gladio!”

“Shh, babe, I know,” Gladiolus whispered and continued thrusting his fingers in and out of the other while moving them around. This continued for a while, and by the time Gladiolus pulled them out Prompto was a trembling mess. “You’re already so sensitive,” Gladiolus stated while brushing some hair away from Prompto’s face. Prompto grabbed the other’s wrist, catching Gladiolus by surprise, and brought the other’s hand closer to his mouth, before licking and sucking on the digits. Gladiolus stared at Prompto before cursing and leaned down to crash their lips together. “Condom?” Gladiolus mumbled between kisses, and Prompto pressed his fingertips against the back of the other’s neck, “N-n-no…To-to-tonight, I w-w-want t-t-t-t-to f-f-feel y-y-you.” Gladiolus seemed to choke on something, and Prompto pulled back in concern, “You sure about this?” Gladiolus asked, and Prompto nodded.

Gladiolus moved Prompto’s legs apart and held the base of his dick before angling it, and then forcing his entire length in one move. Prompto let out a silent scream as his entire body arched in pain before he exhaled and struggled hard to breathe. “Are you okay?” Gladiolus asked, concern blatant on his face. Prompto nodded weakly, and he took advantage of the pause to catch his breath. He had almost forgotten the sensation of being filled completely, and the way his walls were forced apart like that; he loved it.

“K-k-keep g-g-going.” Prompto urged the other, and Gladiolus blinked before smirking, “Pervert.”

“Y-y-y-you m-m-made m-m-me l-l-like th-th-this,” Prompto said with a weak laugh, which was replaced by a moan as Gladiolus began moving in and out of him. It felt as if all his senses were being stimulated at once, and it was almost overwhelming for Prompto. Still, he wanted more.

“F-faster,” Prompto begged while opening his arms out towards Gladiolus. Catching the cue, Gladiolus sped up his pace while going into Prompto’s arms so that they were chest-to-chest. The bed was creaking madly beneath them, but none of them could hear it over the sound of their voices and breaths mixing. Gladiolus continued decorating Prompto’s neck with kisses and bite marks, and Prompto curled his toes against the others back while trying to hold on. “Ah! Ahn~!” The noises that were leaving Prompto’s lips were embarrassingly lewd, and he pressed his lips together to try and muffle them. However, he couldn’t stop the cry from escaping when Gladiolus suddenly thrusted to the hilt, “Don’t.” Gladiolus breathed out, “Let me hear your voice. I want to hear it.” He bit and tugged at Prompto’s ear, and Prompto gave in to the other’s wishes. As Gladiolus continued thrusting faster and deeper, Prompto was moaning without abandon. He drew pale, red lines along Gladiolus’ back as the other continued thrusting hard enough to shake the bed.

Prompto went through another orgasm before the hinges of the bed came undone, and there was a cracking sound. There was a sudden shift underneath them, but Prompto still had his face covered in Gladiolus’ shoulder when the other slowed down. “Uh…” Gladiolus’ voice began, but Prompto was beyond reason and logic at that point. The new angle resulted in Gladiolus pressing directly against his prostate, and he wanted more than anything for the other to abuse that spot. Prompto let out a shaky moan before pressing his lips close to Gladiolus’ ear, “Don’t stop.”

The other’s words revived Gladiolus’ adrenaline, and he gripped onto Prompto’s back with one hand while moving in the new angle, hitting that bundle of nerves inside Prompto each time. “Ahn! Hah—Ah!” It didn’t take Prompto long to reach another, big orgasm, and he felt his sore muscles tighten once again before he released messily between their stomachs.

Gladiolus reached his limit as well and bit down on Prompto’s neck that was already decorated with marks. He came harshly into the other, and Prompto whimpered as he felt Gladiolus fill him completely. He never thought it would feel so incredibly hot.

Finally, the entire bed frame snapped underneath them, causing the mattress to drop down along with Gladiolus and Prompto on top. There was a long silence before the two of them burst into laughter. “O-o-o-oh m-m-my g-g-god.” Prompto giggled as he pressed his forehead against Gladiolus’ shoulder, feeling both embarrassed but finding the situation hysterical nonetheless. “Sorry about that,” Gladiolus said as his chuckles died down. Prompto shook his head and kissed the other’s cheek, “I-i-it’s o-o-okay. Th-th-th-this bed i-i-i-is y-y-years o-o-old an-anyways.”

Gladiolus smiled and kissed the side of Prompto’s head, “I’ll buy you a new one. And once we start living together, I’ll get one big enough for the two of us.” Prompto’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around Gladiolus’ neck. He could feel their heartbeats matching and melting into each other, and Prompto knew…

He finally found where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeboi  
> it's done! it's over! wow?!  
> in the beginning i honestly never thought i would be able to finish this fic, but im so incredibly proud of myself for doing so. i'm also extremely proud and grateful for those who stuck with this fic since the very beginning! you guys are the sun and moon of my life, i cannot thank you enough..  
> there were many ups and downs with this fic, and at the end of it all i feel as battered and exhausted as prompto ;w;  
> to everyone who gave this fic a chance: THANK YOU!!!  
> to everyone who makes the effort to comment/give kudos: THANK YOU!!!  
> it was a long journey, but we made it to the finish line. i'm wishing for success in all of your guys' future endeavors.  
> on your way out, please take all of my love <3333333333333333

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? kudos and comments are very appreciated, though i'm just happy if you read it in general.  
> have a lovely day <3


End file.
